Despues De Todo
by Eliza Demonhead
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde entonces, y despues de todo ocurrio lo que muchos suponian imposible xD una nueva generacion sasusaku, nejiten, naruhina, shikatema y otros;Completo! Gracias X Todo!, Especial No. 7 Especial ¡Primera Cita!
1. Conociendo A La Nueva Generacion I

Después de todo

**Después de todo...**

Bueno es el primer fic de naruto que escribo así que acepto cualquier comentario y sugerencia posible.

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo Mejor A la Nueva Generación I**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que sasuke avía regresado. Todos nuestros shinobis eran grandes con una familia y con importantes puestos cada uno.

Familia Hyuuga:

Neji se había casado con TenTen, después de un año tuvieron a su primogénito su nombre era Tamaki Hyuuga el tenia ya 19 años de edad (n/a: valla si que pasa el tiempo)y es un AMBU se parecía mucho a su madre, pero tenia algunas fracciones de su padre, claro y su barrera de sangre el Byakugan en sus ojos, después de 3 años tuvieron a su segunda hija Yuni Hyuuga, tiene 16 años y tiene cargo de chunin, su cabello es corto hasta los hombros en capas, con mechas entre blancas y azules y el color de su pelo es un poco mas claro del color de su madre y ella también porta el Byakugan y por ultimo después de 4 años tuvieron una pequeña himiko Hyuuga con 12 años y se acaba de graduar de la academia, esta era idéntica a su padre pero tenia el carácter de su madre, esta llevaba su cabello en dos coletas altas, y también pose el Byakugan.

Familia Uchiha: (n/a: increíble no?)

Sasuke a pesar de todo se caso con sakura pero muy después de que este volviera ya que la ojiverde no le perdono que se fuera de la aldea tan fácilmente. tuvieron a su primera hija a al año mas o menos de haberse casado su nombre es Jade Uchiha, teniendo el grado de chunin esta con 15 años de edad, su cabello era negro y las puntas las tiene rosadas, y heredo los mismos ojos de color de su madre solo que un poco mas intensos y profundos, después de 5 años tuvieron a su segundo hijo o mas bien a sus dos hijos ya que estos eran gemelos, sus nombres son Hikaru y Kaoru Uchiha aun en la academia y tienen 10 años su cabello era un poco mas claro al negro casi pareciendo café (n/a:debido a sus abuelos claro) y sus ojos eran negros como la noche, los tres tenían el Sharingan.

Familia Uzumaki:

Siep Naruto se caso con Hinata muy a pesar del padre de esta, pero Naruto se había convertido en hokage después de un percance sucedido un tiempo atrás. tuvieron a su primogénito mas o menos meses después de casarse (n/a: no todos van a ser puros y santos antes del matrimonio xP) Su nombre es Yakino Uzumaki, con cargo de chunin tiene 16 años de edad su cabello era güero con tonalidades entre naranjas y era portador de Byakugan en sus ojos, y después tuvieron una hija Nakira Uzumaki aun en la academia de 10 años, su cabello era azulado como el de su madre y también con el Byakugan en los ojos.

Familia Yamanaka:

Ino se había casado con Sai, y tuvieron un hijo (n/a: cuando nose es confidencial de AMBU) Inei Yamanaka con 16 años de edad con rango de junin, su cabello era güero y sus ojos eran negros.

Familia Nara:

Shikamaru se caso con Temari, más o menos tuvieron a su primogénito después de un año y medio de casados, su nombre es Ashiko Nara de 17 años con cargo de Junin, de cabello café corto y los ojos de su madre entre medio verdosos y azules. Luego de 2 años tuvieron otro hijo Kenshin Nara, con 15 años y cargo de chunin, el era idéntico a su padre incluso utilizaba la cola de caballo como el, imagínense a Shikamaru a esa edad solo que su vida no era tan problemática, y luego de 6 años tuvieron a Umi Nara, con 10 años esta tenia le pelo güero y lo llevaba sujeto pero ella no estaba en konoha decidió ir a la academia de suna por petición de su tío Kankuro.

Familia Subaku No: (n/a: la vdd noc si se vea bien así pero bueno)

Garaa se caso con Matsuri, y tienen un hijo de 16 años su primogénito su nombre es Subaku No Riu, con rango Junin de cabello café en tonalidades rojizos y unos ojos verdes profundo y después de unos 6 años tuvieron una pequeña Karlic de 10 años con cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés.

Bueno por el momento son las familias principales que les presentare en este momento después aparecerán mas personajes. Ahora con la historia

Era un dia común y corriente en la aldea de konoha, todos estaba con sus respectivos quehaceres pero en una zona de entrenamiento…

-Muy bien prepárate para caer-

-Ni lo sueñes Hyuuga no podrás vencerme mucho menos ahora-

Dos jóvenes estaban en una de sus cuantas "peleas" de toda la vida

-Tus palabras siempre son las mismas cuando entenderás Uchiha-decía una joven de ojos perlados

-Cuando entenderás tu Hyuuga, siempre te ganare- hablaba una joven que poseía el Sharingan en sus ojos

-Eso acaba aquí- dijeron al unísono, preparando ambas su jutsu pero algo las detuvo

-Ey ustedes alto-sosteniendo la muñeca de la Uchiha

-Tu también-

-Oye suéltame quieres- bufueaba la ojiperla

-No hasta que te calmes Yuni y eso va para ti también Jade-chan- menciono un chico con el cabello plateado

-Por que siempre tienen que interrumpirnos tu equipo Hyuuga-

-Mira Uchiha que la otra vez fue le tuyo-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Claro k si- decía molesta

-Ya basta no pueden comportarse son kunoichis no hombres salvajes-

menciono algo fastidiado el chico que sostenía a Yuni

-Gomen Kenshin-kun, Haru-Kun-

-No te preocupes, es algo normal verlas pelear a cada rato- dijo el peli plata soltando a la portadora del Sharingan

-Tú no tienes nada que decir-

-Si, que hacen aki Kenshin- dijo algo seca la Hyuuga

-Creo que ya esta mas clamada-dijo soltándola-nos habla el séptimo tenemos que ir ahora

-Solo te salvaste esta vez Uchiha- menciono con un tono engreído-

-lo mismo digo Hyuuga- con una mirada fija y fría- mejor vete, nos vemos chicos- y desaparece en un torbellino de diamantina rosa-

-Siempre dicen lo mismo jamás lograran acabar una con la otra- menciona con un cierto tono de diversión

- Cállate Haru porque tengo muchas formas de hacerte callar- menciono algo enojada Yuni

-Deacuerdo vamonos el hokage nos espera-

-si-

En otro lado no muy lejano se encuentra un par de niños "entrenando".

-Vamos, vamos-decía con animo- solo un poco mas

-Jo si solo 2 puntos y ya-en un tono muy divertido-see gane si pase de nivel

-No es justo siempre ganas, de seguro utilizas ese jutsu tuyo en mi y cambias de lugares sin que yo me de cuenta Inei-

-Como crees Yaki es imposible te darías cuenta que estas en mi cuerpo- decía con pose de victoria en Yamanaka

-Aun siguen con ese videojuego si hinabi-sensei se da cuenta nos pondrá 5 horas mas de entrenamiento-

-Hola Sasukina sigues viva- decía con ánimo el chico ojiperla

-No me llames así Yaki, mi nombre es Jade, no Sasukina- en un tono de enfado

-Veo que sigues viva, que mataste tú primero a Yuni-chan-

-No llegaron Haru-kun y Kenshin-kun como siempre y no pude acabar con ella- sentándose alado de su equipo

-Dudo que sentada puedas acabar con ella- menciono una voz femenina ya conocida por los tres muchachos

-Ja hola Hinabi-sensei- dijeron al unísono

-Veo que tienen mucho tiempo libre así que les pondré una misión-

-Que pero si mañana es nuestro dia libre- bufeo el Uzumaki

-Si pero hoy no hicieron nada, como siempre jade se topa con, Yuni y pelean, y ustedes dos como ven que desaparece se ponen a jugar-toma un videojuego- con esto en vez de detenerla- en un tono de regaño- así que mañana se unirán con el equipo de konohamaru-kun y aran parte de esa misión-

-QUE-en un tono alto e impulsivo- NO ME PUEDE MANDAR CON ELLA NO-

-Eso te ganas por no entrenar Jade- menciono la sensei

-Haber si se te quita lo competitivo Sasukina- rió divertido el Yamanaka

-Pero por lo menos ella si practico sus jutsus, no como ustedes que se la pasaron con este ridículo aparatito-sujetando el videojuego-

-A pero ti… sensei, es el nuevo videojuego de ninja zombis ZG, es asombroso-

-Lo asombroso Yaki-kun es que prefieran ver esto que vivirlo, si ustedes pueden hacer mejores cosas que ese aparatito-

-Sensei pero si ay mueres puedes volver a revivir- con un tono mas entusiasmado-

-Yaki mejor cállate o sino jamás pasaras de chunin o es peor te degradan a genin- dijo la Uchiha

-…-

-Bien ahora vallan a sus casas mañana se reportan, temprano con konohamaru-sensei para que les informe de la masón-pausa- ¿quedo claro?- dijo pausada mente como si estuviera hablando con niños de kinder

-Si Hinabi-Sensei- dijeron los dos varones

-Jade, ¿quedo claro?- volvió a mencionar

-Si, Hinabi-Sensei- susurro

-Bien váyanse-

Y así cada uno se fue a sus casas, pero el equipo de Konohamaru-Sensei estaba en la torre del hokage esperando ordenes

-Bien Hokage-sama aquí estamos, para que somos buenos-

-Como sabrán ah ávido algunas alianzas ninjas, con otras aldeas y queramos reforzarlas con la aldea de Suna- Pauso- así que el kasekage mandara a un ninja de su absoluta confianza para inspeccionar el lugar y después traer a unas cuantas personas de Suna para venir a vivir aquí y viceversa- finalizo girando su silla dejando ver su rostro, ya que todo ese tiempo estuvo de espaldas-

-Y quiere que nosotros nos encarguemos de el- menciono la integrante femenina del grupo-

-A si es Yuni-chan, pero solo uno de ustedes, ya que 5 de ustedes sin contar a sus senseis estarán inspeccionando la zona, para que todo este como debe de estar-

-Nosotros 5- se dijo confundido el peliplata- eso significa que otro equipo nos ayudara

-así es Haru-kun-afirmo el séptimo- el equipo de hinabi-chan

-Que pe…pe…ro Naruto-San, no puede-

-Si puedo Yuni-cha, ademas ellos son buenos y los necesito para esta misión-

-Aun así nosotros 4 podemos con esto- con cierta prepotencia menciona la Hyuga

-Si podemos, lo que no quieres es ver a Jade-chan- dijo el peliplata con un tono pícaro

-Mira Hatake!, no empieces porque te descuartizo tu cara de un solo golpe-

-Por favor están, en la oficina del Hokage, no se comporten como niños de 6 años- finalizo el chico de la cola de caballo

-Naruto con una cara de diversión al ver esa pelea, le recordaba en los tiempos en que estaba con el equipo 7, cuando sakura lo amenazaba y en innumerables ocasiones le daba sus buenos golpes- Jajá jajá-

Todos en el acto quedaron quietos, a la risa de lord Hokage

-Valla esas peleas me recuerdan a cuando era genin, ja que tiempos- mencionando con mucha felicidad-

En ese momento nadie sabia que decir, solo konohamaru entendía con exactitud que pasaba ya que a el mismo le toco, una de las tantas peleas con la pelirosa

-Si Naruto-sam ha pasado ya mucho tiempo-contesto el sensei

-Si bueno, y ¿quien es a quien debemos esperar?- Pregunto el peliplata después de liberarse de los puños de la Hyuga

-Ustedes tendrán que esperar al ninja, en la entrada de konoha mañana en la mañana, llegara con unos subordinados, estos son a los que tenemos que cuidar mas que nada, esa es la razón por la cual, el equipo de Hinabi-chan estará en esta misión-

-Si ya veo, El Yamanaka servirá para calmar cualquier descontrol, al igual que yo, La Uchiha y el Hatake serán perfectos para su intuición y sabiduría y Los Hyuuga para tener bien inspeccionada la zona, sin mencionar a Konohamaru-sensei con ese sentido del humor- finalizo el Nara

-así es Kenshin- afirmo el hokage- Bueno creo k eso es todo pueden irse a sus casas, los veré mañana a primera hora-

-Hai-

Todos salieron de la oficina, con dirección a sus respectivas casas, ya todos en su camino encontraron un pequeño percance

Yuni Hyuuga:

-Va si como no, yo hacer equipo con la Uchiha, ash solo lo ago por ser importante para konoha y por mi tío, sino primero la mato y asunto resuelto-

-Si la matas después yo que are- dijo una voz, masculina ya muy conocida para la Hyuga

-¿Por qué no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta Yaki-kun?-

-Pues…bueno tu sabes lo que siento si la matas, seré soltero toda mi vida-

- Ni loca dejare que te cases con ella oíste bien- pregunto Yuni con cierto enojo

- Pero porque no, algún dia pasara- empezó a caminar

- siguiendo a su primo- Por supuesto que no ella no mas se quiere así misma ademas que te hace pensar que tu serás el que se case con ella, tiene uno que otro pretendiente-

-Lo se, pero ellos no importan, porque su papa y mi papa son amigos y tarde o temprano nos comprometerán para que sus familias se unan-

- Aja, si lo que digas loquillo- le dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en la nuca

- Oie no es mi culpa que no te ayas enamorado en tu vida- grito el chico rubio a su prima

- No lo se, pero el amor no es para mi es, raro, si me enamorare de un loco no quiero gracias- finalizo la chica de ojos de luna

- Raro, mira quien dice- Salio echo un bólido el chico al ver a su prima echar humo por las orejas

- Vuelve aquí Yakino estas muerto- salio tras el como si su vida dependiera de ello

- No quiero morir joven-

Mientras que con el Nara:

-Valla problema Jade-chan y Yuni trabajando juntas, eso jamás lo eh visto, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué se odian?-

-Tu amorcito odia a cualquiera que la moleste así que Jade se provoco su propia muerte-

- Hola Inei, ¿que haces?

- Te esperaba, quería sabe la masón antes de mañana- este se unió a la caminata de su amigo

- serás escolta de unos diplomáticos de Suna, nada fuera de lo normal-

- Lo diplomático es aburrido, no abra nada de peleas, ni shurikens volando por todas partes-

-Nop- negó con la cabeza- Habrá un solo ninja el cual uno de nosotros tendrá que mostrarle la aldea, los demás tendremos que ser guardaespaldas de los diplomáticos Hacendados-

-¿Sabes quien es el Ninja?-

-Ni idea, OIE hasta ahora me cae en cuenta, a que te referiste con eso de tu amor

-Por favor amigo, se te nota a leguas que estas loquito por Yuni Hyuuga, solo que, eres demaciado maduro para demostrarlo muy abiertamente como Yakino- giro hacia su amigo con una gran sonrisa

-A si el y su gran amor por Jade-chan, uy suerte que es hijo del séptimo y mejor amigo del papa de la chica sino, ya ni de el estaríamos hablando-

- Si tienes razón, de todo el tiempo que eh estado en su equipo, a todos los que intentan algo mas con ella que una amistad quedan calcinados o desaparecidos

- Jaja si me lo imagino, pero es normal, digo ella es hija del Líder Del AMBU, y De la Líder Del Cuerpo de Médicos De Konoha, y ademas sus mismos padres tuvieron y aun tienen ciertos problemas amorosos cuando van de misiones con los admiradores-

-Si al igual que Yuni-chan, ella también tiene uno que otro pretendiente solo que los espanta por esa mirada acecina, pongámoslo así si padre "El Genio Hyuuga" líder De Su clan Junto con Su prima, Y la madre una Especialista En Armas, esta algo grueso el asunto

- Si pero eso no me importa, algún dia podré ser tan grande como ellos

-Amigo ya eres grande-dándole un golpe en el hombro- solo que ellos se creen mucha cosa de cierta manera

-Como diría mi padre "esto es muy problemático"

-Jajaja- Soltaron los dos una gran carcajada, sin duda grandes y muy buenos amigos

Mientras que con Hatsuharu Hatake

El solo caminaba por la villa sin rumbo fijo, no quería volver a su casa aun, no aun, en donde no lo recibiría nadie, ya que el vivía solo, tal vez pasear por ay radiado de gente le caería bien. Muchos lo saludaban y otros solo le hacían un alemán como muestra de cariño y de aprecio, si el es el hijo del ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi, irónico ¿no?, con 16 años de edad, avía sufrido casi el mismo destino que su padre cuando tenia 4 años, solo que en un tipo de circunstancias diferentes, su madre aun vivía y tenia un hermano de 19 años, pero su padre ya no estaba con el, ninguno de echo, su hermano se fue a una misión a la tierra del trueno hace 8 años y no a sabido de el, su madre esta en estado vegetal y esta en el asilo de konoha ya que el no puede cuidarle pero va y la visita cada que puede y tiene tiempo a comparación de sus amigos o compañeros el no quería regresar solo a casa, prefería estar con algunos conocidos de su padre y platicar un rato, o simplemente pasear sin molestar a nadie; pero eso no indica que no quiera ser molestado.

A lo lejos se divisan 2 torbellinos a gran velocidad, los diablillos de chacra de Konoha así es como les llamaba Tsunade-sama, por su hiperactividad (n/a: si Tsunade sigue vivita y coleando) ivan directo hacia donde estaba el joven peliplata y de tras de ellos venia una chica La Esmeralda Escarlata o Sasukina, Si Tsunade-Sama les tenia apodos a todos los hijos de los que alguna vez conoció según ella así los recordaría mejor y es mas sencillo. (n/a: na xD estaba borracha en ese momento)

-Vamos Nee-San no queremos llegar tarde- Gritaba un gemelo a lo lejos

-Es muy lenta para nosotros, jamás atrapara a "Los Diablillos De chacra" (n/a: si les va mejor ese apodo)

- Pequeños mocosos, yo si puedo alcanzarles me las pagaran- decía una chica que cada vez aumentaba su velocidad para alcanzar a sus endemoniados hermanos

- O no Hikaru nos alcanza-

- Corre por tu vida Hermano mío-(n/a: este nació para ser actor xP)

- Mira Onii-chan es Haru-kun-

- Si vamos tras el- y este se abalanza sobre el Hatake al igual que su hermano logrando que pierda el equilibrio

-Pero que…a son ustedes- les dice tiernamente aun tirado en el suelo

- Hikaru! Kaoru!, o Haru-kun- Levanta a sus hermanos de los brazos- Gomen en verdad- le dice estirando su mano

- No te preocupes – toma la mano de la chica- no me molesta en lo absoluto al contrario me alegra ver a los diablillos

- Woho, nos quiere- dicen ambos al unísono

- En verdad estas bien

- Si no te preocupes Jade-chan estoy bien- sacudiéndose un poco el polvo

- Yo me siento culpable, en parte ya que estos niños no tienen respeto- dándoles una leve mirada asesina

- Nosotros, pero si es nuestra forma de saludar a nuestro hermano adoptivo- dijeron los demonios de chacra

- ¿Hermano adoptivo?- se pregunto el peliplata algo confuso

- Si debido a que a veces juegas con nosotros- dijo uno

- E incluso a veces comes en nuestra misma mesa- continuo el otro

- Vas a nuestros cumpleaños 2 horas antes- siguió uno

- Y nos llevas regalos sorprendentes- concluyo el otro

- Ya vasta, Haru-kun deseguro esta cansado y alo mejor algo fastidiado ademas de que lo tiraron de un solo golpe- dijo la ojiverde en un tono de reproche

- Lo sentimos Haru-Onii-san-

- Jaja, esta bien, pequeños diablillos-

- Ne Kaoru- este le susurraba algo a su hermano

-Ahora que traman-

-No lo se tu eres su hermana biológica tu debes de saberlo-

-No pienso igual que ellos, ser hermanos no significa que sea igual, imaginate 3 de estos iguales, seria la perdición de konoha- guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua-

- eh. Si bueno tienes razón ademas, tienen la fuerza de su madre en todo caso seria un lió-

-Si muy cierto Haru-kun-

-Siii deacuerdo- gritaron los gemelos-Jade-nee-san

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto algo angustiada

-Que te parece si para disculparnos con Haru-onii-san lo invitamos a cenar- nn

-Me parece una excelente idea- exclamo la kunoichi con un gran entusiasmo

-No esperen no, yo ya tengo que regresar a mi casa- dando la vuelta para otra dirección

-Aaa, tu vienes con nosotros- dijo la Uchiha, tomándole el cuello de la payera que llevaba

-Si el viene con nosotros- dijeron los gemelos jalando los dos brazos del chico

-No pero Sasuke-Sama se molestara mucho- negándose para ir

-Lo dudo-negó uno

-Ademas mi mama pregunto la otra vez por ti- reafirmo otro

-¿por mi?-

-Si- dijo empujando al Hatake para que fuera en dirección hacia su casa- Ella te aprecia mucho

Esas palabras le hicieron muy feliz, realmente le agradaba estar con los Uchiha, ellos siempre le abrieron las puertas de su casa, muy a pesar de Sasuke, pero que podía hacer era hijo de su ex-sensei ademas que Sakura lo invitaban seguido no querían que pasara la misma soledad que paso Kakashi o en su momento Sasuke aunque lo negara le aria muy bien.


	2. Conociendo A La Nueva Generacion II

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a La Nueva Generación II

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a La Nueva Generación II**

Familia Hatake:

Bueno aunque no lo crean después de tanto tiempo Kakashi Hatake se caso, con una kunoichi del país de la lluvia su nombre es Setsuna; claro se casaron un poco antes de que kakashi se convirtiera en Hokage para ser mas precisos el sexto, luego tuvieron un hijo su nombre es Seruhio Hatake de 19 años tiene el rango de jounin, cabello negro con puntas blancas y los mismos ojos de kakashi, como ya mencione el salio de misión hace 8 años atrás, luego tuvieron su segundo hijo Hatsuharu Hatake, grado Chunin con 16 años de edad, cabello plateado como su padre y los ojos azules de Setsuna, el nació antes de un ataque a konoha en el cual kakashi murió.

Familia Rook (o la familia de lee):

Lee se caso con una chica de la aldea, con el nombre Shijiro, pero tuvieron una hija Shisuka Rook de 12 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos entre amielados y cafés, y no saco las cejas de su padre.

Familia Sarutobi Yuki:

Si esta es la familia de Asuma aunque no oficial mente, recuerdan a kurenai embarazada pues si, parecía un globo con todo respeto y con mera razón eran mellizos el primero fue Tetsu Sarutobi con ahora 21 años de edad y es un AMBU, después de 2 minutos nació Sunako Sarutobi de 21 años, también es AMBU, igual su color de cabello era negro pero Tetsu saco los ojos de kurenai y Suanko los ojos de su padre.

Familia Inozuca:

Kiba se caso con una muchacha del país del trueno su nombre es Lina,

tuvieron una sola hija su nombre es Ágata Inozuca de 17 años de edad, con rango de junin, su cabello es castaño y tiene ojos azules, con las distintivas marcas de su clan.

Familia Sarutobi Hyuuga:

Bueno esto es un medio revoltijo porque son clanes prestigiosos así que no me culpen; esta es la familia de konohamaru y de Hinabi, y tienen un hijo de nombre Daysho Sarutobi, con su línea sucesora en los ojos y el cabello castaño muy lindo el niño de 6 años de edad, apenas en la academia.

Bueno estas son las ultimas familias ahora si sigamos con el fic (perdonen mi falta de imaginación para los nombres).

Mientras un agitado rubio corría a mas no poder, debido a que su prima querida quería ahorcarlo y estrangularlo hasta morir, decide parar en su carrera por su vida.

-Espera Yuni, dame 5 minutos- respiraba muy hondo el joven Uzumaki

-Deacuerdo pero solo 4 minutos, no puedo creer…que…te ayas…cansado- la kunoichi de los ojos perlados también estaba muy agitada y decidió parar al igual k su primo

-¡Que te pasa!-grito eufórico- ya van 3 veces que le damos la vuelta a toda konoha, y ademas es tarde, tu padre te matara-

-No si le digo que quería acabar con la raza humana- decía ella con un tono malvado

-Si claro, sabes mejor matarme en otro momento quieres- se despedía el Yaki, sin mucha preocupación

-¡Hey!, deacuerdo, solo porque, mañana tenemos misón- le respondió, la castaña dirigiéndose rumbo hacia su casa, mientras pensaba en que buena excusa daría para que su madre no le gritara cuando llegaba mas tarde de lo normal. Pero eso no pareció ser un problema ya que cuando llego a su casa, vio una visita muy agradable.

-Ya llegue- menciono Yuni

-Hola, hija me alegro de que ya hallas llegado- dijo TenTen con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Valla hasta que te dignas a aparecer, Yuni-ko- dijo un joven, parecido a Neji, pero con unos años menos en el rostro, aunque en sus ojos se asomaba la experiencia.

-Si me alegra verte Onii-San- menciono en seco, Yuni, pero cambio su semblante para saludar al invitado- Y lo mismo digo para ti Tetsu-San

-Ya hace tiempo Yuni-chan- le dijo a la Hyuuga un joven de cabello rebelde color negro y con unos ojos rojos intensos

-Desde que son tan importantes ya ni se pasan tiempo para descansar- replico la madre de Yuni de una manera muy sutil

-Je pero eso no significa que yo no quiera estar aquí madre- dijo el joven Hyuuga, que tomaba un sorbo de te

En eso, se oie un fuerte golpe, como si alguien se hubiera caído y después un gran grito

-Aah, Shisu casi rompemos el piso, wohow-

-Si Himi-chan, de nuevo, otra vez-

En la planta de abajo, por fin el que estaba callado menciono palabra -Esas niñas me van a sacar canas verdes- dijo Neji en un tono frio

-"Esas niñas", osea que ¿Shisuka esta aqui?- pregunto Yuni algo preocupada

-Si así es hija, se quedara a dormir esta noche, al igual que tu, verdad Tetsu-chan- pregunto la señora de ojos achocolatados al joven sarutobi

-A TenTen-San seria todo un placer asi dejaria a mi madre y a Suna-chan para que hablen sus cosas de mujeres- dijo el joven de los ojos rojos formando una media sonrisa

-Yo creo que me ire a mi avitacion-dijo la chica de ojos perlados, levantandose de su lugar- que descansen, como mañana tengo mison nose si los vere, asi que nos vemos- se despido con la mano y se marcho

-Tamaki que te parece si nosotros tambien nos retiramos- dijo el sarutobi parandose de su asiento- porque tus padres tambien tienen que descansar-

-Si será lo mejor- se levanto al igual que su amigo- hasta mañana- y salio de la avitacion

-Gracias por su hospitalidad como siempre, Neji-san, TenTen-san- hizo una reverencia y salio detras de s amigo

Ya en el salon se quedaron Neji y TenTen, en hubo un buen momento de silencio hasta que Neji decido romper ese sielcio

-¿En que piensas?- dijo tomando el te que tenia enfrente de el

-En Hyuuga Yuni- dijo volteando a ver la ventana del lugar

-¿Que tiene ella?-

-Bueno, en todo este tiempo no ah invitado aun solo amigo a la casa- dijo con un aire de tristesa sin dejar de ver a la ventana

-No es que no quiera es solo que no a tenido la oportunidad- dio neji sin ningun cambio de actitud en el

-¿ Y si no tiene amigos?-

-Claro que los tiene, Nara Kenshin y Hatake Hatsuharu-

-Pero...-volteo a ver a su esposo- no tiene amigos mujeres, no como Himiko- dio aun mas preocupada

-Hm, si las tiene, y su nombre es Uchiha Jade- dijo formulando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Na con ella se la mantiene peleando, por el poder del clan Hyuuga Y Uchiha- dijo ella meneando la cabeza como en tono burlon

-Han sido ya mas de 5 años que se conocen, de sus intensas peleas, nadie mejor que ellas mismas se conosen, porfavor Ten- dio Neji hacercandose a su esposa y abrazandola- Me extraña de ti, que no la invite a la casa a dormir como Himiko o Tamaki a sus mejores amigos no significa que no tenga una gran amistad con ella

-¿Y... ella pensara asi?- dijo la mujer de ojos achocolatados a su esposo

-Puede ser, eso no lo se-

-Bueno espero que sea asi Hyuuga, porque sino me daras falsas esperansas, de que ella se case-

En ese momento a Neji casi se le salen los ojos por lo que menciono TenTen, que su querida hija se case a esa edad no, que kami no lo conceda aun.

Bueno volviendo con Kenshin e Inei que ivan en rumbo a sus casas...

-Oie Nara, las luces de tu casa estan prendidas- dijo el Yamanaka apuntando hacia una direccion

-Es extraño conociendo a mi padre ya estaria dormido, mi madre talvez aun este despierta, pero tantas luces prendidas es raro- menciono el chico de la cola de caballo algo extrañado

-Bueno mejor te dejo si, ya que mi mama debe estar que echa humo, debi ayudarla a cerrar la tienda-

-Eso explica porque me esperabas para la mison- dijo ya lago molesto el Nara-

-Ni tanto, adios nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiendose con la mano del Nara

-Oye no me dejes morir solo- trato de detenerle pero era demaciado tarde Inei ya habia desaparecido en una nube de humo.

A Kenshin no le quedo de otra que entrar a su casa a ver con que se iba a encontrar en su propia casa.

-Ya llegue- dijo Kenshin en un tono bajo, al abrir la puerta de su casa

-Onii-chan- le menciono una pequeña de 10 años

-¡Hola Umi!, ¿por esta razón esque están las luces prendidas?- pregunto el chico de cola de caballo y abrazando a su hermanita o mejor dicho cargándola

-Sí, bueno esque Umi quería verlos ahora que en la academia de Suna hay un breve descanso- dijo un hombre de edad mediana, con unas marcas en la cara color morado con un atuendo negro

-Tío, me alegra verte- responde Kenshin

-Esque solo viene cuando le conviene, verdad Kankuro- menciono una mujer también de mediana edad, de cabello rubio

-Ne Temari sabes que eso no es cierto- contesto Kankuro para defenderse

-Hola mamá- Kenshin bajo a su hermanita de sus brazos- ¿y papá?-

-Salio a una misión con Choji-

-Eso significa que la casa no será complicada, libertad infinita- dijo la pequeña Umi corriendo hacia el comedor

-Eso si que lo extrañaba- comento Kenshin y en ese momento todos rieron por unos segundos

-Bueno Kankuro ¿supongo que se quedaran aquí a descansar verdad?- pregunto la rubia a su hermano

-No, nos quedaremos en una posada con los de la aldea solo veníamos a dejar a Umi-Chan- dijo Kankuro metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos

-¿Nos?, ¿vamos?, ¿Quién más viene con tigo Kankuro-san?- pregunto Kenshin algo dudoso

- Riu-kun, esta aya arriba con tu hermano- respondió Kankuro a su sobrino

-Excelente el se quedara con nosotros, ¿verdad?-

-No creo que quiera-

-Oh vamos Kankurin le vendrá bien distraerse- dijo la hermana del mencionado

-Distraerse de que, si con solo el hecho de salir de suna es suficiente- recalco Kankuro

-¿A que tipo de distracción te refieres?- pregunto la rubia con un poco de rabia

- bueno, pues salir de la tensión de estar en apuros, y ademas acá se la pasa bien solo o acompañado- dijo poniendo los brazos en su cabeza

-…- Kenshin no quiso meterse en la pelea

-los ojos de Temari se encendieron de inmediato- No puedo ceerlo Kankuro, ahora entiendo porque no te has casado-

-Ne, eso no tiene nada que ver, solo estoy diciendo la verdad- refunfuñen Kankuro

-Tú nunca dices la verdad, solo la modificas para tus propósitos, así que tendrás que dejar aquí a Riu- le contesto su hermana

-Ni loco, el viene con migo y yo modifico la verdad para hacer mas dulce la vida así de sencillo- chasqueo los dedos

-¿Enserio, ya olvidaste la ultima vez?- le dijo apuntando con el dedo

-¿Eh?, yo…pues…- aclaro su garganta y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado- creo que si puede quedarse-

-Eso es genial- intervino por primera vez en la discusión Kenshin- le avisare a Riu-kun- empezó a subir las escaleras

-Wow, pigamada entre primos genial- grito Umi siguiendo a su hermano

Cuando ellos ya habían subido las escaleras, Temari y Kankuro se sentaron a platicar. Mientras en la planta alta

-Ikoto (primo), te quedaras a dormir- le dijo Umi apenas se abrió la puerta de la habitación brincándole encima a un joven con el pelo entre castaño y rojizo

-¿Enserio podré quedarme?- pregunto el chico de cabellos rojizos.

-Si, mi mamá tiene un poder de convencimiento sobre Kankuro-san- dijo Kenshin entrando a la habitación de su hermano

-Oh si oímos un tipo de discusión, parece que seria la TV.- contesto el mayor de los 4 que se encontraban hay, era el hermano mayor de Kenshin, Ashiko

-Mejor no hablemos de eso-Dijo la pequeña brincando en la cama- mejor organicemos la pigamada-

-A ti no se te acaba la energía ¿verdad?- dijo el primo de los tres formulando una pequeña sonrisa irónica en su rostro

-No- contesto la pequeña aun brincando

-Te pareces a esos gemelos odiosos- dijo el mayor de estos con una

venita en la frente

-¿Quiénes? ¿los Uchiha? ¿Los hijos de tu jefe?- dijo el chico de cola de caballo

-Siempre se escapan y molestan a todos los de hay…-

- Y como son hijos de Uchiha-san nadie hace nada- Riu concluyo la frase de su primo

-Quiero conocerlos- brinco de la cama al suelo- serán mis nuevos compañeros de juego- dijo la pequeña de cabello guero

-¡No! Son mala influencia- dijo su hermano mayor

-Ne pero Onii-san quiero divertirme-

-No con ellos, son malvados

-Pero dijiste que me parecía a ellos ¿no?-

-Tienen una gran hiperactividad en eso si se parecen-

-Oie, Ashiko-kun ¿no será que piensas en otra cosa?- le pregunto su primo

-Otra cosa – se sonrojo un poco- no eso no, puedes ir a jugar cuando quieras con ellos- concluyo

-Genial, gracias Onii-san- abrazo a su hermano casi sin dejarle sin aire

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué es que vinieron hasta acá?, no es solo que viniera n a deja a Umi- dijo el chico de cola de caballo

-Eh, yo pues veras…-

Mientras con Haru y Jade

Ya habían avanzado la mitad del camino a la mansión Uchiha y aun tenían que pasar por el gran fraccionamiento para llegar a ella, que con el pesar que los años el lugar estaba algo descuidado pero muy limpio.

-Vamos, vamos- menciono Hikaru

- Ya mero llegamos- dijo Kaoru

Ambos salieron corriendo

-¿Jamás se cansan?- pregunto el peliplata

-Ya tienes 10 años conociéndolos, ¿me extraña la pregunta?- dijo la ojijade con toda naturalidad

-Bueno, yo a los 10 años no era así, ni tu tampoco- explico el

-Si, pero ellos son "especiales" en cierto sentido- recalco ella

-Creo que aun puedo salir corriendo y retirarme- el Hatake mostró una sonrisa burlona

-Que gracioso ¿eh?- le dijo la Uchiha dándole un golpecito en el hombro

En ese momento ya habían llegado a la mansión, ya estaban a punto de entrar pero Haru se detuvo antes de entrar.

-¿Qué sucede Haru-kun?- pregunto algo desconcertada la Uchiha

-Es solo que – dio vuelta en sus talones- este lugar, tus padres, tus hermanos, son tan buenos con migo- con un cierto aire nostálgico y bajo la cabeza

-Oh, esque tú nos importas y mucho- dijo Jade, volteándolo a ver

-Pero aun así no lo merezco- se reprimía a si mismo

-Ven acompáñame- lo jalo del brazo y salieron de la mansión, dirigiéndose a un edificio lejano

-¿Qué es aquí Jade-Chan?- pregunto Haru algo confundido

-Es un lugar muy especial para mi- abre la puerta del edificio y llegan a

subir unas escaleras, hasta llegar a la terraza era una vista impresionante.

-Valla es hermoso- respondió el peliplata con gran admiración

-Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que subí aquí, pero lo que no me gusto es ver el fraccionamiento algo abandonado, después de la "gran catástrofe a mi clan"- Jade solo cruzo los brazos y se quedo viendo fijo al cielo esto hizo que Haru volteara a verla

-Así que desde que tengo memoria empecé a reacomodar este lugar según algunas fotografías que encontré, en algún momento me ayudo mi padre, mi madre y hasta los gemelos- continuo hablando la Uchiha

-¿A que viene todo esto?-

-El lugar estaba solo un poco olvidado- ella se acerco a un gran interruptor- así que solo necesitaba un poco de atención- en ese momento miles de luces se prendieron, todas salían de esa azotea, y no solo esas luces sino otras dentro de las mismas casas el lugar

-Se ve aun más hermoso, jamás pensé que- continuo el chico

-Es lo que te falta a ti, pulirte un poco mas, acercarte a la gente, no por lo que aya pasado con tu familia tiempo a tras no significa que tengas que estar así para siempre- finalizo algo fría pero tierna a la vez la ojijade

-Hm, lo entiendo, muchas gracias Jade-Chan por mostrarme tu lugar especial- le contesto mostrándole una sonrisa

-Acto que Jade no se esperaba lo cual logro sonrojarse un poco pero lo disimulo bien- Olvídate del Chan, solo dime Jade OK-

-OK, Jade, entonces solo dime Haru-

-Así será Haru, ahora bajemos, antes de que vengan a buscarnos-

Ambos regresaron a la mansión pero en su camino se encontraron con alguien

-Hey, ¿que hacen acá afuera los dos?- ya conocida por ellos una voz fría y seria que te llegaba a congelar los huesos, era Sasuke Uchiha, giraron sobre sus talones para contestar al unísono

-Nada-

-Pues entren que esperan- les volvió a decir

-Hai padre/ Uchiha-San- volvieron a mencionar los dos y entraron a la casa.

Adentro de la casa ya los esperaba una gran y calurosa bienvenida.

-Padre- gritaron los gemelos al unísono

-hola- fue todo lo que dijo a la gran bienvenida – me alegra verlos nuevamente demonios-

-A nosotros también, los estábamos esperando-y se fueron al comedor

-Si ya vamos-con testo y se encamino al comedor, al igual que Haru y Jade, en el comedor estaba todo listo pero faltaba algo

-Ne, ¿Hikaru done esta mi madre?- pregunto la ojijade

-Ella acaba de salir antes de que llegaran- contesto su hermano

-La llamaron para algo del hospital, pero nos dejo la cena servida- dijo el otro gemelo

-Como siempre, tan considerada ¿no?- dijo Sasuke en un tono indiferente – Bueno siéntense, al igual tu Haru, tal parece que te esperaban también-

-Si señor-


	3. ¿Por Que El Mundo Me Odia?

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a La Nueva Generación II

**Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué el mundo me odia?**

Después de pasar una noche digamos algo alocada para nuestros shinobis tenían que estar listos para la misón que les había encomendado para esa mañana.

Ya casi todos estaban en el lugar acordado, Hinabi, Konohamaru, Jade, Yuni, Yakino, Inei, Hatsuharu, pero faltaba Kenshin el nunca llegaba tarde y los encomendados de la Aldea De Suna.

-¿Dónde rayos estará?- preguntaba un rubio algo molesto

-Alo mejor se quedo dormido, supe de cierta fuente que avía fiesta en su casa- contesto el compañero del rubio Inei

-¿De cierta fuente?, no dirás que tu viste la fiesta- le reafirmo el chico de cabellos plateados

-De todas maneras llegara, ahora el problema son esas dos- dijo el Konohamaru apuntando a las chicas que estaban como 20 mts de distancia de donde estaban todos

-Te dije que no era buena idea Konohamaru-Kun no podremos terminar esta misión por mas fácil que sea- dijo su esposa en un tono de reproche

-Pero si lo es ya veras conociendo a tu sobrina será sencillo- dijo el joven de cabellos marrones

-Y conociendo a mi alumna no lo será- reafirmo Hinabi

En eso se divisa la figura de Kenshin pero no viene solo, se ven mas personas con el son como 10 sin contar a Kenshin cada vez se veían mas cercas lo que hizo que las dos kunoichis que estaban lejos del grupo se acercaran a su equipo. Cuando estuvieron ya apunto de llegar se ve distingue el rostro de Kankuro y con otros cuantos de la Aldea De Suna.

-Valla así que ya habían llegado, lamentamos no haberlos ido a buscar y hacerlos caminar nuevamente hacia la entrada de la villa- Dijo el Sarutobi con cierto porte diplomático

-No se preocupen por eso, nosotros llegamos antes de lo previsto, sin avisar así que perdónenos a nosotros- asumió Kankuro siendo el líder de todos ellos

-Ademas teníamos a Kenshin el nos ayudo mucho- salio un muchacho que estaba detrás de Kankuro era su sobrino Riu, en cuanto el se apareció Yuni sintió raro en el estomago y se puso de tras de todos, acto que Haru se dio cuenta de inmediato; pero dos shinobis de hay hicieron lo contrario se acercaron a saludarlo

-Riu-Kun- dijeron La Uchiha y el Uzumaki al unísono

-Hola Yaki-Kun, Jade-Chan- contesto este a su afectuoso saludo

- Yaki, Jade que modales son esos- les dijo su sensei

-No se preocupe Hanabi-San, esta bien- le dijo Kankuro- eso demuestra la amistad entre estas aldeas

-Ha cierto- reafirmo esta- Bueno solo nos gustaría saber ¿Quién de ustedes es el enviado especial por parte del Kasekage-Sama?-

-Soy yo- dijo Riu dando un paso al frente

-Deacuerdo, dime ¿con quien de nosotros te gustaría que te acompañe en tu misión?- pregunto konohamaru al joven

-Ah Riu-Kun escogeme a mi yo puedo mostrarte mejor esta aldea- dijo el rubio luego luego

-No, ven con migo Riu-Kun vamos tenemos mucho de que platicar- dijo la ojiverde, pero esto molesto un poco al pequeño peliplata así que se le ocurrió una gran idea

-¿Porque no lo acompaña Yuni-Chan?- dijo así de la nada

-Ne, ¿Por qué Yuni?- Dijeron Jade y Yakino, esta vez con la voz de Kenshin que no avía mencionado palabra alguna

-El punto es que conozca la aldea de otra forma diferente, con personas diferentes, y como es primo de Kenshin supongo que ya debió haber venido a esta aldea varias veces- Dijo esta vez Inei que concordaba con el peliplata pero por distintas razones

-El tiene razón chicos, así que tendré que ir con ¿Yuni-Chan?- dijo el joven de cabellos medio rojizos

-Deacuerdo, Yuni ven para acá- dijo su sensei, mientras ella salía de atrás aun no se sentía muy bien pero tenia ganas de matar a Haru y a Inei por su "grandiosa" sugerencia

-Si, sensei- menciono sin levantar su mirada, y al instante a Riu le paso lo mismo que a Yuni, pero este lo disimulo muy bien, pero muy bien

-Bueno mientras nosotros iremos al centro y a ciertos centros comerciales de la Aldea- se adelanto Hinabi- por favor síganme

Todos avanzaron, Kankuro solo le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a Riu, y se fue, pero los jóvenes aun no avanzaban.

-Suerte son su recorrido vamonos- Dijo el peliplata empujando a Yaki y a Jade que aun no se resignaban a dejar a Riu con la Hyuuga

-No espera Haru, mi prima no puede ir con Riu-Kun- renegó el rubio

-Opino lo mismo que el dobe, ella lo matara de aburrimiento- menciono la ojijade

-Un momento ¿a quien llamaste dobe, Jade-teme?- cuestiono el Uzumaki con una venita en la frente

-Pues a ti, Yaki-dobe- riño esta

-No es justo yo que te hice baka-

-Nada teme, es solo que me emocione, pero solo digo la verdad- menciono esta

-Si claro cuando tus hermanos sean angelitos-

-¿Que tienen que ver mis hermanos en esto?-

-Pues que jamás dirás la verdad-

-¿Qué?- reclamo esta con ganas de matarlo, pero para la suerte de Yaki, Haru estaba hay

-Mejor vamonos, ya Jade tranquila, Kenshin Inei-Kun apurate- dijo el peliplata

-Oie Haru ¿Por qué le dices, Jade a Jade en donde quedo el Chan?- dijo el rubio

-Ya deja eso Yaki- dijo la ojijade

-¿Qué?-

Mientras que ellos se perdían en sus disputas, Inei trataba de llevarse de ay a Kenshin

-Vamonos Kenshin, antes de que ese triangulito se mate solo- refunfuño el ojinegro

-Espera, que tengo que decirle algo a Yuni- Kenshin se acerco a Yuni y todo lo que le menciono en el oído fue – Ten cuidado- en un leve susurro ella solo asintió y el castaño se retiro, le dio un vistazo a su primo y se fue con sus amigos.

Yuni y Riu se avían quedado solos ni que hacer, ella aun se sentía extraña pero no podía defraudar a su equipo, al igual que Riu.

-Soy Riu, aunque ya lo sabias, solo dime Riu deja el Kun a un lado- menciono el chico extendiéndole la mano

-Soy Hyuuga Yuni, también deja las formalidades aparte- dijo esta tomándole la mano, no muy confiada de lo que le dijo su amigo

-Muy bien pues tu dirás por donde vamos primero-

-No te escuche bien seria mas sencillo si levantas tu rostro- dijo este acercándose un poco mas a la chica

Yuni levanto su rostro, y valla que en ese momento Riu sentía que avía llegado al cielo, le impactaron esos lindos ojos perla, se veía hermosa.

-Te dije ¿que adonde querías ir?- repitió la Hyuuga un tanto molesta odiaba sentirse así

-No te enojes, una chica como tu no debe enojarse- le dijo en un tono muy lindo, ahora si Yuni sentía que iva a explotar- Me parecería ir a un lugar de entrenamiento

-¿Cuál de todos?- menciono esta

-Al que sea, no importa, al que mas te guste a ti-

-Deacuerdo sígueme- dijo la chica caminando sin voltear a ver a Riu y este le siguió.

Mientras que con los otros chicos, Jade y Yaki ya habían dejado de pelear pero aun así el Uzumaki no le quitaba la vista a Haru, lo quería matar con la mirada pero a Haru no le importaba había logrado su cometido ademas ayudaría a una amiga. Pero Yaki no era el único que se sentía con ganas de matar, sino también Kenshin quería matar a su mejor amigo, como deja que la chica que mas quiere en este mundo se valla con su primo.

-¿Por que lo hiciste Inei?- pregunto el castaño a su amigo

-¿Por qué hice que?- respondió el

-Lo de Yuni-Chan-

-Porque es parte de la misón-

-Pero pudiste haber ido tu o Haru- dijo el con un tono dramático

-Haru tenia otro plan en ese momento y lo tiene ahora, ademas yo no sirvo en eso y Yuni es buena en esto- dijo el ojinegro sin voltear a ver a su amigo

-¿Plan? ¡Un Plan! Y decides ayudarlo a el-

-No te estoy ayudando a ti-

-¿a mi? Yo no veo como-

-Yo si mejor confía amigo, y concéntrate en esto quieres- dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro y dándole una sonrisa divisa

-Claro-

-Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué se secretean? no es justo- dijo una ojiverde algo de curiosidad

-Jade-Chan ¿oíste lo que decíamos?- cuestiono un Kenshin muy preocupado

-No, por eso me acerque a ver que decían, entre Haru y Yaki ya me tienen harta esas miraditas- dijo apuntando a los dos jóvenes

-Bueno nos secreteábamos porque, no queríamos que nos escucharas- dijo el ojiazul

-Ma ¿y porque no?, somos amigos- refunfuño esta

-Porque hablamos de que te amo mucho- dijo el ojinegro, esto hizo que los dos chicos que ivan a delante voltearan a ver hacia atrás, Haru solo se quedo estático y Yaki bueno el no pudo contenerse

-¿Qué?, Inei, pensé que tu… ¿porque el mundo me odia?- Dijo con algo de frustración

-Mientes, tu no le arias eso a tu amigo, ni aunque fuese verdad- dijo Jade y le guiño el ojo sacando la lengua, aliñándose alado de Kenshin para ir platicando. Kenshin se sorprendió por lo que dijo ella, ¿como sabe que estaba mintiendo?, ¿y como es que Inei sabia que lo descubriría? Haru siguió caminando tratando de consolar a Yaki por un instante si pareció calmado.

Volvamos con Yuni y Riu

Ellos llegaron a un lugar muy conocido por todos el campo numero 3, tal parece que a Yuni se le quito ese pequeño dolorcito al igual que a Riu.

-Bueno este es el campo numero 3 aquí vengo a entrenar en algunas ocasiones- dijo la ojiperla sin voltear a ver a Riu

-Lindo, ¿y que es esa piedra?- dijo el apuntando hacia el monumento

-Ese es el monumento a los ninjas caídos- se acerco a la piedra acto que también hizo el chico de cabellos rojizos –aquí están grabados todos los nombres de los ninjas que han caído en batalla, de todos los que están hai a la única que conozco es una amiga de mi hermano-

-¿Amiga de tu hermano?-

-Si bueno, ella era su compañera de equipo murió salvándolos a el, a su otro compañero y a su sensei, fue una gran kunoichi- dijo un tanto nostálgica

-Debió ser un golpe fuerte ¿hace cuantos años fue?-

-5 años, ya ah pasado mucho-

-Si, pareciera que no, pero el mundo gira más rápido de lo que nosotros desearíamos-

Esas palabras hicieron que Yuni se volviera a sentir mal, pero esta vez la sensación le estaba gustando, pero lo disimulo bien.

-Si eso creo, de repente eres un pequeño de 5 años y al otro ya eres todo un hombre de familia- menciono la ojiperla de un modo muy tierno

-Padre de familia es una manera muy pronta, pero seria lindo- se sonrojo un poco pero nuevamente muy bien disimulado

-Bien- dijo Yuni poniendo sus brazos atas de la espalda- ¿a donde quieres ir a hora?-

-No se, a donde tu quieras-

-Ok, vamonos- emprendió la marcha hacia un lugar que nosotros ya conocemos el monumento a los hokages y esta se puso a expirarle

-Mira este de aquí es el tercer hokage, el murió peleando contra su propio alumno Orochomaru, vivió mucho para ser hokege-

-Si algo me dijeron de eso- contesto el chico

-El es el abuelo de Yaki, el cuarto, ah sido el más valiente de todos, logro contener a la kyuubi-

-Así el lo sello- poniendo una mano en su mentón

-La de aquí es Tsunade, ella un vive, no se donde pero, es la única Sanin viva, ella nos puso los apodos de toda la nueva generación intuyéndome- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Como te ah puesto a ti?- pregunto Riu

-A mi…pues…te lo digo en otro momento- dijo la chica sin voltearle a ver y luego apunto al siguiente Hokage- el es el sexto, es el padre de Haru el chico de pelo plateado que viste hace 2 horas (que por cierto tengo que estrangular) el murió en una pelea contra…- Yuni no pudo terminar de decir frase alguna porque Riu la interrumpió

-Akatsuki, murió protegiendo la villa, y muchas mas- en un tono serio y cortante- y su cuerpo no lo encontraron nunca

-Exacto, y el que sigue es Naruto-San, ya debes conocerlo-

-Si, es muy amigo de mi padre-

-¿Tu padre?, ¿Quién es?-

-Eh, bueno…después te lo digo-

-No es justo tienes que decírmelo-

-No lo are-

-Anda dime-

-No-

-Como puede ser que no conozca al amigo de mi tío-

-¿Naruto-San es tu tío?, o si cierto eres Hyuuga, lo olvide unos instantes-

-Fueron 2 horas-

-Pero, aquí con tigo parecería como un simple segundo-

Se acabo a Yuni le quería explotar el corazón no lo entendía, ¿que estaba pasando don ella?, ¿que?, no se acuerda estar enferma, no tenia temperatura no en ese momento, que estaba pasando con ella. Después de eso fueron a mas lados, y misteriosamente llegaron al centro donde se encontraron a sus amigos, familiares y enemigos en un restaurante en ese donde se ve la parrilla, si ese, tal parece que ya habían acabado por el dia de hoy ya que sus senseis no estaban, así que Yuni decidió entrar y de tras de ella iva Riu.

Bueno ellos estaban sentados de la siguiente manera:

Inei, Haru y Yaki en un lado, Jade y Kenshin enfrente

-Hola chicos, Uchiha- dijo la ojiperla en un tono raro en ella como de nerviosismo

-Hola, veo que ya acabaron Hyuuga- contesto la ojiverde, ya que le extraño el tono de voz de su rival

-Si ya- fue todo lo que contesto Yuni y se sentó al lado de la Uchiha cosa que a todos extraño asta a ella misma no se lo podía creer, y Riu se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa

-¿Y como les fue?- pregunto Inei

-Diría que bien, ay cosas que no sabia y otras que ya entiendo- contesto el chico de cabellos rojizos

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue?- pregunto Yuni

-No molestes Hyuuga, ese trío estuvo todo el recorrido inquieto, y por cualquier cosita se irritaban- con testo Jade con un poco de pereza al acordarse lo que avía pasado

-Yo no me irrite esque el…- Yaki no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque todos acepto Yuni y Riu lo interrumpieron

-El mundo te odia, ya lo sabemos- contestaron todos

-Ja no les fue muy bien- contesto Riu

-Algo así, pero mas bien los diplomáticos esos nos hicieron que nos gastáramos todo nuestro dinero queriendo comer cada cosa que no conocían- contesto Haru en esta ocasión

-¿Y que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Yuni

-Konohamaru-Sensei nos pago la cena por haber pagado lo demás aya afuera- ahora reclamaba Kenshin algo fastidiado, ahora si parecía Shikamaru

-Ne, Riu-Kun mañana, iras con migo a que te enseñe la ciudad verdad- dijo la Uchiha en ese instante, a Haru, Yaki y Yuni se atragantaron con el trozo de carne que comían

-¿Por qué quieres ir con migo Jade-Chan?- pregunto este

-Ah bueno, esque no quiero que esos se acaben mi dinero en sake, que la Hyuuga también sufra-

-¡No podrá Uchiha, porque el ira con migo!- Dijo Yuni entre dientes

-No te pasara nada, Hyuuga ademas tu equipo te extraño- Huy ese comentario se le paso a Jade, como sabia ella si la extrañaron o no

-Lo siento pero aunque me extrañen esa misión me la encomendaron a mi- le replico la ojiperla

-Mas bien te la encomendaron Inei y Haru- contesto el Uzumaki esta vez recordando lo que paso

-Mejor guarda silencio Yaki sino tú serás el afectado- contesto el Yamanaka

-Lo siento pero Yuni será quien me seguirá dando el paseo por la villa- contesto el hijo del kasekage esta vez; todos se quedaron helados, nadie se metía en discusiones verbales ente ellas, solo Yaki y eso a veces, pero no así solo esperaban que alguna de ellas no lo sacaran volando del lugar

-Esta bien Riu-Kun si eso es lo que quieres- contesto Jade volteando a ver hacia enfrente donde le quedaba Inei.

Todo siguió normal, no hubo mas peleas ni nada por el estilo estaban afuera del restaurante ya despidiéndose, Inei se fue con Jade ya que esta no quería que Haru y Yaki volvieran a esas miraditas de "hoy te mueres", sin saber por que, Kenshin se fue con Riu, Yaki se fue solo ya que tenia que ir a otra parte así solo quedando Yuni y Haru, pero el ya se empezaba a ir cuando…

-Espera Haru, tengo que hablar con tigo- dijo Yuni sin la mas mínima expresión facial tal parece que ya había vuelto a la normalidad

-Si dime- contesto el peliplata

-Tengo que saber ¿Por qué hiciste eso de la misión?-

-A que te refieres, tengo que pagar lo que ellos quieren son nuestros invitados-

-No eso baka, lo de Riu- contesto con la típica gotita en la frente

-Bueno, no fue para afectarte lo juro, sino porque quería molestar a Jade es todo-

-Eh, pues me metiste en un gran lió, me empecé a sentir mal…y ¿Jade?-

-Si a Jade-

-¿Donde esta el Chan?-

-Otra vez la misma pregunta- dijo el peliplata poniendo sus brazos en la cabeza

-Ahora entiendo porque, la Uchiha se estaba quejando de ustedes tres- empezó a caminar

-No es exactamente lo que piensas, tu primo empezó- le siguió el paso a su amiga

-Pues eso no importa, lo único que quiero saber es ¿Por qué me siento mal?-

-Sentirte mal, tienes fiebre en la mañana estabas algo roja-

-No lo se, ese es el punto, primero me siento mal luego un cosquilleo en el estomago y luego mi corazón siente que explota- refunfuño lo ultimo

-¿Enserio? Me alegro por ti- embozo una pequeña sonrisa el peliplata

-No es bueno Haru, todo es culpa tuya y de Inei-

-Ósea no estas feliz por lo que te pasa-

-¿Debería estarlo?-

-Esa es una pregunta tonta-

-No porque no se que me sucede, no entiendo, tu sabes explícamelo-

Haru guardo silencio unos segundos y sonrió maléficamente

-Si te lo explico ¿me ayudaras con lo que quiero?-

-Eh, si no importa lo que sea- dijo esta parando en seco

-Deacuerdo ven acércate- le dijo el peliplata, le susurro algo en el oído y solo la miro-

-¿Quieres que aga eso?-

-Si, es sencillo lo se, pero tu tienes mas posibilidades que yo-

-Esta bien ahora dime ¿Qué demonios tengo?-

-Tu-

-Si yo-

-Estas-

-Estoy-

-Bueno no sabría decírtelo bien pero…-

-Ya suéltalo Hatsuharu-

-Enamorada-

Yuni se quedo estática, no sabia si decía la verdad, pero Haru no era de contar mentiras, alo mejor bromas pero no de ese tipo, hasta que reacciono nuevamente.

-Estas bromeando verdad- se soltó riendo- yo, enamorada-

-Si, ¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Esque, es imposible- siguió riendo

-Si no me crees pregúntale a tu madre, ella te dirá todo de seguro tu padre se desmayara e ira a matar al chico que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago- dijo Haru para seguir su marcha a casa, y esas palabras las dijo muy enserio y eran verdad, su padre aria eso, su madre la abrazaría tanto que le podría quitar el aire

-Enamorada- siguió su camino junto con su amigo

-Si ahora la pregunta es ¿de quien te enamoraste?-

-Eh no se-

-Si sabes, esfuerzote-

-No puedo, no recuerdo nada, en este instante, no siento lo que sentía-

-¿Ya lo habías sentido antes?-

-Nop- reafirmo ella

-Entonces es amor a primera vista-

-¿Como saberlo?-

-No se, yo no me e enamorado a primera vista, y menos de alguien que no conozco-

-Ya te enamoraste, enserio eres un experto entonces-

-Si solo que con, unos cuantos problemas, mira no se como ni porque te enamoraste, deberías platicarlo con otra persona que te entienda-

-¿Cómo quien?-

-No se piensa, quien te entiende y te conoce mejor que nadie-

-Ni idea-

-Si sabes, yo me voy suerte- y Haru desapareció de la nada.

-Bien, ahora se que tengo pero no como curarlo, y solo porque estoy enamorada voy a ser eso por dios- dijo entre dientes y se fue a su casa ya no quería saber nada mas de eso, todo lo que quería era dormir.


	4. Odio Decirtelo Pero Es Cierto

Capitulo 4: Odio decírtelo pero es cierto

**Capitulo 4: Odio decírtelo pero es cierto**

Después a la mañana siguiente, ya con la cabeza mas despejada, de todo lo que paso Yakino Uzumaki aun no asimilaba lo que pasaba, de repente a Jade le da por estar con Riu, luego Haru ahora ya no le dice Jade-Chan sino "Jade", e Inei dijo que la amaba, su prima hasta se sentó al lado de ella incluyendo a Kenshin ah el no entendía pero según el fue el dia que el mundo lo odiaba, pero bueno ya era otro dia capas todo podía mejorar ademas de que era noche de padres, no habría adultos en casa libre de hacer lo que quiera pero algo arruino su grandioso plan.

-Ne, Onii-San será mejor que te apures ya es tarde- grito una niña como de 10 años de cabello azulado

-Ya voy Nari-Chan- contesto este ya listo para salir, bajo las escaleras y ya iva salir cuando alguien lo llamo

-Yaki-Kun, hoy podrás cuidar a Nari-Chan ¿verdad?- dijo una señora de cabello azulado recogido en una coleta, en un kimono

-A Kasan, yo creo que no podré por que…tengo que ir a casa de Inei lo siento- se disculpo el muchacho

-No te preocupes solo quería saberlo haber si quería ir con Kaoru Y Hikaru Uchiha- contesto ella

-Si querrá la hermana de Kenshin, esta en la villa vino de Suna es lo mas probable que quiera ir-

-Enserio, bueno entonces le avisare ahora si querrá ir, bueno suerte cuídate-

-Si adiós Kasan-Se despidió Yaki y siguió su camino par encontrarse con sus amigos, al llegar ya estaban Inei y Yuni.

-Hola Yaki- saludo Inei de buena manera con una sonrisa- ¿Te quedaras en mi casa hoy?

-Si, y más porque la hermana de Kenshin esta aquí- contesto este

-¿Por qué se quedaran en tu casa hoy Inei?- pregunto la ojiperla

-Bueno porque hoy es el dia ultimo del mes- contesto el primo de esta

-Ah, es cierto, ¿puedo ir?- con un tono de voz suave

-No- contesto un chico que venia caminando de cabello plateado

-¿Por qué no Haru?- le reclamo Yuni

-Ya sabes lo que te pregunte ayer-

-Eh no, pero…-

-Entonces no puedes ir- dijo seco y con una media sonrisa el segundo hijo del ninja copia

-Lo siento prima querida, pero esta es solo una reunión para chicos- finalizo el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa- Oie ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto este apuntando con el dedo

A lo lejos se veían 2 figuras corriendo a gran velocidad perseguidas por una más esta mas pequeña y mas furiosa.

-Parece ser Kenshin y Riu, pero no distingo quien viene atrás- contesto el Yamanaka

-Eh Riu y Kenshin- puntualizo la hija mediana del genio Hyuuga

-¿Pasa algo malo, Yuni?- menciono el peliplata con una leve risa

-No nada- y simplemente se voltea no quería empezar una pelea innecesaria con el Hatake menos por algo que podría salir en su contra

-A ya vi quien es Jade-

-¿Qué Jade?- dijeron Yuni, Haru y Yaki al unísono

-Si así es, vean bien, se ve el Sharingan en sus ojos- contesto Inei, con algo de alegría ya que los 3 reaccionaron mal ante esto- este será un dia muy divertido

Ya se veían mas cercas, en un giro inesperado Jade desaparece de la vista de todos y aparece delante de Kenshin y Riu.

-Ahora si me van a decir, ¿Por qué no puedo ir a la reunión?- dijo la primogénita del clan Uchiha

-Porque no, es solo un evento entre nosotros, solo amigos- contesto Kenshin

-Y yo no soy su amiga acaso- dijo desactivando su Sharingan, para mostrar sus lindos ojos esmeraldas

-No es eso Jade, es solo que es para, puros chicos, hombres hechos y derechos, para solo esa especie que tiene…-

-Ya entendí Inei- dijo esta tapándole la boca de un solo golpe- no quiero mas explicaciones-

-¿Qué era lo que ivas a decir Inei?, vamos dime dime- dijo el Uzumaki

-Realmente no entiendes Yaki- le pregunto el hijo del kasekage con algo de singularidad

-Eh no- negó con la cabeza

-No puedo creerlo hasta Jade y Yuni entendieron y eso que no son hombres- contesto ahora el primo de los cabellos rojizos

-Enserio no entendí- volvió a repetir

-Ven que yo te lo explico- comento el peliplata moviendo la mano para que se acercase a el, le susurro algo en el oído y…

-¡Que como te atreves Inei!- reclamo el rubio

-Es la verdad, como si ellas no supieran, es natural así como ellas tienen…- dos patadones y unos cuantos karatasos por parte de las chicas acabaron con el pobre de Inei dejándolo inconsciente

-Psicópata- menciono la portadora del Sharingan

-Maniático- contesto la ojiperla

-Bueno creo que fue mucho por el dia de hoy no lo creen los delegados nos esperan- dijo una voz que no se había mencionado en todo el transcurso, una voz un poco mas grave

-Hai, Konohamaru-sensei- contestaron sus 3 pupilos

-Bueno, andando Yaki, trae a Inei, mas delante lo curare, si esque me dan ganas- dijo la Uchiha

-Si, Señor- contesto el Uzumaki cargando a Inei y marchando como soldado, mientras sus amigos hacían acto de lo mismo dejando a Yuni y Riu solos como debe ser.

Ya el dia había transcurrido y se iva acercando el la hora de la reunión, esa reunión que hacen todos los meses para verse ya que debido a que son ninjas muy ocupados casi nunca tienen tiempo de nada (nose si les aya pasado alguna vez con sus padres a mi me ah tocado). Pero no se juntaban todas las familias, sino que se separaban las mujeres en una casa y los padres en otra, en esta ocasión ellas se juntarían en la mansión Uchiha y ellos en la mansión Hyuuga; aunque lo chicos ya tenían planes ir a la casa de los Nara para hacer lo mismo solo que sin chicas (Jade Y Yuni) y claro sin sus hermanitos menores.

En La Mansión Uchiha

-Valla pero si es Jade-Chan-

-Hola, Ino-san-

-Ne y ¿porque no estas en mi casa ahora?-

-Digamos que… es solo una reunión de chicos- dijo la heredera del clan Uchiha con una sonrisa déspota y arrogante

-¿Y porque no vas con Yuni?- pregunto la esposa del Nara, Temari

-Bueno ella debe de tener cosas más importantes que hacer, alo mejor la veré allá, cuando lleve a mis hermanos-

Todas nuestras kunoichis favoritas estaban en la mansión Uchiha, Sakura como anfitriona, con Hinata, Ino, Temari y Ten Ten; empezaron a platicar de los viejos tiempos…

-Oigan y recuerdan cuando Hinata se ponía hiper mega roja cuando estaba cercas de Naruto- dijo su cuñada Ten Ten

-Eh!! Bueno…etto…- dijo nerviosa la Hyuuga recordaba eso pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran

-Si era gracioso, aunque era mas cuando Lee te perseguía Sakura- dijo la esposa de Sai

-Eh Ino eso no lo debes mencionar, ya estoe casada ademas mi hija esta presente- dice señalando a Jade

-Por mi, ni se preocupen, hagan como que no estoy- movía la mano de un lado al otro con una gota rodando por su cabeza

-Como vamos a ignorarte Jade-Chan, cuéntanos tu… ¿Ya tienes novio?, bueno porque siendo tu la heredera del clan Uchiha debes de tener muchos pretendientes- dijo la señora de Nara, con este comentario haciendo que Sakura se atragante con un poco de te que había tomado

-No, yo…-poniendo su dedo en el mentón- si tuviera mi padre ya lo hubiera incinerado o en todo caso electrocutado cual le aya parecido mejor-

Esto provoco una leve risa entre todas, era cierto aunque Sasuke Uchiha fuese un hielo entero tenia que tener instinto de padre.

-Si Neji también aria algo como eso si alguien se le acerca a Yuni- comento TenTen

-Neji-San celoso, no eso no lo creo- Menciona Ino

-Pues crelo, hace poco comentábamos de algo parecido y casi se infarta-

-Entonces, ¿como le ara después con Himiko?- pregunta Sakura intrigada

-No se pero, Himiko no es el problema ella sabe como son estas cosas es mas observadora que Yuni- comenta la madre de las mencionadas

-Observa…dora- dice Jade en un tono de confusión

-Si, mira es algo que bueno tú…- le contesta Temari pero es interrumpida por Hinata

-Que todas… alguna vez pasamos antes de… enamorarnos-

-Oh entiendo- (valla aburrición mejor me doy una escapada antes de que vuelvan a comentar algo de sus tiempos de juventud)- piensa para sus adentros Jade, se levanta muy sutilmente y sale del salón principal de la mansión, rumbo a un lugar donde estuviera en paz.

-Se ha ido- comenta TenTen

-Si y por poco Temari suelta la sopa- invierte ojiazul

-Pero yo no eh dicho nada malo, ella tampoco se ah dado cuenta-

-Ninguno de ellos que son los portadores de ese gran Doujutsu ni Sasuke-kun o Neji-San- comenta Sakura

-Ni Jade-Chan o Yuni-Chan- termina Hinata

-Para cuando se den cuenta, será tarde porque sentirán gustos por otras personas eso pasa- dice Temari sorbiendo un poco de té

-No siempre, solo pasaran cambios que no saben a que se enfrentan- formula Ino lanzando un suspiro

-Si ya que no se dan cuenta que Kenshin-kun y Yaki-kun están enamorados de ellas- dice la pelirosa

-Si pero esque Jade-Chan salio igual que a ti Frente de marquesina-

-A quien llamas a si Ino-Puerca- riñéndole frente a frente

-Aquí empiezan- comenta la mujer de ojos achocolatados

Pero no muy lejos de hay en otra mansión se encontraban los esposos de estas, Neji como anfitrión y como invitados Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino; con sus pequeños angelitos solo que entre estos había un ángel adolescente.

-Ne andale nee-san tienes que ayudarnos a defendernos contra ellos-

-No lo are-

-Por favor prima eres la única que puede derrotar a un Uchiha-

-Son unos niños, ademas ustedes pueden son mas que ellos-

-No importa Yuni-San ellos tienen una llama de la juventud mas fuerte que nosotras-

-No pienso hacerlo, están siendo preparadas para ser kunoichis deben de ser mas fuertes que ellos ademas son dos-

-Pero son los diablillos de chakra por favor ayúdanos- dijeron en unísono todas las niñas Himiko Hyuuga, Nakira Uzumaki, Umi Nara Y Shisuka Rook.

-Son solo 2 niños no lo are, ya déjenme en paz (tengo que salir de aquí antes de que estas me vuelvan loca)- piensa para sus adentros

-Nee-San te ayudare escapar de papa si nos ayudas con los Uchiha-

-eh, bueno todo lo que tienen que hacer es atacarlos por sorpresa ahora déjenme salir por la ventana-

-Si- todas ayudan a que nadie vea que sale por la ventana sigilosamente, y van a atacar a los pequeños gemelos Uchiha.

Ya lejos de su casa, la portadora del Sharingan camina vacilando por la calle central de konoha queriendo olvidar lo que su madre y sus amigas habían comentado era raro, siempre que se juntaban querían hablar de amor, novios y de amores pasados a ella no le interesaba, por el momento solo tenia que estar enfocada en elevar su poder y lograr ascender a Jounin ya que en su examen anterior no le fue muy bien y eso no le ayudaba con su padre, que su compañero de equipo ascendiera antes que ella era una deshonra mas para el líder del cuerpo AMBU. Hasta que llego a una colina con un gran árbol de una flor roja cuando logro acercarse lo suficiente vio en una de sus ramas a una muchacha de cabellos marrones viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Deberías estar cuidando niños- dijo prepotente la Uchiha

-Y tú, con tu madre ¿Por qué has salido?-

-Digamos que sus tiempos de gloria son muy poco interesantes-

-Entiendo, pero aun así te dirán algo-

-Mientras mi padre no regrese a mi casa todo estará bien-

-Si los padres son la culpa de todo-

-Creo que si, oie Hyuuga quieres seguir el combate que no acabamos-

-Talvez en otra ocasión Jade-

-¿Jade? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sube de un brinco a la rama del árbol donde se encontraba Yuni- ¿Por qué no quieres pelear?-

-Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza, como para querer pelear contra ti-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?, yo podría ser esa ayuda- dijo sentándose un poco alejada de la ojiperla pero no tanto para no oírla

-Ayuda, tu, no creo que serpas de esto-

-Alo mejor si y pero si no me dices jamás lo sabré-

-Esque yo…un momento como se que no le dirás a todo el mundo- poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera

-No diré nada almenos de que sea una invasión completa a konoha y estés con los ninjas enemigos-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si claro, palabra de Hanuro Jade-

-¿Hanuro Jade?-

-Si tú ya no hablas con una Uchiha, sino con una dulce Hanuro-

-El apeado de soltera de tu madre verdad-

-Siep sigue anda no diré nada-

-Deacuerdo- respira hondo y se prepara para contarle a la Uchiha ahora Hanuro lo que pasaba en ella- Yo me estoy sintiendo rara con respecto a la nueva misión y nose porque según Haru es porque…-

-¿Por qué?...-

-Estoy…enamorada-

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, Jade no sabia que decir estaba anonadada ante lo que Yuni le comentaba.

-No puedo creerlo- comento Jade algo frustrada

-Yo tampoco, pero Haru paréese conocer del tema-

-Eso no baka-

-¿Entonces?-

-Que le ayas comentado antes a Haru que a mi-

-Eh pero…como decírtelo a ti- realmente Yuni no se esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba que dijera algo como, porque tu si y yo no o no es justo debí ser yo quien me enamorara

-No se, solo decírmelo, como sea después de todo, tu y yo nos conocemos de antes de entrar a la academia, conocemos todo sobre cada una-

-Todo sobre cada una, eso es cierto pero, tu y yo hemos peleado desde siempre-

-Buen punto-

-Jajaja-

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Bueno esque yo esperaba algo como no se…si tu te enamoras yo también-

-No yo del amor no quiero saber nada hasta por lo menos que tenga 20 años-

-20 años es muy poco tiempo debes esperarte mas-

-Mira quien lo dice, aver y ¿de quien estas enamorada?-

-Ah, bueno…ese es el problema no lo se- bajando la cabeza

-La vista blanca, el ojo al que nunca se le escapa nada no sabe quien es el chico de sus sueños eres rara-

-Pues no soy la única querida, a ti también se te escapan cosas-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Tampoco sabes quien esta enamorado de ti-

-Nadie se enamora de mí, solo me ven como un rival a quien vencer eso es todo-

-¿Un rival? ¿Porque?-

-Al ver que soy una Uchiha todos piensan en mí como… alguien a quien destruir-

-Claro que no-

-Por supuesto que si, todas sus miradas, se posaban y se seguirán posando en mi tachándome de un peligro para Konoha, solo pocas personas piensan lo contrario pero eso porque no saben que soy una Uchiha-

-Yo no pensé eso-

-¿Que?-

-Se lo que paso con tu padre, y admito que mi papa aun no confía mucho en el tuyo, pero mi tío Naruto-San lo hace y eso es bueno-

-Pero esa no es una razón, aun así peleas con migo-

-No lo ago por eso, hay una razón mas poderosa-

Por parte de Jade no hubo respuesta realmente ahora ella estaba intrigada ante lo que le confesaba la Hyuuga le impacto un mas esto que lo otro comentado anterior mente.

-Te vi un dia en el parque, no estabas sola te encontrabas con alguien mas, en un cierto punto tuve envidia-

-En el parque, con el único que iva al parque era con mi padre-

-Exacto, tu padre te sacaba a jugar incluso jugaba con tigo, era un parque muy alejado, pero se veían felices ambos, desde ese entonces decidí que yo quería ser como tu, muy feliz-

-Solo por salir con el no significaba que fuese inmensamente feliz, se de que vez hablas, yo estaba triste en ese momento y por eso me saco a jugar-

-Pero salio con tigo iba tomando tu mano sin importarle nada- reclamaba la segunda hija del ninja genio Neji Hyuuga

-Esa vez, me entere que mi madre tendría a Hikaru y Kaoru, pero tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieran-

-Eso no pasa, los padres no dividen el amor lo multiplican para los hijos-

-No lo sabia, mas porque era la primera vez que tendría a un hermano, tu eres la segunda yo al ser la primogénita no entendía nada-

-Ja, ¿sabes que me hizo pensar que mi papa me pusiera la misma atención que el tuyo?-

-Obvio no-

-Tu cabello-

-¿Mi cabello?-

-Si, porque era de dos colores, yo quería tenerlo así, para por lómenos notarme entre ellos-

-Sabes el mío es natural, siempre lo eh tenido así de nacimiento- dice tocándose su larga melena que tenia recogida en media coleta

-Si me entere muy tarde, pero que más da, ya me lo había pintado- levantando los hombros

-¿Sabes que hice yo?-

-No que-

-Me perfore el ombligo- mostrándole la parte perforada donde había un pendiente de color rojo carmín

-¿Porque? Estas loca-

-Odio decirtelo pero es cierto estoy loca, por ser como eras tu-

-Como era yo, no era divertido-

-Si lo era entrenabas duro, mejores calificaciones todo, yo tenia que ser como tu por mi Orgullo Uchiha-

-Pero eso que representa-

-Las perforaciones que tienes en tus oídos, y tu nariz me gustaron y quería tener alguna pero que no fuese en el mismo lugar-

-¿Tus padres lo saben?-

-solo mi madre, pero ella piensa que ya me lo eh quitado-

-Odio decirlo también, pero es cierto quería ser como tu-

-Ser fuerte y extrovertida-

-Escuchada y atendida-

-Jajaja- ambas rieron al unísono

Jamás pensaron llevarse así de bien se odiaban pero no era para tanto, solamente querían ser la otra por que tenían cualidades que no poseían.

-Oie Uchiha se me ocurre una idea-

-Dime Hyuuga te oigo-

-Vamos a arruinarles la fiesta a los tarados de los muchachos-

-Na tu quieres ir con tu enamorado-

-Yo…no claro que no- roja como tomate

-Ja mentía, no sabes ni quien es-

-Pero me ayudaras ¿cierto?-

-Claro por eso vamos a arruinarles la fiesta- baja del árbol

-Si que te parece unos cuantos roedores y sus depredadores- imitando a Jade y bajando del árbol

-Los depredadores los tengo yo y tú los roedores-

-Digamos que son roedores, ja solo llegamos rápido a mi casa-

-Vale, vamonos-

Y así ambas chicas se fueron planeando como, arruinarles la vida a los muchachos pero…alguien más observaba esa noche konoha, un muchacho de unos 21 años atrás de el 2 jovencitas una parecía de su misma edad y la otra un poco menor. Estas últimas tenían una semejanza.

-Han pasado muchos años desde que la deje-

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos señor?- pregunta la muchacha de su misma edad

-Solo intégrense y traten de conseguir contacto con el chico, y aléjense de mi hermano-

-Si señor- respondieron ambas muchachas y se retiraron.

-Todo tiene que salir perfecto- intervino una chica pelirroja ya grande de edad

-Si lo se sino, todo esto será en vano…-

Quiero agradecer a Esme-chan TS-DN, a Akina-san y a Marean L. Wolff mi madre querida y adorada.

Espero que les guste, y que verifiquen quienes son esazas personas, no es tan complicado, haber ¿quien regreso después de tanto tiempo?.

¿Que les parecio lo de Yuni y Jade? Loco vdd nadie se imagina a Sasuke asi hasta mi me dio miedo pero bueno

espero que sigan leyendo aver que les pasa a los chicos con las chicas.

Chau


	5. Un Corazón De Madre, Un Corazón Roto

Capitulo 4: Odio decírtelo pero es cierto

_**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen ni Set-Sama es un OC perstado para culminar mi historia al igual los personajes de naruto. **_

_**Disfrútenlo!!**_

**Capitulo 5: Un Corazón De Madre, Un Corazón Roto**

El dia siguiente, todo transcurrió normal, tuvieron que seguir su mision solo les falta ese dia y mañana para que los delegados de la arena se marcharan y dieran su opinión al kasekage. Pero en la tarde después de dejar a los delegados ocurrió algo…

-Oie Jade ¿porque tu y mi prima se llevan tan bien ahora?

-Por que no Yaki o ¿acaso prefieres que nos llevemos de la greña?-

-Ah, no solo pregunto como llegaron en la noche a la casa de Inei con todos los niños pues…-

-Pues que tiene de malo- interrumpe la ojiperla colgándose de su primo

-No es eso Yuni es solo que queremos saber nada mas- interrumpe Haru

-Cosas raras de la vida- inmuta de inmediato a todos los presentes la heredera del clan Uchiha.

-Eso no es raro es un milagro- dijo Kenshin aun caminando.

-Bueno pues querían que nos lleváramos bien ya lo hacemos, ahora que quieren-

-Yo no se como se llevaban Yuni pero ante lo que vi, es algo impactante ver que se lleven de maravilla, solo intentamos saber ¿Por qué de la nada se llevaron tan bien?-

Yuni ya iva a decir las razones cuando Jade le tapo la boca. –No es algo que se deban enterar ustedes son cosas personales de chicas y punto-

-Cosas de chicas- dijo Inei

-Odio las cosas de chicas- menciono Yaki poniendo las manos en su cabeza.

-Si bueno yo me despido chicos tengo que ir a otro lado-

-¿No nos acompañaras Haru?- dijo Jade algo triste

-Lo lamento pero tengo que hacer algo adiós- desapareció en una nube de humo.

-A veces no entiendo a ese chico-

-Tu nunca entiendes nada Yaki-

Todos siguieron avanzando, pero Jade solo se quedo viendo en donde el peliblanco había desaparecido, cosa que Yuni noto y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-A mi nada, dime tu porque casi sueltas la sopa aya atrás con Riu…-

-Porque te quedas callada habla-

-Ya se de quien estas enamorada- con un todo de soberbia

-Dime entonces-

-No lo are, dime tu en donde esta Haru-

-Para que quieres saber-

-Se veía muy triste solo quiero ayudarlo-

-Si te digo, me dirás-

-Tal vez-

-Deacuerdo- hizo una posición de manos- Byakugan- visualizo a Haru en un lugar algo grande un edificio estaba entrando en el- esta hacia el este en un edifico de alto 3 pisos acaba de entrar-

-Gracias-

-Oie ven dime lo que me tienes que decir-

-Luego- y se fue sin dejar rasto.

-Creo que ya volvió a ser Jade Uchiha-

Jade fue directo hacia donde Yuni le menciono que estaba, encontró el edificio y se dispuso a entrar pero vio algo mas en el jardín.

-Si estoy muy feliz por ellas mamá-

-Me alegro mucho Haru-kun- dijo una señora en silla de ruedas, de piel medio tostada ojos azules igual a los de Hatsuharu y el cabello negro hasta los hombros, pero esta no tenia toda la movilidad de su cuerpo.

-Yuni y Jade ya tenían que darse cuenta que eran buenas amigas-

-Y solo los dejaste para venir a verme a mí-

-Tu me dijiste que te avisara cuando pasara y ademas…hace mucho que no venia-

-No tienes que lamentarte, entiendo que estés ocupado y no puedas venir a ver a esta vieja- mostrando una leve sonrisa

-¡¡Nunca digas eso madre!! ¡¡Nunca!!, yo te quiero mucho, si fuese por mi estaría todo el tiempo aquí, pero no me lo permiten- abrazando a su madre la cual no podía corresponder el abrazo.

-Haru, tienes que entender, yo ya no puedo moverme, y cada dia que pasa yo pierdo mas fuerza de lo normal pronto yo ya no despertare, mira siquiera puedo corresponder a tu abrazo Hijo mío-

-Eso no me importa madre, eres muy importante en mi vida si ya no te viera, mi mundo se acabaría no por favor- separándose de ella- yo encontrare una manera de que recuperes el movimiento de tu cuerpo-

-Ni siquiera Tsunade pudo, ni su alumna Sakura-Chan y tú piensas encontrar una menear-

-Si porque te amo, no me importa que tenga que dar a cambio yo te devolveré la movilidad-

-Me halagas, pero sabes hay cosas que simplemente pasan por una razón-

-Y por esa razón te devolveré la movilidad, tengo que irme regresare mañana lo prometo- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Jade solo se quedo alejada de ese lugar hasta que se fue, se sentía fatal, su madre no pudo ayudarle a Haru, pero ella quería hacer algo por el y por su madre, así que se acerco a ella.

-Lamento molestarla- se puso a su altura para que pudiera verla bien

-Tu, ¿Quién eres muchacha? Te me haces conocida, esos ojos y ese porte-

-Mi nombre es Jade Uchiha-

-Jade-Chan, valla me alegro verte ¿que haces por acá linda?-

-Bueno yo… no quería interrumpir ni meterme en sus asuntos, pero por lo que vi, usted es la Madre de Haru no es así-

-Lo que queda de ella, o lo que se puede mover-

-Yo no quería escuchar, solo vine a ver porque Haru se avía marchado así como así y quería saber que le paso ¿porque esque esta en este estado? y ¿como es posible que mi madre no la aya podido curar?-

-Linda son cosas que no me gusta recordar, pero debido a que eres una muy buena amiga de mi hijo e hija de Sakura-chan te lo contare…todo comenzó…

Flash Back

Todo comenzó 15 años atrás antes de que tú nacieras, akatsuki aun existía, y el sexto también vivía. Fue un dia normal en la aldea ya había obscurecido, yo estaba en mi casa ya que Haru apenas tenia 11 meses de nacido y no lo podía dejar solo.

Llego su padre, a llevar a Ser a casa ya que el había ido a verlo sin permiso, diciéndome que iva a otro lado. Después se fue y ya no supe de el hasta la noche en donde akatsuki ataco. Yo deje a mis niños con tu madre, que estaba esperándote tenia como unos 4 meses así que aun podía caminar. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude al lado de tu padre, yo me convertí en AMBU y el ya era el líder de estos, Akatsuki ya solo eran 3 así que pensamos que seria fácil pero no lo fue, Madara Uchiha hizo cosas que nunca pensábamos, yo combatía contra Píen pero fue inútil cai del combate tratando de salvar a unos civiles, eran ninjas extranjeros de mi tierra al igual que yo, tenían unas pequeñas niñas parecían ser sus hijas, me imagine que si fuera mi familia quisiera que alguien me ayudase, lograron escapar pero yo no; cai en la batalla enserio no supe por donde me atacaron; estuve 5 meses en coma, desperté sin saber nada de mi vida, no entendía porque estaba en el hospital es mas ni sabia quien era yo. Durante un año más estuve sin conciencia, sin mis hijos sin mi amado.

Cuando recordé quien era mi hijo mayor ya había entrado a la academia, Haru ya caminaba y hablaba poco. Me sentía mal había pasado los momentos mas importantes en la vida de mi pequeño, un tiempo que tus padres pasaron con el, cuidaron no solo de Haru sino también de Seruhio y aun siendo padres primerizos teniendo tu algunos cuantos meses de nacida quizás el año en cuestión; talvez cuidaron de ellos por el cariño a su sensei y hacia mi o por lastima de mi estado.

Cuando lo supe lo primero que hice fue correr a ver a mi familia; llegue a tu actual casa todos estaban hay, tu padre, Seruhio, Hatsuharu y tu, mas tarde tu madre llego detrás de mi quien era la que me relataba lo que había pasado desde el inicio.

Solo faltaba alguien… Hatake Kakashi, después de dejarlos a ustedes en otra habitación de la Mansión me dijeron porque el no estaba hay…el corazón se me rompió en miles de cientos de pedacitos sufrí una embolia y después esto no pude moverme mas…

Fin Flash Back

-De ay en más no supe de Seruhio según Haru salio de misión al país del trueno hace 8 largos años- derramando una solitaria lagrima la mujer de cabellos negros como la noche

-Yo… no tenía ni la más mínima idea- con un hilo de voz ante la confesión de la señora

-Casi nadie lo sabe, ni Haru-

-¿Por qué me lo ha contado a mí?-

-Eres una de las mejores amigas de mi hijo, y pienso que eres tu la indicada en decirle que se detenga en su búsqueda-

-¡Jamás aria eso!- parándose de golpe –se que usted puede recuperar su movilidad si Haru tiene fe, usted también debería tenerla-

-Jade-Chan eso ya no es para mi, la única esperanza que me queda es que mis hijos sean felices-

-Y acaso no cree usted que lo serian si la vieran de nuevo de pie-

No hubo respuesta a lo que Jade le dijo, solo una mirada fija hacia ella.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar no se que aria, pero me gustaría también ver a mis hijos felices, y si Haru pudiera ser feliz verme en movimiento el mas mínimo yo lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas- tomando la mano de la señora de cabellos azabaches

-Eso es lo que me dice mi corazón muchacha, pero prefiero hacer caso a la razón ante todo lo que ha sucedido-

-Pero el corazón de una madre es más fuerte que eso-

-El corazón de una madre- puntualizo un momento- este corazón de madre esta roto-

-Pero el tiempo lo arregla todo y más si tiene el amor de sus hijos- dice mostrándole una linda y sincera sonrisa.

-Jade-Chan, para ser una Uchiha eres muy dulce con tus palabras-

-Y para ser una señora mayor es bastante hermosa, ¿se lo han dicho?, sus ojos me encantan me recuerdan demaciado a Haru-

-Gracias, pero mis ojos ya no tienen el mismo brillo de antes-

-Imaginase entonces que hermosos hubieran sido años atrás, enserio que envidia-

-Jaja, muchacha alguna vez has pensado en convertirte en comediante-

-No, mis ideales son los de mis padres y en este caso ser la mejor AMBU o ninja medico de toda la historia de konoha es lo mas importante para mi-

-Superarías a tu madre- en un cierto tono de reto

-Yo jamás la superare, solo tendré mas conocimientos que ella, conocimientos que ya sabe y yo voy a mejorar-

-¿y como pretendes hacer eso?-

-Mi Sharingan es mucho más poderoso cuando se utiliza para ayudar a los demás-

-¿Segura que eres una Uchiha?-

-En coacciones cuando me conviene señora…-La heredera del clan Uchiha guardo silencio ante un loco pensamiento –no me ah dicho su nombre ¿Cuál es?-

-Mi nombre… es Setsuna-

-Me encanta- ve que ya es tarde para ella y para todos la primera estrella ya apareció y para ella ese es su toque de queda, sin mencionar que una enfermera ya venia por la Señora de cabellos como la noche- Set-Sama tengo que irme ya lo lamento tanto-

-Un toque de queda por parte de Uchiha-Sama, no me extraña-

-Si, antes de que empiece a quemar cosas y destruir konoha me voy- estaba a punto de irse cuando…- sabe otro dia vendré a verla, tengo que ver algunas cosas de su historial clínico y después vendré a chocarla-

-Serás mi doctora-

-Mejor dicho doctora practicante, me falta mucha experiencia-

-Serás buena muchacha, y esperare con ansias tu visita-

-Pero eh de pedirle un último favor-

-¿dime cual?-

-No le mencione a Haru que vine se molestara con migo-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes no le diré nada, vete ya antes de que te metas en problemas-

-Muchas gracias…Set-Sama-

Y la Uchiha se marcho del lugar dejando a la viuda de Hatake en buenas manos, ahora entendía algunas cosas de Haru, pero preferiría que el se las contara con su propias palabras.

-Todo esta listo, solo tenemos que esperar a media noche-

-Como lo dijo, nuestro señor-

Las muchachas de ojos azul acúa, una de cabellos azulados grises mas grande que la otra de edad, y la otra de cabellos cafés claros. Estas eran hermanas pero no son lo que nos imaginamos.

-Oie nee-san si esto no resulta ¿Qué pasara entonces?-

-Nuestra venganza no se completara y el señor Seru-Sama estará enojado con nosotras- sentándose en la orilla de un tejado

-¿Eso es lo que mas te importa no Don-san?- poniéndose alado de su hermana

-No exactamente pero creo que se lo debemos Dani-Chan-

**Kade Uchiha:** gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capi ya después me pasare por tus fic´s solo que ya eh empezado exámenes y me costara un poco

**Marean L. Wolf: **madre como no me voy a enamorar de tu hijo, ósea es la trama!! Aunque te hallas desbarajustado. Este capi va dedicado a ti y a tu OC Setsuna espero que te guste y que lo sigas amando.

**Anika-san: **si Yuni no sabe de quien esta enamorada…esque siente esas maripositas cuando todos los chicos están cercas pues que mas podría hacer…aunque como ya viste en este capi Jade ya se dio cuenta…pero a ella le esta interesando mas otra cosa. Y si Riu se parece a Garaa un poquititin solo que si tiene cejas sin ofender a nadie!!

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado coméntenme plis este no fue mi mejor toque de inspiración menos en el Flash Back pero no sabia como escribirlo el punto era hacerlos llorar.**

**Y si ustedes quieren aparecer con algún personaje de la nueva generaron díganmelo, lo que son Haru, Riu, Yaki y Tamaki el hijo mayor de Neji ya están ocupados pero todos los demás aun están libres!!**

**kiss**


	6. Un Momento No Muy Agradable Parte I

**Capitulo 6: Un Encuentro con el Corazón parte I**

No eran pasadas las 12 de la noche, y en la torre del Hokage estaban todos en alerta.

-Hokage-Sama ¿que es lo que sucede?- era el líder del AMBU

-Hemos detectado movilidad alrededor de la villa y creemos que ya están dentro-

-Cuantos son-

-3 pueden ser 4-

-De inmediato mando tropas-

-Sasuke- Este se detiene al ver que lo llaman –Cuídate-

Y se fue a gran velocidad, llegando en un techo donde varios AMBUS.

-Escuchen bien, hay varios dentro de la aldea, lo mas probable es que su chacra sea de naturaleza de agua y esa sea la razón por la cual no los pudimos detectar-

-Saben algo mas de estas personas- pregunto el de la mascara de búho

-Que solo son 3 o 4- dice en manera cortante- estén alertas- les hizo una señal para que se dispersaran.

A las orillas de un lago se encontraban los 3 merodeadores, listos para atacar.

-Ya nos han detectado-

-Tardaron mucho no nee-san-

-Eso no importa, los AMBU nos encontraran rápido, así que traten de buscar al Uchiha lo más rápido posible-

-Si señor-

-Recuerden, cabello negro y sus ropas deben ser iguales de obscuras-

-Si señor-

-El símbolo de la familia, debe de estar también en sus ropas a y-les entrego un tipo de antifaz- pónganselos si esto falla tenemos que regresar y si saben quienes somos esto se nos complicaría mas de lo que ya es-

Las muchachas se pusieron el antifaz, cada uno combinaba con sus ropas, cubrieron sus cabelleras y salieron en marcha.

-Hay Konoha, cuanto tiempo sin estar aquí- comento el muchacho- me pregunto como estará mi madre y mi hermano- y desapareció en una nube de humo

En la mansión Hyuuga las cosas se ponían color de hormiga, estaban tomando el te Neji en la cabecera de la mesa, TenTen a lado y sus dos hijas al otro.

-Bueno y que tal te va con tu mision Yuni-

-Bien padre, no es tan complicado de echo a mis compañeros les va peor pero no me quejo-

-El chico es encantador me gusta su color de cabello- menciono la mas pequeña

-¿Cuál chico?- pregunto muy ingenuo Neji

-El que guía Yuni…- esta la tira a la mesa con un pequeño golpecito

-Es un chico al que le enseñas la aldea- dice muy enojado

-Si pero es el hijo del Kasekage- menciono la madre de Yuni quien no había hablado en todo ese rato

-¿Es el hijo del Kasekage?- preguntaron padre e hija

-No lo sabias nee-san-

-No me quiso decir-

-Debe de tener sus razones Yuni-

-Si madre pero porque-

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué te importa?- dijo celoso Neji

-Ah, bueno… pensé que seria mi amigo y tendría que decírmelo no-

-Supongo-

En ese instante se oie una gran explosión seguidas de otras mas pequeñas.

-Que fue eso-

-Mejor iré a averiguar, ustedes quédense aquí-

-Pero padre no puedes ir solo-

-Es una orden Yuni- Contesto en un tono déspota –Espera tus ordenes no agas cosas apresuradas-

-Si se...ñor- con un nudo en la garganta

Y el Genio Hyuuga desapareció

-Ire tras el-

-Yuni espera tu padre te dio una orden-

-Pero mamá entiende, yo tengo que ir con mi equipo me necesitan, ademas no me pasara nada malo regresare antes de que el se de cuenta- se va de la casa

En pocos minutos llega al lugar en donde se produjo el temblor, enontro a su primo e Inei estaban removiendo escombros de ese lugar.

-Yaki, Inei-

-Yuni ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ayudar en algo-

-Pero Neji-san dijo que no te avisaramos de nada-

-Si se preocupa tanto por mi que me siento inútil-

-Clámate no lo eres, pero mejor ayúdanos por aya esta Jade junto con Tsunade-sama- dijo el Yamanaka apuntando un cierto tipo de tienda de campaña –De seguro necesitaran un referí para sus discusiones-

-Por eso están tan alejados de ese lugar-

-No de echo Sakura-San nos dijo que las dejáramos solas-

-De seguro ni ella misma las aguanta- tomo un gran respiro para después dejarlo salir- Esta bien por lo menos si mi padre me descubre Tsunade-Sama me salvara el pellejo- caminado con resignación hacia donde se encontraban las otras Kunoichis

En tanto en el lugar donde se ubicaban Tsunade y Jade, habian varios heridos ay se encontraban civiles y ninjas, unos mas lastimados que otros, todos heridos por el gran temblor eran llevados con los ninjas medicos, abia unos que andaban entre los escombros y otros que estaban en ese lugar.

-Tsunade-Sama aquí traemos otro ¿dónde lo colocamos?- dijo un ninja que parecia ser chunnin

-Ponganlo aquí mismo lo atendere de inmediato-

-Yo lo atendere, obbaba aun no terminas de atender al otro que esta muy grabe- menciono la Uchiha quien ya estaba generando el chakra verde para revisar cuales eran los daños que habia sufrido el cuerpo del civil.

-No me subestimes Sasukina en unos momentos termino de curar a esta persona-

-Unos momentos definen la vida y la muerte de un paciente- dijo algo confundida

-Si pero no pasarian de 5 segundos-

-Y si te equibocas morirían 2 entonces y es mejor que cures bien a uno que dejar morir a los dos-

-Por favor, te crees demasiado solo por ser tu-

-No es asi Vieja piénsalo mi chakra es mucho mas fuerte que el tuyo ahora que no eres tan joven como antes eso te daña-

-Pero que dijiste Sasukina-

-Lo que oiste Anciana-

-Basta las 2, si siguen asi van a matar a todos- dijo una castaña algo enojada por sus discusiones

-Yuni ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver que no se mataran entre las dos-

-Tu padre se enojara mucho cuando se entere de que estas aquí-

-Lose Tsunade-Sama pero tenia que venir-

-Si no te preocupes nosotras te cubrimos no es así Sasukina-

-Por supuesto Vieja- de repente Jade deja de emanar el chakara curativo algo extrañada- Yuni me puedes hacer un favor

-Si dime-

-Ve dentro de esta persona-

-Para que-

-Siento algo extraño como si no tuviera nada adentro, ni órganos, sangre, nada-

-Que- mención la quinta colocando a su paciente en un lugar algo alejado de donde atendían al cuerpo que tenía Jade a su cuidado

-Si no siento nada-

-De acuerdo revisare- la Hyuuga hizo su posición de manos –Byakugan- observo atentamente cada parte del cuerpo del civil

-¿Qué ves Yuni?-

-Nada, como dice Jade no hay nada mas que...-

-Mas que que...- dijo la ojiverde algo impacientada

-Es un pergamino esto es una trampa-

De inmediato la Uchiha saco un Kunai y cortó el cuerpo en la parte del pecho hasta donde estaba el ombligo, donde se suponía se encontraba el pergamino.

-Increíble como abran echo algo así en todos mis años nunca avía viso algo como eso- dijo la quinta muy impresionada al ver el cuerpo intacto totalmente vació solo con el pergamino.

-Quien aya sido esta enfermo-

-Si eso si pero tiene un talento, y eso es solo de un ninja medico- dijo Jade sacando el pergamino del interior del cuerpo entregándoselo a la quinta.

-Veamos que es esto- Tsunade empezó a leer el pergamino y su contenido no era tan grato como se esperaba pero tampoco era para llegar a tanta sorpresa.

-Yuni ve y busca a Naruto y tu Jade busca a Haru no te separes de el por ninguna razón después mandare algunos AMBUS tenemos un serio problema- dijo arrugando el pergamino.

-Y que le digo cuando vea a Naruto-San-

-Si que le digo a Haru-

-Solo díganles que se trata del sexto Hokage ellos tienen que venir a buscarme de inmediato-

-Pero el Sexto...-

-Es el padre de Haru-

-Si ya no pierdan tiempo vallan-

-Hai-

Ambas fueron hacia donde se les indico, Yuni sabia que su tío se debía encontrar y Jade suponía donde debía estar su amigo el se debía encontrar en el lugar donde su razón de vivir estaba y ese era donde vivía su madre actualmente.

-Tsunade-Sama ¿A dónde a mandado a mi prima y a Jade-chan?- pregunto el joven Uzumaki muy intrigado

-A advertir lo que esta pasando ustedes digan a todos que trabajen con cautela y si ven a Shikamaru o alguno de sus hijos díganle que les llamo es urgente-

-Si señora-

-Inei, ven con migo te necesito-

-Hai-

-Pero y yo iré solo-

-Lo siento Yaki pero necesito a Inei para una mision especial- recalco muy seria la quinta

-Entiendo iré de inmediato a hacer lo que me pidió- el hijo del hokage hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

-Bien Inei necesito que descifres con que esta escrito este pergamino y el lugar de donde se saco el papel de este mismo- entregando el pergamino al Yamanaka –se que si lees el contenido no te sorprenderá mucho pero me gustaría que guardáramos el secreto-

-No se preocupe Tsunade-Sama lo que lea en este pergamino no saldrá de ay, entiendo que esto no lo sabe el Hokage-

-No pero lo sabrá, esta es un situación muy delicada y quise mejor tomar riendas en el asunto-

-Claro Tsunade-Sama no tiene de que preocuparse me retiro- hizo una leve reverencia y se fue.

Tsunade se veía algo incomoda el contenido del pergamino no era muy de su agrado, menos en la situación de las cosas y según lo que ella sospechaba no saldría nada bien si el autor de ese ataque era de la aldea.


	7. Un Momento No Muy Agradable Parte II

**Hola a tods mis lectores. Se que me desaparecí por un tiempo u.u lo lamento en verdad pero este fic fue cortado o pausado mejor dicho, por falta de inspiración, de tiempo y de ganas por que como que le perdí el amor. Pero mis estimadas amigas me ayudaron a continuarlo sin que se dieran cuenta.**

**Así que este capi se los dedico a mi mami hermosa Set XD y a kaede a y a todos mis lectores (se que no son muchos y entenderia si me odiaran los que me leeian por abandonar este fic… y que no encuentre rr no importaria u.u) **

**Solo espero que lo disfruten. Recordando que la serie de Naruto no es mia solo tomo prestado a los personajes. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 7: Un Momento No Muy Agradable parte II**

Yuni y Jade corrían a toda velocidad hacia la torre del hokage pero la ojiverde se detuvo en la mitad del camino.

-Bien aquí me despido yo, cuídate Hyuuga

-Claro tu también Uchiha

Yuni siguió su camino para encontrarse con su tío que en el momento de que llegaba a la oficina, vio que se encontraba con una persona y discutían sobre algo.

-La situación no es tan grabe como parece

-Naruto entiende el último ataque a Konoha de esta magnitud, se perdió a su último hokage

-Esta vez no será así Kankuro- calmo el rubio –además ya evacuamos a todos los civiles junto con tu gente, de la que no tienes que preocuparte

-No me preocupo de ellos, se bien que tus ninjas hacen un excelente trabajo de quien me preocupo es de ti y del Kyuubi

-Ese mounstro no molestara dentro de mucho tiempo… mejor dejemos esta conversación para después, Yuni pasa.

La ojiperla entro con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza

-Lamento esto no quería interrumpir su conversación y tampoco escuchar lo que platicaban

-No te preocupes Yuni-Chan- alentó el hombre con marcas en su rostro- Tu tío y yo solo hablábamos de la seguridad del pueblo

-Si claro- respondió esta

-De acuerdo Yuni dime que s lo que pasa

-Bueno Tsunade-Sama me ah mandado para que valla al lugar donde ha surgido el siniestro… ya que en uno de los cuerpos que atendían encontramos un pergamino y su contenido pareció alterarla mucho

-¿Un pergamino… dentro de un cuerpo?- el hokage quedo asombrado ante lo que le decía la kunoishi

-Será mejor que venga a verlo ahora mismo

-Si tienes razón, andando.

En la zona oeste de la aldea, había una gran movilización en el hospital. Con cuidado ayudaban a la gente que se encontraba internada a llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-Ya son todos Haru-San- hablo uno de los médicos ninja encargados del lugar

-Muy bien, tenga cuidado en el camino- El ninja solo asintió y se marcho con una reverencia

-Haru- a lo lejos se oye una voz llamando al peliplata, y la persona se venia acercando mas

-Jade pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tsunade me mando a buscarte y también me dijo que no te dejara solo ni un instante

-¿Y eso?- pregunto extrañado-No entiendo

-Yo menos pero voy a cumplir esa orden

-De acuerdo entonces regresemos con los demás antes de…

-¿De que pequeño Haru?- interrumpió un joven enmascarado apareciendo en lo alto del edificio que acababa de ser evacuado

-¿Quién eres? Identifícate ahora mismo- demando la Uchiha

-Si te digo mi nombre… serias mi mujer

-Cínico

-Jade se que te ordenaron que te quedaras a mi lado pero vete de aquí

-No lo are

-Así que Jade, que bello nombre

-Jade por favor, te lo estoy ordenando yo- continuo insistiendo el peliplata ignorando al enmascarado

-Lo lamento Haru pero no me voy sin ti

-¡Esto es realmente tierno!, el pequeño Haru protegiendo a la bella dama, te has convertido en todo un caballero- bromeo el enmascarado

-SI pues esta dama debería mostrarte a ti unos modales

-Lo siento pero el problema no es contigo "Jade", será para después, bueno si el pequeño Haru me lo permite

-Claro que no te lo permito, desquiciado, mejor márchate ahora que te doy la oportunidad

-No me intimidas, solo venia a hacerte una pequeña visita pero mejor me llevare a tu acompañante

-Ni en tus sueños- Haru se coloco delante de Jade poniéndose en modo de pelea, para después ponerse una mascara como la que usaba su padre- Jade en cuanto tengas oportunidad quiero que te vallas te lo suplico- menciono el peliplata en un susurro

-Me niego a hacerlo, ya que esta pelea es en parte por mi ¿no?- le replico la ojiverde a su amigo

-Bien ya que tu no atacaras lo are yo

El enmascarado se abalanzo contra Haru y Jade pero estos lo esquivaron; Haru y el enmascarado empezaron a pelear en una forma sorprendente. Jade quien solo veía la pelea pudo notar, sin su Sharingan que el Taijutsu de ambos era prácticamente el mismo.

-Muy bien ya que no te marchaste sufrirás las consecuencias

-Esperaba que lo dijeras pequeño Haru

Ambos hicieron la misma posición de manos para los Genjutsus rompiendo la ilusión de su contrincante al instante.

-Acaso no pudiste tener un poco de originalidad pequeño Haru

-¿Quién dice que no lo fui?- El Hatake empezó a ser unas posiciones de manos- Estilo tierra, golpe martillo

-Esa técnica no te servirá de mucho, yo también puedo hacerla- esquivando los golpes

-Si lo se- Haru volvió a ser otra posición de manos- Estilo de tierra, catacumba mortífera

El suelo empezó a abrirse haciendo que grandes zanjas en el suelo se abrieran y se empezaran a elevar grandes trozos de tierra.

-Haru eso no puede salvarte al menos que puedas controlar el viento- el enmascarado hizo una posición de manos, Jade reconoció el ataque rápidamente, su Sharingan se activo par acopiar la técnica y salvar a su amigo

-¡Chidori!- grito el enmascarado

-¡Rasengan!

Un gran estruendo surgió del contacto de estas dos poderosas técnicas, tanto que Jade y el enmascarado volaran por los aires, pero la Uchiha fue detenida por el peliplata.

El enmascarado tendido en el suelo herido y debilitado por el ataque, apenas pudo levantarse.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu…?- pero el enmascarado se inmuto de inmediato ya que su respuesta estaba en los ojos de la Kunoishi

-Nunca podrás contra una Uchiha y un Hatake juntos, además te dije que te enseñaría algo

-Si ahora entiendo

-Sensei- la muchacha de cabellos azules llego al lado del enmascarado

-Vayámonos- ordeno a la muchacha de cabellos azules y desaparecieron del lugar en un estallido de burbujas

-Eso estuvo muy cercas…-murmuro el peliplata ya una vez que todo parecía en calma y sus enemigos se marcharon

-Si casi pude per..per..derte Haru- la voz de la Uchiha solo era un susurro

-No, a la que casi pierdo fue a ti, yo ya sabia que el aria ese ataque y sabia con que contrarrestarlo

-Era un ataque muy poderoso, no hubieras podido… hace mucho tiempo que no sentía miedo

-¿Miedo? No deberías yo no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente- el Hatake abrazo mas fuerte a su amiga, ya la tenia en sus brazos y no quería que se apartara de el

-Es solo que nunca había presenciado tanto poder de chakra en ese ataque- la ojiverde correspondió al abrazo

-Bueno es que tu padre solo lo usa para ahuyentar a todos esos mojigatos que te rodean

-Ja que graciosito

Se quedaron en completo silencio, no se soltaron del abrazo

-Jade… no tenia idea de que podías realizar esa técnica

-Lo aprendí viendo a Yuki hace ya algún tiempo, pero nunca pensé en usarla

-Cuando se entere que puedes realizarla se pondrá verde de envidia

-No le dirás verdad- la ojiverde se alarmo al oír tal comentario de su amigo

-No si tú no quieres será nuestro secreto

-Bien, me parece muy bien, ah una cosa más Haru

-Si dime

-Tú, conocías al tipo esa verdad

-Lamentablemente si

-Oh… bueno tenemos que irnos para que le cuentes a mi papa lo que sucedió

-¿Por que yo le tengo que contar?

-No quiero meterte en problemas, si digo que el enmascarado era conocido tuyo

-Muy bien tú ganas, andando

Ambos se soltaron del abrazo y avanzaron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, para poder ayudar con los destrozos que habían quedado de su aldea por el sorpresivo ataque.

Inei se encontraba en una habitación obscura con una luz violeta revisando el pergamino, ya había encontrado con lo que estaba echa la tinta del papiro y en donde fue echo este mismo. En ese momento Tsunade junto con Naruto entran a la habitación tratando de que a esta no le entrara tanto la luz.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado- comento el Yamanaca –Iba a ir en este momento con ustedes

-Si, dime Inei por lo que me contó Tsunade que es lo que encontraste

-De que la persona que mando este comunicado es del país de la lluvia… el papel y la tinta del pergamino lo indican y su contenido de una manera es alarmante

-Podría leerlo- Pregunto el séptimo, y en ese momento Inei le entrego el pergamino.

El séptimo fue leyendo poco a poco y cada vez se asombraba de lo que leía se supone que esa información solo pocos conocían de ella.

-No se preocupe por mi Hokage-Sama yo no diré nada de lo que viene escrito

-Si confió en ti Inei y se que no dirás nada

-Y que piensas hacer Naruto- Tsunade quien había estado solo presenciando los hechos hablo por primera vez

-Avisar a los AMBU… luego tal vez poner en vigilancia a Set-Sama

-Y que hay sobre Haru

-El sabrá cuidarse solo, además estoy casi seguro de que el ya sabe sobre esto.-Termino Naruto la discusión por el momento, ya que llamaron a la puerta.

-Hokage tenemos que hablar

-En este momento iba a ir a buscarte

-Es algo importante Naruto, muy importante

Sasuke hablo muy pausadamente pero con mucha preocupación, eso le extraño a su amigo/rival.

…

-¿Y bien donde estaban ustedes dos?- Preguntaba un rubio muy furioso

-Tuvimos una misión aparte por Tsunade, nada fuera de lo normal- comento la Uchiha

-¡No les creo nada!

-Será tu problema Yaki no hicimos nada malo- se encogió de hombros el peliplata

-Ah enserio que ustedes me vuelven loco

-Ya cálmate hombre déjalos en paz

-Yuni… guíes viva eh

-Por supuesto Uchiha ser la mensajera no conlleva ningún riesgo menos para mi

-Si ya lo que digas Hyuuga

-Oigan y Kenshin e Inei

-No se Haru, Inei se fue por algo que le dijo Tsunade y Kenshin no lo eh visto desde que salimos del restauran

-Si yo tampoco eh visto a Kenshin y a Riu desde entonces- dijo la ojiperla

-No creen que estarán juntos los primos- cuestiono la Uchiha

-No ellos se fueron por caminos separados en el restaurante, ah es que tu no fuiste con nosotros Jade desapareciste de la nada

La Uchiha se quedo congelada, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-¿No los acompañaste Jade?

-Eh bueno veras Haru es que estaba algo cansada y me fui a mi casa

-Pero si yo te vi con mucha… Auh- el rubio se quejo de un pisotón que le dio su prima -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Yuni!?

-Pensé haber visto una cucaracha

-Si seguro ¬.¬

-Tengo una pregunta- Interrumpió el Hatake – ¿Ya intentaron buscar a Kenshin y a Riu con su Biakugan?

Los portadores de este jutsu se quedaron callados y se vieron el uno al otro para después negar con la cabeza.

-Bravo Hyuuga para que te sirve ese cerebro si no lo usas

-Mira Uchiha no me molestes estoy tratando de esconderme de mi padre… Y Ah mi padre tengo que irme antes de que se de cuenta que no estoy

-Bien yo iré con tigo prima así a lo mejor se distrae con migo y me echare la culpa de todo lo que pueda haber pasado

-Gracias Yaki

-Na no hay de que

-Bien me iré adiós chicos

-Adiós- Se despidieron Haru y Jade de los primos

-No entiendo por que tanta insistencia de Yaki… es muy raro- se molesto un poco la Uchiha dejando ver su "enojo" a Haru

-El te quiere y estaba preocupado

-Yuni también me quiere y no me hizo un interrogatorio

-Yo hubiera echo lo mismo

-¿De verdad?

-Claro con toda esta catástrofe, además con lo que paso tendría miedo de que algo te sucediera

Jade sintió como una pequeña espinita se clavaba en su corazón y no entendía el porque pero de cierta manera le gustaba.

-Si bueno… yo también estaría asustada si no supiera nada de ti

-Hey hey hey… que hacen aquí ustedes dos

-Kenshin- respondió el Hatake al ver a su amigo

-El mismo de carne y hueso, hola Jade-Chan

-Hola Kenshin-Kun te desapareciste un tiempo

-Bueno es que me preocupe un poco mas por todos los niños y las mujeres que por los adultos y decidí ayudar

-Ja si claro de seguro tu mama te lo mando

-No esta vez fue Umi

-Tu hermanita- se burlo la chica- no puedo creerlo

-Bueno es mi hermanita tenia que hacerlo

-Si vivan los hermanos mayores- respondió un chico de cabellos cafés-rojizos

-Riu… hola

-Jade, Haru-kun

-Oye yo no opino lo mismo de los hermanos mayores

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno veras primo mió, el es el menor de todos a diferencia de nosotros, tu, Jade y Yaki son los primogénitos y Yuni y yo somos los del medio mientras que Inei es hijo único

-Oh enserio eso yo no lo sabia Haru-kun, pensé que tendrías alguna hermanita con la que tuvieras que jugar a las muñecas o algo así

-No yo paso, además yo creo que también sería considerado hijo único

-Pues yo no tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos mas bien yo tengo que cuidar a la gente de ellos- todos los presentes rieron por el comentario que la Uchiha hizo

-¿Cambiando de tema donde están los Hyuuga?

-Se acaban de ir hace un rato Riu… ¿Por qué?

-No es que me llamo la atención que no estuviera Yaki pegadito de ti

-Ah muy bien

-Jade

-Si ¿dime Kenshin-kun?

-Cuando tu papa te busca manda a la serpiente negra con amarillo verdad

-Si

-Pues creo que te buscan

En el piso había una serpiente delgada de color negro con amarillo como menciono Kenshin y esta solo daba círculos hasta que Jade puso su mano en el suelo para que esta subiera.

-Hola koko dime que noticias me tienes- la serpiente solo siseaba algo cercas del oído de la chica- Si, aja, muy bien, pero… bien. Chicos tengo que irme iré a buscar a algún Hyuuga nos vemos luego

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias Riu los veré después- Y desapareció en diamantina rosa como siempre

…

-Pero es imposible… si ella

-Ella lo es lo vi con mis propios ojos y sabes que estos ojos no se equivocan

-Pero debe de haber alguna otra cosa

-No la ay Naruto no la ay

-Ya mandaste por mi sobrino

-Si y también por mi hija confió mas que ella pueda hacerla entrar en razón y que nos diga mas de ella…

-La primera vez que la tortura AMBU no funciona Sasuke

-La primera vez que me toca lidera con uno de los míos

…

-Yuni te vez muy mal

-No es nada lo juro

-Pero es que desde el día de la misión primero te pusiste roja y luego tu y Jade son muy amigas, no creo que eso sea malo al contrario es bueno para mi matrimonio.

-Yaki deja de hacerte ilusiones con ella si, nada pasara entre ustedes si fuese así ya te lo hubieran dicho

-Claro que pasara primita

-No primito, Jade tiene la misma mirada que tu cuando la miras pero no es por ti

-Y como saberlo yo creo que es por mí

-Yuni, Yaki

-Hablando de la reina de roma

-Yuni, ¿donde esta tu hermano?

-No se salio casi junto con migo ahorita

-Lo necesito es urgente

-Ha bien lo buscare

-No déjame a mi yo lo are- intervino el rubio- Biakugan… esta llegando a su casa

-Bien vallamos ahora mismo corran- la Uchiha se adelanto a una gran velocidad

-Jade espera- gritaron al unísono Yuni y Yaki

-Esto fue horrible… no puedo creer que solo fuera un ataque de principiantes

-Tamaki-kun

-Jade-Chan

-Necesito que vengas con migo ahora

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke-Sama me lo pidió

El Hyuuga vio a su hermana y a su primo. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

-Bien ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-A la sala de interrogatorios del AMBU por eso es que estoy aquí

-Yuni avísale a mi madre y Yaki… no dejes que mi hermana salga mi padre esta por llegar

-Si- respondieron ambos al unísono

El Hyuuga se marcho y de tras de este iba Jade.

-¿De que se tratara todo eso Yuni?

-No se pero será mejor entrar, por que mi padre no tarda en llegar y eso si me preocupa

…

-Taisho ya han llegado- un enmascarado le hablo al líder del AMBU dejando ver a Tamaki y a Jade.

-Bien déjenlos ya puedes retirarte- ordeno Sasuke y el enmascarado se retiro.

-Sasuke-Sama ¿para que nos ha llamado?

-Es sencillo su ayuda es indispensable en esto Tamaki-kun, hemos encontrado a uno de los intrusos que participaron en el ataque de esta noche pero…

-Pero su historia no es creíble y a pesar de nuestros métodos de persuasión solo nos ha dicho su nombre- término de decir Naruto

-Disculpen pero yo que ago aquí, no creo ser útil para esto

-Si eres indispensable para esto Jade… quiero que entres en esa sala y hables con esa persona

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿No se como hacerlo?

-Pidió hablar con un Uchiha el cual no fuera tu padre y tú eres la única que puede hacerlo- Menciono el séptimo

-De acuerdo entiendo- Jade se acerco a la puerta, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

-Y yo que ago Sasuke-Sama

-Ve a la chica que esta enfrente de mi hija y no dejes de mirarla ni un instante con tu Biakugan

-Si señor- Este entro detrás de Jade y cerro la puerta.

…

Al entrar estaba a obscuras y por instinto Jade tubo que activar su sharingan. Las luces no se prendieron pero pudo ver a una persona sentada en el fondo de la habitación, Tamaki la detuvo por el hombro indicándole que no avanzara más. Y al hacer eso pudo ver mejor a esa persona; era de estatura baja por lo menos 1. 65 o 1.70, y el cabello largo podría ser mujer.

Solo se encendió una luz que dejaba ver a la persona, comprobando las suposiciones de Jade, era una mujer de unos 17 o 18 años, el cabello largo hasta los hombros color negro con algunos mechones rojos, llevaba una falda negra con gris y una blusa de malla con un top negro, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y tenia su cabeza viendo hacia el piso.

Jade avanzo un poco, tomo un poco de aire y siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a una mesa que estaba enfrente de la muchacha, también había una silla, se sentó en ella y solo la vio fijamente.

-¿Quién eres tu?- la voz de la desconocida resonó por la habitación, era muy dulce pero firme

-Soy una Uchiha, tal como lo pediste- respondió la ojiverde

-No te creo

-¿Por?

-El único Uchiha que existe es un hombre

-Pues no, yo soy su hija

-Es imposible

-No lo es

-Demuéstramelo

-¿Cómo?

-Tu Sharingan-

Jade se quedo inmóvil su sharingan… tenia que jugar bien sus cartas, quien quiere que el ojo que copia este en sima de el.

-No podrás verlo si estas agachada

-Si lo are

-Yo pierdo mucho, dime si te muestro mi Sharingan que aras tú

-Prometí hablar con un Uchiha y lo are si esta enfrente de mí

Jade no tubo opción, y activo su línea desesora.

-Bien ya esta

La joven levanto su cabeza y abrió sus ojos lentamente eran de un color azul acua muy claro.

-Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Jade

-Mi nombre es Kade…

-Tu nombre completo

-Bueno me conocen en mi aldea como Kaede Tsukuyomi pero mi madre me llamaba Kaede Uchiha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**


	8. Es Mejor La Verdad o Una Mentira

**Hola ^^ bueno este es mi 8vo capi no puedo creerlo jaja normalmente mis fics se mueren en el 4to capi, pero la motivación de 3 personas en general me han ayudado a continuarlo. Mi madre XD Set-Sama, Kaede e Ita (que ayer casi me obligo a terminar todo el capi). Y bueno también a los demás lectores por ellos sigo este fic espero que les guste.**

**Dejen comentarios, sugerencias o críticas, incluso alguna idea para la historia.**

**Bysss. **

**Capi 8: Es mejor la verdad o Una mentira**

-Eso es imposible- contesto con asombro la ojiverde

-Es la verdad por eso pedí hablar con un Uchiha, pensé que nadie mas que Sasuke Uchiha seria el que me atendiera… pero me encontré con tigo…

-No quieres saber mi nombre y no te lo diré

-Tienes que decírmelo

-Claro que no, no eres nadie

-Soy tu familia

-Pruébalo- la ojiverde reto a Kaede y esta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mostró su Sharingan

-Yo no miento estoy diciendo la verdad

-Tu…- los pensamientos de Jade mas lógicos era que ella era su hermana mayor pero el parecido no encajaba- ¿Quién es tu padre?

-Es aquel quien tu padre odiaba

-El odia a muchos

-Pero dejo de odiarlo antes lo amo

-No quiero indirectas, dímelo de enfrente

-No si tu guarda espaldas esta presente- Kade inclino su cabeza señalando al Hyuuga que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta

-Tienes miedo

-Podría matarme, es un AMBU

-Si lo se yo tampoco confió mucho en ellos, pero en fin de cuentas bueno tu debes conocer la leyenda de cómo surgió "nuestro clan"

-Claro y también se como fue destruido

-Si el se va me dirás todo sin poner una condición mas

-Si

Jade volteo a ver hacia Tamaki, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Vete yo me encargo de esto

-Tengo que estar presente

-Puedes esperarme a fuera se que tu puedes ver todo en todos lados

Esas palabras le dieron a entender que tendría que salirse quisiera o no quisiera, así que salio lentamente sin darle la espalda a las "dos" Uchihas y salio de la habitación.

Al ver el Hokage y el líder del AMBU lo que paso solo asintieron hacia Tamaki en modo de aprobación por lo que hizo.

Adentro en la cabina el interrogatorio prosiguió.

-Bien el AMBU se ah ido ahora dime quien es tu padre

-Tu tío

-Me prometiste que serias directa

-OK relájate, mi padre es Itachi Uchiha bueno era

-Itachi Uchiha, sabes para eso tendrías que tener…

-20 años si los tengo

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí en Konoha?

-Vine a prevenirlos del ataque y a acabar con los que vinieron

-Sabes quienes son los que vinieron a la aldea

-Si, 2 de ellas son de mi aldea tienen habilidades sorprendentes

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Son 2 huérfanas, hermanas una es un año mayor que yo y la otra es un año mayor que tu

-¿Qué edad me calculas Kaede?

-15 años

-Entonces estamos siendo atacadas por adolescentes

-Ah algo así, ellas solo son aprendices de otro, y viene de la aldea del Trueno

-¿Quiénes son?

-El no se como se llame, pero ellas son Don y Danny Mikari

-Estas traicionando a tu gente

-Ellas lo hicieron primero… además ellas solo se criaron en mi aldea pero nacieron aquí y vivieron sus primeros años de vida.

-¿Tu fuiste la que mando el pergamino en el cuerpo vació?

-Si pero no es un cuerpo es solo un jutsu que aprendí

-Es un jutsu de tierra

-Si combinado con algo de agua

-Por que no solo fuiste a hablar con el Hokage y ya

-Lo intente pero si lo hacia seria demasiado tarde, pude detener que el ataque fuera mayor, además ellos buscan al Uchiha

-¿Al Uchiha?

-Si, ellos no saben que yo soy una porque siempre trato de ocultarlo en las pelas que tengo con ellos por seguridad pero ahora buscaran a Sasuke Uchiha

-Oh a mi

-No si yo no sabia que existías ellos tampoco

-¿Conoces a la Esmeralda Escarlata?

-Si

-La tienes frente a ti

-Ah, tu eres Jade

-Si

-Te conocen pero no creo que sepan que eres tú

-Eso espero

-¿Confías en mi?

-No, pero tu historia es creíble

-Todos dicen lo mismo

-Yo ya no tengo mas preguntas y no creo que te dejen libre aun

-Quiero hablar con tu padre

-Puede que lo hagas

Jade salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta pesadamente, su padre solo la vio con ojos de desconsolación y luego mostró una pequeña mueca aparentando ser una sonrisa. Pero ella no, simplemente salio de hay. Había muchas cosas que no sabia, pero no las quería saber en ese momento. Solo quería ir a su casa, ver a sus hermanos y asegurarse de que su mama y ellos estuvieran bien.

…

A la mañana siguiente, solo AMBUS registraban la zona con más daños en la aldea; los Jounis y los Chuunis trabajarían en las zonas menos dañadas, y los civiles serian retornados a sus hogares y negocios.

-Sabes por primera vez me gustaría ser un genin- dijo Yaki

-Tu solo piensas en divertirte no sabes lo importante que es para todos que nosotros los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea salvemos sus vidas- le contesto Inei –además los delegados de Suna necesitan ver nuestra solidaridad

-Oh muy cierto

-Jade ¿tu que opinas?- pregunto el Yamanaka

La Uchiha estaba perdida en el espacio, solo pensaba en lo que vivió ayer, primero Haru y ahora tenia una prima.

-Yo… sobre que

-Lo de ser genin y chunnin

-¿Eh?

-Ya olvídalo estas en la luna, de seguro estas enamorada- le dijo su amigo

-¿Qué enamorada? ¿De quien?- pregunto Yaki algo ilusionado

-Yo no estoy enamorada… y menos de alguno de ustedes dos los considero muy cercanos a mi familia como para eso

-Solo soy como tu hermano- el Uzumaki se desilusiono al oír esas palabras – solo eso

-Si

-Bueno apurémonos hoy es el ultimo día de nuestra misión- interrumpió Inei

…

-Riu no puedo creer que ya te vallas a ir

-Créeme Kenshin que no quiero, la verdad me la eh pasado muy bien aquí

-¿Y por que no te quedas mas tiempo?- le preguntó Haru

-No se si mi padre quiera eso

-Si tu padre…- susurro Yuni

-El es algo estricto, pero mi tía podría convencerlo como convence a mi tío Kankuro

Yuni estaba algo seca, no ponía atención absoluta a nada, se sentía mal porque Riu no le contó sobre su padre.

-A todos nos alegraría que te quedaras un tiempo mas por aquí- le comento el peliplata

-Si a mi también me gustaría y mucho- Riu enfatizo las ultimas palabras de manera que Yuni escuchara pero ni así volteo a verlo.

En unos momentos llegaron Jade, Inei y Yaki

-Lamentamos el retraso pero la pequeña aquí presente se quedo dormida-dijo Inei

-Si lo siento

-Bien los delegados ya se fueron con nuestros senseis así que será mejor irnos de una vez- comento el Nara

-Si los dejamos chicos

Yuni y Riu se quedaron solos, Yuni solo vio como se iban los demás y Riu solo la veía a ella.

-Bien andemos mientras esto sea mas rápido mejor- dijo la ojiperla

-¿Estas enojada con migo?

-No

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Estoy cansada

-¿Te paso algo malo ayer en el ataque?

-Si

-¿Podrías contármelo?

-No

-Pensé que éramos amigos

-Yo también

-Y por que te comportas así Yuni no entiendo

-Yo no entiendo porque no me dijiste algo tan importante como que eras el hijo de Kasekage

Riu se quedo estático ante lo que le dijo la ojiperla

-Co… co… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Me lo dijo mi tío

-Oh… yo lo siento no pensé…

-Si no pensaste y eso me lastimo

-Pero no quería herirte eso nunca

-Lo hiciste

-Lo siento, de verdad es solo que yo… no quería que tu

-¿Qué yo que?

-Que pensaras que… que pensaras en mi de una manera diferente, que solo me trataras bien por ser hijo del Kasekage… suena tonto pero es verdad

-Por que eh de hacer eso… a mi no me importa quienes sean tus padres- Yuni empezó a caminar hacia lo que era un gran árbol.

-Todos lo hacen no quería que tu lo hicieses- el también empezó a caminar siguiéndola

-Por que

-No lo se… solo sentí la necesidad de no decírtelo… por que algo en mi cambio cuando te vi.

-Yo me sentí igual

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno en el momento en que llegaste me sentí diferente, siento la necesidad de estar a tu lado y me lastimo que tú no me contaras lo de tu padre por que quería que me tuvieras confianza

-Y la tengo te diría todo, siempre y tu me lo pidieses-Riu se coloco enfrente de Yuni- te daría hasta mi alma- susurro

-Eso es muy extremo

-Por ti lo aria

-No… se que decir

-No lo hagas

Riu se acerco mas a Yuni acortando ya la poca distancia que había entre ellos, en ese momento Yuni entendió todo lo que le pasaba, por que le dolía que el no le aya contado lo de su padre, por que casi le dice la razón que ella y Jade se hicieron muy amigas, eso era por que lo quería.

-Te quiero- soltó la ojiperla de repente

-Lo dices enserio

-Si

-Yo también siento lo mismo- Riu termino de acortar la distancia de ambos rozando los labios de la Hyuuga –No me importa si hoy mismo dicte mi sentencia de muerte al besarte pero eh de decir que es lo mejor que eh sentido.

-No permitiré que mueras… y yo también me alegro que me ayas besado

Riu entrelazo sus manos con las de Yuni y se quedaron en silencio, sin importarles quienes pasaran a su alrededor.

-Oye Himiko-chan

-Que quieres Otaru

-La que esta en el árbol de aya no es tu hermana- el muchacho que acompañaba a la hermana de Yuni apunto hacia donde esta estaba.

-O dios, si mi padre se entera mata al chico vivo

-Matarlo… O.O

-Si matarlo, así que tú no dirás nada de nada entendido- amenazo la Hyuuga menor

-Entendido

…

-Y bien Jade ¿Por qué estas tan dormida?

-Yo

-Si tú- le preguntaba Kenshin

-No lo se

-Sigues dormida

-Si

-Genial entonces tendré que hablar de lo que paso con Haru

-¿Qué paso ayer?

La Uchiha estaba algo ojerosa, no había dormido la noche anterior, y ahora no estaba en sus 5 sentidos.

-Yo me encargo de esto ¿si Kenshin?

-Ha claro Haru…

El peliblanco tomo a Jade de los hombros para acércala mas a el, Kenshi se retiro junto con Inei que trataba de animar a Yaki.

-¿Qué tienes Jade?

-No se

-¿Qué sientes?

-Sueño

-¿Que paso ayer después de que tu padre te mando hablar?

-No te lo puedo decir

-¿Es un secreto AMBU?

-No es asunto Uchiha y ya no me molestes ¿si?- Jade trata de separarse de Haru, pero este no la deja

-Quiero que me dejes ayudarte

-No puedes, yo no puedo, nadie puede

-No seas necia dime, ¿que te pasa?

-Solo estoy cansada, y mis problemas no son los tuyos

-Pero yo quiero que tus problemas sean los míos

-¿Por qué?- le cuestiono la Uchiha –Son problemas tontos y sin sentido

-Mira ven porque no vamos un poco mas lejos para poder platicar a gusto

-Bien, pero no me aras cambiar de opinión Haru

-Ya lo veremos

Haru y Jade se separaron un poco mas del grupo, esto ocasiono que los celos de Yaki aumentaran.

-No entiendo por que el siempre logra acercarse mas a Jade- dijo Yaki muy molesto

-¿Celoso?

-Si estoy celoso, por que ella dijo que solo me quería como ¡un hermano!

-Yaki deberías calmarte eso es normal, se supone que tu eres hijo de su padrino ella solo te ve como otro hermano- le contesto muy calmado Inei

-Pero se suponía que entre nosotros pasaría algo

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Muchos rumoran por hay

-Sabias que muchos rumoraron por hay que mi mama y el papa de Kenshi quedarían juntos

-Enserio- dijo muy asombrado el rubio

-Si, mira si sus papas eran los mejores amigos y ellos quedaron en el mismo equipo todos suponían que algo pasaría, pero no

-Entonces… entre ella y yo no pasara nada

-No, ella nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentías, en parte tu amor solo surgió por un rumor

-¿Tu crees Inei?

-Si ya no te preocupes por eso, solo cuida a Jade como un buen hermano

-Si ya no me queda de otra, pero seré su mejor hermano mejor que tu o que los gemelos- la felicidad del Uzumaki llego tan rápido como llego –Y mi primera misión como mejor hermano es separando a Jade y a Haru

-No, creo que no entiendes esa no es tu masón porque ellos son amigos

-¿Y?

-Mejor solo velos y déjalos solos si- Este es caso perdido pensó para si Inei

Haru trataba de hacer hablar a Jade pero ella no quería

-Jade no seas caprichosa solo quiero saber que tienes

-YA te dije NO tengo NADA

-Tú eres una excelente dormilona y tu cansancio es signo de que no dormiste y yo quiero saber por que

-No

-Quiero ayudarte

-Si no eres un Uchiha no puedes ayudarme

-Solo se trata de si soy Uchiha o no

-No es eso, es un asunto familiar si Haru por eso no puedes ayudarme

-Si puedo…

-No, no puedes

-Si, por que hace poco tu y tus hermanos me dijeron que era parte de tu familia- le contesto muy sarcásticamente el Hatake- Y mi papa tenia el sharingan por lo tanto si soy un Uchiha

-Odio tu estupida deducción

-¿Me dirás ahora?

-Bien te lo diré, yo no se como logras convencerme ni siquiera mi mama pudo sacarme esta información

-Es que soy muy encantador

-Si claro, pero no dirás nada Haru júralo no dirás nada

-Lo juro

-Bien, es que anoche lo de los ataques Tsunade, Yuni y yo encontramos un cuerpo vació sin órganos- La Uchiha se callo esperando a que Haru preguntara algo pero este se quedo callado- Y ese cuerpo tenia una nota, desconozco lo que decía pero ay Tsunade me mando a que fuera con tigo y no me separara de tu lado. Después mi padre me llamo y me hizo que interrogara a una persona y esa persona…

-Si

-Resulto ser una Uchiha

-¿Qué?

-Si como oyes, una Uchiha tal parece ser la hija de Itachi Uchiha

-Pero eso significa que…

-Es mi prima pero me dijo cosas poco coherentes se que es una Uchiha porque también tiene el Sharingan ella me lo mostró pero… me sentí extraña ante esto

-Entiendo ella ataco la aldea y pues es como si la historia de hace 17 años se volviera a repetir

-Ella no ataco la aldea Haru- Jade se quedo callada un momento –Ella vino a avisar de los ataques y a detener a los atacantes los cuales tu conoces

-Yo… solo conozco a quien vino por mi el cual tu detuviste

-Y sabias a que venia y ¿no me dijiste?

-Que te iba a decir!!-Haru se altero por lo que menciono Jade- Huye de aquí porque te atacaran yo no sabia de sus intenciones hasta que vi que se detuvo por ver tu Sharingan

-No te culpo de lo que paso… pero quiero que ahora tu me digas quien era esa persona y por que me busca

-No se por que te busca pero no permitiré que te aleje de mi eso es seguro te lo prometo

-No es necesario, Haru yo solo quiero que seas sincero con migo y yo tratare de serlo con tigo- Jade se acerco mas a Haru hasta casi abrazarlo

-No solo are eso, te protegeré- Haru abrazo a Jade con mucho cuidado –La persona que…

-Haru, no me lo digas ahora tengo una ligera sospecha pero no quiero que me lo digas no por el momento

-Tú me lo pediste

-Y si yo te pido que te tires de un puente ¿lo arias?

-Mmm si abajo ay agua si

-¡Hatsuharu!

-Que tu preguntaste

-Mejor vallamos avanzando con los otros y me cuentas sobre tu madre

-¿Mi mama?

-Si

-Por que quieres saber de ella- Haru se separo un poco de Jade para verla a los ojos

-Bueno… ayer en la mañana vi unos papeles que tenia mi mama y vi el nombre de la tuya pero no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarte

-Pues mi mama…mejor avancemos y te contare en el camino

-Ok

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la torre del hokage se encontraban varios ninjas reunidos todos de casi la misma edad.

-Bien los mande llamar por una información que nos llego anoche durante el ataque- El hokage hablo a todos los presentes –Los ninjas que atacaron son 3 un hombre, y 2 mujeres una de ellas es apenas una adolescente, y quien nos dio esta información es quien los viene siguiendo desde el país de la Tierra y nos puede servir para saber que es lo que busca- Naruto paro de hablar por un momento ya que vio como Shikamaru levantaba la mano para hablar

-Hokage-sama ¿como sabremos que este ninja es confiable? ¿si nos traiciona?

-Supuse que dirían algo así, ayer el líder del escuadrón AMBU lo interrogo, y parece que su fuente es confiable mientras todos tienen que buscar a dos jovencitas de ojos azules muy claros y estar atentos a todo lo que digan o hagan los Uchiha

-¿Los Uchiha?- Pregunto uno de los Hyuuga que se encontraban hay

-Lo que sea que busquen estos intrusos buscan a uno de los Uchihas que hayan podido desarrollar ya su línea desesora y siendo así ellos estarán cerca de ellos- contesto el Hokage –Así que esas son sus ordenes sean discretos

-Si señor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión de los Hyuuga parecía que no había nadie y eso era bueno para Yuni.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar hermana?

-Cállate Himiko no eres mi madre

-Oye no puedes callarme

-Si puedo hacerlo piojo

-No por que yo se un secreto tuyo

-Yo no tengo secretos

-Claro que si y te apuesto lo que quieras a que se llama Riu

-¿Qué?- Yuni se congelo en donde estaba al oír ese nombre pronunciado por la boca de su hermanita

-Lo que oyes, yo te vi con el y sabes vi que te estabas B-E-S

-Ya cállate piojo- le tapo la boca con gran rapidez -¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

Himiko vio de una manera picara a Yuni ella tomaría provecho de esto

-Mira se que tu eres muy discreta y que solo le dirás a 1 persona y esa es Jade Uchiha, ella no le dirá a nadie claro pero de quien tienes que cuidarte es de mama, de Tamaki-kun y de papa

-Si ya lo se piojo

-Si no quieres que le diga a mi mama tienes que hacer los deberes de la casa, también si no quieres que se entere Tamaki-kun debes usar un traje verde como Gui-San y si no quieres que papa se entere tienes que entrenar con el las horas que se supone yo debo entrenar con el

-¡Estas loca!

-Tómalo o déjalo

-Entiendo lo de los deberes de la casa, y también que entrene mas horas no me afectaría a la que va hacer peor ninja será a ti pero… El Traje Verde

-Si

-¿Por que?

-Será divertido

-Solo usare ese traje cuando estemos solas tú y yo

-No en la mansión en precensia de todos los que estén aquí

-Pero me puede ver Yaki

-¿Y?

-Tomara fotos

-No lo aras

-Debe de haber otra forma por favor piojo

-Bueno ay otra… tienes que llamarme Himiko-hime de ahora en adelante y ser mi esclava

-¿Qué?

-Eso o el traje verde

-Si escojo el traje por cuanto tiempo seria

-Hasta que le digas a papa que tienes novio, para que el lo castre y lo mate n.n

-Lo que usted diga Himiko-hime

-Así se hace esclava ah y quiero que me lleves la cena a mi habitación ahora

Himiko se fue brincando muy contenta mientras pasaba Tamaki.

-¿Y a la piojo que le pasa Yuniko?

-Se acaba de condenara a muerte- Yuni se fue muy enojada rumbo a la cocina

-Ok… me avisas cuando la mates- le grito su hermano, sin mucha preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

-Se fijaron que Riu y Yuni no nos alcanzaron en ningún momento- dijo Haru muy despreocupado

-Si eso fue raro- comento Yaki –Ella no se veía muy feliz que digamos en la mañana… ¿Qué tal si mato a Riu?

-No creo que lo aya matado Yaki cálmate- le contesto Jade

-Aun así es raro que no nos acompañaran- le reclamo Kenshin a Jade

-Mira Kenshin si tu primo le hace algo a mi prima te juro que…

-¿Cómo si mi primo le hace algo a tu prima?

-Si que tal si se ponen como Haru y Jade hace unas horas

Jade empezó a ver con malos ojos a Yaki

-Yaki no digas cosas así Jade esta a tu lado

-Inei, no te metas estoy preocupado por mi prima

-Y yo por mi primo

-Son unos paranoicos como este puede ser el ultimo día de Riu aquí tal vez Yuni quiso pasar mas tiempo con el mostrándole mas cosas

-Ya me imagino que cosas jaja- dijo Inei para Haru y estos rieron, pero Kenshi y Yaki no estaban felices

-Pervertidos

-¿Qué? no dijimos nada malo Jade- le trato de calmar Haru

-Pero intentaron hacerlo

-Ok ya no diré nada

Haru se adelanto un poco platicando con Jade y esta solo le trataba de ignorar pero Haru la volteaba hacia donde el estaba para que lo viera.

-Oye Kenshin es mi imaginación o Haru se esta volviendo algo ¿mandilon?

-Creo que pueden ser ambas porque yo solo me había dado cuenta ahorita

-Oigan que es mandilon- pregunto Yaki algo extrañado

-Que te lo explique Haru- contestaron Kenshin e Inei al mismo tiempo

En eso Jade y Haru voltean a verlos.

-¿Qué yo, que?

-Ah ¿que es mandilon Haru?- comento Yaki con toda la naturaleza del mundo olvidándose que su prima no los alcanzo después.

-Mmm pues es complicado de explicar pero seria como mmm…

-¿Cómo?

-Pues…

Kenshin e Inei estaban muertos de risa al ver como Haru trataba de explicarle a Yaki una insignificante palabra

-Olvida eso Yaki mira aya esta Riu- dijo Jade tratando de salvar a Haru

-¿Qué Riu?... Oye donde dejaste a mi Prima- Yaki le grito de una forma arrebatadora al acordarse de su prima

-Eh yo… la deje en su casa

-¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros primero?- ahora le cuestiono Kenshin

En ese momento inicio una secuencia de interrogatorio por parte de Kenshin y Yaki cada uno consecutivamente.

-No los encontramos

-¿Dónde estuvieron en la tarde?- Yaki

-Paseamos por el centro

-¿Qué hicieron en el centro?- Kenshin

-Comimos nieve y platicamos

-¿solo por eso se tardaron?- Yaki

-SI bueno también pasamos por algunas tiendas

-¿Y que mas?- cuestionaron Kenshin y Yaki al unísono

-Chicos, cállense de una buena vez si Riu no les arranca la cabeza yo si- les regaño Jade

-Gracias- le agradeció Riu a la Uchiha

-Ni lo digas pero… creo que todos teníamos curiosidad

-Ya les dije lo que paso, es solo que Yuni trato de convencerme de que me quedara mas tiempo en la aldea

-¿Y como te convenció?- pregunto Yaki

-Yaki no empieces que yo también quiero arrancarte la cabeza- le dijo Inei

-Solo quiero proteger a Yuni

-Ella sabe cuidarse sola- respondió Haru -¿Y Riu? ¿Te convenció?

-Bueno… si creo que me quedare un par de semanas

-Genial eso significa que te quedaras para otra de nuestras reuniones- le dijo Inei

-Si otra reunión que arruinar- dijo feliz Jade

-No ahora no te diremos donde será

-¿Por que?

-Para que no la arruines

-Haru me lo dirá verdad

-¿Qué yo?- Haru volteo a ver a los muchachos y ellos lo veían con ojos amenazadores, luego vio a Jade y esta tenia ojitos de oveja degollada –Estoy entre la espada y la pared

Riu vio que tal vez también estaría entre la espada y la pared así que trato de tranquilizar a Jade.

-Mira Jade por que no mejor yo te pongo pistas y así Yuni y tu pueden buscarlas

-Eso no es justo

-Si lo es mira… te explico

Ahora Riu platicaba de las razones por las cuales es justo y por las cuales no.

-Me salve- dijo Haru

-Si le llegas a decir algo… eres Hatake muerto- dijo Inei alcanzando a Riu y a Jade

-Pero…Inei no es justo- el Peliplata fue a reclamarle su amenaza

-Kenshin…

-Dime Yaki- le detuvo el Uzumaki antes de que siguiera caminando

-La actitud de Riu es algo extraña

-Un poco… pero no creo que

-Si el saliera con mi prima tendría que irse con mucho cuidado- dijo como siempre muy despreocupado Yaki avanzando para poder alcanzar a sus amigos.

-Si eso fuera… yo no se que aria

-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Todo esta arruinado- repetía una muchacha de cabellos azules claros –todo no podremos continuar con la misión, fallamos

-Calma hermana no pasara nada- le intento calmar la castaña

-Eres una dramática Don, mejor tú y Danni vallan a la aldea e investiguen

-Pero… señor usted aun esta débil el ataque que recibió fue grabe

-Estaré bien solo vallan a buscar a la Uchiha

-Si señor- contestaron las hermanas desapareciendo

-Esta muchacha es muy problemática

-Calma Seruhio todo lo que necesitamos es estar en calma- le contesto la mujer pelirroja

-Eso es lo que no se me da bien y lo sabes

-¿Quieres a tu padre de regreso?

-Si

-Entonces ten calma, has esperado 10 años que te hace esperar un poco mas de tiempo

-Que Hatsuharu ya no es un niño y el intervendrá en mis planes

-No si logras distraerlo

-¿Cómo? Dime

-Tu madre…

-No le aria daño

-Solo será una distracción pequeña, la escondes donde el no la encuentre y listo

-Hay Hyuugas en la aldea la encontrara

-Si, pero la vista blanca de Konoha no todo lo ve

-Solo la esconderemos, no le aras ningún daño

-Claro

-Promételo Karin

-Lo prometo, huy que genio


	9. A Cada Hora

**Holaa!! XD ehhh capituo 9 o yea jajaja. Bueno para mi es un logro pero todo es gracias a mis lectores, Quiero darle la Bienvenida a Zoe Uchiha n.n una de las muchas personas que me proporcionaron inspiración y valentía de seguir escribiendo junto a Setsuna17, Kaede, Marean L. Wolf (mi madre o Set-Sama), Ita y a otros tantos que me han puesto en sus alertas de favoritos en historia y autor muchas gracias.**

**Este capitulo es mas de relleno para entender un poco mas lo que viene en delante y… es para ustedes. Disfrútenlo!!**

**Capitulo 9: A Cada Hora**

Eran las 7 de la mañana en la aldea de Konoha, los delegados estaban apunto de irse a su aldea.

-Riu ¿enserio quieres quedarte?- le pregunto el titiritero

-Si seguro tío

-Con tu tía y sus enojos

-Si, por favor dile a mi papa que volveré cuando Umi tenga que volver al colegio y… que le escribiré seguido

-Muy bien, nos vemos suerte sobrino

-Adiós tío

Todos los delegados partieron y Riu los veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el se quedaría en la aldea tratando de saber hasta donde podía seguir con Yuni. Pero mientras que aria no creo que sea muy cortes ir a despertar a todos sus nuevos amigos a las 7 de la mañana, así que Riu se decidió por ir a uno de los campos de entrenamientos que Yuni le había mostrado los dias anteriores.

Llego al rió y vio a lo lejos una persona ya adulta, un hombre que parecía que estaba meditando sobre una de las rocas del rió. Riu decidió mejor no molestarlo e irse a otro lugar.

-¿A donde vas muchacho?- le pregunto el hombre que estaba en la roca

-Bueno yo- Riu se paralizo no pensaba que lo fuera a ver menos a oir solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia –vine a entrenar pero como lo vi tan concentrado no quise molestarlo.

-¿A entrenar? ¿A estas horas?- dijo el hombre aun sin abrir los ojos

-Si señor

-Son pocos los jóvenes de tu edad que entrenan a estas horas, yo intente que mis hijos vinieran a entrenar pero fue inútil- el señor empezó a abrir los ojos, mostrando sus orbes perlas

-Bueno, para gente como yo que a veces padece de insomnio no le queda de otra- intento justificarse Riu

-Ja ja, ¿Insomnio?

-Si, bueno no es insomnio en si, mas bien cuando me duermo y me despiertan ya no logro conciliar el sueño nuevamente

-Pasa a veces

-Dejo que entrene en paz señor

-Espera- le detuvo el Hyuuga –¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Riu señor

-Riu… eres el hijo del kasekage

-Así es

-Pensé que partías hoy

-No me quedare más tiempo con mi familia

-Oh claro los Nara

-Señor disculpe… ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Hyuuga Neji

-Es todo un placer- Riu hizo una reverencia

-Lo mismo digo

-Bien lo dejo con su entrenamiento

-Riu-kun no te gustaría entrenar con migo

-¿Con usted?

-Si, te prometo que no será un entrenamiento pesado

-Pero podría estorbar su camino

-No lo creo ven y medita un poco después será otro tipo de entrenamiento

-Si Neji-San lo que usted diga

Riu se sentó a las orillas de río y tomo la misma posición en la que se encontraba Neji.

…

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana la mayoría de los locales de la villa empezaban a abrir igual que todos los ninjas empezaban su día. En la mansión Uchiha era todo un caos como todas las mañanas.

-Wiiii corre Hikaru

-Voy de tras tuyo Kaoru

-Vuelvan para acá demonios- les grito su hermana al ver que le avían robado su ropa

-No

Jade con un rápido movimiento los alcanzo acorralándolos.

-No nos mates

-Devuélvanme mi ropa y tal vez tenga piedad

-Toma…- los gemelos solo devolvieron la mitad de la ropa

-Esperen y mi ropa interior

-No sabemos, mama Jade nos molesta

-Jade deja a tus hermanos en paz

-Si yo… pero cuando son ellos a mi nadie les dice nada- Jade entro molesta a su recamara para poderse cambiar, mientras que en su casa seguía todo patas para arriba.

-Mama, ¿Porque no llego a dormir papa a noche?

-Si vino a dormir solo que tubo que irse muy temprano en la mañana Hikaru-kun

-Pero no nos llevo a su trabajo

-Es que esta muy ocupado Kaoru-kun.

-No es justo nosotros queríamos molestar a los AMBUS- contestaron al unísono

-Por lo menos ellos pueden molestar a un AMBU sin que los maten- les dijo su hermana bajando las escaleras

-Jade-oniichan papa ¿no te llevaba a su trabajo?

-Si pero yo odiaba estar ay Kaoru, prefería estar en el hospital

-Huy odiamos los hospitales

-Pero mama es doctora

-Pero los hospitales son malos…y ¡los doctores!- contestaron ambos gemelos –ups lo sentimos mama

-No importa… niños vallan a molestar a alguien mas por favor- les pidió Sakura

-Claro mama, vamos Hikaru la señora de los 1001 gatos ya debe de estar despierta

-Si, adiós mama.

Los gemelos se fueron rumbo a su siguiente travesura.

-Mama, si les dices que molesten a alguien mas te culparan a ti

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con tigo, Jade

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-No te voy a regañar, tu padre ya me contó lo que paso el día del ataque

-Oh- Jade solo demostró su disgusto -¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Si, es necesario tu y tu padre se ven afectados ante esto

-¿Mi papa? No creo que le afecte

-Ella es su sobrina, es una Uchiha, hija de su hermano y tu prima

-Lo se mamá pero es tan increíble creerlo, por que no había aparecido antes

-Según esto no tenia ni la necesidad ni la intención hasta que descubrió lo que esos ninjas desertores buscaban

-Bueno aun que esos desertores nos buscaran ¿Qué? No pasa nada nosotros somos más fuertes

-Jade, no es de ti quien me preocupa, son tus hermanos Kaoru ya desarrollo su sharingan y eso es lo que buscan quiero que no por que ella este aquí te mortifiques

-Ellos no saben que existimos…

-Lo sabrán en poco tiempo Jade-chan, solo te pido que cuides a tus hermanos y te cuides a ti misma

-Lo are mama- Jade se levanto de la mesa, tomo sus cosas y se fue en dirección a la puerta

-Jade-chan espera- le detuvo su madre -¿Quisiera saber si quieres que Kaede-chan venga hoy?

-¿Qué venga mama?- la pelinegra no le daba crédito a lo que oía -¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?

-Para tu padre no es fácil tener a su sobrina de rehén, solo estará aquí mientras sea necesario

-Has lo que te parezca mamá.

La Uchiha salio de la casa, sin ningún rumbo fijo pero con la intención de no hablar de su prima. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era ir a ver a la Hyuuga.

…

Eran ya casi las 9 de la mañana en la villa y para muchos su misión de ahora era limpiar su propia casa.

-Muy bien esclava termina de limpiar el dojo y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Si como digas

-No te oigo esclava- le dijo nuevamente su hermana

-Como usted diga Himiko-hime

-Así esta mejor Yunicienta jajaja- Himiko se fue feliz por que ella ya no tenia que hacer nada de limpieza en su casa y podía irse a jugar.

-Pero cuando quede libre de esto… ella tendrá que hacer mi trabajo y el triple de veces- se quejo Yuni

En ese momento se oye como suena el timbre, pero Yuni aria como si no lo hubiera odio.

-Yunicienta tocan, ve a ver quien es

-También ignorare eso- dijo para si misma la ojiperla

-Yunicienta… ash ya no se puede encontrar buena servidumbre en estos tiempos

-Por el bien del piojo ignorare eso

-Yuni es para ti, ah hice que pasara para k estén aquí a solas

-¿Qué? ¿a solas?, ay Himiko no me digas que es…- Yuni se levanto del piso muy asustada pensando que era Riu –A Jade eres tu

-Hola Yuni, yo también me alegro de verte

-Lo siento es que pensé que era otra persona

-¿Cómo quien? No creo que tu papa deje entrar a un chico a tu casa para venir a verte

-El tuyo tampoco Uchiha

-A mi si, pero no deja que pase de la sala

-¿Y que viniste hacer es muy temprano?

-Son las 9 de la mañana… además estaba aburrida y quería saber que paso con tigo

-¿Con migo? ¿Qué tiene que pasar?

-Bueno ayer te perdiste todo el día con Riu

-Ha eso bueno…

-El nos dijo que tú trataste de convencerlo de que se quedara más tiempo y que lo lograste

-Ha bueno eso, es que los muchachos comentaron eso en la mañana y yo también quería que se quedara

-Claro- Jade ya sabia que esos dos se gustaban pero no que ya pudieran tener una relación –Y como lo convenciste

-Como lo aria cualquier persona

-¿Cómo?

-Con un simple "por favor"

-Yuni eso no es cierto… es el hijo del kasekage no se quedaría solo por eso

-Eso le dije yo- Yuni solo decía la verdad, ella le pidió que se quedara por lo menos una semana mas y el acepto 2 semanas.

-Bueno… ignorare eso, vamonos de aquí no quiero que me vea tu papa

-¿Por?

-De seguro ara que nos pongamos a hacer un duelo a muerte

-Lo dudo, además tengo que terminar de limpiar el dojo

-Dile a tu hermanita que lo haga

-No se deja y no puedo…

-Entonces usa clones y listo vamonos

-Mejor ayúdame

-No, ni siquiera limpio mi recamara usa clones

-Ya no seas exigente- Yuni utilizo un kage bunchin y apareció 4 clones –Bien terminen de limpiar el dojo

-Si- los clones empezaron a limpiar muy rápido y Yuni solo se paro junto a Jade viendo como limpiaban

-Ayuda a tus clones

-No, yo no limpio ni mi recamara- dijo la Hyuuga tratando de imitar la voz de la ojiverde- jaja

-Muy graciosa

…

Eran ya las 9: 30 de la mañana Inei iba caminando junto con Kenshin rumbo a la entrada de la villa.

-Te digo que se fue desde muy temprano y no se a donde

-Mira, el sabia que nos íbamos a ver en la entrada a las 10 no te preocupes por nada Kenshin

-Pero es que actúa muy raro

-No lo vez desde hace que unos 6 meses, puede que en esos 6 meses le aya dado insomnio

-Puede ser, pero mi primo normalmente nunca anda en las nubes

-¿Qué tal si esta enamorado?

-Inei no empieces con eso… a ti uno te dice que actúa raro y es que esta enamorado o enamorada

-Es la verdad

-Solo tiene 4 dias en la villa de quien puede estar enamorado

-No se, pero lo esta

-Eso dijiste de Jade hace ya mucho y nunca la eh visto con nadie

-Eso no significa que no este enamorada, además acerté con tigo de que te gustaba Yuni

-No, eso no cuenta por que yo te dije

-Pero yo ya lo sabía amigo mió, veo muchas cosas que casi nadie ve

-Sanaron

-Oh vamos Kenshin relájate… además tu tío se fue esta mañana el fue a despedirlo como buen sobrino- Inei utilizo una voz de reproche –Y para no despertarlos fue a entrenar

-Si puede ser

-Y alo mejor se encontró a Neji Hyuuga

-¿Neji Hyuuga?

-Si bueno es uno de los pocos k entrena a las 7 de la mañana

-Cierto… el tan disciplinado

-Oye y si te vas a las 7 de la mañana para entrenar con el, capas y así te ganas primero al suegro y luego a Yuni

-Loco no are eso

-Era una sugerencia jaja

-Ya cállate, cuando tu te enamores no te la vas a acabar

-UHF para cuando eso pase

-Será pronto espero por que sino se me olvidara que tengo que molestarte

…

Ya eran cuarto para las 10 y Yaki iba caminando muy distraído, estaba algo confundido, ayer se comporto con Riu muy grosero pero era su prima, tenia que protegerla verdad ¿Pero de que la protegía? Y ¿Enserio no le gustaba Jade?

-Ha ya no se que pensar- el rubio se freno por donde iba caminando provocando que la persona que venia enfrente de el chocara. –Lo siento mucho yo…

Era una joven de cómo de su edad, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules y su mirada parecía muy inocente.

-No fue mi intención- pronuncio la joven haciendo que Yaki saliera del trance

-Fue mi culpa perdón- Yaki ayudo a que la joven se levantara -¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Estoy bien gracias lo lamento mucho- la joven ya estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Yaki la detuvo

-Espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre… bueno mi nombre es…

-¿Si?

-Danny

-Hermoso nombre… yo soy Yaki

-¿Yaki? Solo así

-Bueno es Yakino pero me gusta más Yaki

-Bien, nos vemos después Yaki

-Si adiós Danny-

Yaki solo vio como la joven se iba alejando, puso su mano en la cabeza y volvió a interrogarse a si mismo ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón empezaba a acelerarse de esa manera jamás se había sentido así?

-Yaki espera- le grito alguien de una dirección que desconocida –Al fin te alcanzo

-¿Haru? ¿Riu? ¿Qué hacen pensé que ya estaban en la entrada?

-Es que bueno… Riu andaba algo perdido- contesto el peliplata

-Esta villa es demasiado verde para recordar por donde tengo que ir

-Si y tu no te pierdes en el follaje con esa cabellera- le dijo Yaki

-No me molestes que tu estas en las mismas

-Bueno entonces yo no hablo por que yo quedo peor- les dijo Haru –Mejor vamonos que ya nos esperan.

…

Ya eran las 10: 30 de la mañana y Yuni casi llevaba a rastras a Jade hacia el curri de la vida.

-Ya me canse

-Falta poco Uchiha

-¿A dónde me dijiste que íbamos?

-A comer curri

-No, sabes que no me gusta

-No me importa

-¿Por qué no invitaste a los muchachos?

-No los necesitamos

-Seguro

-Ya Jade eres muy quejumbrosa

-Es que aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-Tengo que contarte algo muy importante

-No me pudiste haber dicho en la villa

-Y que todos escuchen ya curri el riesgo 1 vez no serán 2 veces

-Aun no entiendo

-Mira ya llegamos- dijo Yuni llegando a la casa donde servían el dichoso curri

-Me estas evadiendo

-No, solo no quiero que todos nos oigan- Yuni entro al restaurante…-Ven entra Uchiha no te hagas del rogar

-Si entro no comeré nada

-No importa…

-Oh pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es Yuni-Chan

-Hola, Ranmaru-san- contesto la ojiperla –Traje a una amiga a que probara el estupendo curri

-Ja… bueno, siéntense… y les sirvo en cualquier momento.

Ya habiendo servido el curri, Ranmaru se retiro… dejando a Yuni y a Jade solas.

-Ahora si me dirás ¿Qué paso?

-Mira Jade… lo que pasa es que ayer… yo me di cuenta

-Si continúan que por ti comeré esta cosa y no se si valdrá la pena

-Ok cálmate… bueno me di cuenta de que me gustaba Riu

-Enserio… ya lo sabia

-Ya lo se pero no me dijiste en ese momento tu te fuiste tras…Haru- Yuni se quedo callada meditando un momento lo que dijo

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Jade

-No es que…-Yuni formo una sonrisa picara –bueno después te digo primero lo otro

-Ok rara…

-Bueno y el también sentía lo mismo que yo

-También lo sabia… tu simple por favor para que se quede lo iba a cumplir, si le dices que camine de manos 2 horas lo aria

-Bueno ya se, y ayer nos hicimos novios

-Eso no lo sabia- la Uchiha se quedo realmente asombrada por lo que su amiga le contaba

-Por eso ayer se nos paso el tiempo y que teníamos que verlos después

-Para mi no es sorpresa pero es inesperado… eso explica por que se quedo

-Hay ya… pero eso si no puedes decir nada a nadie oíste- la amenazo

-¿Por qué?, solo lo se yo que aburrido…

-No quiero que nadie más lo sepa nadie

-No tienes como mantener mi boca cerrada- le dijo la Uchiha muy segura

-Claro que tengo como

-Demuéstralo Hyuuga

-Acabo de descubrir un insignificante detalle de el cual no me había percatado hasta hace 2 minutos

-De mí. Los únicos se secretos que tengo los se yo

-Eso no es cierto

-Si lo es

-Se que a alguien mas que a mí le confías tus secretos… por que tu y yo nos llevamos bien desde hace unos 4 dias

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No se… que piensas tu

-Que no hay manera de que alguien mas conozca mis secretos…

-Si lo hay, una persona muy cercana a ti desde antes de que nacieras ¿creo?

-Nadie, mi mama pero a ella no le digo nada

-No es pariente tuyo, pero tal vez se la pase demasiado con tu familia, según se

-Ve al grano

-No, dejare que tu sola te carcomas de la curiosidad- dijo Yuni levantándose de la mesa

-Espera dime

-No, ya vamonos- Yuni busco a Ranmaru –Gracias por todo ya tenemos que irnos Ranmaru-san

-Claro adiós Yuni-Chan

-¿Qué? No Yuni espera- Jade hizo una reverencia y siguió a su amiga- Espera

-Vamos tenemos que ver a los muchachos

-Tu lo que quieres es ver a Riu y cambiarme el tema

-Yo seria incapaz Uchiha

-Si claro Hyuuga ¬.¬

…

Eran las 12 de la mañana los muchachos ya habían platicado de muchas cosas aprovechando que Jade y Yuni no estaban.

-Bueno no se donde se abran metido ellas pero es relajante- comento el Uzumaki

-Si por que ellas son las que te meten de golpes con tus tonterías- le dijo Inei

-Yo no digo tonterías

-No que va

-Oigan es cierto, no ha dicho ninguna tontería notable- dijo Kenshin –Ni una sola

-Eso es verdad- dijeron los 3 chicos restantes

-¿Qué quieren decir? –les cuestiono Yaki

-Que no eres tu, donde esta el bromista uzumaki que todos conocemos

-Desapareció ayer- dijo Inei –Ya que ayer Jade lo bateo cruel mente

-¿Qué Jade que?- dijo el peliplata

-Le dijo que solo lo quería como un hermano

-Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera- dijo Yaki –Además es cierto no me gusta como pensé que me gustaba

-¿Esa es resignación?- pregunto Riu

-No es la verdad pensé en eso toda la noche y no yo también la quiero como a una hermana

-Ah es bueno saber eso- comento Haru

-Si, así yo puedo acercarme mas a ella para saber si yo puedo cambiar esa opinión de solo un hermano- bromeo Inei

-No lo permitiré- dijo Yaki

-Yo se de otro que tampoco lo permitirá- comento Riu

-¿Quién?- dijo Kenshin

-Ja que no se… bueno mejor lo dejare así

-Bueno si no me dejan acercarme a Jade será a Yuni

-Eso no- dijo el Nara –No te dejare no, y no

-Vamos, ella es muy bonita

-Pero no te dejare

-Si, yo también se que no te dejaran- dijo Haru

En eso Riu entendió como si estuvieran hablando de el, y Haru solo lo volteo a ver con una media sonrisa.

-¿Tu lo sabes?- le dijo el ninja de suna

-No se que tanto se pero lo se- le respondió el hijo del ninja copia

-No importa yo se lo que los otros ignoran

-Si, tu comentario fue notorio, pero se que no dirás nada

-Siempre y cuando tú no digas nada

-Hecho- dijeron al unísono

Inei, Yaki y Kenshin se vieron entre ellos sin saber que les pasaba a ese par. En ese mismo tiempo aparecieron 2 kunoichis muy "codiciadas"

-Hola chicos- pronuncio la ojiverde

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto la Hyuuga

-Solo hablamos de conquistas- les dijo Inei –Hablando de eso ¿alguna de ustedes quiere salir con migo?

-Hay lo siento mi padre te mataría Inei- dijo algo decepcionada Yuni

-Yo tengo otro compromiso, y Haru me acompañara será otro día Inei- Le contesto Jade

-¿Por qué saldrás con Haru?- pregunto el Uzumaki

-Si por que saldré con tigo- le siguió la corriente el peliplata

-Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer

-Mas o menos

-Necesito hablar de eso

-Ok… nos vemos después chicos-

Haru y Jade se fueron en dirección hacia el hospital, mientras los demás lo seguían con la vista.

-Sabia que eso pasaría- dijo Kenshin

-¿Qué?

-Si yo también, pero primero pensé que Haru tendría menos cerebro- le contesto Yuni sentándose al lado de Riu

-¿Qué?

-Jade fue la que callo en la trampa entonces- dijo Riu

-¿Qué? No entiendo

-Creo que ambos cayeron sin querer-les dijo Inei –Los entrenamientos en grupos son malos y mas si los senseis son esposos

-¿Qué? Díganme de una maldita vez- les dijo muy enfadado Yaki

-Primito si no te has dado cuenta no te podemos decir

-¿Qué no me pueden decir?

-Que los elefantes volaban- bromeo Inei

-Ahora si te la ganaste

Así Yaki e Inei comenzaron una pelea amistosa como de costumbre.

…

Caminaban rumbo al hospital, eran pasadas las 12:30 pero no importaba iban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo.

-Ya dime entonces de que se trata Jade

-No se ni como empezar Haru- la pelinegra paro y miro a todos lados buscando un lugar donde poder platicar a gusto con su amigo

-Bueno primero lleguemos al hospital ay podemos hablar

-¿Al hospital? Para aya vamos

-Si solo sigue caminando y no preguntes Uchiha

-Hatake no es justo

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes que me gusta preguntar

-Pero ahora no solo camina

-Bien

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos mas, y Jade reconoció que era el hospital donde estaba Set-sama.

-A este hospital venimos- dijo Jade algo preocupada

-Si, es el mejor lugar, además quiero presentarte a alguien

-¿Alguien?

-Si, oye es cerito que te gusta preguntar

-Que gracioso

-Vamos a la azotea y luego te presento a esa persona

-Ok

Ya en la azotea

-Bien ahora dime que es lo que pasa

-Pues… recuerdas lo de la otra Uchiha

-Si

-Bueno mi mama quiere tenerla… en la casa como…si fuese arresto domiciliario

-¿eso es bueno?

-No lo se, Haru ella… no se como tratarla, no es mi familia

-Si lo es

-Bueno no la quiero como si fuera de mi familia

-Eso es diferente, solo trata de comportarte como ella

-Ella se comporta como si la conociera de toda la vida

-Pues inténtalo

-Haru estas pidiendo lo imposible

-Hey yo se que tu puedes comunicarte con quien sea y como sea

-Mientes…

-Logras socializar con casi todos, la villa entera te conoce, lograste dejar de pelear con Yuni

-¿Y? solo lo ago inconcientemente y estoy demasiado conciente para poder hacerle caso a mi "prima"

-Ja si claro, tendrás que hacerlo, para no herir a tu papa o a tus hermanos

-Hay mis hermanos… ellos no lo saben

-Con más razón

-Bien seré, directa y discreta si

-¿Te eh ayudado?- pregunto Haru algo inseguro –Por que siento que no hice nada

-Si me ayudaste, más de lo que piensas

-¿Segura?

-Si, necesitaba hablar con alguien

-Por que no con Yuni

-No se, me siento mejor con tigo

-Me alegra oír eso

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo se vieron fijamente hasta que Jade se empezó a sentir algo mirada, como algo en el estomago y tubo que desviar la vista.

-Bien… ¿a quien me quieres presentar? -Pregunto la pelinegra

-Esta en el jardín, debajo de la sombra de ese gran árbol, como siempre desde la 1 de la tarde- dijo Haru apuntando hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

-Set-Sama- murmuro Jade

-Andando

Bajaron de la azotea, caminando hacia el gran árbol donde se encontraba la mujer de los ojos azul opaco.

Haru se acerco con mucho cuidado y le llamo con mucho cariño a su madre.

-Mamá- llamo para que supiera que estaba hay -Quiero precentarte a alguien

-Haru… oh es una hermosa muchacha- pronuncio Set

-Gracias señora, soy Jade Uchiha

-¿Jade Uchiha?- se sorprendió la madre del peliplata.

Haru se incomodo por la reacción de su madre, pero Jade no, ya que Set-sama solo estaba tratando de ser discreta como quedaron hace unos días.

-Hay cariño tu nombre me recuerda al de una tía abuela- dijo después Set –No es que quiera ser descortés pero me sorprendió tu nombre es poco común

-Si tiene razón

-Bueno, mama si sabes de quien es hija ¿verdad?

-Si claro es la hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha

-Bueno señora vera, yo… estaba viendo algunos archivos de mi mama y vi su expediente

-Ella puede ayudarte mama- le dijo Haru – Sus ojos pueden ver mas cosas y con sus conocimientos médicos pueden ayudarte.

-Hijo no deberías molestarla… puede que Jade-chan este interesada en otras cosas no en mí

-Set-sama yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarla

-Tu gratitud es muy grande- le respondió la señora que estaba plantada a la silla –Sin recibir nada a cambio

-Para un medico, su mejor pago es el bienestar de su paciente- respondió la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa.

…

Una joven de cabellos castaños claros caminaba por entre las calles de la villa, eran las 4:00p.m. En la aldea, ella solo buscaba y buscaba hasta que encontró una casa desabitada. Danny entro con mucho cuidado sin que nadie la observara, esquivo y coloco algunas trampas.

Ella recordaba esa casa, fue suya durante 4 años de su vida y entendía que esos 4 años pudieron haber sido los más felices que vivió. Sus padres murieron 1 año después de que se fueron de esa aldea.

-Son cosas que pasan- se repitió a si misma, recordando lo que paso con ellos.

Avanzo por la casa viendo algunas fotografías olvidadas por el tiempo y destruidas por el polvo, igual que algunos muebles, parecía que sus padres tenían intenciones de volver a la villa.

-Si dejaron el sillón favorito de papa en este lugar… ¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto?- dijo para si sola la chica castaña y así comenzó un soliloquio.

-Esta bien lo que hago, una venganza es lo que querían ustedes como dice mi hermana. Yo no lo creo- abrió una ventana de la sala –El cielo se ve mas hermoso desde este lugar, ¿Por qué destruirlo? –movió un sillón y una repisa, haciendo que de esta ultima cayera un libro –Recuerdo este libro, a mi madre le encantaba leer y este era uno de sus favoritos con todos estos que están en el librero.

Danny se recostó en el sillón favorito de su padre sin importarle el polvo y se quedo viendo fijamente a la fotografía que tenia en frente, su familia, ella quería no quería que fuese igual su vida romántica a la de sus padres sino parecida.

-Y si… destruyó la villa ¿Cómo sabré si el chico rubio de lindos ojos azules es mi destino?- suspiro pesadamente –Yaki… curioso nombre –Y sonrió para si misma antes de cerrar los ojos.

…

Ya estaba obscureciendo en la villa, Jade y Haru ya se habían vuelto a reunir con sus amigos en un restaurante. Pero tal parecía que Yuni tuvo que irse por la tarde ya que su padre la mando llamar y Riu quería mandarle un aviso a su familia y supuestamente regresarían después.

-Saben amigos me preocupa ese par- inquirió Yaki –Desaparecen por mucho tempo y solos

-Eres un paranoico Yaki- le contesto la Uchiha –Si mi papa fuese alguno de los 2 yo también quisiera saber que pasa con ellos

-Pero para desgracia tuya Jade, tu padre es nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha- se burlo Inei –Y pobre aquel que se cruce en su camino

-Si claro búrlate todo lo que quieras, no lo conoces como no

-No ya que no soy su hijo

-Chicos yo concuerdo con Yaki- interrumpió Kenshin

-Solo se ponen nerviosos porque son sus primos no pasara nada- le animo Jade –No pasa nada déjenlos vivir, no es que se vallan a ir por hay los dos a algún parque

-Oh hacia el camino viejo de la villa donde están todos esos hermosos árboles de cerezo- continúo Haru

-¿Qué? no mi prima, no, no puede irse con el primo de Kenshin- se alarmo el Uzumaki poniendo de nervios al Nara

-No, no pueden mi primo no se iría con Yuni

Jade, Inei y Haru se quedaron estupefactos al ver la reacción de ambos y cada uno a su manera.

Inei sabia que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de Yuni Hyuuga pero el sabia que no pasaría nada entre ellos igual por que el veía que solo tenían una relación de amigos y si llegaban a ser familia no seria por que se casarían.

Jade y Haru por otro lado sabían la verdad pero no dirían nada lo prometieron cada uno a su manera pero lo prometieron.

-Hola chicos, ¿Por qué esas caras?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Riu, mejor sal corriendo de aquí- le sugirió Inei

-Que, ¿Por qué? , que hice

-Salir con Yuni, según Yaki y Kenshin- le contesto Jade –Pero están paranoicos tu siéntate

-Hem no puedo, de hecho vine a buscar a Kenshin ya que mi tía lo busca y me mando llamarlo

-Mi mama me busca… esto será problemático- Reacciono Kenshin –Nos vemos luego chicos

-Hay en mi casa también habrá algo muy problemático, mejor me voy marchando- dijo la Uchiha –Después los veré

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto el peliplata

-No gracias, estaré bien, adiós

Jade se fue, dejando a Haru a la merced de Inei y de Yaki influenciado por el Yamanaka.

-Bien ahora que Jade se fue- inquirió Inei -¿A dónde fueron?

-Al hospital

-Solo al hospital ¿No pasearon por el camino viejo como dijiste antes?- pregunto ahora el Uzumaki

-Si solo al hospital ¿Por qué tantas preguntas así?

-Bueno es que a ti es al que hemos visto más encaramelado con Jade, querido Haru- continuo Inei

-Y eso no me agrada- amenazo Yaki –Dime que intenciones tienes con ella

-¿Con ella?- el peliplata estaba ya algo nervioso ni siquiera el padre de la Uchiha le había preguntado algo así –No es nada ella quería ir a ver a mi mama es todo

-Tú mama- contestaron los dos rubios

-Si solo eso, ya no me molesten

-Esta bien- Inei y Yaki no quedaron satisfechos ante la respuesta del Hatake pero decidieron dejarlo así por el momento.

…

Eran ya las 8:00 p.m. y no sabia como acabaría esto pero al mal tiempo buena cara, recordó ella las palabras que Haru le había dicho.

-Haru…- susurro la ojiverde en la entrada de su casa –Haces que todo parezca tan fácil, espero que así sea.

Jade entro a la casa y pudo apreciar que todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa. Sus 2 locos y endemoniados hermanos, su madre quien estaba sentada al lado de su padre sin duda se veían como agua y aceite; y por ultimo pero no menos importante su "prima".

-Ya eh llegado, lamento la demora pensé que esto seria mas tarde

-No te preocupes Jade-Chan- le contesto su madre –Toma asiento para empezar

-¡Si cenar!- gritaron los gemelos

-Niños compórtense tenemos invitados- les llamo la atención su padre

-Si, Oto-sama- contestaron poniendo una cara de angelitos malvados

A Jade le gusto lo que veía, su familia junta por un solo propósito y ese propósito era convivir.

-Aun que sea por una intrusa- pensó Jade, volteando a ver a su prima Kaede.


	10. No Hagas Cosas Malas Que Parezcan Buenas

**Capitulo 10: No Hagas Cosas Buenas Que Parezcan Malas**

La cena empezó tranquila, los mayores no mencionaban nada, menos los dos gemelos, pero Kaede no había tocado su plato desde ese momento; tal vez su lugar no era ese por mas Uchiha que sea por que ella lo sabia, ella era perteneciente de ese clan sin importar lo que pensaran otros, pero aun así era una familia.

-Dinos Kaede-Chan- comenzó el pequeño enfrente de ella –Por que así he escuchado que te ah nombrado nuestro Otto-Sama, ¿Por qué no comes?

-No tengo mucha hambre

-¿Y de donde eres?- pregunto el otro pequeño, Kaoru

-De muy lejos, de otra nación

-Wow- repitieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Niños no la molesten- les dijo Sakura

-No es molestia… son preguntas comunes supongo

-Créeme Kaede-Chan lo ago por tu bien- le contesto la pelirrosa

-Oka-san no le quites la diversión- contestaron al unísono los gemelos

-Se los advierto ni una broma

-Bien

Jade, estaba sentada al lado de su prima pero no había volteado a verla en ningún momento, solo veía a su hermano Kaoru y este le hacia caras para hacerla enojar.

-Hikaru mira, Jade no se enoja por que le ago gestos

-Ah enserio déjame intentar.- Hikaru intento poner la cara mas graciosa que pudo pero no logro encontrar el enojo de Jade.

-Basta ya demonios no soy su juguete- les contesto su hermana

-Jade no seas grosera con ellos

-Otto-san no quise ser grosera, es solo que les advierto lo que puede pasarles después

-Nunca lograras hacernos daño-

-¿Qué apuestan?

-Jade, Hikaru, Kaoru- le llamo la atención Sasuke –Dejen eso para después

-Pero solo intentamos ser normales y no comportarnos diferentes con la precensia de Kaede-Chan- dijeron los gemelos

-Por mi no se preocupen- dijo Kaede –Compórtense como siempre lo hacen

-Bien, Oka-sama tengo una pregunta sobre…Set-sama-dijo la ojiverde

-Set-sama ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Se puso mal?

-No es solo que… bueno Haru me pidió ayuda para revisar a su madre y quería saber más sobre eso.

-Jade creo que este no es el momento- contesto Sasuke quien se metía un pedazo de lo que parecía pescado, a la boca

-Kaede-chan dijo que podíamos actuar como una familia Otto-san

-Pero de eso no es momento de hablar, hablen de otra cosa eso me molesta

-¿Qué no te molesta?- pronuncio Jade por lo bajo

Al terminar la cena Jade se fue de la casa y sus hermanos la siguieron hasta la terraza donde podía prender las luces.

-Nee-chan- gritaron los gemelos cuando al fin la alcanzaron

-Quiero estar sola unos momentos

-No queremos que te enojes con papa y mama

-No estoy enojado con ellos ni con ustedes

-Es la intrusa, la que te molesta

Kaede era realmente el problema, no ese no era el problema solo se sentía mal por que por una desconocida es mas fuerte que ella para unir a su familia.

-No…vengan para acá mis demonios- le llamo la ojiverde para abrazar a sus hermanos –Los quiero

-Nosotros también

-Y por eso mismo dejaran de repetir las cosas juntos

-Ok

-No quería arruinar la cena

-Descuida Jade-Chan- le contesto Kaoru

-Si relájate esa tal Kaede no nos cae muy bien, si es nuestra prima no lo parece-siguió Hikaru

-Como es que ustedes saben

-Somos los hijos del Jefe del Cuerpo AMBU, nosotros sabemos todo

-Creo que son más listos

-Claro que si, por eso su comida tendrá una sorpresa

-¿Qué rayos hicieron?

-Salsa picante

-Ese dragón dormido no le ara daño la salsa

-Si además no comió nada, no es justo

-Papa nos va a regañar

-No importa

-Les quitara todos los juguetes

-¿Y? como si no hubiera mas diversión

-Bien… por que se acaban de confesar enfrente de el- Jade torció la boca y giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su padre

-Oh, oh

-Están castigados 1 semana sin salir de la casa, váyanse ahora a dormir

-Si Otto-san

Los gemelos se fueron dejando a Jade y a su padre solos.

-¿Qué paso? Por que te comportas de esa manera

-No se a que te refieres

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero

-Yo solo intente de ser amable, pero ella no puedes esperar que quiera a una extraña

-Se supone que es tu prima

-se "Supone" ósea que no es

-Jade, tú lo viste y con que motivo ella quisiera engañarnos

-Yo no dije que quisiera hacer eso, es solo que tu y mi madre intentan forzar algo que no va a pasar

-¿Por qué?

-Ni yo ni mis hermanos la queremos, no aun no pretendas que tenga otra actitud con ella

-Lo intentaras- le contesto retadoramente Sasuke a su hija –Tienes que hacerlo

-No puedes obligarme

-Solo mírame

-Igual como casi destruyes Konoha, y a tus amigos

-Jade calla

-Igual como mataste a tu hermano, por que lo se padre y todos nos apuntan con el dedo, todos nos odian, solo al saber que somos Uchiha. No odio ser quien soy, pero yo dependo de ti.

-Jade

-No me vas a obligar, te amo pero no me puedes obligar a amar a una desconocida

-Tú tendrás el mismo castigo de tus hermanos

-Bien al cabo no pensaba salir en algún tiempo.

Jade se fue a su casa, muy molesta y Sasuke solo se quedo hay viendo hacia el cielo muy enojado pero también desconcertado por las palabras de su hija.

Al llegar a la casa, Jade ya no vio a nadie en la cocina, ni en la sala menos en el comedor, así que decidió irse a su cuarto, para grata sorpresa suya alguien mas estaba hay.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Tu madre me dijo que aquí podía dormir- le contesto Kaede

-Bien… solo dormir, no quiero que andes aquí todo el día o la tarde

-No te preocupes yo no soy la que esta castigada

-Acaso me espías

-Tus hermanos me lo dijeron

-Da igual, no tocaras mis cosas- apunto la ojiverde alrededor de ella con sus dedos –oíste

-Claro princesita

-Odio ese apodo

-Ah lo siento, entonces te llamare sasukina

-Escúchame con mucha atención- Jade había tomado por el cuello a Kaede y la amenazo con un kunai –No se que tan fuerte seas, pero se que no te tengo miedo, yo no te caigo bien y tu tampoco a mi, así que seas la hija de Itachi Uchiha o tal vez la bastarda de mi padre no te quiero cercas de mi

-Yo no soy hija de Sasuke- Kaede intento quitarse a Jade de encima pero esta no se dejo

-Compruébalo, de la nada vienes a comer a la casa el incluso te trato con mas dulzura que nosotros durante la cena- volvió a presionar el kunai en su cuello –Ni se te ocurra acercárseme a mi o a mis hermanos yo no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con tigo

-Me tienes miedo- sonrió burlonamente Kaede

-No, miedo no, es mas bien lastima o asco es una combinación de ambas

-Eres una chiquilla tonta

-Solo soy una chiquilla, pero de tonta nada, advertido te lo tienes Kaede

-Lo mismo va para ti Jade

…

A la mañana siguiente Yuni tuvo que realizar nuevamente las tareas que su hermana, pero esta vez siguió el consejo de usar unos cuantos clones.

-Es extraño que no haya venido ya Jade- dijo Yuni para si sola

-Tienes razón su aburrición y su curiosidad es tan grande que ya debería estar aquí- le contesto el clon numero 1

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- pregunto Yuni

-Su padre no la habrá dejado salir por llegar tarde- contesto el clon numero 2

-Tienes razón, dejen eso y vamos a buscarla

-Si- los 2 clones desaparecieron, Yuni estaba a punto de salir del dojo cuando entro su Padre

-Otto-sama- dijo Yuni sorprendida al ver a su padre

-Buenos dias Yuni

-Buenos dias, me pusiste un buen susto

-No era mi intención, acaso entrenabas

-Ha bueno… algo así

-Es mejor que te vallas haciendo a la idea de entrenar muy temprano por las mañanas es una muy buena disciplina

-Tu sabes que lo eh intentado y no eh podido

-Si tuvieras alguna motivación lo arias, como ese chico que vi en la mañana de hoy y de ayer

-¿Qué chico?- pregunto Yuni a Neji

-El hijo del kasekage, Riu-kun

-Riu- la chica solo se quedo estática al oír eso de la boca de su padre –Conociste a Riu

-Si ah estado entrenando con migo desde ayer, es un buen muchacho

-Me alegra oírte decir eso papá

-¿Por qué?

-Ah mi también me parece una gran persona

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Yuni solo veía hacia el piso hasta que decidió irse a buscar a su amiga.

-Me voy iré a buscar a Jade

-¿Uchiha?

-Si, yo no conozco ninguna otra papá

…

Yuni llego hasta el barrio de los legendarios Uchihas, vio el fraccionamiento y pensó que no seria buena idea, jamás había ido a su casa y tal vez encontró algo mas que hacer como ir al hospital.

A un así la hyuuga activo su Biakugan para poder saber si su amiga se encontraba en alguna de las casas del lugar. Yuni empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la casa se suponía vivía Jade, una mansión como la de los Hyuuga pero con un toque diferente, Yuni toco la puerta hasta que le abrieron los dos demonios.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Yuni, esta Jade

-Eres una Hyuuga

-Si ya lo se

-¿Por que vienes a ver a nuestra hermana?

-Quiero hablar con ella

-Pasa en seguida baja- los gemelos después de su interrogatorio hicieron pasar a la ojiperla –Jade te busca una Hyuuga.

Hikaru y Kaoru se marcharon hacia otro lugar de la casa y en eso se vio como Jade bajaba por las escaleras.

-Hola Yuni

-¿Qué haces en tu casa? Pensé que iras a buscarme como ayer

-Cambio de planes ¿Quieres sentarte?

Las dos muchachas se fueron a la sala.

-Y bien, por que no has salido

-Me castigaron

-Lo sabía

-¿Lo sabias?

-Bueno no de que ya lo sabía sino de suponerlo

-Ah si claro… no podré estar fuera del fraccionamiento durante 1 semana

-Pero de que sirve si sales al fraccionamiento si estas castigada

-El fraccionamiento esta totalmente abandonado

-Ah cierto

-Enserio tener novio te hace daño

-Cállate Jade, por que tu también tienes novio

-Oye eso no es cierto además estas en mi casa, si alguien oye dicha información yo si estaría perdida

-¿Y yo no?

-A mis hermanos no les interesas, claro al menos de que traigas una bomba o algún petardo para que se diviertan

-¿Quién tiene un petardo?- pregunto Kaoru de repente detrás de ellas

-Nadie- le contesto su hermana

-Nosotros oímos cuando lo dijiste Jade- le dijo Hikaru

-Ha Yuni tiene uno siempre carga uno con ella

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron muy emocionados los gemelos –Me lo das me lo das me lo das

-Pero yo… no la traigo en este momento otro día se las daré

-Ya era demasiado bueno para ser una Hyuuga- dijeron al unísono al mismo tiempo que se marchaban

-Te lo dije

-Si claro échame a los demonios a mi

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer

-Si, tienes que te parece si traigo a los muchachos para acá

-Estas loca, no pueden entrar estoy castigada

-Te dijeron que no salieras del fraccionamiento pero nunca dijeron que nadie podía entrar aquí

-¿Qué pretendes?- Pregunto Jade a Yuni

-Has oído alguna vez la frase, si no vas a la fiesta tu se la fiesta

-SI, y se el lugar perfecto, ve por los muchachos- Jade y Yuni empezaron a salir de la casa- la terraza de aquel edificio- apunto la ojiverde a la torre que había convertido en su lugar especial.

-Claro, parece un buen lugar

-Solo pondré unas cuantas lonas para cubrirnos del sol y unas sillas

-Les diré que traigan comida, ya que estarán muy inquietos

-Ok les espero.

…

No muy lejos de la aldea Seruhio se encontraba ideando el plan para poder entrar a la aldea sin ser detectados, ahora que Kaede se encontraba bajo vigilancia AMBU nadie los detendría y podrían entrar por un Uchiha sin causar mayores daños.

-Tus planes son muy confusos para tus discípulas

-Ellas no son mis discípulas, solo son seguidoras que al igual que yo buscan venganza

-Una venganza que no existe

-Mataron a sus padres Karin ellas quieren vengar su nombre

-De que sirve, solo que Tamiko-Sama las enveneno de rencor para que te ayudaran con tu objetivo

-Tamiko-Sama solo les dijo la verdad

-Ella es igual de bruja que yo, como es que me llaman solo que tubo más lealtad mas valor mas poder y eso la hace mucho mas desquiciada

-Deja de hablar así, si no fuera por ella tu estarías muerta-El chico de cabellos plateados con negro se puso furioso ante las palabras de su compañera

-Jamás me hubieras podido matar

-Mi misión aun es acabar con tu vida

-Pues inténtalo aun puedes acabar con esto

-Aun te necesito para completar mi propósito

-Cobarde

-Karin ya cierra esa gran bocota, por eso es que te consideran como una bruja, y todos los que te rodeaban te abandonaron

-Pero tu no lo has hecho, incluso antes de conocer a Tamiko-Sama no me mataste tuviste muchas oportunidades-la pelirroja se acerco demasiado a Seruhio quedando solo unos centímetros de su boca –Se que me quieres, yo lo se

-Si, te quiero- Seruhio dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca –Pero te quiero lejos y muerta, eres ya una carga para mi y si no fuera por tu poder enserio que estarías mas que enterrada- El muchacho aventó a la pelirroja lejos de el casi provocando que se cayera.

-Prefieres a un cuerpo en descomposición que a mi- dijo muy indignada Karin –Prefieres a un cadáver que nunca despertara que alguien vivo

-Si, y no digas eso delante mió

-Escucha solo porque yo también puedo tomar una venganza verdadera contra los Uchiha y los Hyuuga solo por eso me quedo en esto.

Karin se fue de donde se encontraba Seruhio muy indignada por lo que le dijo el Hatake, pero a este no le importaba lo que la lengua viperina de la pelirroja decía, todo lo que quería era recuperar a su padre. En ese instante apareció Don y en su hombro se encontraba una paloma, la muchacha llevaba un pergamino.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste Don?

-No quería hacerlo Seruhio-Sama, pero tenia que entregarle esto- la chica de cabellos azules le mostró el pergamino –Es de Tamiko-Sama

-Dámelo- El chico tomo el pergamino y lo abrió de inmediato –Gracias Don puedes retirarte

-Si señor

-¿Don?- llamo el Hatake – ¿Tu hermana aun no regresa?

-No señor pero no debe de tardar, tal vez debe de estar afuera mirando las nubes como siempre.

-Danny aun tiene esperanzas, y eso es bueno, si esta afuera no la molestes

-Si señor

Seruhio se volteo leyendo el pergamino, Don ya estaba a punto de irse cuando se detuvo para hablar con su señor.

-Si yo… tuviera la oportunidad de que mis padres regresaran a mi vida, aria lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacerlo aun así me llamen traidora, solo quiero que lo sepa Seruhio-Sama.

Por fin la peliazul desapareció del lugar, Seruhio solo apenas volteo a verla y siguió con su lectura. El pergamino traía buenas noticias y supo como idear mejor sus opciones para poder obtener al fin un Sharingan activo. El Hatake empezó a escribir a Tamiko-Sama lo siguiente:

_Abuela:_

_Trata de detener las tropas por unos dias mas, por lo menos 2 o 3 dias, mañana en la noche ataque nuevamente la aldea tratando de localizar nuestro objetivo. Después de eso vendrá el ataque de verdad para poder completar nuestro propósito._

_Seruhio Hatake._

Seruhio, busco alguna paloma para mandarle el mensaje a Tamiko-Sama lo más pronto posible.

-Solo espero que esto en verdad funcione.

…

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde en la aldea, los muchachos se encontraban en la azotea riéndose de varias cosas, en particular de las tonterías que hacia Yaki.

-Bueno Jade, este es el mejor lugar para pasar una tarde con los amigos- menciono Inei

-Si ya te habías tardado en invitarnos- contesto el Uzumaki

-Sabes que no es que no quisiera es que no había oportunidad- se defendió Jade

-Solo teníamos que esperar a que te castigaran- dijo la ojiperla.

Todos rieron ante eso, mientras se veía como los pequeños diablillos lanzaban unos cohetes desde el suelo.

-Hikaru, Kaoru esperen a que sea de noche para que se puedan ver mejor los cohetes

-Pero Haru-Onii-San estamos muy aburridos

-¿Ya acabaron de usar las otras cosas que les traje?

-Si las bombas de pintura ya fueron esparcidos por todo el prado trasero

-¿Bombas de pintura?-Se sorprendió Jade -¿Por qué les trajiste algo así? Es muy peligroso

-Los peligrosos son ellos- dijo Inei

-Tu cállate, Haru mi papa ahora si nos matara

-Eran solo unas pequeñas bolitas como el tamaño de una canica- de defendió el peliplata

-Ne ustedes dos parecen casados- les molesto Kenshin

-Nara cállate- le dijo Haru –Jade deja de preocuparte

-Pero…

-No nada

-Jaja si así discuten mis papas- les molesto esta vez Yuni

-Hyuuga no empieces

-Yo solo digo lo que pasa con mis padres

-Si como no…

En eso se ve como otro cohete explota en el cielo.

-Mira Kaoru ese voló más alto

-Tienes razón, ay que poner otro

-Diablillos enserio, dejen esos para la noche

-No queremos

-Pequeños mocosos- se molesto Jade por la insolencia de sus hermanos.

-Jade, ya déjalos al cabo les traje como unos 100 no creo que se los acaben ahorita se ara de noche antes

-¿100?, Hatsuharu estas loco

-Puede ser, pero no de lo que tu piensas

-Ne Yuni- le hablo Riu muy bajito a su novia quien estaba sentada a su lado –Haru esta loco, pero por Jade

-Jaja, si loquito de amor

-Ya los oí par de tórtolas-Haru les aventó un cojín a ambos.

-¿Par de tórtolas?- dijeron Yaki y Kenshin al unísono

Ni Jade ni Haru intentaron arreglar el pequeño problema que podría ser que descubriera la relación que había entre Yuni y Riu. Estos últimos se pusieron algo nerviosos.

-Las tórtolas no son los pajaritos que siempre se mantienen juntos- pregunto Inei echando mas leña al fuego.

-Si esas meras

-Haru…- le llamo el pelirrojo

-Pero mi prima y Riu no se parecen a las tórtolas

-Pero siempre se la mantienen juntos como dijiste la otra noche- contesto la ojiverde

-Uchiha- dijo esta vez la ojiperla -¿Qué otra noche?

-Ah una que de repente ni tú ni Riu aparecieron y luego llego Riu solo y Kenshin y Yaki se pusieron de paranoicos

-Yo solo me preocupe- dijo el Nara

-Siempre te andas preocupando por mi Kenshin, yo no soy una niña indefensa

-Pero aun así no sabia que pudo haber pasado

En ese momento a Riu le llego la verdad como un balde de agua fría, a su primo le gustaba Yuni, su preocupación excesiva y la desconfianza que le tiene en ocasiones cuando están cerca de la Hyuuga son muy notables, el también actúa de esa manera pero el sabe que si es correspondido.

-Tengo una pregunta- Hablo el pelirrojo –A la vista blanca de konoha se le ah escapado algo alguna vez.

Esto provoco las risas de Jade, Yaki y Haru. Inei pudo saber a que se refería pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada para poder intimidar un rato a Yuni.

-Innumerables veces- le contesto el Yamanaka

-Oye eso no es cierto- contestaron Yuni y Yaki

-Si, si lo es

-No lo es, a mi nunca se me ah escapado nada

-Claro que si Yaki recuerdas la vez que tenías que encontrar la banda roja y la sensei te la puso en el cuello y tú como si nada- le contesto Jade

-Pensé que estaría en otro lugar

-Oh a Yuni se le escapo por completo que era mujer- dijo Haru –Entro a un balneario como si nada y había miles de hombres desnudos y esta entro persiguiendo al ninja enemigo fue de mucha gracia.

-No lo hice a propósito- se defendió ella

-Ja eso no me consta

-Hatsuharu cállate ya eso no me hace gracia

-Yuni ¿Viste algo acaso?

-No Jade no vi nada solo entre unos cuantos segundos ni tiempo de ver, por dios

-Jaja cálmate no pasa nada.

En ese momento se pudo apreciar otro cohete que avían lanzado los gemelos, pero esta vez se pudo apreciar mas ya que el se veía mas el ocaso.

-Ah todo esto Jade- Intervino Kenshin -¿Por qué te castigaron?

-Bueno… yo digamos que me comporte muy cínicamente en frente de mi padre y le dije todas sus verdades a la cara.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Y los gemelos también hicieron lo mismo?- pregunto ahora Inei

-No ellos hicieron una travesura a una invitada

-¿Invitada?, no me digas que por eso te molestaste- le dijo Haru

-Yo no hice nada, solamente ella no me cae bien y ella siente el mismo sentimiento hacia mi

-¿Quién?- intento adivinar Yaki

-No puedo decírselos

-Tienes que hacerlo

-No es que no quiera es que es algo complicado

-Lo entenderemos Jade, somos tus amigos- le dijo Yuni

-Ok, pero no le pueden decir a sus padres o hermanos a nadie, solo mi familia lo sabe y Haru ahora también lo sabrán ustedes.

Los demás solo asintieron para que Jade continuara.

-Bien, recuerdan el día del ataque, pues ese día atraparon a alguien que podría ser la responsable, y resulto que esa persona era quien nos iba a ayudar con los que en verdad a tacaron la aldea, y resulto ser que esa persona era una…

-¿Una que?- le pregunto Riu

-Una Uchiha

Todos quedaron asombrados por lo que le dijo, Haru aunque ya lo sabia imito la cara de Yaki que era la mas graciosa de todas, provocando que este se enojara.

-Haru, no es un juego, eso es imposible

-Pues parece que no- dijo la ojiverde

-¿Y esta en tu casa?

-SI Inei esta en mi casa

-Bien con su permiso me iré a presentar para comenzar una buena relación- bromeo este

-Ja ja que gracioso, tu te quedas aquí- le regaño Yuni

-¿Pero si es una Uchiha eso significa que es tu hermana?- pregunto algo intrigado Kenshin

-Ella dice que no, y mi padre también, ella dice que es hija de Itachi Uchiha

-Itachi Uchiha

-Si, pero eso es casi imposible

-Casi, como tu dijiste Jade, mejor relájate no pasa nada nos tienes aquí para todo lo que quieras- le animo Haru

-Gracias

-Oye Jade, deberías decirle a tus hermanos que suban con esos cohetes para poder lanzarlos desde aquí y que se vean mejor- animo Yuni ya que el sol se había ocultado totalmente

-Si tienes razón

-Yo les digo- Yaki se asomo por el techo para avisarles –Hey demonillos suban para poder lanzar los cohetes juntos y que lleguen mas lejos

-Si. Súper

En un instante, los gemelos ya estaban haya arriba, los demás se movieron para poder colocar los cohetes de una manera que pudiesen ser lanzados todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos Jade y Hikaru hicieron una pequeña replica de fuego para que pasare entre los cohetes y se encendieran y pudieran estallar todos al mismo tiempo, ese fue un espectáculo grandioso, todos los de la aldea pudieron verlos; en el momento que estaban todos distraídos Riu le dio un pequeño beso de pico a Yuni, los pequeños Hikaru y Kaoru brincaban de un lado al otro al ver lo bonito y genial que se veían las luces en el cielo, los Inei intentaba alborotar a Yaki y a Kenshin por algo pero no lo lograba ellos estaban muy concentrados en las luces de colores, Haru igual que ellos veía el cielo muy lindo muy colorido esperando que su madre también pudiera verlo.

-Gracias Haru, por todo siempre estas hay cuando te necesitamos- le dijo Jade viendo al cielo en un tono bajo

-No tienes de que querida-el peliplata la abrazo contra el con un solo brazo- aria lo que sea por ustedes, mi pequeña familia

-Y yo igual por ti y por eso ayudare a tu madre, por lo menos que pueda mover la mitad de su cuerpo-la ojiverde tomo a Haru por la cintura

-Aras lo que puedas y ahorita solo ve los juegos artificiales- sin soltar aun el abrazo

…

En la ventana de la mansión se podía ver a la pelinegra sentada viendo las luces de colores que se reflejaban en el cielo pintado de negro por la ausencia del astro sol.

-Son hermosos, si tan solo… quisiera subir a esa azotea, se han estado riendo toda la tarde y mitad de la mañana desde que llegaron solo tal vez –Se dijo Kaede a si misma –Solo tal vez algún día llegue a tener amigos de esa manera.

**Holap!! XD siii otro capi lo prometido es deuda, diganme que les parece Jade enojada Seruhio todo soy un hombre macho y la golfa de Karin jujuju. Y mis nuevos personajes bueno la abuela fue prestada nuevamente por Marean L. Wolf me presto a Set y a la abuela de los Hatake, Kaede Namikase (si ella es la nueva Uchiha mas wow) Ita es Yuni y Danny es otra de mis amigas, claro tambien le agradesco a Zoe Uchiha y a Setsuna17 por dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Bueno me despido se que es un poco mas corto que el anterior que pero alguien me presionaba a escribir jujuju bueno ls quiero kiss **


	11. El Corazón Sabe Mas Que La Razón

**Capitulo 11: El Corazón Sabe Mas Que La Razón **

Al día siguiente todo pareció transcurrir normal, Sakura decidió llevarse a Jade al hospital para que hiciera algo provechoso y los gemelos los dejaron con Hinata para que jugara con Nakira pero bajo supervisión y muchas restricciones. Mientras que Kaede tendría que ir con el Hokage y el líder de la división AMBU para ayudarles a tener una estrategia para un posible contra ataque.

-Bien Kaede según tu que tenemos que hacer- pregunto Naruto quien estaba sentado en su silla

-Tener vigilados a los hijos de Sasuke-San o hasta incluso esconderlos durante un tiempo, mientras poner sustitutos ambus camuflageados con un jutsu y poder tomarlos desprevenidos

-Mis hijos no son débiles ellos pueden defenderse

-Pero sus atacantes son mucho mas fuertes que ellos, fácilmente podrían llevarse alguno de los gemelos- le dijo Kaede –Son muy astutos el líder es, tiene una técnica asombrosa de Taijutsu y sus ataques eléctricos son muy poderosos

-¿Electricidad? ¿Cómo son esos ataques?- pregunto el Hokage

-Parece poder cobrar vida, ya que su único elemento es el relámpago su chakra es muy poderosa, así que puede manejar la electricidad como si tuviese vida propia hacerla hacer lo que quiera con ella, hacerla una katana, un látigo, una flecha con su arco, la única técnica que no puede manejar a voluntad es una que pareciera que tuviera miles de pájaros en su mano.

Los dos adultos se quedaron paralizados al oír eso, Sasuke conocía bien esa técnica ya que el podía manejarla a la perfección ya que su antiguo sensei Hatake Kakashi se la había enseñado, pero quien mas pudo haberla aprendido, solo conocía a 2 personas pero uno de ellos debía de estar muerto.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del líder?- pregunto Naruto –Necesitamos saber el nombre

-Es…Seruhio- respondió la joven –Seruhio Hatake

-Eso es imposible el esta muerto

-No, el llego a Iwa junto con la Soun no Kage, por lo que supongo que es su alumno y el pudo generar esa técnica es muy poderosa la eh aprendido pero no puedo producir tal cantidad de chakra tan rápido como el

-Esa es la razón por la cual siempre lo has perdido de vista- le dijo esta vez el líder AMBU a Kaede

-Si, además de que las hermanas tienen una línea de sangre especializada en escape

-¿Escapistas?... pero podrán escapar al ojo que todo lo ve-Un hombre de cabello café, amarrado en con un lazo al final entro a la oficina del Hokage

-Llegas algo tarde Neji- le dijo Naruto

-Se me presento algo… pero pude escuchar una parte de la conversación- el Hyuuga reviso de pies a cabeza a la muchacha acto que pareció molestar a Kaede.

-¿Acaso nunca ah visto a una Kunoichi?

-No es eso solo estoy dándome cuenta de que tal vez los Uchihas no están tan extintos como parecen

-Tu clan tampoco esta tan fuerte, como debería de ser Neji- le zanjo Sasuke para que parara con eso de los clanes –Este no es el lugar ni el momento

-Pudiera ser

-Ya cállense, ahora el plan es encontrar a los atacantes y descubrí por que necesitan a un Uchiha- les dijo el Hokage

-Según lo que averigüe… quieren tratar de utilizar el Sharingan para copiar una técnica tan poderosa que podría traer los muertos a la vida- contesto la joven

-Siendo Seruhio el que esta detrás de esto debe querer recuperar a alguno de sus compañeros caídos

-No, Naruto, debe ser algo más que eso- le dijo Sasuke – piensa en alguien que aya perdido a daños externos a una simple misión

-Alguien demasiado cercano a el, incluso parecido

-Esperen un momento- les dijo Kaede -¿Ustedes conocen a Seruhio Hatake?

-Si- contestaron al unísono los 3 adultos

-Eso significa que ya había atacado la aldea anteriormente

-No Kaede es algo más que eso- dijo Naruto –El es perteneciente de esta aldea y fue uno de los mejores ninjas de su generación

-Fue mi alumno, antes de que desapareciera, tenia que cumplir con una misión en Iwa pero pensamos que había muerto- continuo Sasuke

-Ahora tenemos que detenerlo, antes de que destruya su aldea en busca de un Uchiha, valla que ironía ¿No Sasuke?

Neji fracaso en el intento de molestar a Sasuke, ya que en ese momento el ninja solo pensaba en su familia y en que estuvieran bien, en detener a su alumno y que no se enterara Hatsuharu o Setsuna de lo que psaba.

-Según el informe de los rastreadores, no pueden estar muy lejos de aquí

-Hokage-Sama déjeme ir a buscarlos tengo que detenerlos

-Lo lamento pero no puedo permitirte ir sola, tendrás que ir con alguno de nuestros escuadrones

-No importa mientras pueda detenerlos

-Bien, iras con el escuadrón de Hyuuga Tamaki, Nara Ashiko y Tetsu y Sunaku Sarutobi ¿Estas de acuerdo Sasuke?

-Completamente

…

Seruhio, Seruhio, Seruhio era en lo único en lo que pensaba Haru, en su hermano mayor y en las razones por las cuales había atacado la aldea. Mientras estaban en casa de Inei tratando de descifrar ese pequeño detalle con ayuda de Kenshin.

-Bien, si los atacantes solo buscaban algo ¿que era?- pregunto el Nara

-Algún objeto pero para que propósito- le contesto Inei

-Pero solo atacaron el centro, a las afueras de la ciudad y colocaron pequeñas bombas eso es todo

-Algún pergamino, la espada del 4to Hokage, lo que sea…

-No hubieran necesitado alertar a todo Konoha que estaba siendo atacado Inei

-Solo fue una distracción, tú peleaste con una de las muchachas esas y viste como desaparecieron al llamado de su Sempai

-Si pero solo 1, porque distraernos buscaban otra cosa

-¿Tu que piensas Haru? –le pregunto el rubio a su amigo

-¿Yo que?

-Vamos viejo no te distraigas estamos tratando de averiguar lo que en verdad paso

-Estoy tratando de recordar

-Bueno no importa dejemos esto un rato, ya sacamos suficientes datos por un momento- dijo Inei acercándose a un pisaron que estaba en la habitación y que contenía palabras claves

-¿Y que quieres hacer entonces?- le pregunto Kenshin

-Que Haru nos platique cuando se perdió con Jade- le molesto Inei

-Yo no me perdí con ella- se defendió el peliplata –Ella fue a buscarme por ordenes de Tsunade-sama y se nos presento un imprevisto

-Ja se quedaron un rato viendo como quemaban Konoha, mientras se mantuvieron abrazados y besándose- volvió a molestarlo Inei

-Eso no paso- En ese momento Haru había adquirido un color rojo en sus mejillas

-Haru ¿enserio eso paso?- pregunto Kenshin

-No claro que no, es solo que Inei esta alucinando y me molesta que me molesten con ella

-¿Por qué? Si a mi me molestaran con alguien tan linda seria feliz- dijo Inei

-Ella solo es mi amiga y ya, no habrá más que eso

-Oh no crees que te permitan el tener algo mas con ella- dedujo Inei –Hay amigo mío tu estas peor que Kenshin tu te das por vencido demasiado pronto y el no se rinde en intentar en pretender a Yuni

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido el peliplata

-¡Inei! ¿Por qué diablos dijiste eso?

-No pasa nada Kenshin, Haru algún día se iba a enterar y mejor que no se entere cuando seas rechazado por ella, en el caso de Haru, Jade aceptara tener algo mas que una amistad eso se nota.

-Tú solo piensas en el escándalo verdad Inei- le dijo el peliplata

-¿Entonces si quieres algo con Jade?

-Yo no dije tal cosa

-Haru te daré un consejo- le dijo Kenshin –Tu dile la verdad a Inei el ya la sabe solo quiere confirmarla no puedes luchar contra el

-Yo no estoy tratando de luchar en contra de el

-Kenshin, Haru dice la verdad el no sabe lo que dice de echo solo una vez estuvo enamorado y fue de una kunoichi mucho mayor que tu ¿no Haru?

-Si

-Y eso significa que puedes estar ahora enamorado nuevamente

-No se

-Ok, Inei ya me confundí dime que es lo que pasa- le dijo el Nara a su mejor amigo

-Elemental mi querido Kenshin, Haru no sabe que esta enmarado en estos momentos

-QUE- dijeron los otros dos al unísono

-Como que no me voy a dar cuenta si estoy enamorado o no esa es una locura Inei

-No la es ya que te has comportado así con Jade desde que eran pequeños y no sabias de lo que sientes por ella, hasta que entre ambos solo empezaron a decirse por su nombre dejando las formalidades

-Eso es algo imposible

-No lo es, ponte a pensar, esa chica enserio te quiere

-Inei siempre ah sido así yo también la quiero, además ella solo me trata como un hermano

-No, no es el amor a un hermano, que acaso no sentiste como se comportaban ayer, aprecian marido y mujer y los gemelos sus hijos

-Siempre nos comportamos así, solo que ustedes apenas se dan cuenta

-Ah… y si siempre se comportan de tal manera no será por que se han amado durante todo este tiempo

-Inei, deberías ser reportero de chismes

-Haru espera- dijo esta vez Kenshin – Piénsalo Inei tiene razón

-¿La tiene?

-Si, por que como tu y ella siempre se han tratado de una manera diferente por que desde muy pequeño has vivido con los Uchiha pues no sabes si estas enamorado o no de ella

-Pero yo antes ya me había enamorado ya me hubiera dado cuenta

-Y si lo que sentías antes no era amor- le propuso Inei -¿Qué tal si solo fue una vaga ilusión?

-Jamás había pensado eso- el peliplata se quedo en silencio pensando en las palabras de sus amigos –Y si tienen razón

-Claro que la tengo amigo mió

-Inei ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le reclamo el peliplata –Tal vez en un momento de menos tensión hace 2 semanas o algo así ¿por que ahora?

-Por que apenas 4 dias me di cuenta

-No te pudiste haber esperado para mañana ahora no me podré concentrar en nada

-De todos modos no estabas ayudando en casi nada- le reprocho Kenshin

-Se lo que buscan, pero no se si deba decírselos- les dijo el hijo menor de Kakashi

-Por que no

-Por que ahora que se lo que siento por Jade… puede que esto no salga bien

-Haru, no me digas que…- comenzó Inei –Buscan ah…

-No se lo que buscan pero lo que si se es que uno de los atacantes es mi hermano

Kenshin e Inei se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal confesión del peliplata.

-Pero tú hermano esta…

-No, el día del ataque luche contra el, Jade estaba hay y vio la pelea pero no quería que nadie se enterara por que aun pienso poder salvarlo

-Pero si es tu hermano que podría hacerlo atacar su villa natal- pregunto Kenshin

Rápidamente Haru se levanto hacia el pisaron y se puso a observarlo detenidamente tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara a encontrar o detener a su hermano.

-Bien ya que tenemos otro dato… que fue lo que paso esa noche en la batalla

-El llego buscándome a mi, yo le pedí a Jade que se fuera pero ella no quiso, Inei

_-Jade se que te ordenaron que te quedaras a mi lado pero vete de aquí_

_-No lo are_

-¿Jade llego antes o después de que empezaran a pelear?- pregunto esta vez Kenshin

-Antes

_-Haru- a lo lejos se oye una voz llamando al peliplata, y la persona se venia acercando mas_

_-Jade pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Tsunade me mando a buscarte y también me dijo que no te dejara solo ni un instante_

_-¿Y eso?- pregunto extrañado-No entiendo_

_-Yo menos pero voy a cumplir esa orden_

_-De acuerdo entonces regresemos con los demás antes de…_

_-¿De que pequeño Haru?- interrumpió un joven enmascarado apareciendo en lo alto del edificio que acababa de ser evacuado_

-Después de eso mi hermano empezó a atacarnos yo intente detenerlo y aleje a Jade de la batalla.

_-Bien ya que tu no atacaras lo are yo_

_El enmascarado se abalanzo contra Haru y Jade pero estos lo esquivaron; Haru y el enmascarado empezaron a pelear en una forma sorprendente. Jade quien solo veía la pelea pudo notar, sin su Sharingan que el Taijutsu de ambos era prácticamente el mismo._

_-Muy bien ya que no te marchaste sufrirás las consecuencias_

_-Esperaba que lo dijeras pequeño Haru_

_Ambos hicieron la misma posición de manos para los Genjutsus rompiendo la ilusión de su contrincante al instante._

_-Acaso no pudiste tener un poco de originalidad pequeño Haru_

_-¿Quién dice que no lo fui?- El Hatake empezó a ser unas posiciones de manos- Estilo tierra, golpe martillo_

_-Esa técnica no te servirá de mucho, yo también puedo hacerla- esquivando los golpes_

_-Si lo se- Haru volvió a ser otra posición de manos- Estilo de tierra, catacumba mortífera_

_El suelo empezó a abrirse haciendo que grandes zanjas en el suelo se abrieran y se empezaran a elevar grandes trozos de tierra._

_-Haru eso no puede salvarte al menos que puedas controlar el viento- el enmascarado hizo una posición de manos, Jade reconoció el ataque rápidamente, su Sharingan se activo par acopiar la técnica y salvar a su amigo_

_-¡Chidori!- grito el enmascarado_

-Pero, para poderlo haber detenido tuviste que hacer un ninjutsu con mas nivel de chakra que el chidori- le respondió Inei

-Yo no lo detuve… fue Jade quien lo hizo.

_-¡Chidori!- grito el enmascarado_

_-¡Rasengan!_

_Un gran estruendo surgió del contacto de estas dos poderosas técnicas, tanto que Jade y el enmascarado volaran por los aires, pero la Uchiha fue detenida por el peliplata._

_El enmascarado tendido en el suelo herido y debilitado por el ataque, apenas pudo levantarse._

_-¿Cómo es posible que tu…?- pero el enmascarado se inmuto de inmediato ya que su respuesta estaba en los ojos de la Kunoichi_

_-Nunca podrás contra una Uchiha y un Hatake juntos, además te dije que te enseñaría algo_

_-Si ahora entiendo_

-Estaba ya débil y en eso llego una de las muchachas, la que dice Kenshin que desapareció en medio de la batalla mientras la otra hacia Genjutsus para distraerlos y mi hermano desapareció- finalizo el peliplata

-Bien, la muchacha podía haber peleado en contra suya, ya que Jade y tu estabas indefensos- empezó a escribir Inei unas palabras en el pisaron –Mas lo que yo encontré en el pergamino que según esto yo tampoco tengo que decirles

-Todos están rompiendo su código de honor para salvar la aldea- menciono Kenshin

-Tú podrías romperlo, dejando a Yuni de una vez por todas

-Deja a Yuni por una vez Inei, no siempre pienso en ella

-Si lo haces, ahora concéntrate

-Bien chicos, esto es así- comento Haru –Ellos atacaron hace 3 días, mi hermano me buscaba a mí y encontró a Jade, después las otras 2 muchachas pelearon contra Kenshin y Riu por que andaban vagando por la zona Oriente de la aldea mas lo que decía en el pergamino ¿Qué era Inei?

-Que cuidáramos a todos los niños menores de 10 años en especial los de los clanes mas poderosos, ya que los atacantes los buscaban y quien lo mando fue la supuesta prima de Jade.

-Kaede- contesto Haru

-Hey ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- dijo muy indignado el Yamanaka

-Vez Jade te cuenta todo eso es amor- le molesto Kenshin

-Y por molestarme con cosas que no vienen en el momento por que me distraen te diré algo que ara feliz a Inei - propuso Hatsuharu –Es algo difícil y complicado pero te lo diré. Yuni tiene novio

-Ja si así no, andarás lamentándote de esquina a esquina por la Hyuuga- grito muy animado Inei

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes tiene novio, no te diré quien, así que no sigas, no me molestes con algo que no debí de enterarme ahorita y mas por que si mi hermano regresa querrá llevarse a Jade y eso me dará mucha rabia.

-¿Qué pero como puede ser eso posible?- dijo Kenshin algo triste y con un aura negra

-¿Por qué tu hermano se quiere llevar a Jade?- pregunto Inei

-Decirtelo me da tanto coraje… pero ya se por que

_-¿Quién eres? Identifícate ahora mismo- demando la Uchiha_

_-Si te digo mi nombre… serias mi mujer_

_-Cínico_

_-Jade se que te ordenaron que te quedaras a mi lado pero vete de aquí_

_-No lo are_

_-Así que Jade, que bello nombre_

_-Jade por favor, te lo estoy ordenando yo- continuo insistiendo el peliplata ignorando al enmascarado_

_-Lo lamento Haru pero no me voy sin ti_

_-¡Esto es realmente tierno!, el pequeño Haru protegiendo a la bella dama, te has convertido en todo un caballero- bromeo el enmascarado_

-Pelea entre hermanos por una mujer- grito Inei –Eso si es escándalo

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- dijo Kenshin

-Kenshin amigo mío, te dije que no te quería como tú a ella, deja de lamentarte

Kenshin se quedo en una esquina sentado, tomando de sus piernas, lamentándose.

-Creo que fui algo cruel con el- dijo Haru con algo de pena

-Se le pasara luego- le aseguro el rubio –Ahora si tu hermano regresa se llevara a Jade, así que tendríamos que cuidar a los niños pequeños que serian, Kaoru y Hikaru Uchiha, Nakira Uzumaki, Umi Nara y Daysho Sarutobi

-Si son los únicos que pueden estar en peligro

-Ahora volviendo a los Clanes, para que necesita a estos niños según sus habilidades- Inei empezó a escribir al otro lado del pisaron los nombres de los clanes y su habilidad, después los nombres de los niños.

-Ok 3 de ellos poseen Dujutsus y los otros dos solo son ninjutusus- continuo Haru y a lo que decía, Inei lo apuntaba- Pero los otros dos pequeños aun no logran desarrollarlo según se.

-¿Kenshin? Tu hermanita puede hacer los ninjutsus de sombras

-No- contesto triste pero algo preocupado al saber que podría tratarse de su hermana –Y si buscan a Umi-chan, ellos casi llegaron el mismo día que llegaron los delegados.

-No, lo creo Kenshin- le dijo Haru – Esa es casualidad, ya que ni tu mismo sabias que Umi-Chan regresaba a la villa, en parte no ah desarrollado sus habilidades

-Entonces el clan Nara y el clan Sarutobi están fuera de las posibilidades- diciendo esto Inei tacho los nombres de los clanes y de los pequeños.-Solo quedando los que poseen Dujutsus

-Nakira posee su Dujutsu desde que nació pero desconozco si lo usa a la perfección- comento Haru

-Creo que no, aun es muy joven recuerdo que Yuni inicio a utilizar su Dujutsu apenas cuando iniciamos como equipo, ah y eso me recuerda que ya tiene novio.

-Lo lamento Kenshin no quería hacerte sentir mal

-Algún día me enteraría Haru- dicho esto Kenshin se fue y se sentó cercas de la ventana

-Y decías que se le pasaría pronto

-Si lo ara Haru, es mi mejor amigo se que lo superara, ahora continuemos, solo nos faltan los Uchiha y tu eres experto en eso.

-Inei pero si tu estas con una Uchiha en el equipo

-Si pero desconozco, muchas cosas sobre el clan, por ejemplo lo del Sharingan como lo desarrollan, cuando yo conocí a Jade ella ya poseía su Dujutsu

-Pues lo desarrollan según la circunstancia, Jade lo desarrollo cuando tenia 7 años tras un ataque en el bosque, ella estaba en una excusión en su grupo.

-¿Entonces es según la situación?- pregunto Inei

-Si, de hecho eso es como la comprobación de que eres un Uchiha autentico, los decesotes directos

-¿Y los gemelos ya lo desarrollaron?

-Solo Kaoru, por un accidente que le paso a Hikaru creo que estaban solos y Hikaru estaba en problemas y Kaoru tubo que desarrollar su Sharingan para salvarlo.

-El único que queda es el clan Uchiha y por lo que dices Haru, Kaoru es el que parece estar en problemas

-¿Pero para que?- pregunto distraído Kenshin -¿Qué es lo que hace a tu hermano atacar a los que lo ciaron como a un hijo?

-No es que Kenshin, es a quien

Los otros dos no hablaron, solo vieron como Haru escribía en el pisaron unos símbolos eran extraños y muy antiguos tal parecía.

-Inei dime que dice hay

-Como aprendiste sobre estos jeroglíficos son muy antiguos apenas yo pude aprender de ellos.

-Mi abuela, necesito que me digas que dicen.

-Utiliza el ojo que copia para poder regresar a tus seres amados a la vida- dijo Inei muy sorprendido -¿Cómo es posible? Estos jeroglíficos son muy antiguos, de una aldea ya extinta estos conocían la forma de devolver a la vida a cadáveres pero la técnica era tan poderosa que solo podía ser realizada por bestias quienes servían a esa aldea.

-No me digas que una de esas bestias era un demonio de fuego no lo digas

-Si ¿Y que con eso Haru?

-Si es el demonio que yo pienso, solo los Uchihas pueden realizar esa técnica ya que son decesotes de esa bestia.

-Haru debemos de advertirles a los demás, proteger a Kaoru-kun

-Si andando

Haru e Inei salieron de la habitación, mientras que Kenshin solo se quedo ay viendo por la ventana hasta que vio una figura desconocida par el. Una muchacha de cabellos negros y con mechas de color rojos que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Y sus ojos eran de un café dorado muy hermoso.

-Ella es… eso es imposible

-Vamos amigo mío, baja de una buena vez- le grito Inei desde afuera de la casa

-Si, pero Inei mira hacia tu izquierda- apunto el Nara hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha

-¿Qué? yo no veo nada, solo antenas de luz, vamonos que se hace de noche

-Si ya voy- Bajo por la ventana para alcanzar a sus amigos.

…

El astro sol ya no se encontraba en el cielo, ahora reinaba la hermosa luna junto a sus hijas las estrellas la noche, y valla noche ya que seria una noche un poco agitada y espantosa.

-Danny, Don, ahora atacaran a mi hermano con todo lo que puedan, lo mas probable es que este acompañado de alguien si es la chica Uchiha tráiganla con vida y ante mi sin ningún rasguño.

-Señor si encontramos a algún Hyuuga ¿Podemos acabar con el o ella?- pegunto la muchacha de cabellos azules

-Si, así Konoha vera que es en serio esta lucha y estarán casi preparados para lo que viene

-Señor- interrumpió esta vez Danny –A mi me Austria registrar mejor la zona para la siguiente batalla si me encuentro a alguien que interfiera lo acabare.

-Eso me parece excelente Danny, pero iras con tu hermana en todo memento hasta que encuentren a mi hermano.

-Si Seruhio-Sama

-Bien, ahora largo

Ambas hermanas se marcharon, llegaron a la aldea y la menor se detuvo antes de entrar.

-¿Danny que haces?

-Tú ve Don, yo buscare otra cosa en la aldea, recuerda usar el antifaz, y hagas lo que hagas no mates a nadie

-Seruhio-Sama nos dio permiso tu misma lo dijiste

-Yo no dije matar, solo los quitare de mi camino pero nunca los matare intenta no hacerlo con Hatsuharu-kun

-Despreocupare no quiero que Seruhio-Sama se enoje con migo, pero lo ara si tu no vienes con migo

-No se enterara, tu sigue prefiero dejarte todo el crédito para que te vallas con el a que te vanaglorie y luego te deseche.

-Eso no pasara

-Abre los ojos hermanita el no te quiere, solo quiere devuelta a su padre, igual que yo quiero a los míos

-Yo también quiero a nuestros padres de regreso por eso es que estoy con Seruhio-Sama

-Y piensas que el nos va a prestar al Uchiha que capture para eso, esa técnica solo puede ser usada una vez cada luna llena

-Si lo se, pero yo no quiero traer a mis padres de su descanso, solo quiero que tengan un descanso digno después de acabar con el clan Hyuuga

-Como quieras, solo recuerda se cuidadosa Don

-Recuerda quien es la mayor hermanita tu no me das ordenes

Don desapareció ya con su antifaz puesto, mientras que Danny se quedo hay pensando que podía hacer.

-Si la detengo, aun podré salvarla a ella y a mi tal vez solo nos encierren y listo, pero Karin y Seruhio-Sama buscaran venganza de nosotras, ¿Mama que debo hacer? ¿Debo de detener a mi hermana? Bien como siempre decías, el corazón sabe más que la razón.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola a todos!! Uff ya eh acabado este capi un poco cruel para Kenshin lo admito pero así tenia que ser por el momento. ¿Qué tal lo de Haru? Que no se imaginaba que estaba enamorado muajajaja, y el escándalo de Inei ayy bueno no me queda mas que agradecerles a todos por leer y comentar sin duda eso es lo que mas me anima y sus alertas también, y además ya voe a estar entrando a la escuela así que se me complicara un poco mas actualizar así que solo ténganme mucha paciencia.**

**Gracias por leer y si pueden comenten o si les gusto y no tienen nada que decir pongan una alerta eso también me anima mucho ^^ los quiero bye.**


	12. Sanando El Corazón Roto De Una Madre

**Capitulo 12: Sanando El Corazón Roto De Una Madre **

_**Mismo día del capitulo anterior**_

Yuni y Riu caminaban muy juntos por una de las calles de Konoha, sin un destino fijo, como cuando normalmente salían, era así caminaban un rato luego que se alejaban se tomaban de la mano donde nadie los viera, y platicaban y pudiera ser que hubiera uno que otro beso.

-Sabes hoy, se reunieron los chicos a deducir algunas cosas de la batalla de la otra noche- le dijo Riu a Yuni

-Si Kenshin me dijo, pero obviamente le dije que tenía que hacer otras cosas, que ellos podían solos con eso.

-Si el también me dijo, pero le dije que quería verificar algunas cosas, y que después los vería

-Son demasiados pretextos ya, deberíamos, decirles algo

-Pues Jade y Haru ya lo saben

-Pero no es lo mismo, no me gusta ocultarle cosas a mi equipo, y Kenshin es uno de los que no me gusta ocultarle cosas

-No es buena idea eso

-¿Por?

Riu tomo de la mano a su novia ahora que estaban lejos de la gente, se subieron a la copa de un árbol y Riu comenzó su explicación.

-No te as dado cuenta

-Sobre que

-De que Kenshin te protege demasiado, se preocupa mucho por ti, y Haru no y eso que están en el mismo equipo.

-Kenshin es posesivo

-No es por eso querida piensa

-Yo no entiendo con indirectas

-Dime como es que puedes averiguar cosas sobre comandos ninjas y esto no lo captas

-Captar ¿Qué?, Riu amor enserio no entiendo

-Es como… bueno tú sabes que a Jade le gusta Haru y viceversa

-Lo se pero ella no me lo ah dicho

-¿Qué? Ah bueno hablemos de eso después- dijo el pelirrojo –Ves como se comporta Haru con Jade, ellos no están en el mismo equipo y aun así se cuidan demasiado uno al otro porque están enamorados

-Ok, ya entendí un poco, pero si Jade y Haru estuvieran en el mismo equipo no se enamorarían

-No querida no pienses en ellos, ellos no son el punto en cuestión hablamos de Kenshin

-Si pero el que

-Bueno te pongo otro ejemplo, Yaki, el decía estar enamoradísimo de Jade

-Si eso me frustraba ¬¬ yo sabia que no llegaría a nada eso

-Bueno pues ellos como eran del mismo equipo Yaki cuidaba de mas de la cuenta a Jade, mas que Inei y eso era por que el la quería, y eso pasa igual con Kenshin con tigo

-No, eso no es verdad- la ojiperla se quedo paralizada –Yo no le gusto, solo somos amigos, yo no lo quiero de otra manera, no podría no puedo, por que yo soy tu novia y eso… lo lastimaría

-SI

-Ha que tonta eh sido por que nadie me dijo antes, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Yo no sabia hasta hace poco me di cuenta e Inei me lo confirmo ayer

-Nooo, es que no y por que Inei no me dijo

-El quería que Kenshin dejara de pensar en ti como algo más que una amistad y todo este tiempo ah intentado que te olvide

-Si me hubiera dicho seria más fácil

-No te hubieras hacendado a el en 2 ó 3 semanas

-Ha… si algo así

-Jaja lo supuse pero aun así hubieras tenido que enfrentarte a el

-Y ahora que voy a hacer- Yuni se tapo el rostro con sus manos, para luego sentir las de su novio quitándoselas de la cara para entrelazar mis manos

-Mas bien dirás, que vamos a hacer

-¿Tu por que?

-Por que soy tu novio y ahora soy parte del problema

-¿Enserio? Quieres meterte en problemas por mí

-Aria lo que sea por ti, además es mi primo se que le dolerá pero no pienso cederte ante el

-Riu, lo que menos quiero es provocar alguna disputa ante ustedes

-Yo tampoco y se que Kenshin lo entenderá aunque me deje de hablar por algún tiempo

-Te quiero

-Yo igual querida- Riu tomo a Yuni en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso, el cual la castaña respondió rápido- Bajemos aun tenemos un largo recorrido por toda la aldea.

-Si además quiero un helado

-Me parece perfecto

Al bajar del árbol, escucharon una escandalosa voz no muy agradable para ellos en ese momento.

-¿Qué SE SUPONE QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ?

-Yaki- respondieron ambos a la vez

-¿POR QUE ESTABAN SOLOS AYA ARRIBA?

-Bueno veras yo andaba paseando por aquí, ya que tuve que ir a escribirle a mi padre ya que le prometí hacerlo diario y pues pase por aquí y vi a Yuni aya arriba en el árbol y decidí saludarla.

-¿Y para eso tenias que subir?

-Yaki ya cálmate, ni mi padre me trata así y eso que Riu entrena diario con el

-¿Qué entrenas con mi tío Neji?- dijo asombrado el rubio

-Si, es un señor muy agradable eh aprendido muchas cosas

-Estas loco, igual que mi prima

-Yo no soy loca

-Si lo que digas, bueno me ahora que los veo ¿me acompañan?

-A donde si se puede saber primo

-Mi mama me mando al hospital a entregarle algo de comida a Jade y a Sakura-San

-Si claro vamos

…

Ya habiendo llegado al hospital, Yaki empezó a buscar el lugar donde podrían encontrar a Jade, la oficina de la directora del hospital y efectivamente ay se encontraba. Yaki toco la puerta de la oficina y luego se oyó un pasen por parte de la Uchiha.

-Hola- grito Yaki muy emocionado

-¿Qué haces aquí Yaki? Sabes que no debes de estar aquí

-Mi mama me mando y de paso traje compañía- dijo el rubio mostrando a Riu y a Yuni

-Ese par ¿Te los encontraste en el camino?- la ojiverde estaba sentada en un escritorio con muchos libros alrededor

-Si

-No quiero saber ni como ni por que pero enserio chicos me van a regañar si están aquí

-Solo veníamos a acompañara a Yaki, porque dijo que mi tía Hinata lo mando con comida- dijo la ojiperla

-¿Comida? Que hora es

-Son como las 5 de la tare casi las 6- contesto Riu

-Ya es tan tarde, increíble me la pase toda la tarde tratando de resolver un caso que se me fue el tiempo

-¿Un caso?- comento intrigado el pelirrojo

-SI es de una paciente, ya algo grande tiene una parálisis en todo su cuerpo

-Y tu madre te dejo eso para que entrenaras

-De echo no- la Uchiha se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la silla- es mas bien un reto personal quiero tratar de hacer todo lo posible por curar a esa paciente

-Yuni vamos se que sabes medicina ayúdame un poco

-Lo siento Uchiha pero, yo solo se curar heridas externas y lo que tu estas curando son internas así que lo lamento

-¿Yo puedo ayudarte?- sugirió Riu

-Enserio, ¿Sabes medicina?

-Claro

-Oigan si ustedes hablan de eso, Yuni y yo nos vamos- sugirió el Rubio

-No, Yaki quédense aquí así no me regañaran si andan vagabundeado por ay- dijo Jade

-Ok, como nos desabrimos

-Comete mi comida

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a comer

-¿Quedes un oco uni? (quieres un poco Yuni)- dijo el uzumaki con la boca llena

-No gracias, cómetelo tu yo leeré uno de estos libros- Yuni tomo uno de los libros de la estantería el cual tenia en la portada el nombre de "Ginecología" -¿Puedo verdad Jade?

-Si tómalo pero lo regresas en donde estaba

Yuni se concentro en su lectura mientras Yaki comía.

-Bien Jade muéstrame los avances de la paciente

-Antes de mostrártelos Riu prométeme que no dirás el nombre de la paciente por lo que más quieras, esto es secreto nadie sabe lo que ago

-Te lo prometo

- Confió en tu palabra; pues veras, estuvo en coma por un golpostraumatico eso provoco que cuando despertara no recordara nada y mi mama la trato durante un tiempo en cuanto recupero la memora, algo la hizo quedar en shock y provoco la parálisis en todo su cuerpo menos en sus labios y sus ojos.

-Es como una muerta viviente

-Si, pero durante todos estos años ha ávido avances en 4 fechas cada año y eso es lo que me intriga

-¿Qué fechas son?

-El 15 de septiembre, 11 de junio, 5 de enero y el 16 de mayo

-No tienen nada en especial según yo se en nuestro calendario

-Pero en el de ella si, las fechas son de los cumpleaños de su esposo, de sus 2 hijos y el día de su aniversario de casada

-Su motivación es su familia

-Si, pero eh estudiado todo su esqueleto óseo como podrás ver y los estudios demuestran que no hay nada malo en su columna o en su cerebro

-Y que tal si motivas su cerebro para que se mueva

-¿Cómo hacer eso?

-Su cerebro no pudo asimilar aquello que le hayan dicho después del shock no quiso moverse, pero su cerebro sabe de esas fechas son importantes, por lo tanto se alegra y produce mas impulsos eléctricos de los que quiere hacer

-Pero en las pruebas salen con buen nivel

-Solo en ese momento, después ya no- contesto el pelirrojo

-Se esta engañando a ella misma- dedujo la Uchiha –Y para que deje de estar en ese estado debo de…

-De estimular su cerebro para que deje la parálisis- termino Riu lo que iba a decir Jade

-¿Si?, si, ¡Si! Eso are- Jade se levanto de la silla- Tengo que hacerlo, ¿Por qué no lo pensé?

-Espera, si piensas hacer eso necesitas ayuda, varias maquinas, preparación para todo lo que va a pasar- le freno Riu a la ojiperla, para esto Jade cerro sus ojos volteando a ver al piso –Lo lamento aun no puedes hacer nada y además el procedimiento que intentas tiene que ser autorizado por algún familiar.

-El método que utilizare no le dolerá tanto y se que el me dejaría continuar con lo que tengo planeado- Jade abrió los ojos y se pudo ver su Sharingan- Si salen dejen todo ordenado espero no tardarme mas de una hora son las 6 y esta obscureciendo así que no mas de una hora lo prometo si me tardo los veré otro día.

La Uchiha se despidió de sus amigos cerrando la puerta.

-Bien Jade se fue, la comida se acabo… creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Yaki

-Váyanse ustedes si quieren, yo terminare de leer este libro- respondió Yuni

-Yo me quedo con tigo no es molestia

-No Riu ve con Yaki será algo aburrido pero tengo que hablar con Jade

-Ok nos vemos mañana primita, vamonos Riu tal vez encontremos a los otros muchachos por ay

Ambos salieron de la oficina, mientras que Yuni se quedo leyendo el interesante libro.

…

Jade iba por todo el hospital hasta llegar al cuartel de unas enfermeras del piso 4.

-Disculpe, Hori-San la señora Set-Sama aun esta en el piso

-Si Jade-Chan pero ya esta a punto de irse, no creo que puedas hacerle mas pruebas hasta mañana

-Solo quiero hablar con ella un momento y luego yo la regresare al asilo

-Bien, esta en la habitación 403

-Gracias- Jade camino hasta la habitación, toco la puerta y al oír un adelante paso-Como esta mi paciente favorita

-Considerando que soy tu única paciente, me encuentro de maravilla- contesto la Kunoishi que estaba inhabilitada a una silla de ruedas

-Eh encontrado una solución a su problema- Jade cerro la puerta tras de si

-¿Solución?

-Si, es muy sencilla prometo que no va a sentir ningún dolor físico

-Oh, oh espera mi niña, Cómo que "No sentirás ningún dolor físico"

-La pondré en trance para que pueda liberarse de su prisión

-Especifica prisión

-Junto con un compañero encontré que podría tener, como un trauma en su cerebro para ser mas específicos y cuando digo prisión digamos que la pondré bajo un genjutsu

-Genjutsu, Jade-chan eso no creo que funcione ya lo intentaron tu madre y Tsunade-sama y no funciono

-Ellas no son muy buenas en eso de los genjutsus apenas tienen el conocimiento básico, pero yo tengo algo mucho mas poderoso- la ojiverde cerro sus ojos para cuando los abriera mostrar el Sharingan nuevamente

-No crees que es peligroso

-Confié en mi, quiero que esto funcione, se que usted quiere que funcione, Haru también lo quiere aunque no lo sepa

Setsuna se quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, su hijo el único que aun vivía por el cual todas las mañanas deseaba despertar para poder ver la viva imagen de su padre, y si fuera por el lo daría todo, como con Kakashi y por Seruhio, aria lo que sea por sus 3 hombres.

-Bien, empieza

-Solo lo que voy a hacer es un poco ortodoxo así que por favor cuando despierte perdóneme

-Si mi niña, lo are con tal de no estar ya mas postrada a esta silla de ruedas

Jade se acerco a Set, se hinco en frente de ella y empezó a utilizar su Sharingan, induciendo a la mujer en un profundo genjutsu.

Este consistía, en retomar los recuerdos de Set para poder liberar el trauma de su cerebro, así que Jade busco la principal razón por la cual estuviera con una parálisis: Hatake Kakashi

Setsuna corría, se veía mas joven que ahora, con su uniforme AMBU y con su mascara. Había un ataque a Konoha, el mismo que le arrebato a su esposo, en cuanto iba a su ayuda, algo la distrajo una familia que estaba en peligro, la pequeña que estaba con ellos de unos 4 o 3 meses de nacida igual que su hijo Hatsuharu, no permitiría que lago le pasara y desvió el ataque para que la familia pudiera refugiarse en un lugar mucho mas seguro.

De hay en adelante Setsuna ya no recordaba nada así que Jade tenia que manipular esas memorias. Hizo que Set viera mas cosas después de que salvara a esa familia:

-Gracias, muchas gracias- le decía el padre que cargaba a una niña de cabellos azules más o menos de 4 años

-No tienen de que ahora vallan y manténganse ocultos hasta que esto termine

Dicho esto la familia se retiro siguiendo las indicaciones de otros ninjas que ayudaban en la evacuación.

-Kakashi ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto la pelinegra

Set avanzo más hacia el área de ataque hasta que vio a su líder: Uchiha Sasuke

-Sasuke-Sama me reporto

-Set-San usted debería de estar con sus hijos y no aquí

-Ellos están a salvo ahora lo importante es ayudar con todo esto

-Yo insisto, pero como tú quieras, por que no vas con un escuadrón por el área este yo iba a ir con ellos considerando que no vendrías

-Puedo con esto gracias- Set se paro en frente del escuadrón –Bien andando

El escuadrón que eran integrados por 5 incluyendo a Set avanzaron por la aldea buscando heridos, y viendo si encontraban algo mas; para sorpresa de Set encontró a su esposo peleando con el causante de tanta desgracia: Uchiha Madara

-Set-Sama mire por haya, es el Hokage-sama- dijo el AMBU con una mascara de Búho

-Tienes razón- dijo la ojiazul

-Debemos de ayudarle- sugirió otro AMBU con una mascara de gato

-No, el puede, nosotros solo seremos sus refuerzos estén listos a mi señal

Los AMBU´s se mantuvieron una posición de ataque, viendo como se desarrollaba la batalla, pero no se fijaron que serian emboscados. De todas partes vinieron ninjas, sin bandas para poder reconocer la aldea aliada con Madara, pero aun así los AMBU´s los enfrentaron, parecían nunca acabar, Set cada vez se preocupaba mas por que ya no visualizaba a su esposo, quería saber si ganaba, perdía o si por lo menos ella podría hacer algo esta vez. Al momento que volteo hacia donde le Hokage de ese entonces peleaba con Madara Uchiha, vio como el ultimo mencionado hacia un ataque que podría matar a Kakashi, Set trato de evitarlo a toda costa, quitándose a todos los ninjas que le atacaban.

Para cuando llego, Madara había acabado con el hombre que amaba en frente de sus ojos, el coraje, la rabia, la decepción y la tristeza la dominaron, algo que no debe de pasar en un ninja, menos en las vulnerables Kunoichis, menos ella, pero en ese instante no se resistió en vez de hacer una movida inteligente golpeo a Madara en la quijada.

-Auh- Jade se quejo por el golpe que había recibido de su "paciente" que ahora se encontraba levantada con el puño levantada. Jade había roto contacto con Set y al levantar la vista sin su Sharingan activado pudo ver a la madre de Haru parada sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Qué? Pero… yo, hay Jade-Chan que te paso tu quijada- se alarmo la señora hincándose para ver la herida de la Uchiha

-Nada, mi quijada no tiene nada, que no pueda sanar- dijo derramando una lagrima

-Pero si estas llorando querida lo siento tanto- Set abrazo a Jade, y esta ultima no podía creer que realmente Set-Sama estuviera moviendo todo su cuerpo tal vez ella misma entro en su genjutsu

-Lloro por usted, me alegro tanto

-¿Por mi? Yo que tengo-La ojiazul se retiro un poco para ver el rostro de Jade y limpiarle la lagrima que corría por su mejilla- solo soy una vieja que no puede… moverse

Al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo respondía involuntariamente a las acciones que nunca pensó realizar nunca mas. Setsuna Hatake se emociono tanto que se desmayo.

-Set-Sama- Grito la Uchiha –tiene sus defensas algo bajas, es común que se aya desmayado después del jutsu.

Rápidamente Jade coloco a su paciente en la cama, la arropo, verifico que todo estuviera en orden y la dejo a cargo de Hori-San.

-No te preocupes Jade-Chan yo la cuidare, no se moverá sin que yo me de cuenta

-Ja, es tan gracioso cuando dices eso

-Jade-Grito Yuni quien estaba en la sala de espera de ese piso

-¿Yuni? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías marchado ya que me pase un poco mas de la hora

-Solo un cuarto de hora, mientras yo termine de leer este libro

-Leíste eso, eres la primera que lo hace y completo

Ambas Kunoichis empezaron a avanzar hacia donde estaban los consultorios para regresar el libro eh irse a casa.

-¿Lograse un avance en tu caso?- pregunto la ojiperla

-Si, un muy gran cambio mañana tengo que volver a revisarla

-Me parece bien, así no tendrás nada en la mente para contarte algo importante

-Si es algo sobre Riu y Tú no quiero saberlo

-No, bueno digamos que lo es pero no lo es

-Suéltalo Hyuuga

-Veras, ayer cuando estábamos en tu casa, te diste cuenta como te trataba Haru

-¿Haru? No le vi nada malo, siempre nos llevamos así

-Enserio, han estado saliendo todo este tiempo

-Yo no salgo con el, no somos mas que amigos

-Pero le quieres como algo más

-No yo no…

-Mira lo que vi, y vieron todos es lo bien que se llevan, parecían un lindo matrimonio cuidando de sus dos hijos ayer

-Es un comportamiento normal Yuni, siempre es así

-No es normal, es como si yo me comportara así con Riu cuidando de mi hermanita

-Ustedes se quieren

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Tu también quieres a Haru, se te nota y el también te quiere

-Ya deja eso solo somos amigos

-Claro, siempre se pierden en algún lugar si tu no vas tras el, el va tras de ti para cuidarse mutuamente, eso ni los hermanos hacen, y menos si solo va a la tienda por pan

Las Kunoichis llegaron al consultorio de Sakura Uchiha, y cerraron la puerta para que nadie más las interrumpiera.

-Te lo diré muy sencillo Uchiha- le sentencio Yuni- Tu quieres a Haru, Haru te quiere a ti, por diversos motivos del mundo y deben de estar juntos

-¿Cómo sabes que Haru me quiere?

-El me dijo que estaba enamorado

-¿Cuándo?- La ojiverde se sonrojo repentinamente

-Cuando le conté lo de Riu- Yuni siguió hablando mientras dejaba el libro de Ginecología en su lugar –No dijo de quien pero yo pude notar de quien, y no solo yo también Riu e Inei

-Inei es un chismoso, todo lo que aria por el escándalo

-Jade no seas remilgosa, no tengas miedo del que dirán solo píenselo ¿Te gusta Haru?

-¿Me gusta Haru?- la Uchiha se repitió a si misma las palabras de su amiga, puede que tenga razón o puede que no, pero Haru siempre era muy atento con ella, le ayuda siempre esta ay para ella y ella es feliz estando a su lado, claro quería a sus amigos pero con Haru sentía otra cosa. –Yuni ¿Qué sientes cuando estas frente a Riu-kun?

-Pues, al principio sentía mariposas en el estomago, ahora ya no tanto pero aun las siento y me sonrojo a veces con cosas que me dice me siento bien con el a su lado, y cuando me toma de la mano puedo sentir como descargas eléctricas en mi se traslada por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si, eso siento y creo que deben de sentirlo todos

-Soy Una Tonta- Jade se dejo caer en la gran silla de su madre y empezó a dar vueltas en ella –Nunca pensé en eso ha me detesto por ciega

-¿Por qué?

-Hace ya tiempo yo… sentí eso mismo, cuando estaba junto a Haru y pensé que estaba enferma ya que después ya no lo sentí, me sonrojaba y lo del estomago

-¿Cómo justificabas lo de la electricidad?

-Por lo de su tipo de ninjutsu

-Estas loca

-Mira quien lo vino a decir, la que sabía que estaba enamorada pero no sabia de que

-Oye eso es diferente yo jamás lo había sabido

-Yo tampoco, ha ahora que voy a hacer cuando este en frente de el Yuni no me hubieras dicho

-Tenia que hacerlo, por tu bien

-Ya no me voy a poder concentrar en nada

-Pero si desde hacer mucho que estabas enamorada de el

-Y quise ocultarlo

-Si, por que pensaste que estabas enferma

-Oye te apuesto a que tu también pensaste lo mismo- le reclamo Jade a Yuni

-Solo por que yo no tenia idea de nada- se defendió la ojiperla

-No de eso a nada no me culpes

-Pero tu casi vives todos los días con el

-Por esa misma razón pensé que no era nada

-Ya no importa eso ahora hablemos de lo segundo mas importante

-¿Qué?

-Le dirás que te gusta

-Yuni no, no puedo hacer eso ahora, el debe de tener otras preocupaciones que no sea yo, huirá de mí

-No creo, que es más importante que el amor

-Ser Juunin

-Estas traumada

-Algo, pero no tenias que decirme esto, en un par de semanas pondrán los exámenes y yo no me concentrare en otra cosa

-No te fijes en eso, si piensas demasiado te explotara tu cabeza

-Si realmente quiero que explote ahora como siento el corazón

-Eso es bueno

-Cállate Hyuuga

-Oblígame Uchiha

-Mira que yo te daré…

En ese instante las luces del hospital comenzaron a fallar.

-¿Qué paso?

-Una sobre carga no te preocupes los hospitales tienen sus luces de emergencia

-¿Jade-Chan? Aun estas… a hola Yuni-Chan

-Hola Sakura-San

-Me alegro de verte nuevamente

-Digo lo mismo

-Mama que pasa con las luces

-No parece nada pero quiero que ayudes a evacuar el lugar y espero que tu también puedas ayudarnos Yuni-Chan

-Si claro con gusto

-Mama, ¿Qué pasa dime?

-No lo sabemos aun pero, queremos estar preparados para lo peor- Sakura salio de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Bien andando Uchiha

-Si, tenemos que reportarnos en la estación de las enfermeras ellas nos dirán a quien mover según las ordenes de mi madre

Cuando las chicas iban a salir, unos muchachos las detuvieron.

-Esperen no salgan- les dijo Inei

-¿Qué? Pero… tenemos que evacuar el hospital- protesto Yuni

-No, no deben seria peligroso, es mejor simular que esto esta ya evacuado que mover a todos los pacientes-

-Mi madre les dijo

-No Jade, nosotros traemos informes de que alguien de los atacantes de la otra vez entro la aldea

-¿Quién?

-No sabemos bien, pero Riu y Kenshin piensan que pueden ser las muchachas de la otra vez

-¿Muchachas?- pregunto Jade

-Si, solo las muchachas, el hombre el líder paréese que se quedo fuera de esto- En ese instante las luces se apagaron en su totalidad – Yaki ya debió de haber hablado con Sakura-San para que apagara todas las luces dejando solo los generadores de emergencia

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?- pregunto Yuni

-Solo esperar aquí- les contesto Riu –No queremos que salgan lastimadas

-Pero si somos fuertes nosotras podemos con eso- la ojiperla se colgó del cuello de su novio

-Lo se pero es mejor así, mientras nos quedamos todos cuidando el hospital

-Muy bien- contesto Jade

-¿Cómo te fue con la paciente? –Pregunto Riu

-Mejor de lo que pensé

-De que hablan- Pregunto Haru entrando a la habitación

-No, de nada- Jade se puso nerviosa cuando vio entra al peliplata

Inei solo le causo risa la situación.-Le dijiste algo Yuni

-Algo de que

-Tu sabes de que

-Se muchas cosas… Inei

-La importante en este momento- el rubio guiño el ojo a Yuni para que entendiera que hablaba de Jade

-Oh si, y lo asimilo muy bien

-Me alegro lo mismo paso para mi

-Es demasiado secreto- se quejo Riu

-Opino lo mismo amigo- apoyo el peliplata

-No es nada, solo es escándalo

-Ni me recuerdes eso- Haru se volteo debido a que se había sonrojado al recordar lo que le dijo Inei hace unas horas sobre su amiga Jade

Un silencio abundo la habitación, uno algo incomodo así que Jade decido romperlo- Tal vez deberíamos…- Un gran estruendo se escucho cercas de donde estaban, esto provoco que algunos objetos se cayeran y que Jade perdiera el equilibrio, pero Haru evito que se cayera tomándola en sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien- la Uchiha se sonrojo un poco más de lo que ya estaba

-Chicos vengan, vamos revisar que paso- Yaki entro a avisar para salí a patrullar debido a que eran los ninjas que estaban mas cercas del lugar

-Si vamos- Inei hablo y salio, en seguida salio Riu quien sugirió a Yuni que se quedara por si algo mas pasaba.

-Tu también quédate- Haru beso la frente de Jade con ternura –En cualquier momento regresamos –Y el peliplata salio de la oficina dejando nuevamente a las 2 Kunoichis solas.

-Yuni

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo es posible que no me allá muerto, si mi corazón late mas rápido de lo que debería?

-Acostúmbrate es algo a lo que el corazo esta preparado a hace por el amor que sientes

-Amar a alguien, yo una Uchiha

-Increíble pero cierto- se burlo la Hyuuga de su amiga al ver como sonreía y se apretaba donde tenia su corazón.

…

-Vamos vengan, quiero que alguien llegue

-Haces mucho escándalo Don

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya encontraste a los Uchiha

-No, creo que están escondidos en otro lugar, buscare donde trabaja la madre

-Bien yo ya llame la atención de los del hospital, así que los mantendré ocupados, mientras llega el hermano de Seruhio-Sama, no lo arruines Danny

-No lo are- Danny le dio la espalda a su hermana y pensó –_Tengo que salvarte Don, tu obsesión a lo que dices llamar amor te esta volviendo una psicópata, y no quiero que sufras mas, así que buscare ayuda para acabar con esto ya._

Holaa XD wiii termine otro capi esque me llego la inspiración así de lo aburrida que estaba en la clase de historia y escribí casi la mitad del capi en la clase y acabe la otra en mi hora libre de etimología. Bueno no se repito no se que tan constantes sean mis actualizaciones este es un milagro de dios y de los profes que no me han encargado mucha tarea. (Solo tuve 2 días de clases) pero por ustedes actualice en 1 semana 2 capítulos es un record para mi. ESCANADALO XD.

Ya estuve pensando en como terminar con el fic, y tengo 2 opciones y me gustaría que me dijeran que quieren en un comentario.

matar a Jade

matar a Kenshin

destruir Konoha por completo y que ganen los malos

Ja si lo c es mucho matar, de todos modos morirá alguien no se apuren, pero enserio necesito sabe que piensan XD soy un poco sádica pero emm… la televisión y la escuela no me hace bien y menos mi fastidiosa maestra de ingles intermedio esa mujer es diabólica es barni en mujer aah. Ok ya no los dejo con mis traumas y espero que hayan disfrutado el CAPII. Los quiero y gracias por sus alertas y comentarios eso me inspira (si vean el milagro de dos capis en una semana) matte ne


	13. Ayudame A Ayudarte

**Capitulo 13: Ayúdame A Ayudarte**

Los 4 hombres de los dos equipos liderados por Konohamaru y Hinabi, fueron rumbo hacia donde oyeron estruendos, pero algo los freno una barrera de agua.

-Eso es agua- dijo Yaki

-Si, lo es… yo me encargo de esto- Haru hizo unos sellos para disipar el agua pero esta no se fue- Imposible

-No, no lo es- la muchacha de ojos azules, con el antifaz en el rostro apareció dejando un hueco para que la vieran dentro la barrera de agua

-Tu eres la que nos ataco la otra vez-dijo Riu poniéndose en forma de pelea junto con su primo

-Pero esa vez yo no quería, tenia que hacerlo sino mi hermana me atacaría y me mataría- se defendió Danny- Hoy solo busco ayudarles, haciendo que me ayuden

-Yo no creo nada-Dijo Kenshin

-Esperen, quiero ayudarles se que es lo que van a hacer y les diré todo solo necesito que saque na mi hermana de esto

-Baja tu barrera- le ordeno Inei

-No hasta que me prometan que me ayudaran, no tuve valor para ir con su Hokage pero se que ustedes pueden hablar con el, se los suplico

-Tu eres…Danny- pronuncio esas palabras muy bajito el Uzumaki, dejando ver que usaba su Biakugan

-Si Yaki por favor ayúdame

-¿Se conocen?- dijo Inei

-Solo accidentalmente

La ultima frase desanimo a Danny, ¿ella era un accidente?, quito la barrera y se despojo del antifaz, poniendo sus manos enfrente de manera que pudieran arrestarla- Solo quiero su ayuda si me toman como criminal no me importaría es lo menos que merezco, pero si quieren saber algo… los ataques son para llamar la atención de Hatsuharu Hatake así que no vallas hasta que sepas que es lo que tengo que decirte-

-Bien- asintió el peliplata

-Llevémosla al hospital, parece no ser peligrosa

-Pero… Inei yo no creo que sea prudente- dijo Kenshin

-Ira amarrada si es lo que quieres después iremos a avisar al Hokage ¿Bien?

-No estoy de acuerdo y si es una trampa

-El Jounin aquí soy yo, y soy tu superior, por primera vez obedéceme

Inei tomo a Danny de las manos y la amarro, llevándola hacia el hospital mientras los demás lo seguían, nunca habían oído gritar a Inei menos a su mejor amigo.

…

-Se siguen oyendo mas explosiones

-Si Yuni, y aun los chicos no regresan

-A mi también me preocupa que estén afuera, y mas si nosotras estamos adentro

-¿Por qué cedimos a quedarnos en el hospital?- pregunto Jade

-Pues por tontas, Riu me pidió que me quedara y Haru te convenció con palabras dulces

-No me lo recuerdes- la Uchiha había tomado un sonrojo muy leve- siento nuevamente esas cosas en el estomago

-Se llaman nervios, y se te pasaran

Otra explosión se oyó, pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte, haciendo que varios objetos de la oficina donde se encontraban.

-No me gusta estar aquí debemos salir- menciono Yuni -¿Vienes?

-Por su puesto

Ya estaban a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió, y los chicos entraron con su "prisionera"

-¿Qué paso?

-Una interrogación rápida antes de que pase por los AMBUs- dijo Inei

-Ella era la que provocaba las explosiones

-No exactamente Yuni, pero sabe quien… solo primero nos dirá todo

-Si les contare pero me deben prometer que salvaran a mi hermana de las manos de quien sirvo

-Yo lo prometo- dijo Haru

-Igual yo entre pueda salir mejor-comento Jade, sabiendo que a quien servia era el hermano de Haru

-Por nosotros igual- Kenshin e Inei se vieron uno al otro asintiendo por la misma razón que Jade

-Supongo que es lo mismo, digo que si

-Ahora los Hyuuga díganlo- exigió Danny –SI ellos no lo hacen yo no diré nada

Yuni y Yaki se vieron en forma de circunstancia, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo.-Decimos algún juramento- bromeo Yuni, a caso que Jade la vio de mala manera- Ok, ya si lo juro

-Yo igual-termino Yaki

-Ahora dinos- le apresuro Inei

-Esto es muy sencillo, Seruhio, intenta hacer volver a una persona que supuestamente esta muerta, pero no lo esta del todo, su corazón late y todo lo que necesita es que le den el aliento de la vida, es una técnica que es reproducida por una estatua, en las catacumbas del norte de este país con la luna llena, pero la velocidad en las que son reproducidas son tan rápidas que el ojo promedio no logra verlas y hacerlas a la vez, así que para eso necesita a un Uchiha, el problemas es atrapar a uno ya que prácticamente están bueno no son muchos- Danny bajo la cabeza al recordar que estaba enfrente de la Uchiha que seruhio pidió que llevaran- El único inconveniente es que los Uchihas con 15 años mas de edad se resistirán al poder de hacer esos sellos tan poderosos, pero los menores no…

-Kaoru- susurro Jade

-Pero Seruhio sabe que Hatsuharu-kun detendría cualquier ataque ya que siempre estaría con ellos así que nos pido eliminarlo de su camino

-Pero si es…-Su hermano pensó Kenshin

-Mi hermana Don esta esperando a que llegue Hatsuharu-kun por eso es que esta lanzando las explosiones, no la encontraran o vera alguien que no sea el por que esa es su habilidad, desaparecer su chakra hasta el punto de aparecer ser invisible solo dejándose ver por quien ella quiere.

-¿Como la atrapamos?- pregunto Haru

-Kaede lo sabe, un ataque por la espalda ella siempre logra verla, siempre lo hace

-Es que ella es diferente, debe serlo- pronuncio Jade nuevamente

-Si ya que es una Uchiha-

-Yaki- Yuni le dio un golpe en la nuca

-¿Qué? No pude evitarlo tenia que decirlo, no se porque

-Yo ya lo sabía

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste a Seruhio?- le pregunto Inei

-No se, no podía si el lo sabia, tal vez… esto acabaría mal muy mal.

-Tenemos que avisar pronto al Hokage el tiene AMBUs buscando y pueden detener a tu hermana- indico Kenshin

-Si, yo iré con tigo, así podré salir de aquí e ir con mis hermanos

-Recuerden el trato que hicimos con Danny-Chan- les dijo Inei

…

Jade y Kenshin llegaron a la torre del Hokage, dándose cuenta que había varios ninjas en el lugar.

-Esto se complica

-Solo les diremos que tenemos que hablar con Naruto-Sama y ya- Jade se acerco con un Jounin y trato de pasar pero este la detuvo

-Rango y nombre- repitió el Jounin

-Como si no me conocieras déjame pasar- le exigió la Uchiha

-Rango y nombre

-Chunnin Nara Kenshin

-Chunnin Uchiha Jade, ahora déjanos pasar

-Lo siento, pero el Hokage ordeno que nadie entrara a la toree al menos que fuera algún AMBU

-Pero yo soy su protegida debes dejarme entrar

-Lo siento Uchiha-Chan no puedo

-Inútiles- susurro la ojiverde

-Vamos Jade, intentemos hablar con otra persona

-Si, vamonos- amos se alejaron del lugar hasta perderse de la vista del Jounin- Conozco otra manera de entrar a la torre.

Después de burlar la seguridad de los ninjas tan fácil, por unos pasadizos debajo de la torre, llegaron a la oficina del Hokage quien estaba con 4 ninjas.

-No encontramos nada lo lamento Hokage-Sama

-No te preocupes Tamaki-kun se que hicieron su mejor esfuerzo

-Incluso Asiko-kun se unió con la Inozuka Ágata y no lograron encontrar rastro- pronuncio Tetsu Sarutobi

-Por que ella no se mostrara- Dijo Kenshin quien salía detrás del pasadizo y de tras suyo venia Jade- Hokage-Sama tenemos información, sobre quien hace esas explosiones

-Es una de las que ataco la otra noche, creo que su nombre es Don

-Donilain-dijo Kaede que estaba entre esos 4 AMBUs-Es una de las muchachas de mi aldea

-Eso creo, la hermana Danny nos dijo donde podíamos encontrarla y como detenerla con el propósito de que la encerraran y Danny recibiera el juicio de su hermana

-¿Se sacrifica a ella misma?- se asombro Naruto al oír esas palabras pronunciadas por el Nara

-Eso nos dijo, pero tienen que actuar rápido se encuentra en el lado occidente de la aldea, las bombas explotan por control de ella con su chakra

-Ya oyeron a Jade, vallan, atrapen a la kunoichi enemiga y tráiganla para interrogatorio y encierro

-Si Hokage-Sama.

Los 3 AMBUs que estaban en la oficina del hokage se marcharon junto con Kaede, mientras que Jade y Kenshin tenían problemas con el Hokage.

…

-Vamos por que no llegan- Don ya estaba desesperada quería que Hatsuharu Hatake llegara para poder regresar y ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su maestro en su rostro, se encontraba en una colina, dando circulos –Solo quiero acabar con esto y ya

-¿Qué espera?- pregunto un AMBU que se escondía entre los arbustos, tenia el cabello rebelde negro.

-Esta esperando… pero ¿que?- dijo el que parecía ser el líder

-Si me permiten decirles ella no es nuestro objetivo, solo necesitamos el olor de quien buscamos en ella y quitarle la pañoleta que lleva en el cinto nos ayudara- menciono Kaede que estaba junto con los AMBUs

-Lo tengo cubierto, yo la atrapo

-No todos debemos de distraerla, primero será Kaede después Tetsu, luego yo y al ultimo tu Sunako.

-Bien entonces iré- Kaede salio del escondite y se acerco sigilosamente a Don, cuando estuvo cerca de ella le lanzo un kunai

-¿Pero que?- el kunai rasgo el brazo de la Kunoichi enemiga haciendo que volteara hacia donde la habían atacado- Solo eres tu… me extraña verte aquí torpe

-Solo vengo por lo más preciado de tu persona para matar a tu corazón Don

-Nunca acabaras con migo

-Quien dice que yo quiero acabar con tu vida… solo matare a tu amado señor Seruhio- Kaede tomo un Sai y se lanzo sobre la Kunoichi.

Don esquivó los ataques fácilmente- No tengo tiempo para ataques débiles por que no mejor te vas a tu madriguera

-Primero regresa tú al agujero de donde saliste víbora

Kaede siguió atacando, hasta que Tetsu apareció por las espaldas, y utilizo hilos para despistar a Don, cosa que funciono muy bien.

-Con que te aliaste con esta aldea… y te dieron un AMBU ay que pena, que no vivirán para esto

-¿Qué apuestas?- Tetsu, seguía sacando mas hilos, y mas hilos, enredando a la Kunoichi enemiga

-Solo son hilos estos se rompen fácilmente

-No cuando estos tienen chakra- cuando Tetsu dijo eso apretó los hilos y Don callo al suelo

-Será en vano yo desapareceré

-Esta vez no- Tamaki apareció caminando, acercándose a Don y con unos simples golpes dejo inhabilitados sus principales fuentes de chakra- así no escaparas

-¿Qué me hiciste maldito Hyuuga?

-No quieres saber

-Y por que no me dejaron pegarle, yo quería hacer algo en esta misión- se quejo Sunako

-Tu la soportaras todo el camino de ida hacia el cuartel y la interrogaras, hasta que llegue Sasuke-Sama

-Yo no creo que el llegue- dijo Don –El estará muy ocupado buscando a su hijo

-Kaoru-kun- Kaede salio del lugar dejando a los 3 AMBUs sin entender por que.

Kaede busco en el fraccionamiento por todos lados, y se encontró a Jade que venia de la casa de Naruto y Hinata.

-Kaede…-Jade no tenia aliento y sus ojos parecían vidriosos- Dime que mis hermanos están en la casa dime

-Yo Jade… lo lamento no Don dijo algo y yo vine a buscarlos pero no están

-El se lo llevo, nos engaño a todos, sabia que Danny lo traicionaría… es un maldito se llevo a mis hermanos- la ojiverde callo sobre sus rodillas empezando a llorar

A Kaede, se le partió el corazón en los 3 dias que vivió en la casa se dio cuenta que eran muy unidos y no dejaría que les hicieran daño a los pequeños, había que detenerlos.

…

-Estoy de vuelta- pronuncio la pelirroja

-Sabía que podrías hacerlo Karin

-Mira Seruhio, para mi no hay imposibles, estos solo son un par de niños no son reto alguno

-¿Niños? Yo solo te pedí uno

-Sabes cual es el problema… son gemelos no se cual es el que tiene el sharingan

-Lo averiguaremos en la ceremonia, las tropas ya llegaron y han movido todo solo te esperaban para que se lleven a los niños

-Los dormí no causaran problemas hasta mañana en la mañana

-Bien, para entonces ya no podrán hacer nada, y mi padre tendrá vida nuevamente.

…

Sasuke consolaba a Sakura quien lloraba como una magdalena, mientras que Jade estaba recargada en la pared soportando sus lágrimas, tenia que tener la cabeza fría por si podrían localizar el rastro de sus hermanos.

-Sasuke-Sama- llamo un AMBU – Lo lamentamos pero no encontramos ningún rastro de sus hijos o de su captor

-Eso no puede ser

-Seguiremos buscando señor- el ambu se fue

Jade salio de la habitación de donde estaban sus padres, cuando salio se encontró con Haru, quien le sonrió dulce mente y le extendió un brazo y esta no lo soporto, corrió hacia el y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, y ódiame por todo lo que pasa entiendo a la perfección

-Jamás podría odiarte- Jade decía entre sollozos –eres muy importante para mi, tu no tuviste la culpa

-Pude detenerlo desde un principio pero no lo hice

-Es tu hermano no podías hacer nada la esperanza en que el hiciera las cosas correctas es lo que te impedía delatarlo y no te culpo

-Encontrare a los pequeños diablillos y detendré a mi hermano

-No tienes ya los buscan, además si los AMBUS no pueden como podrás tu

-Lo are, si Danny se sacrifico por su hermana por que yo no

-No quiero perderte Haru, yo iré con tigo

-Bien pero tendremos que ir con alguien mas

Jade solo lo miro extrañada alguien más, quien podría ser

-Tengo como localizar a Seruhio, si me soportas encontraras a tu hermano- la muchacha mostraba una pañoleta en su mano

-Kaede

…

-Esto me deprime no podemos hacer nada- se reprimio Yaki –Se que los Uchiha nos necesitan ahora mas que nunca y no podemos ayudar a la pobre de Jade

-Lo se Yaki, yo vi a Jade cuando llego con sus papas, tenia los ojos rojos del llanto- comento Yuni

-Pero estará bien es una chica fuerte

-Si además, Haru esta hay con ella es como su fortaleza- dijo sin chiste Inei

-No digas tonterías no es el momento

-No son tonterías Yaki, yo digo la verdad, por que crees que Haru no esta

-¿Enserio esta con ella?

-Si- contestaron todos al unísono

-Se gustan

-Yaki eres muy lento ya todos sabemos que se gustan, y lo mas lógico es que Haru valla a poyar a Jade- le dijo Kenshin

-Ya se me ocurrió como podemos ayudar- menciono Riu

-¿Cómo? Dilo ya ¡dispara!

-Calma Yaki, será algo riesgoso, pero la persona que nos ayudo antes nos ayudara ahora- todos se quedaron callados esperando que el pelirrojo continuara –Danny nos ayudara, ella nos ayudara ayudándola

-Pedir clemencia por haber salvado a los hijos del líder AMBU eso es excelente- menciono Inei

-¿Salvarla a ella?

-Vamos Yaki, Danny ya demostró que no es mala, aun que nosotros cometeremos un delito

-Valdrá la pena

-Bien la sacaremos de la celda en donde esta y podremos rescatar a los gemelos- concluyo Kenshin

Hola… si lo se es muy corto, es que ya se acerca el final y pues lo quiero hacer un poco mas largo el fic de echo corte este capi, si publico completo, este seria el antepenúltimo capi y luego el final para poner el epilogo. A lo mejor se ve algo acelerado pero es que no soy muy buena acabando fics así que paciencia.

Gracias por leerme y le doy dedicación especial a Zoe Uchiha, a Marean L. Wolf a, ItaNee-Chan y a Kaede mis 4 lectoras mas sobresalientes de todos los demás, no es que no aprecie a las demás por supuesto que si, pero ellas 3 me sieguen desde que inicie este fic hace 1 año así que gracias a todos los que me siguieron desde el primer capi y a los que se van uniendo a cada paso, no recuerdo todos los nicks, porque muchos solo me dejan alertas pero algunos los recuerdo, así que no es por querer tener revews solo quiero saber los nicks o nombres de mis lectores para agradecerles como se debe.

Ah y a como acabara la historia ya lo tengo todo =P aunque me pidieron que no mate a nadie lo are, lo lamento.

Espero que hayan disfrutado Matte Ne!!!


	14. Terminar Con Todo Con Un… ¿Fin?

**Capitulo 14: Terminar Con Todo Con Un… ¿Fin?**

Danny estaba sentada en, una celda como ella lo pidió, amarrada sin posibilidades de escapar, como lo prometió aun si tuviera la oportunidad no lo aria quería salvar el pobre alma atormentada de su hermana envenenada por la venganza.

-Ne es por aca- llamo Yuni –Vamos tenemos que sacarla rápido aprense

-Ha pues lo lamento nosotros no tenemos un Biakugan con el cual saber a donde ir

-Son unos llorones- les dijo Yaki

-Si claro

Danny trato de ver por la ventana, que tenia en lo alto de la celda pero no alcanzaba a ver

-¿Quién esta hay?- pregunto Danny

-Soy Yuni Hyuuga, no te preocupes te sacaremos de ay

-Pero… yo no quiero que me saquen

-Danny-Chan tenemos una proposición para ti, igual como tu no la hiciste a nosotros- dijo Inei

-Los escucho

-Queremos tu ayuda y en cambio nosotros te ayudaremos

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-Sabias que Seruhio necesitaba al menor de edad de los Uchiha verdad

-Si

-Pero sabias ¿que lo secuestrarían esta noche?

-¿Qué esta noche?, pero la luna llena es hasta mañana y los batallones ese hombre esta loco- grito desesperada Danny

-Danny escucha con atención- le dijo Kenshin- Queremos encontrar a ese Seruhio, pero nosotros por nuestra cuenta, ya que los AMBU no han podido y tú hermana no esta cooperando así que si nosotros te sacamos de aquí tú nos ayudarías

-Are lo que sea con tal de que este calvario de sufrimiento acabe

-Bien, Yaki has lo tuyo

-Rasengan

Lograron abrir un boquete más grande en la ventana, Riu detenía que se volviera a cerrar, y pudieran sacar rápido a Danny, Inei utilizo una de sus técnicas para sacarla veloz mente y cuando estuvo afuera, Riu dejo de utilizar su chakra

-Bien tenemos todo listo, ahora… vamonos antes de que sepan que no estas- apresuro Kenshin las cosas para salir cuanto antes por los gemelos.

…

Ya era de mañana, Kaede, Haru y Jade se movían hacia el norte como indicaba un perrito muy familiar para todos Pakuun, según lo que sentía por la prenda que pertenecía a Seruhio. Pararon en un árbol debido a que el perro rastreador parecía confundido.

-¿Qué pasa Pakuun?

-El rastro se divide, percibo otros olores chico- le contesto el perro a Haru –Uno es muy familiar para mi demasiado diría yo mas bien son 2 aromas muy conocidos por nosotros dos

-Mi hermano y…

-Tu padre es su cuerpo

-Si, lo supuse Pakuun ¿aun puedes rastrearlos?

-Me tomara un poco de tiempo si quieren descansen y vuelvo en seguida

El perro desapareció y las muchachas no dudaron en tomarle la palabra al perro y se sentaron en la rama del arbol

-No es que quiera hacerlo, pero mis ojos se cierran

-Es por el llanto- se oyó melancólico Haru- No te preocupes Jade Pakuun puede tardar unos 10 minis si eso quieres duerme un rato

-No es buena idea

-Si lo es ven- el peliplata recargo a Jade en su pecho –Duerme yo te despertare en cuanto tengamos que continuar

-Solo 10 minutos y no más Haru

Jade se recargo y cerro sus ojos, no estaría mal descansar un rato después buscaría a sus hermanos sin importar el sueño que tuvieran.

-La quieres mucho ¿no es así?

-Si demasiado

-Lamento todo esto, si yo hubiera podido detenerlos antes esto no hubiera sucedido

-No es tu culpa, yo no culpo a nadie de lo que paso si busco un culpable terminaría siendo un Uchiha y yo no puedo odiarlos a ellos- Haru acariciaba el cabello de Jade lentamente

-Gracias

-Si claro, no te odiaría nunca

-Ni aunque Jade me odiara

-Ella no te odia solo esta confundida es todo

-Tu filosofía de vida es algo compleja

-Puede ser Kaede-San pero… eh tenido que vivir así desde muy pequeño, y no me molesta nada ni siquiera odio a mi hermano por lo que hace ahora, no odio a nada ni a nadie

-Eso es impresionante. Valla suerte que tiene Jade

-No lo creo soy muy tímido y generoso siempre veo bien en las personas aunque no lo aya

-Alguna vez tuvo que haber bondad en esas personas

-Creo…

-Chico- el perro apareció en la rama del árbol ya listo para continuar –Ya localice el rastro aun esta muy lejos de aquí nos llevan 4 horas de ventaja

-Los alcanzaremos- comento Kaede poniéndose de pie

-Hazme un favor si- le dijo Haru a la Uchiha que estaba despierta- Ayúdame a subir a Jade a mi espalda

-Pero se enojara con tigo

-Necesita descansar…a mi no me importara cargarla

-De acuerdo

Después de que terminaran con eso, siguieron su recorrido, para poder encontrar a los gemelos.

…

-Las catacumbas no están lejos, pero aun así nos deben de llevar unas 4 horas de ventaja- decía Danny quien lideraba el grupo

-Solo tenemos que apurarnos antes de que anochezca y todo estará bien- siguió Kenshin

-No entiendo por que no trajimos a alguien más…

-Mira Yaki, lo que hacemos es algo ilegal, pero como eres hijo del Hokage, Yuni es hija de un Hyuuga y Riu el hijo del Kasekage tal vez después de hacer lo que hicimos busquen nuestro perdón- le dijo Inei- pero si somos muchos tal vez no, no lo den

-A mi no me parece, pero yo solo ataco, esquivo y obedezco

-Yaki ya no digas tonterías y sigue avanzando- le regaño Yuni

…

En Konoha

-¿Cómo que se ah escapado?- pregunto sorprendido Naruto

-Si señor no esta, la celda la abrieron por la ventana y parecen ser técnicas poderosas pero de nuestra aldea

-Si los muchachos no están…- Naruto se quedo pensando suponiendo que ellos, si su hijo su sobrina, y los hijos de sus mejores amigos le habían ayudado escapar- No la busques a ella la movieron a otra celda

-Ha… claro Hokage-Sama me retiro

El ninja carcelero se fue, dejando a Naruto solo.

-Ellos intentan ayudar por sus propios medios, ya que no necesitan esto de la diplomacia, aun recuerdo cuando yo hacia eso, espero que todos logren encontrar algo.

En la misma aldea en la mañana una señora de cabellos negros y ojos azulados se despertó, feliz porque podía moverse, se estiro libremente, y recordó que ahora podría abrazar a su hijo y a la persona que la devolvió a la normalidad.

-Y pronto tal vez… sea mi nuera- dijo vagamente Setsuna

La enfermera entro, y se asusto al verla levantada -¿Set-San?

-Si

-Esta sostenida… parada por si misma sin ayuda

-Si gracias a Jade-Chan

-¿Jade-Chan? ¿Cómo?

-Es un secreto, pero ahora tengo mucha hambre quisiera comer algo y luego ver a mi hijo

-Yo creo que eso no se podrá- Sasuke Uchiha entro a la habitación –Déjenos solos

-Si señor

-Sasuke-San

-Hola Setsuna-Sempai me alegra verla tan recuperada- la voz del Uchiha era rasposa y algo cortada

-¿Qué sucede?

-Algo malo a sucedido no quiero alarmarla pero, tiene que ver con nuestras familias

-¿Nuestras?- Hay este niño ya metió la pata y lo descubrieron con Jade- pensó Setsuna

-Mis hijos, los suyos bueno- Sasuke suspiro cansado- no se como decirlo, pero es algo con su hijo mayor Seruhio-kun y mis dos hijos Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¿Seruhio? Que no… el

-No, el esta vivo según un informante, bueno varios y ahora tiene a mis hijos, parece que quiere revivir a Kakashi

-¿Kakashi?- Set parecía estar alterándose -¿Qué broma es esta?

-Ninguna, entiéndame yo… mis hijos los 3 están fuera, junto con sus hijos lejos de nuestro alcance no logramos localizarlos, y para cuando los encontremos puede que mi hijo muera y no puedo permitir eso.

-Yo no entiendo nada… tiene que explicarme todo desde el inicio

-Lo are Set-Sempai- El Uchiha se sentó en la cama y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde el primer ataque, las suposiciones, lo de Kaede y Danny y ahora que todos estaban tratando de ayudar a encontrar a los demonios.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-La muchacha que nos contó todo, Danny hablo de una Tamiko, una soun no kage y sin mas yo recuerdo tu madre… se llamaba igual.

-Intenta hacer la técnica que anima el alma de un inconsciente, técnicamente no esta vivo pero no esta muerto…- Setsuna se quedo pensando un poco mas, suspiro y continuo –Al norte de este país colindando con Iwa se encuentran unas catacumbas hay es en donde deben de encontrar a los gemelos, vete por el camino de la tortuga por hay llegaras más rápido

-Gracias, muchas gracias

-Quisiera acompañarte

-No, seria muy peligroso, aun no puedes controlar tu cuerpo en toda la totalidad según lo que dejo mi hija en los informes… solo yo tratare de regresar con tu familia sana y salva

-Te lo confió a ti

Sasuke asintió y salio de la habitación. Mientras Setsuna se dejaba caer sobre la cama, el hambre había desaparecido y un agujero en el estomago había aparecido. ¿Kakashi y Seruhio vivos? Quería hacer algo pero Sasuke tenia razón aun no podía controlar su cuerpo a la perfección, pero por lo menos ahora podía moverse un poco, ese tendría que ser el lado positivo de todo esto ¿verdad?

…

-Por que no me despertaste- se quejaba Jade

-Tenias que descansar

-Tú también y ya no digas nada, por que me molestare más

-Te dije que se enojaría- comento Kaede

-No importa por lo menos pudo, recuperar energías

Haru, Kaede y Jade ya habían llegado a las catacumbas, era ya en la tarde casi la hora del crepúsculo del día, los tres estaban escondidos buscando la manera de entrar sin que los vieran, el lugar estaba lleno de guardias, todos con un uniforme peculiar, de color plateado con azul marino, con espadas y otro tipo de armas blancas.

-Haru tienes que abrir un agujero en la parte de atrás de la catacumba- menciono Kaede

-Necesito tiempo o algo de ayuda

-Si claro ven Dujutsu que copia técnicas y necesitan ayuda

-Jade, no seas remilgosa, tu vigila y yo le ayudo a Haru

-Si ya aprense

Kaede activo su Sharingan esperando a que el peliplata comenzara, rápidamente formaron los sellos y empezaron a abrir la tierra para entrar al lugar donde se encontraban Kaoru y Hikaru, Jade entro al ver que terminaron y se aseguro que nadie los aya visto, después entro Kaede y al ultimo Haru, después cerraron el agujero para que no supieran de su ubicación.

-¿Ahora por donde?- pregunto Jade

-Veamos en donde nos encontramos luego donde están tus hermanos para después acabar con todos estos

…

Danny y los demás llegaron, ya cuando la noche había caído, por el frente de la catacumba, vigilando a los guardias para poder entrar.

-¿Listos? Ya vienen los guardias los atacaremos y se transforman lo mas rápido que puedan- les ordeno Inei –Ahora

Todos atacaron a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes, eran 12 así que hicieron clones y los trasformaron para que parecieran de la altura y de la complexión que eran los guardias e igual a ellos mismos.

-¿Ya están listos?- les pregunto Danny –Yo puedo ir adelante para decir todas las frases clave

-Si no hay problema andando

Los 6 avanzaron, en forma de marcha junto con sus clones, al llegar a la entrada nadie les dijo nada, entraron fácilmente y se escondieron para poder dividirse.

-Bien no son ninjas así que tenemos ventaja- pronuncio Riu

-Pero aun así son muchos

-No importa, nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera, Riu y Yaki irán por enfrente- ordeno Inei- Yuni y Kenshin por la izquierda y Danny y yo por la derecha, pónganse los comunicadores y así será mas fácil saber donde estamos cada uno. En marcha.

…

Los gemelos se movían de todas las maneras para desenredarse de su amarre, pero era inútil, Karin y Seruhio al no adivinar quien era el que poseía el Sharingan vistieron a ambos para la ceremonia con un traje negro mientras dormían.

-Es inútil dejen de moverse

-No queremos bruja, libéranos

-Me están sacando de quiso- replico Karin

-Y tu a nosotros también

-Son patéticos

-Eso lo serás tu, cuando mi papa llegue te ara puré

-Su padre llegara pero no los encontrar con vida…

-No te tenemos miedo pelos de zanahoria

-Ya me hartaron- Karin estaba a punto de atacarlos, pero una mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos azules la detuvo- Tamiko-Sama

-Tranquila, son solo unos niños, y los necesitamos con vida por el momento

-Son despreciables

-Tu paciencia es tan escasa que por eso desarrollaste más tu cerebro- mencionaron los gemelos

-Eso es a lo que yo eh tenido que soportar todo el día

-Ellos te molestan por que tú eres fácil de persuadir, si usas algo afilado el que tiene el Sharingan utilizara eso y serán libres

-Oh…

-Veo que no desarrollo su cerebro- susurro Hikaru

-Tienes razón además es algo vieja y fea- concluyo Kaoru

-Yo me marcho, sino caeré en su trampa, hágase cargo de eso usted Tamiko-Sama

Karin se marcho, del lugar dejando a los gemelos con la soun no kage, y estos se seguían moviendo tratando de liberarse.

-Intenten todo lo que quieran moverse, pero no lograran irse

-¿Por qué nos hace esto?- preguntaron los demonios

-El amor a mi nieto es lo único que me queda y si el quiere a su padre de regreso are lo que sea para conseguirlo

-Pues esta en el mal camino

-Son muy pequeños para entender lo que uno hace por amor

-Eso cree usted… pero nosotros sabemos más de lo que piensa

-Solo cállense

…

Karin estaba molesta, ya era suficiente ya no quería servir a nadie, solo deseaba que esto se acabara para rendir su entupida deuda e irse.

-Malditos mocosos, por eso odio a los niños

-Odiaras mas a los hombres si no me dices donde están- una voz profunda le hablo amenazándola con un kunai

-Eres solo un mocoso, igual no eres un hombre

-Pues entonces tendrás que rendirme cuentas a mi- Danny tenia un sai en sus manos y lo puso en el cuello de la pelirroja

-¿Danny? Estas viva pensé que estabas rindiendo cuentas por tu hermana

-Nos engañaron a ambas, yo no importo pero mi hermana ella aria lo que fuera por Seruhio-Sama

-Ella fue la de la idea, nosotros no ella pensó que era mejor alejarte de la misión para que todo concluyera sabia que te rendirías.

-Mentira- el cuello de Karin empezó a sangrar finamente- ¿Dónde tienen a los Uchiha?

-Tendrás que matarme primero por que jamás te lo diré

Karin saco de su manga varias bombas de humo las cuales hizo explotar, pero rápidamente Inei desplazo el humo.

-Vamos síguela

…

Yuni y Kenshin iban, cuidadosamente por un sendero, donde casi no había luz ni guardias, parecía que eran como habitaciones.

-Yuni yo se que no es el momento pero necesito saberlo

-¿Sabe que?- Yuni se detuvo para ver a su compañero

-Lo de tu novio

-Tienes razón no es el momento, ahora solo concéntrate en…

-Yuni quiero saberlo AHORA

-Yo… -la Hyuuga tomo un largo suspiro –Se lo que sientes por mi, y aunque yo… tal vez no saliera con nadie no podría corresponderte por que no siento nada por ti mas que una gran amistad, nunca me sentí atraída hacia ti… no quiero romperte el corazón y menos por lo que te voy a decir pero tengo que hacerlo- Yuni volteo a ver al Nara quien estaba estupefacto por las palabras de su amiga- Si te digo quien es mi novio prométeme que aun así seremos amigos

-Pero…

-Promételo

-Lo prometo

-Riu- susurro Yuni

-¿Perdón? No te oí

-Es Riu, yo amo a Riu y se que el me ama a mi, lo lamento tanto Kenshin

-Yo creo… yo no se, creo que ya lo sabia pero no lo quería admitir no importa continuemos

-Espera

Kenshin se adelanto de Yuni casi corrió de ella, pero se freno ay oír una voz en una de las habitaciones.

-Todo esta listo, ya casi es media noche y la luna estará en la cima del cielo y por fin recuperare a mi padre

-Ese es…

-Su parecido con Haru es asombroso- Yuni quien tenia su Biakugan pudo ver al joven que hablaba, era parecido a Haru, tenia el pelo blanco pero se podía ver que también lo tenia negro de la raíz

-Entraremos, ¿lista?

-Si

-Para que- la voz de Seruhio de tras suyo los asusto, haciéndolos brincar hacia delante y ponerse en forma de pelea –Mandaron refuerzos para recuperar a los pequeños Uchihas que lindo

-Lindo será cuando te parta la cara

-Inténtalo preciosa

…

-Ya casi es media noche y no podemos encontrar a nadie- se quejo Jade- Donde están mis hermanos

-Relájate, mira aya abajo

Los 3 se encontraban arriba de una plataforma, y podían ver, le centro de la catacumba, arriba de esta un agujero, donde entraba la luz de la luna llena, abajo una gran estatua que estaba enfrene de ellos, las manos de esta estaban tomadas una a la otra.

-Pronto iniciara esto, tenemos que apresurarnos- comento Haru tratando de bajar de la plataforma cuando vieron como unos guardias traían a Kaoru y a Hikaru, otros traían una tabla en ella se encontraba un cuerpo, el cuerpo de Kakashi y atrás de este Tamiko.

-Imposible… tenemos que rescatarlos ahora

-Jade, aguanta un momento en cuanto yo te diga nos lanzaremos, tiraremos barios explosivos sin dañar a tus hermanos y al sexto Hokage- ordeno Kaede

-Bien…

Eran ya las 11: 50 y Tamiko empezo a hablar.

-Oh gran luna, te inbocamos que nos muestres tu magia y tu sabiduría

_(A los gemelos los pusieron enfrente de la estatua)_

-Hoy pedimos que nos regreses a este gran hombre

_(El cuerpo de Kakashi delante de los gemelos, acostado)_

-Por medio, de un ojo que puede ver y hacer tu magia te pedimos que nos ayudes

-Ahora- Grito Kaede

Haru, fue el primero después Jade para después Kaede lanzar los explosivos. Así empezó el ataque los guardias eran algo débiles comparados con nuestros ninjas, pero eran muchos demasiados para ellos.

-Jade libera a tus hermanos ahora- Dijo Haru

-Si

-Eso no…- Tamiko se abalanzo contra Jade pero Haru lo detuvo- Hatsuharu quitate de mi camino

-No dejare que lastimes a la mujer que amo abuela, Jade continua

-Pero si me lastimaras a mí

-Tú has hecho demasiado daño, por que no detenerte

-Eres débil igual que tu madre y que tu abuelo

-Y tú eres la única persona que amo y me a lastimado tanto

Haru siguió pelando con su abuela, era injusto y cruel pero no tenía otra opción tenia que hacerlo.

-Kaoru, Hikaru ¿están bien?- la ojiverde corto las cuerdas lo mas rápido que pudo

-Si, sabíamos que vendrían por nosotros

-Claro que si, ahora no vean la estatua no la- Jade puso a sus hermanos en contra su pecho para que no vieran, pero ella si la vio, su Sharingan se activo automáticamente y vio todos los sellos que la estatua realizaba muy veloz mente. En ese momento apareció Karin brincando alejándose de Danny y de Inei.

-Ja ya es tarde mocosos- les grito Karin al ver la estatua moviendo sus manos a gran velocidad

-No aun no- Yaki brinco y paralizo todos los puntos de chakra de la pelirroja haciendo que cayera del aire, pero Inei la atrapo.

-Te dije que odiarías a los hombres si no nos decías- con cuidado amarro, las manos de Karin, y los pies también

-Tardaste un poco- le dijo Danny a Yaki

-Nos perdimos un poco en el camino

-¿Y Riu?

-Esta ayudándoles a Kenshin y a Yuni con el tal Seruhio

-Y nosotros que hacemos aquí, ve con ellos yo iré con Jade-Chan parece que aya están sus hermanos

-Bien

Seruhio salio de la tierra, y Riu detrás de el, mientras que Yuni y Kenshin venían corriendo de otra dirección.

-Lamentamos el retraso- comento Kenshin a Inei

-Siempre son venidos nuevos, miembros a la acción

-Son muy pobres en movimiento quiero que se muevan mas- les demando Seruhio

-Seruhio-Kun deja de jugar con ellos y has que la Uchiha, haga los sellos antes de que la luna se mueva mas de lugar- le grito su abuela

-¿Qué la Uchiha?- Seruhio se giro a ver la estatua y vio a Jade, paralizada mientras que Danny tomaba en brazos a los pequeños –No puede ser

-Yuni impide que Jade haga los sellos- grito Kaede quien también peleaba con Tamiko

-Pero tiene que hacerlos… así el padre de Haru vivirá

-Eso es- dijo muy bajito Seruhio, mientras esquiaba un ataque de Kenshin –Jade has los sellos- grito –Tienes que hacerlos, por Haru

-¿Qué?- la ojiverde aun no reaccionaba

-El quiere a su padre de regreso hazlo

-Yo…

-No lo escuches Jade, no lo hagas

-Si Jade hazlo

Jade solo veía sus manos, ¿Qué hacia?, en ese momento recordó la cara de Haru en todo el viaje, el sufrimiento y la melancolía, el pudo haber dejado las cosas como estaban recuperar a su padre y listo, pero no decidió salvar a sus hermanos y ella debía pagarle todo lo que hizo por ella, y ella aria lo que fuera por el por que lo amaba y no quería nada mas que su felicidad. Puso sus manos en la posición inicial en la que estaba la estatua y empezó con los sellos.

- Ryu (Dragón), Usagi (Liebre), Ryu (Dragón), Nezumi (Rata), Ryu (Dragón), Inu (Perro), Ousu-buta (Jabalí), Ryu (Dragón), Ousu-buta (Jabalí), Inu (Perro), Saru (Mono), O-ushi (Buey), Hebi (Serpiente), Tora (Tigre), Saru (Mono), Inu (Perro), Uma (Caballo), Hebi (Serpiente), Usagi (Liebre), Tori (Pájaro), O-hitsuji (Carnero), Nezumi (Rata), Tori (Pájaro), Ryu (Dragón), Inu (Perro), Hebi (Serpiente), Uma (Caballo), Hebi (Serpiente), Ryu (Dragón), Inu (Perro), Nezumi (Rata), Uma (Caballo), O-hitsuji (Carnero), Uma (Caballo), Tori (Pájaro),ç, Usagi (Liebre), Saru (Mono), O-hitsuji (Carnero), Tori (Pájaro), Inu (Perro), Saru (Mono), Ousu-buta (Jabalí), Usagi (Liebre), Hebi (Serpiente), Nezumi (Rata), Inu (Perro), Uma (Caballo).-

Jade termino los sellos y coloco sus manos entrelazadas solo separadas un poco dejando libres los últimos dedos solos, la estatua tenía la misma posición y una luz blanca salía de las manos de Jade hacia el cuerpo de Kakashi.

-No- Haru trato de detenerla pero Kaede lo detuvo –Si no la detengo ella morirá

-Ve a los gemelos- Haru volteo a ver a los pequeños que estaban atrás de su hermana, parecía que los 2 habían echo la misma técnica sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. La luna dejo de alumbrar la estatua y esta volvió a poner sus manos como al principio, pero a Jade, Kaoru y a Hikaru aun salía luz blanca de sus manos.

-Solo un poco más- Grito Seruhio

Un grito de los 3 Uchihas, hizo que todos voltearan a verlos, la luz blanca ya no apareció en sus manos y cayeron al suelo, de no haber sido por su padre y su madre que los detuvieron a tiempo.

-¿Mama?- Dijeron los gemelos

-No se preocupen por nada, mis pequeños valientes cierren sus ojos que cuando despierten estaremos en casa

Los gemelos hicieron caso a lo que Sakura les dijo

-Jade estas bien

-Si papá- Jade se detuvo en su papá- Despertó Kakashi-San

-Creo que no

-No, no debieron detener todo esto, los matare a todos mi padre no despertara por su culpa- Seruhio acumuló chakra en su brazo izquierdo, y se dirigió hacia los Uchiha, listo para matarlos Sasuke ya estaba a punto de detener el chidori de su ex-alumno cuando vio como el Nara se interpuso entre ellos y ataco a Seruhio igual.

-Pero que… Kenshin- grito Inei quien corrió hacia el para detenerlo

-Todo acabo- susurro Kenshin quien callo en los brazos de Inei, mientras que Seruhio callo solo sin nadie que los sostuviera y murió por el ataque de Kenshin.

-Mamá salva ah…- Jade intentaba hablar pero no podía

-Si cariño no te preocupes, Yaki, toma a mis hijos mientras atiendo a Kenshin

Yaki tomo a los gemelos, mientras Tamiko intentaba huir Kaede la detuvo con una llave.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado, tu fuiste la que inicio todo esto

-Solo intente ayudar

-Si claro- dijo Naruto

-Hokage-Sama

-Bien echo Kaede-Chan y tu Tamiko-San estas arrestada

-Si claro tu y cuantos mas

En cuanto dijo eso, varios ninjas de la aldea de la hoja aparecieron, unos se veían como se llevaban a Karin, presa y recogían el cuerpo de Seruhio que estaba en el frió piso. Pero en eso se vio como Shikamaru apareció, corriendo al lado de su hijo.

-Kenshin

-¿Papá?

-Estarás bien te recuperaras- Sakura trataba de curar a Kenshin, junto con otros ninjas medico que llegaron a apoyarla

-Seamos honestos papá, puede que no salga de esta

-¿Por qué te entrepusiste? No era necesario- le regaño su compañera de equipo

-Claro que si, tal vez Sasuke-San hubiera podido frenarlo pero hubiera vuelto a atacar y lastimar a alguien mas eso no lo iba a permitir- la voz de Kenshin cada vez era mas baja

-No importa amigo mío te recuperaras- Inei sujetaba la mano de Kenshin –Eres fuerte

-Esta vez no, si quería morir esta es la mejor manera

-Tu no morirás Kenshin

-Enfrentemos las cosas Haru, moriré el ataque fue muy fuerte, y no quiero que nadie se culpe por lo que paso yo quise hacer esto

-Siempre as sido un terco- le reprocho su primo –Así que afearte a la vida

-No puedo, además no quiero

-Tienes que hacerlo hijo por todos nosotros

-Por ustedes moriré padre, salvando a mis amigos y a mis camaradas

-Resiste Kenshin- le decía Sakura- Solo aguanta un poco mas… necesito mas ayuda

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Riu estaba a punto de poner sus manos en la herida de su primo cuando este lo detuvo

-Tengo algunas cosas que quiero decir

-Las dirás mientras te curo

-No, yo no quiero ser curado, soy feliz con lo que hice y quiero que acepten mi decisión, Sakura-San solo manténgame vivo mientras hablo

-Yo…

-Sakura, solo hazlo por favor- pidió Shikamaru a la pelirosa

-Si, are lo que me pidas

-Bien, primero fui feliz siendo quien era y como era, no pude haber pedido mejores amigos que todos ustedes que están en este lugar

Yuni comenzó a llorar, no quería oír a uno de sus mejores amigos despidiéndose

-Kenshin deja que te curen- suplico la Hyuuga

-Y tu Yuni, te quise durante mucho tiempo, lo admito y no puedo dejar que me curen enserio quise hacer esto por ustedes, moriré con honor solo te pido que seas fuerte y que no llores por que eh muerto si no que por que estoy en un lugar mejor y ustedes se quedaran con el escándalo de Inei

-Ja- Yuni trato de sostener una sonrisa –Eso are, lo intentare

-Eso es muy bajo amigo mío

-No, solo veo las cosas de otro modo Inei, a ti es al que extrañare con tus múltiples chismes, desde hoy serás el Rey del Escándalo y de ti depende cuidar a todos los demás

-Siempre será a si por ti

-Riu- Kenshin paro un poco de hablar –Se que tu amas a Yuni y espero que algún día la lleves al altar y la hagas tu mujer

-Primo así lo are por ti

-No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti y por ella y mas te vale que lo cumplas o vendré a jalarte los pies en la noche

-Ja si con esas amenazas tendré que cumplir

-Papá, dile a mi mamá y mis hermanos que los ame y los amare y que no me extrañen reacuérdenme como la persona menos problemática de la familia

-Hijo tu jamás fuiste un problema, eres mi orgullo Kenshin- Kenshin hizo una mueca para después continuar

-Haru, mi compañero de equipo tantos momentos juntos, espero que no dejes desamparada a Jade y la ames, como a nadie y Yaki abre tus horizontes y te doy las gracias por hacerme la vida mas graciosa

-Tenlo por hecho- dijo el peliplata

-SI no tienes de que Kenshin, por mi fue un placer divertirte la vida

-A y díganle a Jade, que la quise como mi gran amiga y compañera desde que estábamos en la academia, ah y casi me olvido de Danny, también fuiste de gran ayuda me hubiera gustado conocerte mas

-A mi también Kenshin-kun te veremos en otra vida y yo me encargare de que todos te recuerden

-Con que tú me recuerdes me basta

Kenshin dejo de hablar, inalado mas aire, ya casi no podía respirar, ya que sus 2 pulmones habían sido afectados, había perdido ya demasiada sangre y su corazón ya no podía seguirlo manteniendo

-Kaede… yo…

Kaede se acerco a donde estaban Kenshin, le impresiono saber que la llamaban ya que según ella entre ellos no era nadie.

-Yo, te vi ayer y me quede impresionado con tu belleza así que lo último que quiero ver cuando muera es tu lindo rostro

-Si, yo, cumpliré con lo que me pides Kenshin

-Muchas gracias- con esto ultimo Kenshin cerro sus ojos y su corazón dejo de latir, todos los ninjas guardaron un minuto de silencio y casi todos rompieron en llanto por la perdida de un colega mas.

-Te veré en el otro mundo hijo mío- Shikamaru levanto a su hijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida todos, se apartaron de su camino haciendo una fila para que pasara el Nara con su hijo en brazos y en cuanto salio todos lo siguieron.

Yuni estaba tirada en el piso, Haru se acerco para que se levantara pero en vez de eso se soltó llorando aun más fuerte.

-Yo lo mate, fue mi culpa

-Si alguien tiene la culpa tal vez fui yo no tu- la consoló el peliplata

-No se culpen, entiendan Kenshin no quería esto, puede que haya sido lo mejor- les regaño Sasuke quien traía en brazos a una inconsciente Jade- Además yo creo que deberían de revisar el cuerpo de Kakashi

Danny fue la que se acerco y vio como el pecho del peliplata se llenaba de aire, puso su mano en su muñeca y verifico que tenía pulso.

-Vive, Kakashi-Sama vive- grito Danny

**...Fin…**

Bueno amigs, el fin de la historia… si es triste jaja no pensé terminar esto en cuanto lo iba escribiendo sentía muchas ansias y emoción incluso llore al final, pobre Kenshin, se que tenia la opción de no matarlo pero, tenia que hacerlo era parte de la trama.

Pero tengo una noticia aun queda el epilogo, que iré escribiendo poco a poco, para tenerlo en esta semana, si lo subí muy rápido pero esque no se sentía que los deje comiendo ansias, uno por ay no diré nombres cof cof nini cof cof dijo que moriría si no actualizaba y otros cof cof zoe cof cof presionaba y me echaba porras para acabar. Sin duda este a sido el capi mas difícil de escribir para mi, y les agradezco a todos por seguirme, puede que no mencione a algunos pero lo lamento realmente no encontré todas las alertas que me pusieron pero saben les agradezco así que iré nombrando a cada uno:

ItaNee-Chan, Marean L. Wolf, Kaede Namikase, Esme Chan-TS DN, Anika-San, Uzumaki and Hyuuga Girl, Setsuna 17, Karina Natsumi, Nini Cullen Uchiha, Zetny Chan y esos son todos los que tengo si me falto uno mis disculpas realmente se que faltan pero no puedo recordar quienes son aun asi se les agradece por leer mi fic, cuyo fin fue ver un punto diferente del autor de esta serie.

Por si quisieran o están interesados subí un one-shot hace poco de este mismo fic llamado:

El Escándalo: Fue, Es Y Será Mi Vida

Sin mas que decir solo falta el epilogo

Y les agradezco Matte Ne


	15. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Era una mañana como cual quiera, en octubre para ser más exactos 29 de Octubre, el cielo parecía nublado, y amenazaba con llover todo el día, algunos locales por esa razón no abrieron y otras personas ni siquiera se levantaron de su cama, pero ese día para algunos en la aldea era muy importante.

-Vamos Sakumo levántate- le decía Haru a su hijo quien aun estaba muy dormido

-No después

-Vamos Sakumo tenemos que estar listos antes del medio día

-Si papá ahorita- Sakumo se tapo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza para que la luz no le molestara

-No, Sakumo ahora- Haru lo destapo y le abrió las cortinas de la habitación para que se despertar- Te quiero abajo en 15 minutos con tu traje negro puesto

Haru se fue de la habitación de su hijo. Sakumo apenas se despertó se sentó en la cama y se encamino al baño para alistarse. Sakumo Hatake era el hijo mayor de Jade y Haru, tenia el cabello negro como su mamá y los ojos de su papá, y tenia 11 años de edad ya casi estaba a punto de graduarse de la academia solo 1 año mas y estaría listo. Salio de baño para encontrarse con un pequeño problema

-¿Hime no Yuki que haces?

-Papá me mando a despertarte si es que aun no lo hacías flojo

-Pues ya estoy bañado y casi listo solo me falta cambiarte así que si pudieras salir por favor Mikoto

-No, no quiero

-Bien entonces me veras desnudo

-No espera no- Mikoto salio de la habitación de su hermano cerrando la puerta.

Mikoto Hatake o Hime no Yuki (como la llamaba su hermano por el color de su cabello) era la segunda hija de Jade y Haru, tenia el cabello blanco y sus ojos eran entre verde azulados, tenia 5 años, bestia un kimono negro corto con flores doradas y tenia su cabello recogido en un moño alto.

-¿Por qué gritas Mikoto?- pregunto Jade al ver a su hija afuera de la recamara de su hermano, quien por cierto bestia con un kimono negro igual, solo que este era mas largo y no tenia ningún tipo de bordado o estampado, solo lo sujetaba una cinta dorada y su cabello lo tenia en un peinado alto y estilizado con un adorno de flor dorado.

-Es que Sakumo amenazo con andar desnudo si no me salía

-Si sabes que siempre te hace lo mismo ¿Por qué lo molestas?

-Papá me mando a despertarlo si es que aun no lo estaba

-Bien dejemos que tu hermano se arregle, bajemos con tu papá

Jade tomo la mano de su hija para que bajara las escaleras de la casa con cuidado.

-Valla que hermosas se ven mis dos mujeres favoritas- comento Haru quien estaba sentado en la sala al verlas bajar, Haru llevaba un traje negro con una corbata dorada y camisa blanca.

-Gracias papá, pero yo siempre me veo herdmosa

-Es hermosa, princesa y si siempre te ves hermosa igual que tu madre

-Gracias amor, tu también te vez apuesto- Jade se acerco a su esposo y le dio un beso

-Diug no hagan eso

-¿Por qué princesa? No te gusta que tu madre y yo nos besemos

-Es que es malo, intercambian saliva

-¿Quién dijo tal cosa?- se asombro Jade por las palabras de su hija

-Em… pues… fue Hikari-Chan

-Por que no me extraña- dijo Sakumo quien bajaba con su traje negro, una camisa blanca y la corbata dorada sin amarrar aun –Mamá puedes ayudarme con esto

-Si claro ven- Jade amarro la corbata de su hijo dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle –¿Te pusiste loción? ¿Es la de tu padre?

-Si

-Se puede saber por que

-Es una ocasión especial quiero lucir bien

-Bueno vamonos de una vez- Haru tomo a su hija en brazos y salio detrás de su esposa e hijos para reunirse con sus amigos.

…

-Vamonos Hikari apresúrate

-Ya voy papá- grito la niña desde el segundo piso de la casa

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- pregunto Riu algo cansado de la situación, siempre que venia a Konoha se tardaba años arreglándose. Riu estaba vestido de la misma manera que Haru su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata dorada

-Solo quiere verse bien, es todo- le cometo su esposa quien bestia un kimono negro, con unos detalles dorados y traía su cabello suelto

-Yuni, eso me preocupa solo tiene que ponerse el kimono y ya no me importa que no se peine

-Acostúmbrate, que esos celos de padre no te controlen

-¿Celos? Si como no

-No seas orgulloso, ¿Dónde están Kenshin y Rukia?

-Ya deben de estar afuera esperándonos, o más bien esperando a su hermana- Riu volvió a girar su cabeza hacia la escalera para llamar a su hija- Si no bajas en este momento Hikari, te quedas y no veras a Sakumo

-Ya, ya estoy lista- Hikari bajo lo más rápido que pudo, tenia puesto un kimono negro largo, con el borde dorado y una media cola con un broche dorado. Paso por el lado de su papá y salio de la casa

-Dame paciencia- suplicaba Riu al cielo

-Vamos payaso, tu hija ya casi esta en la adolescencia es normal

-Tú no eras así

-Por que yo soy muy diferente a las demás.

Subaku no Hikari es la hija mayor de Riu y Yuni, tiene 10 años, su cabello es entre rojizo cobrizo y tiene los ojos perla, va a la academia de Suna. Subaku no Kenshin es el segundo hijo tiene 8, tiene el cabello castaño y sus ojos cafés, su Biakugan podrá utilizarlo cuando sea necesario, y Subaku no Rukia es la menor de 5 años de edad, tiene el cabello café claro y los ojos cafés igual que su hermano, y también podrá utilizar su Biakugan cuando le sea necesario con los sellos correspondientes.

Ya estando Yuni y Riu afuera, se encontraron con Yaki y Danny, estos traían los mismos colores en la vestimenta dorado y negro, el kimono de Danny era de seda, y era largo tenia unas estrellas doradas en el kimono, Yaki tenía el mismo color de traje, camisa y corbata; Yaki jugaba con los niños con una pelota de hule.

-Hola- saludo una niña de ojos azules de un rubio muy claro

-Hola Megumi ¿como estas?- pregunto Yuni

-Muy bien tia Yuni, mi papi me compro una pelota nueva pero el parece gustarle mas para jugar

-Tu padre siempre ha sido un niño y siempre lo será

-Te eh oído Riu- se quejo Yaki –Pero eso te conviene así puedo entretener a tus hijos cuando quieres…

-Calla Yaki no puedes decir eso enfrente de tus sobrinos- le regaño su esposa

-Solo iba a decir cuando quería descansar, tomar una siesta que tiene de malo Danny

-Mami… le dices a mi papi que me regrese mi pelota- dijo la pequeña Megumi

-Claro preciosa, ya oíste a tu hija

-Si ya voy, pero ten cuidado

-Si papi no te apures, Rukia vamos a jugar- Megumi fue con su prima y se pusieron a aventarse la pelota mientras caminaban

Megumi Uzumaki, tiene 7 años casi 8, única hija de Danny y Yaki, su cabello era castaño muy, pero muy claro casi rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo. Iba a la escuela junto con su primo Kenshin.

Mientras caminaban ambas familias, podían ver a otros que estaban vestidos de mismo patrón de color que ellos, cuando llegaron a su destino vieron a Inei con su traje negro, su corbata dorada y su camisa negra, el era el único que tenia la camisa de un color diferente, y en sus brazos estaba un niño de cabellos rubios como los de el y de ojos verdes, viendo una mariposa revolotear cercas de el.

-Hola chicos- saludo el Yamanaka a sus amigos

-Hola Inei- le dijo su viejo compañero de equipo –Y hola a ti pequeño Haji-kun

El bebe al ser nombrado dejo de prestar atención a la mariposa para ver quienes eran, y solo sonrió para volver su atención a la mariposa. Haji Yamanaka un pequeño de apenas 11 meses, con un conjuntito negro y con un poyo en el centro del mameluco.

-Haji esta más entretenido con esa mariposa desde que llegamos

-Es un bebe, se entretiene fácilmente- se excuso Danny

-Tío Inei- hablo Megumi -¿Puedo cargarlo?

-No, Megumi estas muy chiquita y se te puede caer

-Danny calmada, si es que Haji se quiere bajar de mis brazos dejare que lo cargues

-Bien

Inei ya estaba a punto de soltar al bebe, pero el se resistía y empezó a patalear

-Lo siento Megumi, parece que no se deja

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Jade había llegado, junto con su familia –Deberían de estar todos en la ceremonia no parloteando

-Mira Uchiha, acabamos de llegar y aun no inicia nada relájate

-Como quieras Hyuuga

-Hace mucho que no se hablaban de esa manera- les recalco Haru

-Yo las oigo que se hablan así cuando vamos al parque a jugar- dijo Rukia inocentemente

-Dime que tu mama y Jade no se ponen a pelear en frente de ustedes- le suplico Inei a la pequeña

-No que yo o Mikoto nos diéramos cuenta

-Deja de molestarnos Rey del Escándalo y dinos donde esta tu esposa- le regaño Yuni

-Ha pues Yusuki, viene con mi mamá con algunas flores hablando de cosas de mujeres así que mejor las deje que platicaran a gusto

-Ja hombre de haber sabido que no te gustaban las cosas de mujeres hubiera hablado de eso para que se te quitara lo chismoso- le dijo de broma Riu

-No creo que te aya causado gracia hablar de eso…

-Vuelvo a repetir hay niños presentes podemos continuar con lo que venimos a hacer- interrumpió Danny

Todos entendieron a eso como una orden, y se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los demás hay se encontraba la esposa de Inei, que portaba un kimono negro con pétalos dorados, Yusuki tomo a su hijo en brazos; toda la gente que estaba hay bestia con un traje y con kimono según su sexo correspondiente, sus ropas eran de colores dorados y negros. En frente de toda la multitud que no pasaban de 20 personas sin contar a los niños, estaba una tumba con flores, en esta estaba grabada el nombre de "kenshin Nara" y tenia una leyenda: Al Ninja Mas Soñador De La Aldea, todos los presentes hicieron oraciones, todavía no terminaban cuando empezó a llover, la mayoría de las personas se retiraron a refugiarse, pero lo que eran los amigos de Kenshin no.

Los abuelos de los niños se los llevaron con ellos para que no se resfriaran, dejando a sus padres parados enfrente de la tumba, viendo, esperando, y nostálgicos.

-Bien es mi turno de hablar primero… como ese día el me hablo a mi- Yuni tomo la palabra del grupo para luego ver como todos aceptaban con la cabeza –Hola Kenshin estamos todos aquí reunidos nuevamente, por ti sin importar que llueva o caiga fuego nosotros estaremos aquí para ti, como lo estuviste y estas con nosotros en cada momento del día y hoy mas que nunca te sentimos justo aquí- la ojiperla se toco el corazón con su mano derecha

-Y sabes por que…cambiaste nuestras vidas de 1001 formas, siempre con tus ideas fantasiosas y sueños locos, nuestra forma de vida no fue la misma desde que entraste en ella y te lo agradecemos- termino su compañero de equipo Haru

-Como siempre te digo amigo mió, siempre hiciste las cosas sin pensar aunque tenias esa manía de pensar que había una razón para todo y para lo peor del caso es que tenias razón descubrimos que somos una gran familia aunque no tengamos tantos lazos de sangre pero nos queremos de tal manera que nada puede romper los lazos de amistad- siguió Inei –Ah y tampoco los lazos de matrimonio tampoco

-Kenshin, no sabes de lo que te has salvado de no estar al lado de Inei todo este tiempo- se quejo Jade –No sabes todos los chismes que a logrado hacer en menos de 1 día, creo que se desquicio según recuerdo que me contaron pediste que lloráramos por que aun teníamos que soportar a Inei y valla en lo cierto que estabas- la Uchiha se callo por un momento y luego siguió hablando –Fue increíble lo que hiciste por mi familia salvarla de ese ataque, mi padre tal vez pudo haberlo detenido pero aun así me hubiera gustado estar conciente en ese momento, lo lamento.

Haru tomo a su esposa en sus brazos y la consoló, frotándole la espalda, el traje de Haru se empezó a mojar pero por las lagrimas de su esposa. Yaki también consoló a Jade pero solo le puso su mano en el hombro para después hablar.

-Kenshin, yo la verdad no se que decirte todo lo que siento siempre te lo digo cuando vengo y todos los años es lo mismo no se que decir, pero tenia la misma creencia que tu las cosas pasan por una razón, a ti y a mi casi nos rompieron el corazón al mismo tiempo y éramos tan celosos que el hígado casi se nos hace chicharrón- una pequeña carcajada salio de la boca de todos –Aunque se rían estos malvados, teníamos nuestras razones y sabes que madure y en parte te lo debo a ti tu sacrificio me abrió los ojos a muchas cosas… ¡gracias!

El único que faltaba de hablar era Riu, el cual no podía hablar nunca, en estos 17 años nunca podía hablar, solo ver y oír los lamentos de sus amigos, de su familia como menciono Inei.

-Creo que será mejor…

-Espera Yaki yo quiero decir, yo quiero decir- Riu intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían- quiero hablar con el pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, me siento tan mal por todo lo que paso yo pude detenerlo y no lo hice, le quite al amor de su vida el cual también es el mió y no puedo pararme aquí a decirle como lo lamento, por que puede que me odie o me odio…

-Riu… no creo que te aya odiado- menciono Inei –El no odiaba a nadie, puede que si no hubiera pasado lo que sucedió solo te dejaría de hablar por unas semanas, pero ahora estoy seguro que te lo agradecería y mas por que siempre actuaste, actúas y actuaras como un protector de su hermanita Umi

-Sino pregúntale al pobre de Kaoru Uchiha- dijo Yuni con algo de burla

-Deja a mi hermano en paz es un buen muchacho

-¿Qué Kaoru Uchiha? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con Umi Nara?- pregunto Yaki algo confuso como siempre, algo despistado de la realidad

-Amigo mió, esa es una historia que me gustaría contarte pero… hoy solo me gustaría hablar de la historia de mi mejor amigo Kenshin…- le contesto el Yamanaka poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su compañero de equipo genin, al hacer esto el cielo se despejo un poco para dejar ver un rayo de luz del astro sol.

Hola!! xD bueno lamentablemente este es el ultimo capi de todo este fic, valla lo termine y estoy tan feliz, ayer iba a subir el epilogo pero se borro la mitad del documento que según yo había guardado ¬.¬ así que lamento la tardanza.

Nuevamente les doy las gracias a los lectores (mas lectoras que lectores) es extraño que algún hombre pase por estos lugares pero si lo hizo y leyó le doy las gracias.

También avisarles que ya va en progreso el siguiente fic que hago con ayuda de ItaNee-Chan, es como un AU de este fic, tiene mas pasión, mas emoción, mas drama, mas besos!, mas todo así que si les interesa les daré el nombre del fic "Hormonas" aun no subo el primer capitulo pero puede que la próxima semana lo venga colgando.

Arigatu… y Matte Ne


	16. Especial No 1

Sasuke POV

Iba de regreso a mi casa, después de un largo día, mis hijos prácticamente me habían suplido en los Ambus tanto Jade como Hikaru tenían tiempo en la división especial. Mientras de Kaoru se había enfocado en la medicina al igual que mi esposa.

Hoy mi día fue muy pesado ya que mi antiguo sensei Hatake Kakashi estuvo deambulando por hay según esto para una revisión, con eso de que fue Hokage tiene demasiadas libertades, y ni pensar que de cierta manera soy pariente de el ya que su hijo sale con mi hija y eso ha sido durante 6 años, 6 largos años, nunca pensé sentir ese sentimiento de celos, mi hija prácticamente ya esta a punto de un "si acepto" para irse de la casa y eso no me agrada.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando oí unos mormullos parecían risas, solo me acerque un poco quería saber quien era, si uno de mis hijos o… alguien que intentaba hacer algo de daño pero valla sorpresa que me lleve esa era una conversación que jamás quise oír en toda mi vida.

Haru POV

Jade y yo estábamos sentados en uno de los callejones del fraccionamiento Uchiha, el lugar era tan estrecho que era un muy buen escondite, casi siempre estábamos hay por las noches cuando no queríamos que nadie nos encontrara, un poco mas de intimidad no nos hacia daño.

Hoy cumplíamos 6 años de novios, los 6 mejores años de mi vida, primero la lleve a cenar al restauran mas caro y fino de todo Konoha, no importaba cuanto haya tenido que gastar la felicidad de ella era lo mas importante para mi y hoy le pediría algo tan importante que espero todo salga bien.

-La cara del mesera cuando le dijiste que eras mujer solo que tenias un jutsu en sima para disimular fue lo mejor de esta noche- Jade se reía por mis intentos de alejar a la mesera que se la mantuvo coqueteando con migo casi toda la cena

-Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, si no entendía que estaba con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo la cual amo tenia que hacer algo

-Pero su cara fue tan graciosa- se quedo en silencio un rato luego puso su cabeza en mi hombro –Han sido 6 maravillosos años, te amo

La abrace fuerte contra mi, no quería soltarla era lo mas valioso en mi vida además de mis padres, pero ella seria con la que yo quiero compartir mi vida, por siempre y eso planeaba decirle ahora mismo.

-Sabes eh estado pensando mucho y creo que es el momento para darte esto- saque de mi bolsillo una caja de terciopelo negro, me separe un poco de Jade para verla bien de enfrente –Estos 6 años siempre eh pensado en que podría llegar a esto… Jade ¿Quieres casarte con migo?- abrí la caja de terciopelo para que se pudiera ver el anillo

Sasuke POV

-Estos 6 años siempre eh pensado en que podría llegar a esto… Jade ¿Quieres casarte con migo?- Haru abrió la caja de terciopelo y en el se vio un anillo, era un anillo de compromiso

¿Qué? ¿Casarse? Esta loco el muchacho, por supuesto que no mi hija no se casara con el, ella…

-Si, Haru si quiero casarme con tigo

No puede ser mi hija, Jade se casaría con Hatsuharu Hatake pero eso… no puede estar pasando

-Tendré que pedirle tu mano a tu padre

-Eso será en otro momento, si le dices ahorita te podría arrancar la cabeza

Esa era una excelente idea realmente quiero hacer eso

-¿Otro momento? ¿En que momento sugieres tu?

-No lo se, en uno donde kakashi-San este percontee o mi madre

-Entendido, en cuanto antes hablare con mi padre para que me ayude en esto

-No te apresures tanto, aun tenemos mucho tiempo

Yo ya no quería oír mas, ya era suficiente entendía muchas cosas, empecé a caminar hacia mi casa sin hacer ruido, al entrar solo la luz de la sala estaba prendida, los gemelos de seguro estarían en su cuarto o salieron, cosa muy usual en Hikaru y Kaoru se quedaría en la biblioteca leyendo.

Subí las escaleras pesadamente, y entre a mi habitación, deje todas las armas ninjas a un lado de la puerta, una costumbre que había adquirido cuando nació Jade y estaba muy cansado. En la cama estaba Sakura estaba recostada leyendo un libro, parecía de medicina… o eso creo la verdad no preste mucha atención en eso.

-Hola- la salude y le di un beso en la frente

-¿Cómo te fue? Te vez cansado- dejo su libro sobre el buró que estaba de su lado de la cama -¿Paso algo malo?

-Hatake Kakashi fue lo que paso… los Hatake me dan migraña

-No solo lo dices por Kakashi-Sensei, esto también tiene que ver con Haru-kun

-Algo así, vi a tu hija con él en el callejón donde a veces nos poníamos tú y yo

-Jaja nunca imagine que te dieran ese tipo de celos

-Yo tampoco, nunca pensé que Jade se decidiera por alguno de los inútiles de esta villa o los de alguna otra no son lo suficiente mente buenos para ella

-¿Inútiles? ¿Buenos para ella? De la persona que hablas la conoces desde que era un pequeño prácticamente nosotros criamos como a un hijo a Haru-kun

-Pero…

-Sin peros Sasuke Uchiha

-Sakura tienes que entender es difícil para mí ver a mi hija con otro hombre, pronto se tendrá que ir de la casa y hará su vida lejos de nosotros

-Lo sé es difícil pero así tiene que ser, no se alejara de nosotros por completo solo tiene que atender a su marido y ya

-Eso es lo que no quiero

-Eres un loco

Creo que si estaba exagerando la verdad lo que decía no tenia coherencia la verdadera razón no era que temía que se fuera de la casa en algunos 2 años sino que ya sabía que se irá tal vez en unos 6 meses.

Oí como se abrió la puerta principal y a mi hija gritar que ya estaba en casa, bueno solo tenía que guardar paciencia y esperar para "que yo no mate al muchacho" por fortuna estaría preparado.

Jade POV

No lo podía creer, Haru me pidió que me casara con el yo ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta y eso era un si temía por su vida cuando se enterara mi padre le daría un ataque pero se repondría y de seguro le daría caza a Haru sin descanso. Tuve el anillo en mi dedo durante unos minutos me sentía tan bien, me sentía completa ya que ese anillo representaba la total unión de nuestro amor y devoción de uno al otro, pronto seria Jade Hatake esposa de Haru Hatake eso se oye tan bien en mi mente. Pero primero era preparar a mi papa para esto ya que se que mi mama no es problema tal vez tenga problemas también con Hikaru pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Después de despedirme de Haru entre a mi casa y todo estaba en completo silencio, pero yo estaba tan emocionada que no puede evitar gritar: YA LLEGE

Si despierto a alguien no me lo perdonara n pero no me importa, hoy no me importa nada ni mañana ni pasado todo era perfecto en ese momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Si yo fuera tu me escondería de que papa no se diera cuenta que apenas vengo llegando- dijo Kaoru que parecía venia de la biblioteca –Claro si fuera tu

-No se estoy muy feliz, solo quería que supieran que eh llegado

-Desde que sales con Haru-onii-san siempre estas alegre

-Yo siempre eh sido alegre pequeño Kaoru

-Mido como medio metro mas que tu y soy pequeño

-Siempre serás mi hermano pequeño… pase lo que pase ¿Entendiste?

-Si claro

Me voltee para subir las escaleras y dejar a mi hermano pensando en lo que le dije, era muy listo tal vez lo descubriría tal vez no pero yo tenia que decirle a alguien mas, pero no podía arruinaría nuestro plan así que me esperaría hasta que estén reunidos todos el fin de semana supuestamente por el cumpleaños de Haru.

Así paso una semana mi papá se comportaba extraño más de lo normal como si quisiera decirme algo pero no podía sus ojos tenían un brillo de tristeza, el mismo cuando Kaede se fue de nuevo a su aldea junto con Danny después de que esta fue absuelta d sus crímenes por la ayuda que brindo a la aldea. Aun así el seguía diciéndome que no era nada solo son cosas de viejos, el no era viejo… ¿verdad?

Era sábado ya por la tarde la fiesta de Haru la que había "organizado" Set-Sama con motivo que su hijo cumplía ya la mayoría de edad y era todo un hombre, la temática era de traje de etiqueta la fiesta se celebraría en la gran mansión Hatake empezando al crepúsculo.

Me estaba alistando traía un vestido verde bosque brilloso era de corte recto, pegado al busto y a la cintura y se soltaba en la cadera como si trajera crinolina y llegaba hasta mis rodillas. Solo me estaba acomodando mi peinado y todo estaría listo. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije sin pensar

-Valla ese color te queda lindo

-Gracias pero eso lo dices por que eres mi madre- mi mamá tenia su cabello en una cola alta para que resaltara el largo de este con un vestido rojo tinto

-Si y por eso mismo te digo que jamás dejare de quererte pase lo que pase- se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras decía esto

¿Por qué lo decía? ¿Qué sabia? ¿Ya hablo Haru con ellos y no me dijo? No eso no es posible mejor mantengo la calma y le preguntare todo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me di vuelta sobre mis talones para verla de frente

-Desde la semana pasada tu padre tiene ciertos celos hacia tu relación con Haru-kun tiene miedo de perder a su pequeña y yo también eh pensado mucho en eso así que solo quería que lo supieras

-¿Celos? Mamá yo no los cambiaria por Haru ni por nada en el mundo ustedes tienen su lugar y Haru tiene el suyo

-Lo se pero cuando uno se pone a pensar que los hijos se irán pronto de tu casa y que ya no dependerán de ti para vivir completamente es triste

-Ya mamá no te pongas melancólica… vamos anda ya estoy lista vamonos antes de que los hombres de la casa se desesperen.

Eso estuvo cerca, eso era lo que tenía papá ¿Celos? Bueno eso es normal eso siempre es así pero bueno ahora solo tenia que esperar el momento, sabia lo que pasaría pero no de que manera.

Haru POV

Muy bien hoy seria el día, mi madre organizo todo esto sin saber lo que realmente estoy planeando con mi padre y se que se enojara al enterarse en el momento pero es necesario ya que de la emoción diría algo que no debía y pues toda la "sorpresa" quedaría arruinada al cabo se que me perdonara, en cuanto vea el anillo en el dedo de Jade o eso creo.

No faltaba poco para que los invitados empezaran a llegar, solo esperaría a que mi papá me lo indicara y hablaríamos con Sasuke-san. El primero en llegar para enterarse de todo fue Inei claro como perderse cada detalle de todo lo que pasaría, después llegaron sus padres Ino-San y Sai-San, junto con el Hokage y su esposa, Tsunade-Sama llego bien acompañada con unas cuantas botellas, mi madre le llamo la atención diciéndole que eso no era necesario y ya medio debatieron todo. Poco a poco el lugar se lleno, Los Hyuuga, los Inuzuka, los Nara… valla en ese momento como desee que estuviera Kenshin se que estaba en presencia de alma pero no de cuerpo. Poco después llegaron los Uchiha trayendo con ellos a mi preciosa novia y valla que se veía preciosa que digo preciosa, ¡Divina! Con ese vestido.

-Hey cierra esa boca por que entran las moscas- mención uno de mis tormentos mas adorados, Yuni Hyuuga quien traía puesto un vestido azul rey muy bonito tengo que decir

-¿Qué?

-Que cierres la boca que se te sale la baba, con solo ver a Jade

-De seguro piensa como quitárselo a mordidas- dijo el rey del escándalo

-No yo no haría eso… sin su consentimiento- aclare el punto rápidamente

-Asco- Yuni hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el comentario pero yo no le veo lo malo, si ella y Jade se cuentan todo sabe perfectamente que nunca eh tocado a mi novia de esa manera.

-Mira quien lo dice, yo la otra vez te vi muy acaramelada con Riu

-¡Que!, ¿Cunado? Dime Inei- Yaki se nos había unido a la platica y sus celos salieron de improviso como siempre

-Cállate Yaki, no me molestes como si tu no tuvieras novia y no hicieras lo mismo

-Entonces lo admites Yuni

-Yo nunca dije que lo admitía solo me molestan tus celos

-Soy tu primo tengo que cuidarte

-Para eso tengo a mi papá y a mi hermano que no me dejan en paz

Hablando de papas eso me ponía nervioso, no hablen de eso sino al momento que tenga que hablar con Sasuke-San no podré.

-Hola chicos- saludo mi novia- Hola amor- me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- ¿De que hablan?

-De los celos excesivos de mi papá y de mi hermano y de pilón tengo que aguantar los de Yaki

-Oh… pues mi papá o Hikaru a echo algo al respecto desde ya hace tiempo como que ya se acostumbraron, el único que sigue así es Yaki- vio al ultimo con ojos de muerte y este solo se defendió

-Hey soy como tu hermano mayor tengo que defenderte

-¿De mi?- pregunte incrédulamente

-Pues si, por que eres el novio acosador

-No soy acosador

-Bueno ya cállense tengo que saber chismes- nos interrumpió Inei- Los Hyuuga me tienen que decir donde están sus respectivas parejas

-Pues Riu tenia unos asuntos que arreglar en su aldea y se retraso un poco creo que llegara pasado y se disculpa por eso Haru

-No hay problema por eso

-Y tu Yaki- le pregunto Inei

-Bueno… ella también se quedo en su aldea esta cambiando todo para mudarse definitivamente en Konoha

-Genial- Jade se veía muy feliz, demasiado y eso me alegraba.

Vi a mi padre hacerme una seña, y yo solo asentí me disculpe dejando a mis amigos, sentí como la mirada de Jade me seguía al caminar ella ya sabia que pasaría así que solo rezaba por que todo saliera bien.

Mi padre platicaba con Sasuke-San y al verme parado en medio de su conversación me miro, pero su mirada no era la de siempre parecía algo distante.

Sasuke POV

Desde que llegamos a la casa de los Hatake trate de parecer normal ya que mi hija había notado mi cambio de humor estos días yo no quería que los demás se enteraran, platique un rato con Naji quien se quejaba de que su hija ya ni le avisaba que salía en las noches o en los días con Riu, como ya prácticamente se independizaba de el ya tenia mas libertades. Pero para mi eso es estar exagerando ambos conocíamos la familia de la que Viena el novio de su hija, sabíamos que eran gente decente y buena así que no encontraba el problema.

Y en ese momento me vino todo de repente, yo conocía a Haru sabia que era un buen muchacho, como dijo Sakura prácticamente lo habíamos educado nosotros sus padres eran nuestros sempais así que… ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Perder a mi hija? O ¿Ver como ella se hace ajena a mi mundo? No lo sabia pero creo que tendría que calmarme aunque mis celos se salieran de control, desde hacia tiempo los había controlado pero ahora tenia que controlarlos con mas razón.

Me separe un poco del grupo y fui por algo de beber, en eso me encuentro con Kakashi valla oportuno siempre me atrapa en el momento menos indicado, y si digo siempre es siempre desde que tengo 12 años.

-Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo estas?

-Eh estado mejor- no tenia muchos ánimos de iniciar una platica

-Se que no se te dan mucho las reuniones y menos ahora que te haces viejo

-No te vallas a morder la lengua

-Yo parezco viejo por el color del pelo desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hablar con tigo muy seriamente sobre nuestros hijos

Diablos no eso no quiero, yo no quiero hablar con tigo de eso olvídalo

-Es algo importante aunque no quieras hablarlo tienes que hacerlo

-Y ¿Qué es?- Yo sabia lo que era pero no quería afrontarlo, por que se me dificultaba ¿Por qué?. En eso vi como Haru se apareció a mi lado y al de Kakashi pare de hablar y lo mire

-Bien ya que Haru-kun esta aquí podemos hablar bien, por favor ven con migo Sasuke

No me quedaba mas remedio, yo ya sabia a que venia todo esto tenia que afrontarlo tarde o temprano me gustara o no. Entramos a una habitación que era una biblioteca alejada de todo el ruido de la fiesta.

-Bien supongo que ya debes de saber de que se trata- dijo Kakashi

-La verdad si supongo de lo que se trata cuando dijiste "nuestros hijos"

-Pero ella aun no lo sabe- contesto Haru ¿Ella no lo sabe? Alucine todo lo de la semana pasada

-No sabe ¿Qué?- Tenia que saber todo pero ya, no entendía nada

-Calma Sasuke, calma- me hablo Kakashi- Haru te explicara todo

Vi al muchacho parecía nervioso, pero de un momento a otro saco valor y me miro y comenzó a hablar.

-Sasuke-San con todo el tiempo que lo conozco y viendo que ha aceptado la relación que llevo con Jade… yo quisiera pedir su mano en matrimonio, ella aun no sabe lo que yo quiero hacer, primero quise hablar con usted.

Matrimonio, ¿Matrimonio?, ¡Matrimonio! Eso no se pueden casar ¡No! Además volvió a mencionarlo Jade no sabia nada de lo que el planeaba, bien así que podía matarlo y no pasaría nada, pero Sakura y Kakashi si me descubrirían y además Kakashi le diría a Set-San y ella si me mataría… no le tengo miedo pero es una kunoishi muy fuerte, bien me tranquilice y trate de mantener la compostura

-Yo… la verdad no sabría que decir

-Es sencillo Sasuke solo di si o no- comento Kakashi muy quitado de la pena, estaba muy seguro que no le aria nada a su hijo, pero no debía de apostar a eso

-Lo se pero…- ¿Pero que cual era el problema? Que mi pequeña se alejara de mi, si eso era perder a mi pequeña pero no dejaría que eso pasara- Quien debe decidir eso es Jade no yo

Los ojos de Haru parecía haber un brillo de ¿Esperanza? Patético enserio cree que le dejare el camino libre tan fácil, aunque su compostura es seria se le notaba la felicidad. Rápido saco el anillo me lo mostró, y yo solo dije que estaba bien, salimos de la habitación y todo paso hasta mas tarde, el hizo el anuncio de que quería desposar a mi hija y claro que ella brinco completamente a sus brazos.

Me alegre un poco por dentro al ver su felicidad pero no estaba totalmente contento, no lo estaba por mas que quería pero todo lo que quedaba era intentar detener esto.

Jade POV

Haru salio de la biblioteca junto con mi padre y Kakashi-Sama, salio en una pieza así que todo salio según lo acordado solo faltaría esperar un poco mas, realmente estaba muy nerviosa sabia que pasaría, pero no como pasaría ni tampoco pensé que tanta gente nos vería.

En cuanto Haru pidió atención a todos los invitados se me quiso salir el corazón, esperaba un ataque ninja, los celos impulsivos de mi papa o de Yaki pero no paso nada todo siguió normal. Me pidió matrimonio en frente de todos los presentes y claro que no me podía creer que aya echo semejante estupidez, sentí como mis mejillas tomaban un color rojo y entonces di un si practícamele tartamudee. Si ya me había preguntado ¿Por qué me puse nerviosa? Bueno eso ya no importaba esto era oficial todo lo que paso en ese momento fue esplendido.

Yuni no paraba de tener esa sonrisa picara en el rostro y eso me puso muy nerviosa y las miradas de todos mis amigos me asustaba mucho y no solo la de ellos sino la de los presentes.

-Valla que guardadito se lo tenia Haru- dijo Inei mientras se acercaban a nosotros

-Déjame ver el anillo- chillo Yuni parecía mas emocionada que yo, bueno claro yo ya me había emocionado la otra semana- Si es precioso… ¡Que suerte!

-Gracias- dije muy feliz, si realmente tenia mucha suerte amaba a Haru y mucho y me alegra que esto este pasando

-Mira Haru hay ciertas cosas que debes saber, ahora te tendré mas vigilado que nunca- empezó Yaki – aunque estén comprometidos aun no puedes propásate con ella y por ultimo ¿La embarazaste?

-Yakino- le regañe por supuesto que no estaba embarazada

-Claro que no la embarace Yaki, yo me voy a casar con esta bella mujer por que la amo- Haru me beso el cachete después de decir eso

-Ok solo quería estar seguro

-Yo también quería hacer esa pregunta, bueno hubiera sido un gran escándalo

-Si Inei tu vida va de aquí para aya con escándalos- le dijo Yuni y esto hizo que riéramos

En menos de lo que pensé Set-Sama ya estaba a un lado de mi, junto con mi mamá valla que en sus ojos se veía la felicidad.

-Mi niña como me alegro al oír esto- Set me abrazo y parecía que quería llorar –Saber esto no me gusta enterarme al ultimo de las cosas mi hijo es un grosero al no decirme lo que aria, pero me alegro que lo aya echo

-Si para mi también fue una gran sorpresa- Si claro, no lo era pero yo tenia que decir que si

-Jade-Chan ven muéstrame el anillo- le extendí la mano a mi madre y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado –Es precioso, perfecto me encanta

-Lo se es muy lindo

-Claro mi hijo tiene muy buenos gustos verdad Jade-Chan

-Ya lo creo Set-San

Me gire para ver a Haru pero ya lo estaban felicitando otras personas realmente se veía feliz, enfrento a mi padre y a todo el mundo para que yo fuera su esposa y tenia que agradecerle por eso. Ino-San llamo mi atención y todas las amigas de mi mama ya estaban hay hablando felicitándome y otras mas Tsunade no paro de molestar a Kakashi y a mi papa diciéndoles que pronto serian abuelos, que ya se lo suponía que terminaríamos así. Kakashi no parecía irritado pero mi papá si, era lo menos que podía esperar de el.

En cuanto la gente paro un poco de preguntar sobre el anillo, me acerque a el, para ver como se sentía.

-Hola- dije muy bajito

-Hola Jade ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno yo… te estaba viendo y tal parece que no te ves muy contento

-No es que no este contento, lo estoy es solo que… no es sencillo para mi soportar como mi pequeña se va con otro hombre

-Ah… no entiendo de eso pero comprendo lo que me tratas de decir

-Tus hermanos no parecían muy alegres al principio pero, luego entendieron que Haru-kun ya iba a ser su hermano oficialmente

-Me lo imagino

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Jade

-Lo se papá… y lo soy

-Me alegra

-Gracias por aceptar esto…

-¿Por qué? A mi no me des las gracias- se cruzo de brazos y me vio medio confundido

-Por que conociendo a Haru de seguro hablo con tigo antes de pedirme matrimonio… Gracias

En sus ojos hubo un ligero cambio, pero no pude verle mas por que mis pequeños diablillos llegaron para atormentarme.

-Hermanita- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Me alegra tanto que aceptaras

-Y que te aya echo la gran pregunta

-Si gracias a ambos… jeje creo

Me tomaron por la espalda y me abrazaron empezando a hablar de varias cosas sobre la boda, flores, salón, anillos, fecha… una fecha bueno eso lo vería después.

Haru POV

¿Una fecha? Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que le pedí matrimonio a Jade, estábamos en la sala de mi casa y mi mamá nos pregunto por una fecha.

-La verdad no hemos hablado de eso

-Pero Jade-Chan ha pasado mucho desde que mi hijo pidió tu mano y aun no tienen fecha

-No hay mucho apuro- conteste yo

-¿Qué no hay apuro?- mi madre levanto las cejas extrañamente, eso no era bueno -¡Que no hay apuro! Claro que lo hay, tienen que preparar todo, todo flores, banquete, vestido, traje, invitaciones…Los Invitados eso es mucho

-Bueno que te parece en Mayo Haru- dijo Jade un poco insegura

-Me parece bien- medite unos momentos, era la temporada en que las flores de cerezo se abrían y algunas se desprendían de su tallo- El ultimo fin de semana de Mayo ¿Te parece?

-Por mi esta bien

-Perfecto es una muy buena fecha… pero para eso faltan 9 meses- recalco mi mamá

-Suficiente tiempo para planear todo lo necesario que mencionaste mamá

-Si, si pero aun así es mucho tiempo

-Mamá por favor

-Ja no se preocupe Set-San no dejare ir a su hijo a ningún lado- Jade me tomo del brazo muy fuerte mente haciendo que a mi madre se le saliera una risita tonta

-Entiendo

-Si mamá no voy a salir huyendo, no quieres que Sasuke-San me arranque la cabeza por eso

Sasuke POV

Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Hatsuharu Hatake, realmente quería hacerlo pero no podía yo sabia que no podía, rayos esto me estaba complicando y mucho, anoche mi hija me dijo que pusieron la fecha de la boda para el ultimo fin de semana de Mayo. 9 meses de tortura, Sakura se puso muy feliz y empezó a hacer ya preparativos saco toda su lista de invitados y el tema de la ceremonia y la fiesta.

Mientras que estábamos en casa de Naruto como nos venimos reuniendo como cada ultima semana del mes, Kiba saco el tema de la "boda".

-Oye Sasuke, supe por hay que tu hija ya tiene fecha par a la boda

-Si yo también oí eso- Comento Sai

-Será el ultimo fin de semana de mayo-comente algo aburrido del tema

-Perfecto tienes suficiente tiempo para desacerté de Haru-Kun- comento Naruto provocando la risa de todos incluso a mi me produjo cierta risa

-Ya hablando en serio ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Neji

¿Cómo me sentía? Esa era una pregunta interesante –Me siento… confundido, digamos que un poco alegre pero en cierto modo… me molesta todo- Y eso era verdad el tema me molesta

-Yo no hubiera cedido tan fácilmente

-Neji pero tu eres tu y Sasuke es Sasuke, de seguro le puso como un millón de condiciones y torturas antes de darle permiso

Como me hubiera gustado hacer eso, pero Kakashi estaba presente así que no pude, la mentalidad de Naruto me sorprendía cada vez mas.

-Bueno, yo supongo que estamos invitados- dijo Kiba otra vez

-Si supongo yo no eh visto nada de eso y ni quiero

-Tienes que saber que pasa, eres el padre de la novia- grito Naruto –Prácticamente pagaras toda la boda

-Para eso esta Sakura

-Y que tal si tu hija se va a casar a un país lejano donde no quiere que tu la sigas y no podrás verla nunca mas

Las palabras de Neji me sorprendieron mucho, eso yo no lo iba a permitir ¡Nunca!

Jade POV

Bien ya casi todo estaba listo, como mi mamá y Set-San quisieron hacer todo esto en grande mucha gente importante estaba invitada a esta boda, prácticamente la mitad de los invitados no los conocía, así que la fiesta seria en un salón muy elegante y enorme de Konoha, la ceremonia seria en el mismo lugar ya que contaba con una gran capilla. (n/a: la verdad no se como son las ceremonias aya en Japón pero supongamos que todos son católicos).

Mis damas de honor serian Yuni, Danny y mi prima Kaede, realmente solo pensaba poner a Yuni pero por lo visto esto será demasiado ostentoso y quería poner en ridículo a las otras dos. Sus vestidos eran rojos, con un escote en "V", pegados a la cintura y se soltaba en la falda, era algo muy sencillo a petición de Yuni que odiaba usar ese tipo de vestidos, pero Danny Y Kaede parecía gustarles mucho.

Y dependiendo de el vestido de las damas, eso contó demasiado con otras cosas, como los arreglos de centro de mesa, mi ramo, la corbata de los padrinos, el adorno para mi papá, Kakashi-San y para Haru. Mi mamá y Set-San escogieron un tono de rojo mas cargado para sus vestidos pero con un diseño diferente.

Mi vestido había sido todo un gran reto, curiosamente mi papá fue a escogerlo junto con nosotras, no le vi el problema pero en cuanto empezó a dar no´s a diestras y siniestras, empezó el problema, hasta que mi mamá lo saco de la tienda y pude escoger a gusto. Y escogí un vestido straple, con algunos recogidos en la falda con unos prendedores dorados, tenia una cola larga y un bonito velo.

Las invitaciones, eran color perla, con letras doradas, no permití que pusieran nada rojo en ellas, ya se verían muy raras pero tenían un sello rojo. Mientras las acomodaba para los invitados en mi casa junto con Haru me di cuenta que nosotros realmente no invitamos a mucha gente, y que esto era demasiado diplomático.

-Eso no importa

-¿Qué no importa? Pensé que era nuestra boda

-Y lo es Jade, lo es, pero también ponte a pensar en esto- Haru dejo la invitación que tenia para actuar –El hijo del sexto Hokage mejor conocido como el ninja copia esposo de el Jakal de Konoha se casara con la única hija del heredero Uchiha uno de los ninjas mas peligrosos y temidos de los tiempos esposo de la gran ninja medico la flor rosa de Konoha.

Me reí ante su actuación y la verdad es que tenia razón

-Lo importante aquí es que tu y yo vamos a compartir nuestras vidas por siempre

-Eso es muy bonito Haru-onii-san- Hikaru había aparecido de no se donde para molestarnos -¿Qué hacen?

-Preparamos las invitaciones- le conteste rápidamente para que se fuera

-Ha… y ya tienen todo listo

-Si- volví a contestar

-Las flores

-Si

-Los trajes

-Si

-El mió también porque yo soy uno de los padrinos

-Si Hikaru tu traje ya esta listo, solo tienes que hacerte una ultima prueba el viernes

-El banquete

-Si ya…- ¡Dios olvide eso por completo!

-Y donde vas a sentar a los invitados, por que alguien me dijo que los tienen que acomodar en mesas y esas cosas

También olvide eso, pero yo seguí como si ya lo hubiera echo

-Bueno solo quería recordar por si les faltaba algo, bien ya me voy

En cuanto mi hermano se fue, me tire sobre la mesa y Haru entendía mi desesperación.

-Son demasiados invitados como para armar tanto escándalo- dije recargando mi pared en contra la mesa

-Si lo se

-Solo falta un mes y las invitaciones las tenemos que empezar a entregar mañana

-Jade- me llamo Haru pero no le hice caso

-Bien veamos, terminamos con esto luego traemos toda la lista y lo dividimos en países, luego niveles políticos e de importancia según nosotros

-Jade- volvió a insistir mi prometido

-Claro que nuestros amigos y familiares tienen que estar en un muy buen lugar pero el problema es que no se como reaccionaran los diplomáticos

-Jade relájate- Haru me tomo por los hombros y hizo que levantara mi rostro y me recargara en la silla- Le mandare esto a mi mamá horita mismo para que ella lo haga, mientras ago eso, busca una gran pancarta donde podremos anotar todos los nombres y una hoja para hacerlo en la hoja y luego irlo pasando a la pancarta y todo estará resuelto

Ese era mi súper hombre, por eso me casaría con el además de que lo amaba mucho.

-Si ya voy, mándale eso a Set-San y yo vuelvo en seguida- me fui al estudio por lo que Haru me pidió, lo deje dándole instrucciones a uno de los perros que invoco realmente no recuerdo su nombre pero no era pakuun. Cuando regrese vi como mi mamá entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué paso? Ya terminaron con las invitaciones

-Casi nos surgió otro problema- conteste dándole las hojas a Haru mientras yo pegaba la pancarta en la pared

-¿Cuál?

-El acomodo de los invitados- le contesto Haru a mi madre

-El acomo… Cielos sabia que había olvidado algo, bien primero empezaremos por dividirlos por importancia, luego por diplomáticos sin olvidarnos de las rivalidades de los países

-No es mejor acomodarlos por países

-No así es mas complicados, tu acomoda a tus invitados y yo a todos los demás con importancia social y aristocrática

La ayuda de mi mamá fue gratificante, pero la llamaron del hospital algo que no pudo dejar de un lado y se tubo que ir, otra vez entre en pánico.

-Bien ¿Ahora que aremos con los demás?- pregunto Haru

-No se

Realmente me estaba desesperando, tenia que ver como a acomodar a mas de 1000 invitados y solo había acomodado a 50. Mi padre llego pero no le puse mucha atención, se acerco a nosotros y vio lo que hacíamos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Si- conteste yo, que no esto ya lo había vivido unos minutos antes

-Les faltan muchos

-Si

-También se les olvido el banquete

-Si

Mi papá a veces podía ser igual de irritante que Hikaru o Hikaru podía se igual que irritante que el, ni yo misma lo sabia.

-Traten de acomodar a los invitados que conozcan y que se lleven bien, mientras vuelvo, hablare con alguien que me debe un favor para conseguir el banquete

-¿En cerio?

-Si, no me tardo

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Haru y mi papa solo le dio una media sonrisa

Esto era la cosa mas agradable que mi papá había echo en 9 meses por nosotros, eso me alegraba.

Haru POV

Era ya de noche, para ser exactos las 11: 45 de la noche, no tenia nada de sueño, estaba tan emocionado que no podía dormir. Mañana me casaría con Jade después de 9 meses de plantación valla que esto era estresante o mas bien fue estresante debido a que nuestros padres lo hicieron algo complicado, pero ya no importaba todo estaría bien.

Solo podía pensar en que pasaría mañana, repasaba mis botos, que todo estuviera en orden en mi habitación, mis maletas estaban echas para mudarme a mi nueva casa junto con Jade, que seria en el fraccionamiento Uchiha la verdad no esperaba mas, no es que yo no pudiera comprar una casa para ambos pero conociendo a Sasuke-San el querría que su hija a pesar de estar casada viviera cercas de el. No era incomodo solo algo lógico, claro que al principio nos intento convencer de que viviéramos en la mansión, aunque sea muy grande la verdad no me sentiría cómodo y tal parecía que mi prometida tampoco así que decidimos vivir en una de las casas del fraccionamiento.

Mis cosas mas importantes ya estaban en la casa todas empacadas en cajas, algunos muebles fueron movidos para aya, solo faltábamos nosotros. Aunque Jade se convierta en una Hatake, valla eso se oía tan bonito para mi, seguía siendo una Uchiha y eso era demasiado notable.

Me levante de la cama, mire por la ventana de mi habitación, era una noche muy hermosa así que decidí dar un paseo. Salí sin hacer mucho ruido y pasee por las calles de Konoha sin que nadie me viera hasta llegar cercas de la muralla, habia un prado con un gran sauce lloron, asi que decidi subir a la copa y estar un rato ay, pero algo me detubo.

-No, no subas

-Pero…

-Por favor

-Jade ¿Qué haces haya arriba?

-Yo bueno… ¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Paseo pequeña… ahora dime tu que haces

-Es que no podía dormir

Me recargue en el tronco, me cruce de brazos eh intente localizarla pero parecía haberse escondido -¿Tienes nervios?

-Si, pero… no es por no querer casarme con tigo

-Yo me siento igual- aun la buscaba pero no sabia en que parte estaba

-¿Por qué no quieres que suba?

-Por que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda

-Ha… sabes que aun no es sábado y puedo verte

-Pero…

-Vamos- empecé a subir sin que se diera cuenta –Por favor

-Esta bien- de la nada apareció en un remolino de diamantina rosa su genjutsu especial, en la primera rama del árbol

-Quería verte

-Me viste hace rato

-Pasaron horas muy largas

-Pienso lo mismo- la tome de la mano y así nos estuvimos así por unos momentos haciendo que recordara cuando empezábamos a salir- Recuerdas cuando salimos por primera vez

-Si… esa algo así como estábamos horita, paseamos por todo Konoha- empezó Jade a describir la cita- Pasamos por un helado tu pediste uno de fresa y yo uno de chocolate, luego terminamos en este mismo sauce, sentados en el piso, me tomaste la mano y nunca la soltaste y nos quedamos callados por varios minutos

-Luego te pregunte si podía besarte

-Si… realmente deseaba que lo hicieras

-Muy bien- tome su cara con mis manos y la bese fue corto pero trate de que ella sintiera cuanto la amo

-Y aun sigo esperando tus besos- Puso su frente contra la mía como siempre

-Y yo siempre espero que hagas esto después de uno de nuestros besos

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?

-Algo como que

-De nuestra relación

-Solo…- sus ojos empezaron a perder algo de brillo y eso no me gustaba –bueno, solo… haber sido tan ciego para no darme dado cuenta que te amaba

-Eso es muy lindo

Jade se recostó en mi pecho y yo la abrace- Te amo- me dijo casi como un susurro pero pude oírlo perfectamente. Después de eso se oyeron las campanadas del reloj del centro, que habían puesto hace unos cuantos años atrás, sabia que eso era el llamado para que ella regresara a su casa.

-Debemos irnos

-Un poco mas

-Si ni tu ni yo podemos dormir… ¿Cómo crees que se sienta tu papá?

Parecía que me iba a responder pero no dijo nada, sabia que tenia razón y eso era peligroso.

-Vez tengo razón, además ya son las 12 de la mañana del sábado

-¡¿Qué?!- se despego de mi pecho –No me veas, Hatsuharu cierra los ojos

Su voz histérica me provoco risa pero no intente aguantármela y cerrar los ojos. Sentí como se iba de mis brazos, pero antes sentí sus finos labios en los míos y después se fueron. Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba, decidí quedarme un rato mas y después me fui por el camino viejo para llegar a Konoha recordando viejos tiempos.

Sasuke POV

Oí las campanadas del reloj del centro que el estupido de Naruto había mandado construir, por una buena causa claro, pero curiosamente lo eh oído todas las noches a las 12 desde hace 9 meses, ¿por que? Que mi hija se casara realmente… aun no lo había descifrado, por fin hoy era el gran día y ya no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Me levante de la cama asegurándome de que no despertaba a Sakura, me puse mi bata y me dirigí a la habitación de Jade, estaba completamente dormida. Recorrí con la mirada su habitación desde el umbral de la puerta, la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en cajas pero había algunas que todavía no, como algunos libros y unos portarretratos, me acerque a verlos y pude ver una fotografía donde ella era una bebe y estaba en los brazos de Sakura, apenas tenia unos meses de nacida. Luego una con sus dos hermanos recién nacidos, una donde estábamos todos nosotros apenas tenia 11 y los gemelos 6, Jade en ese tiempo se bestia como yo cuando tenia su edad, pero ella en vez de usar azul usaba morado y su cabello era un poco mas largo, desde ese momento Tsunade la llamo Sasukina… era tan parecida a mi y tan parecida a su madre a la vez. Luego había otra fotografía una donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo los hijos de los mismos compañeros que yo tuve, para después pasar a una donde Yuni Hyuuga y ella estaban sacando la lengua a la cámara tenían 17 años mas o menos, un año antes dejaron de pelear y se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Pero luego la foto que no me gustaba era una donde Haru estaba tomando los brazos de Jade quien lo abrazaba por la espalda, era una fotografía tan… no sabia como describirla pero eso me hizo tomar una decisión, ya no me lamentaría por que mi hija se casara, ella ya había crecido y todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que siguiera su camino, al lado del Hatake.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala y me recosté, sentí como las horas pasaban hasta que me di cuenta que eran las 8, no me sentía cansado pero me sentía diferente, no me sentía yo mismo en ese momento.

Escuche como alguien se metía a bañar, y luego como bajaban las escaleras, eran mis dos hijos que parecían pelearse por alguna tontería.

-Te digo es la verdad ellos se irán

-Claro que no papá no lo permitirá

-Papá no es tan malo

-Buenos días- les dije ya una vez abajo, parecían asustados, sabia de lo que hablaban "la luna de miel" pero decidí ignorar ese comentario -¿Su madre ya esta despierta?

-Si- contestaron a la vez, con migo solo hacían eso cuando estaban asustados y valla que lo estaban

-Bueno alístense rápido, por que en cuanto su hermana se despierte se pondrá histérica

Empecé a subir las escaleras y oí como de nuevo empezaban a pelear por mi cambio de humor y pues era lógico porque ni yo mismo sabia que me pasaba. Pase nuevamente por el cuarto de Jade pero seguía dormida, decidí dejarla descansar un rato mas, cuando llegue a mi habitación Sakura se estaba saliendo de bañar, la salude y me metí a tomar una ducha, cuando salí oí un grito por parte de mi hija, la mañana apenas estaba comenzando.

Jade VOP

Algo extraño me desperto, no sabia descifrar que era pero era como una ridiculacancion, y ademas olia a panques… olia fantastico, esperen… la cancion es de cumpleaños… pero no era la letra era diferente. Abri mis ojos y vi a mis dos hermanos arriba de mi cama cantando con unos panques con trocitos de chocolate.

-Buenos días dormilona

-Bueno días- dije pesadamente

-Vamos, tienes que desayunar

Hikaru me acerco los panques mientras que Kaoru me acerco un vaso de chocolate, eso se veía realmente bien.

-Gracias… y esto ¿A que se debe?

-Pues es muy lógico

-No se a que te refieres Kaoru- le conteste mientras me metía un panque a la boca

-Enserio no lo sabes

-No

Ambos se voltearon a ver muy maliciosamente y se rieron, eso no me importo yo seguía comiendo y me tome todo el vaso de chocolate de un solo trago.

-A que hoy es tu ultima mañana que despiertas en nuestra casa con el nombre de Jade Uchiha

A que se referían con eso… yo siempre seria Jade Uchiha… no esperen… hoy me casaba hoy dejaría de llevar el apeido Uchiha, ¡Hoy Me Caso!

-¡Ah!- grite histéricamente y avente a ese par de mi cama para poder meterme al baño y alistarme -¿Por qué nadie me despierta?

-¿Qué pasa?

Mi mamá entro a mi cuarto, tenia su bata puesta y su cabello ya estaba recogido en un elegante moño, ya casi estaba lista

-Que me eh quedado dormida- tome mis cosas y salí para meterme al baño y meterme a duchar.

Hice todo lo que tenia que hacer, me cambie rápidamente, al ver la ropa interior que me pondría no lo podía creer pero mi mamá e Ino-San me obligaron ya que se suponía que era la noche de bodas, rayos.

En cuanto estuve lista, salí para mi cuarto y cuando llegue mi mamá ya tenia todo listo para peinarme. Deje mi cabello suelto, pero estaba recogido con varios pasadores para que el cabello cayera en cascada, me ondulo el cabello y después de eso me pinto, era algo ligero pero muy notorio ya que casi nunca me pintaba.

Se fue un momento y luego regreso con su vestido puesto, se veía hermosa, pero ahora era mi turno de ponerme el vestido, me ayudo a ponérmelo, luego arreglar la cola del vestido y mi vello, realmente me veia… como siempre quise verme. Mi mama hizo una foto de mi cosa que me parecio extraña cuando le hiba a preguntar mi hermano entro.

-Mamá el carro ya esta… aquí- Hikaru solo se me quedo viendo

-Apúrense- Kaoru también entro con mi ramo en la mano y puso la misma cara de tonto que su gemelo, mi mamá les hizo una foto, la cual los hizo reaccionar

-Te vez hermosa

-Gracias

-Vamos señorita no hagamos esperar a la gente- me tomaron del brazo, Kaoru me entrego el ramo y avanzamos.

Ellos realmente se veían guapos en esos trajes, mi madre venia tras nosotros; cuando bajamos, mi papá también estaba listo con su traje, el también se veía guapo, mi familia era realmente bien parecida y no es que me guste presumir.

-Vamos yo la llevare hacia el coche- grito Hikaru

-Y yo bajare con ella al cabo, papá la llevara al altar.

Haru POV

Yo ya había llegado a la capilla y estaba en un cuarto que los novios tenían derecho a usar, claro mas bien era para que ninguno nos viéramos antes de la boda. Inei, Yaki y Riu ya estaban hay, molestándome con eso de que dejaría la soltería muy rápido pero a mi no me molestaba mucho, yo me sentía feliz y si tenia que entregar mi vida se la entregaría a una mujer inteligente y hermosa, aunque a veces pareciera un demonio cuando se enojaba, yo la amaba igual.

-Ya enserio… seguro que Jade no esta embarazada

-Que no Inei, ya casi pasaron 11 meses desde que se comprometieron y a Jade no se le vio crecer la panza- me defendió Yaki

-Y yo me perdí eso ¿Viejo por que no me avisaste?

-Por que no pensé que uno de mis mejores amigos faltara a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Riu

-Aun así… pasaron varios meses y pudo haber pasado entre ustedes Haru

-Yo lo niego, Sasuke-san estuvo cuidando todo acerca de la boda y muy cercas de Jade como para que eso pasara- Yaki parecía tranquilo realmente confiaba en mi… o confiaba en el miedo que le tenia a Sasuke.

-Hola chicos- los gemelos entraron con un gran entusiasmo- Hola Haru-onii-san

-Hola- el verlos hay me puso mas nervioso, Jade ya llego y bueno me sentia extraño

-Si la novia ya llego, como no soy el novio puedo ir a verla- Inei salio de la habitación junto con Yaki, al contrario de Riu que se quedo con migo, por eso era el padrino de Anillos el mas confiable de todos.

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Algo Kaoru

-Todo saldrá bien, mi papá amaneció de buen humor

-Enserio Sasuke-San… ese es signo de Apocalipsis- se burlo Riu, eso me hizo sonreír

-Es enserio, esta de muy buen humor, incluso vio a Kakashi-Sama y le empezó a sacar platica

Eso si era alarmante, casi siempre el evitaba a mi papá, si entraba a este cuarto, ahora si me extrañaría mucho, pero paso el tiempo y no llego. Los que volvieron fueron Inei y Yaki, junto con mi papá y Naruto-San, este ultimo me aviso que saliera para ir al altar.

Bien este no era el final sino el principio de algo nuevo y maravilloso, y salí de la habitación.

Sasuke POV

La verdad no se que me paso, llegue y me quede un buen rato con mi esposa que luego diviso a Set-Sama y a Kakashi a quien normalmente no me gusta ver ya que me hace demasiadas bromas sobre el parentesco pero hoy no me molesto, al contrario yo fui quien me acerque a platicar con el.

Luego de un tiempo decidí ir a ver a mi hija antes de empezar con la ceremonia, pase por la puerta de Haru pero no quise asustarlo, mejor hablaria con el después de dar el si, yo se que doy miedo a veces asi que mejor no lo ponia nervioso, llegue a donde estaba mi hija y llame a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo mi sobrina Kaede

-Hola, puedo hablar con tigo Jade

-Ah si papá

Yuni, Danny y Kaede salieron del cuarto dejándonos solos

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-De nosotros

-¿Nosotros?

-Si, veras anoche algo me despertó y ya no pude volver a dormir, así que me pasie por las habitaciones de todos hasta que llegue a la tuya

-A la mía y que viste- parecía nerviosa, pero no le dirá por que mejor seguí con mi relato

-Vi las fotografías que tenias, y todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no eres la niña pequeña, ya eres toda una mujer joven que esta a punto de hacer su vida al lado del hombre que ama y espero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, no importa si ya no llevas mi apeido, siempre serás una Uchiha

Jade no hizo mas que abrazarme, prácticamente se abalanzo contra mi, casi pierdo mi equilibrio pero no importo yo le correspondí el abrazo, desde hace mucho que no sentía así a mi hija, desde que tenia 8 años que no la abrazaba de tal manera para consolarla.

-Papá, tu sabes que jamás dejare de ser tu pequeña y yo se que siempre estarás hay para mi, al principio si tenia miedo de casarme por que todo seria nuevo, pero luego todo fue diferente por que tu aceptabas esto muy a tu pesar de celos de padre, y te lo agradezco tanto.

Quería decirle mas pero en eso entro Naruto y nos aviso que ya casi teníamos que ir rumbo al altar, seque las lagrimas de mi hija, y salimos. La marcha nupcial empezó y todos pusieron atención a nosotros, Jade me comento algo de no dejarla caer ya que se sentía muy nerviosa, solo tome con mi mano libre la mano que tenia para sujetarse en mi brazo y seguimos avanzando hasta llegar al altar, donde ya estaba Haru también parecía nervioso pero decidido, le entregue la mano de mi hija y le desee suerte a ambos y fui a mi lugar donde estaba mi esposa.

Todo lo demás fue normal, sus botos, los anillos, las arras y el lazo que uniría sus vidas. Ahora ellos emprenderían una familia juntos el cual me encargaría de ayudar a que la levantaran, algo que yo no tuve, siempre desee que mis papás estuvieran hay y ahora yo estaría hay para mi hija, y también para Kaoru y Hikaru, ahora esa era mi misión como padre proteger a su familia y apoyar a mis nietos.

**Hola, jejeje he vuelto y con un especial por así decirlo, jaja esto se me ocurrió viendo una película la de si te casas te mato, jajaja pero me dio mucha risa la verdad, nada comparado con esto pero eso se me ocurrió. Y también puse un sasuke muy cariñoso al final, como hoy fui a una convención y había un cosplay muy tierno y amoroso de sasuke nublo mi juicio jajaja pero quedo bien. Primero ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Haru y ahora ya quiere tener nietos jaja =P**

**Bueno espero que les guste! Kisss después les traigo un especial sobre cuando Jade esta embarazada de su primer hijo Sakumo. Adiós!!!**


	17. Especial No 2

Ya había pasado un mes y pues aun no había nada, ¡Nada! Eso de cierto modo me alarmaba, sin mas no recordaba había pasado un mes, 28 días y 5 días extras y aun nada.

No es que me incomodara claro que no a que mujer no le gusta sentirse cómoda sin la necesidad de pensar en su periodo, pero para una mujer casada como yo eso significaba una sola cosa.

"Embarazo"

Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, era incomodo pensar que tengo un mes de casada e igual un mes de embarazo, no digo que tener hijos no es lo mejor, claro que quiero ser madre pero tengo 21 años ya casi 22, Haru acaba de cumplir los 22 años, ¿Qué pensara el? ¿Le gustara la idea? A mi si me gustaba pero tenia miedo igual, puede que solo sean sospechas mías y ya no pasaba nada, pero yo era muy regular, no quería pensar en eso pero era inevitable "embarazo" la palabra seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, una criaturita estaba dentro de mi, dependía de mi y de su padre pero mas de mi.

Trate de tranquilizarme, mi esposo salio de misión hace 3 días mañana llegaría a media mañana, tenia que actuar y rápido. Como no quiero que nadie sospeche o divulguen aun información falsa, bien pensemos, mi periodo fue una semana antes de salir a una misión a la frontera del país del fuego, así que la vez que hice el amor con Haru fue el mismo día antes de irme… nosotros ya habíamos tenido relaciones antes y después de casarnos, se supone que no pasaría nada ¿cierto?, vamos soy como un ninja medico avanzado se que estas cosas pasan al primer acto de amor la mujer queda embarazada, pero no era la primera vez, así que debe ser algo normal y también se que algunas mujeres ansían tanto tener un hijo que tienen síntomas de embarazo cuando no esta. Tengo un año de casada es normal sentir esa necesidad… creo.

¿Quiero tener hijos? Si ¿Ansió tanto tener ese hijo? Si, pero no en este momento… ya debí pensar en eso cuando me case, muchos decían que éramos muy jóvenes y ahora entiendo el porque, pero ahora eso no importa hoy me tocaba ir al hospital y lo principal era tomar una prueba de embarazo antes de hacer algún drama colérico como los que acostumbro hacer.

Camine tranquila para llegar al hospital, al llegar tome mis registros y empecé a checar a los pacientes, todo iba bien hasta que llegue con una señora, se veía mas grande que yo pero no mucho mas de los 40 años. Su chequeo era por que estaba embarazada, normalmente Yuni hace este tipo de cosas pero no se por que no pudo y si ella llevaba ese registro solo quería una segunda opinión y me escogió a mi. A veces sigue dándome lata como cuando éramos mas pequeñas.

-Buenas tardes señora Takimura Soy Jade Hatake y yo la atenderé por esta vez

-Mucho gusto Jade-San, usted debe ser la colega de la que me hablo Yuni-San

-Si esta en lo correcto

-¿Todo esta bien?- vi como su voz cambiaba a melancolía y puso su mano en donde estaba su abultada panza

-Si señora todo esta bien, solo mi colega quiere asegurarse de algo, no es nada malo solo quiere una segunda opinión

-De acuerdo- pareció tranquilizarse

Se recostó para que le hiciera un ultrasonido y mientras hacia esto ella me platicaba lo emocionada que estaba por este bebe, ella había intentado quedar embarazada hacia mucho tiempo pero no podía y ahora que lo estaba no quería que nada malo le pasara a su pequeño. Esto me emociono mucho, como hablaba de su criatura ya lo amaba y ni siquiera lo había visto y ya lo amaba como la cosa mas preciada en el mundo, le trate de explicar el ultrasonido pero no entendió mucho pero se sentía feliz.

-Bien, entiendo que es confuso ver por la pantalla cuando hay mucho movimiento así que congelare la imagen- Ella solo asintió –Vera lo que mi compañera quería ver era si usted tuviera un embarazo múltiple o lo que mas común se llama que este esperando mas de un solo bebe en este embarazo- Su rostro se iluminaba, y solo me imaginaba lo que pensaba, mas felicidad, mas amor para ellos –Y lo que mi colega decía era cierto usted esta esperando lo que son trillizos.

Esperaba cualquier signo de asombro, susto, o miedo pero no, solo me sonrió y me dio las gracias por tan maravillosa noticia, le entregue la imagen del ultrasonido y se la explique mejor y ahora lo entendía todo.

-Eso explica por que mi panza esta mucho mas abultada de lo que debería

-Si pero no se preocupe, todo estará bien cualquier duda venga al hospital e infórmese, solo tendrá que tener mas reposo de lo normal

-Claro, cuando le diga a mi esposo no me dejara ni mover un dedo

Su esposo, el estaba feliz también por esto y me entro una serie de dudas así que le pregunte algo solo por mera curiosidad.

-¿A su esposo le gusto mucho que usted estuviera embarazada?

-¿Gustarle? Cuando le dije decía que era el hombre mas afortunado de Konoha, del mundo, muchos ansían demasiado ser padres y son los mas nerviosos durante el embarazo

-Es un caso raro, bueno espero que este bien

-Gracias se lo agradezco mucho Jade-San

Lo que me dijo la mujer me hizo recapacitar de muchas formas, su alegría, su entusiasmo, la manera en que decía todo, incluso que el padre de la criatura estaba mas feliz de lo que podría estar en toda su vida. Eso me alentó e hizo que de cierta manera deseara estar embarazada.

Fui hacia el despacho que compartía a veces con mi mamá, casi era mi hora de salida así que me acerque a uno de los estantes y lo abrí buscando lo que me sacaría de mis dudas:

Una prueba de embarazo cacera

Me resultaba gracioso que yo tuviera que usar esto, pero tenia que hacerlo y no puedo ir a comprar uno por que la de la farmacia era una chismosa y claro que diría a todos que podría estar embarazada. Lo guarde muy bien en mi bolsillo y salí de hay esperando no encontrarme a nadie.

Pero el destino es tan caprichoso que no fue así, a las afueras del hospital a unas cuantas cuadras me encontré a mi prima, quise huir de ella, no por que no me agrade, después del incidente de tantos años pues medio la fui queriendo, pero era algo fiestera y de seguro quería salir esta noche.

-Jade- grito llamando mi atención y la de casi todos los presentes – ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Kaede, estoy bien

-¿Cómo te trata la vida de casada?

-Sensacional no me puedo quejar, mientras mi esposo este de viaje

-Genial, eso significa noche de chicas

Fuimos avanzando rumbo al fraccionamiento, de seguro se estaría quedando con mis papas

-No lo se Kaede… no se si sea buena idea- bueno no lo era por que eso significaba tomar y yo no quería, no debía

-Vamos Jade por favor

-Bien pero tu le avisas a todas, yo mientras me cambio y te veo en unos… 15 minutos

-Te doy 10

Se fue hacia la mansión Uchiha, valla me daba solo 10 minutos y la mentada prueba se comprobaba en unos 8 minutos. Tome lo primero que encontré en mi armario, que importaba lo que me pusiera son una mujer feliz mente casada y si mi esposo no me ve para que me pongo hermosa. Entre al cuarto de baño y me cambie, estuve a punto de hacerme la prueba cuando los nervios me entraron, ¿Y si no estaba embarazada?

Un golpeteo en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi prima quien ya me apuraba para salir.

-Vamos Hatake sal ya, las soleras somos nosotras tu no tienes por que arreglarte

Decidí salir, pero primero guarde la prueba en el botiquín –Lo siento pero yo trabaje todo el día en el hospital y me sentía sucia de tanto sudor

-Bueno no importa, no estas demasiado bien vestida así que te perdono esta vez

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-A que cuando lleguemos al bar la mayoría no te pondrá los ojos en cima, oye yo también quiero formar una familia

"Una familia", si yo también un lindo hijo con los ojos de Haru sería tan hermoso, esperen ya me estoy ilusionando de mas, puede que en la mañana me llegue mi periodo, odio estas facetas ridículas de Uchiha, llegamos al bar y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, unos pocos minutos después Yuni y Danny llegaron juntas.

-Bien señoritas y señora… brindemos

-Yo paso

-¿Qué por qué? Acompáñanos- insistió Danny

-Es que no puedo

-¿Por qué?- Yuni me empezó a ver con ojos asesinos, tenia que inventar una excusa por la cual no podía tomar licor

-Mañana tengo que entrar temprano al hospital- no parecían convencerse- Además Haru volverá en la mañana y seria muy desagradable encontrarme cruda en la mañana

-Bueno brindemos por nuestra soletera

-Si claro brinden por algo que yo no tengo

-Por la libertad- gritaron a la vez

Paso un buen tiempo y ellas seguían pidiendo licor, mientras yo solo bebía agua o algún refresco. Hasta mas noche donde empezaron a llegar bebidas por parte de caballeros desconocidos, gran problema yo no podía aceptarlos y mis amigas se turnaban para ver quien se tomaba la copa que se suponía me correspondía.

Salieron no totalmente ebrias pero si con la boca algo suelta, la mas afectada era mi prima, eso no me extrañaba ya que compitieron por ver quien se ponía mas borracha primero, luego Danny y después Yuni, tuve que dejarlas en su casa a cada una, a Kaede solo la avente con mis hermanos, a Danny vivía sola por el momento así que no hubo problema. Lo mas complicado fue Yuni, escapar de Neji fue todo un reto y mas que no me viera. Al final termine exhausta, llegue a mi casa muy cansada, así que no tuve ni el momento oportuno para hacerme la prueba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente fue todo un espectáculo, mis hermanos decidieron ir a visitarme y poner miles de despertadores, mi corazón no lo podía controlar del susto y valla golpe que les di por tontos y desconsiderados.

Luego me di cuenta de que aun no tenia mi periodo, ya era demasiado así que después de correr a mis hermanos de mi casa, fui al baño, leí cuidadosamente las instrucciones aunque ya me las sabia pero tenia que estar en lo correcto. Mientras esperaba al ver el resultado, me metí a bañar.

Me fije que enserio si estaba embarazada no necesitaba una prueba para saberlo, yo lo sentía, una pequeña criatura crecía dentro de mi y no solo era mi criaturita sino también de Haru. Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro, cerré la regadera, me envolví en la tulla y salí para comprobar la prueba, positivo, el resultado era positivo.

Mande un citatorio al hospital diciendo que no me sentía muy bien, mi mamá sabría el por que pero yo ya cumplí hasta con horas extras y no me puede regañar. Y pensé en muchas maneras de sorprender a Haru con la noticia, pero ninguna me gustaba, una cena, no muy formal, decírselo directamente, no poco sensible.

La mejor opción era que el mismo se diera cuenta de la situación y luego yo se lo confirmaría todo. A veces soy tan romántica, eso estorba tanto a mi carácter pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Puse la prueba sobre el lavamanos de el baño de nuestra recamara, la caja a bajo de esta y lo deje todo listo, la verdad no sabia ni que decirle, ni como, suponía que se pondría contento por lo que me dijo mi paciente ayer pero… aun así era todo diferente.

Sabia que llegaría a mitad de la mañana… decidí bajar a desayunar y arreglar un poquito la casa, al fin de cuentas la eh tenido muy abandonada con algunas misiones y en el hospital. En menos de lo que me di cuenta eran las 12 p.m. me puse algo nerviosa en cualquier momento llegaría mi esposo, miedo, el miedo me recorría, tenia muchos nervios también, ni el día de la boda me sentía así, me disponía a irme hacia la biblioteca, pero en cuanto pase por la sala, oí como la puerta empezaba a abrirse.

La desesperación me inundo, me quede paralizada en donde estaba, la puerta termino de abrirse y oculte mis manos en mi espalda y lo vi entrar.

-Hola- se sorprendió al verme -¿Qué haces aquí amor? Pensaba irte a buscar al hospital después de llegar

Me dio un beso en los labios, aventó sus cosas en el inicio de las escaleras y me siguió viendo, sus ojos me decían tantas cosas a la vez y todas esas me daban seguiradad.

-Me tome el día libre, por que tu regresabas y quería darte una gran sorpresa- no se de donde salieron esas palabras pero las dije y me sentía feliz

-Pues si me lo has dado, como aun es temprano y veo que ibas hacia la cocina- si a la cocina, cuando iba a esconderme en la biblioteca –Que te parece si comemos afuera

-Me parece genial

-Bien… te importa si me ducho y luego salimos

-No hay problema

Subimos juntos hacia la habitación, saco un cambio de ropa, me indico que me metiera a bañar con el pero yo desistí, entro al baño y tardo unos 5 minutos en salir. Su rostro era de confusión pero en sus ojos se veía felicidad.

-Jade- me llamo sin despegar los ojos de la prueba

-¿Si?- conteste yo aun sentada en el borde de la cama

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Pues… que yo, no que nosotros estamos embarazados- al decir esto me pare de la cama y me mordí el labio inferior.

Me tomo en brazos y me dio vueltas en si estaba totalmente feliz, emocionado ilusionado, me bajo y luego me beso muy cariñosamente. Su reacción me hacia muy feliz.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto?

-Ayer… creo que un mes

-Un mes… eso es excelente, estoy muy feliz

-Si yo también estoy muy feliz pero al principio no sabia que pasaría

-No tenias que preocuparte por eso amor

-Lo se pero es que no sabia como reaccionarias

-¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?

Baje la mirada un poco apenada, me preocupaban ya muchas cosas una de ellas era como decirle que estaba embarazada, la otra como reaccionaria y esas dos ya las había pasado, ahora lo siguiente en mi lista serian, nuestros padres y como rayos voy a aparentar la panza sin sufrir esos efectos.

-Eres una tontita, mi linda y bella tontita- me abrace a el pero luego tuve que separarme ya que realmente olía mal- ¿Qué?

-Apestas

-Así… no puedes insultarme de esa manera

Me cargo por encima de su hombro y me metió al cuarto de baño, para después tomar un baño gratuito, por parte de el.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasaron 3 meses, en total estaría a punto de cumplir los 4 meses, y ya no podía ocultar ya la panza, era demasiado notoria así que tendríamos que decirles a nuestras familias y amigos. Estaba preparándome para esta noche, el Hokage entiéndase por mi tío Naruto organizo una cena, por petición de tía Hinata para que todos nos reunamos como cuando éramos pequeños.

Estaba en frente del espejo viendo el vestido que traía puesto, y ya no me quedaba la panza ya era demasiado notable y me sentía mal, me veía gorda ¡Gorda!.

-Lista… ya casi es hora- Haru entro por la puerta de nuestra recamara -¿Qué pasa?

-El vestido no me queda

-Pero si te ves sensacional

-No, ve tu bebe esta estropeando mi vestido

-Nuestro bebe… sabes es que el quiere que todos puedan verlo y quererlo- me abrazo y puso sus manos en mi sobresaliente vientre, luego me amarro un manto, con varios adornos con flores y rombos dorados, a un estilo indu.

-Es hermoso así no se notara tanto y nuestro bebe estará caliente y dispuesto a ser querido

Haru me voltio, se inclino contra mi vientre, puso su oreja muy feliz tratando de oír algo, según el podía escuchar el corazón de nuestro bebe, desde que le dije que estaba en cinta hacia esto.

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos

Salimos camino hacia la cena, y en el camino nos encontramos a mis suegros en el camino, cuando Kakashi-Sama me saludo sentí como si me estuviera viendo mi vientre y ya supiera. Trate de parecer normal, al llegar a la casa casi todos estaban presentes, y sentí lo mismo que con mi suegro que todos sabían.

Esperamos un rato mas antes de tomar nuestros respectivos asientos, empezaron a beber sake y yo lo ignore, deje mi vaso al lado, y Haru tomo del mío dejando el suyo, mi mamá se me quedo viendo algo raro, y yo solo le negué con la cabeza, igual que mi papá y Yuni me llamaron la atención no es que yo ame beber, pero era extraño que no bebiera ni un poquito.

-Haru ¿Ahora que hacemos?- dije muy bajito

-Pues decirlo

-¿Cómo?

-Solo ve

Haru se paro e hizo que yo también me levantara, dijo que teníamos algo que decir, algo muy importante y les dijimos todo, esperaba la reacción de los demás el primero en pararse fue mi papá quien me dio un gran abrazo y luego le dijo algo a Haru y así fueron todos, había demasiados mormullos en la sala, felicitaciones y mas motivos para celebrar y yo me sentía muy contenta de que mi bebe fuera aceptado tan rápido, a esto era lo que yo tenia miedo, ya nada era miedo era felicidad.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?- me reclamo Yuni

-No es que aya querido la verdad quería esperar

-Y como le hiciste todos estos meses para cuidarte

-Con lo que me enseñaste pero te prometo que desde hoy tu serás mi doctora

-Mas te vale me sentiría mal no cuidar tu embarazo sabiendo que yo estoy especializada en eso

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar

-¿Cuántos meses tiene nuestro sobrinito?- Llegaron mis hermanos como siempre tan imprevistos

-Ya 4 meses mas o menos

-¡4 meses! Genial será niño/ niña- era la primera vez que los Gemelos no se ponían de acuerdo en lo que decían y eso me dio mucha risa

-Aun no lo se

-Que sea un gran y fuerte varón así podré enseñarle todo lo que se- dijo Hikaru

-No que sea una niña ara mucho mas bien a esta familia de lo que tu piensas- le contradijo Kaoru

-Eso es lo de menos- mi papá apareció de la nada tomando a mis hermanos de los hombros

-Lo importante es que Jade-Chan este bien y sana para que nazca sano mi nieto- ahora Set-Sama era la que me tomaba en un gran y afectuoso abrazo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al 5to mes ya me habían puesto bajo aviso de que tenia que debía de bajar mi ritmo de vida, descansar mas y cuidar mas. Ya que hace una semana tuve un pequeño accidente, me resbale y me caí muy brusco en el cuartel de los AMBU, caí abriéndome de piernas y me golpee en el cóccix, bien entiendo fue mucho mas grabe por que se desprendió parte de la placenta y esto me inmovilizo antes de tiempo, pero por fortuna todos los presentes estaban al pendiente de mi y me pudieron atender a tiempo para que no le pasara nada a mi hijo.

Si mi hijo, Yuni me reviso con un ultrasonido y pude ver que estaba esperando un hijo, un lindo niño, mi hermano Hikaru estaba muy feliz al saberlo, Kaoru también lo estaba pero el seguía insistiendo que quería una sobrina.

Mi mamá y mi suegra estaban emocionadísimas, empezaron a acomodar y comprar las cosas para mi hijo, primero me ayudaron a comprar todo lo que necesitara para su cuarto y también ellas compraron cosas para acondicionar alguna habitación de la mansión respectivamente, la que era mi habitación y la de Haru la acomodaron para mi hijo, y en mi casa la habitación que estaba casi en frente de la de nosotros, seria la de nuestro hijo.

Compraron una cuna, un moiseis, varias teteras, chupetes, ropitas de varios colores como azul, amarillo, algo con blanco, verde, ese color no me simpatizaba mucho debido al mejor amigo de Kakashi-Sama y el padrino de Haru, Gai Maito era demasiado raro y exagerado, no le pondría esa ropa a mi hijo.

-Compraron demasiada ropa- dije mientras levantaba uno de los conjuntos y se los mostraba a Haru

-Y abusaron con el color

-Si el verde tampoco es de mi agrado

-Aun que el azul me agrada

-Si y de seguro a nuestro hijo se le vera hermoso el azul con sus lindos ojos azules

-¿Ojos azules? No el tendrá las ojos verdes, tendrá tus lindos labios y esa extraordinaria fuerza

-Si los ojos azules, y yo no pienso que tendrá ojos verdes y tendrá mas caracteres tuyos por que va a ser todo un hombrecito como su papá

-Huy pobre del padre

-Pues tiene mas martirio la madre por que tiene que estar aguantando sus constantes patadas

-¡¿Esta pateando?!- estaba sentada en una silla mecedora y Haru acerco su mano y su oído para poder sentir a nuestro hijo patalear

-¿Lo sientes?

-Si… te dije que será fuerte

-Lo será y ya pensaste ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?- yo no había pensado en algún nombre para nuestro hijo y creo que seria el mejor momento para hablarlo

-¿Un nombre?- dijo sin separarse de mi vientre y empezando a masajear la zona donde tenia la mano que tenia en mi cuerpo –Sabes si lo había pensado en un nombre… pero no se como lo veas tu

-Dímelo no me molestare

-Me gustaría llamarle como mi abuelo

-¿Sakumo?... o como tu abuelo materno

-Si Sakumo no lo conocía pero estoy seguro que nuestro hijo llevara con honor ese nombre

-A mi me parece muy lindo… Sakumo Hatake Uchiha

-El colmillo blanco- me recalco Haru

-Si pero nuestro hijo tendrá un apodo diferente para diferenciarlo

Nos estuvimos toda la noche hablando de otros posibles nombres, y de un poco de su futuro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era el 6to mes y tenia constantes mareos y muchos antojos, prácticamente lo que comía lo devolvía, y a veces en la noche no podía dormir y se me antojaba cosas tan extrañas, Sakumo y yo teníamos un gran apetito exótico. Un día estábamos comiendo con Yaki, Danny e Inei, Yuni y Riu estaban de visita en la aldea de Suna.

-Bien que es lo que van a ordenar- dijo Inei

-Pues yo quiero ramen como siempre- mormuro Yaki

-Yo quiero pescado al vapor con verduras- continuo Danny

-Pues yo quiero- Apunte algunas cosas del menú- Un platillo con cerdo en salsa dulce, con algunas verduras a un lado, con un poco de arroz con almendras, y después un postre quiero fresas y zarzamoras con crema de arandino y un te verde con mucha azúcar

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron considerablemente, incluso los de Haru y el mesero, parecía que no creían que yo me comiera todo eso, pero si lo iba a ser yo tenia mucha hambre.

-Ordenaste también por Haru- pregunto Yaki y yo negué con la cabeza

-Amor estas segura de eso… es demasiada comida

-Yo se que puedo comer todo eso, confía en mi

La excreción en sus rostros al ver de que podía comer, y de lo que me comí en ese momento jamás se me olvidara, pero era inevitable sabia que tenia que comer sanamente y mantener una dieta así que trataba de comer de todo, y si digo de todo era ¡Todo!.

He llegado a comer cosas que en mi vida había probado y deje de comer las cosas que mas me gustaban como el chocolate y la res marinada al vapor, y los cambie por fresas y dangos, una comida tan insalubre que el solo olor me provocaba repulsión pero ahora no, es lo que mas hay en la casa junto con nieve de fresa.

Bueno tal vez eso no es tan exótico, pero si raro para mi entonces si es exótico sino pueden preguntarle a Haru lo que tuvo que hacer una noche por mis extraños antojos.

-Haru- lo llame para que se despertara –Amor despierta por favor

Pero el seguía totalmente dormido, como el no tenia que soportar un peso extra dormía pacíficamente.

-Hatsuharu, amor despierta creo que algo esta pasando- dije de manera algo alarmante y el se despertó de seguro pensó que se me rompió la fuente o algo así pero no se alarmen no paso nada de eso

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- me tomo de las manos y casi estaba temblando

-Creo que tengo hambre

Realmente si no me amara tanto ya me hubiera corrido a que yo sola soportara mis entupidos antojos.

-¿Que es lo que quieres comer? Dangos…

-No, quiero _Botamochi_ 1( _Botamochi_: Pasta de Azuki cubierta de masa de arroz que se come solo en el equinoccio de primavera)

-Botamochi… pero de donde…

-Lo se es raro pero eso es lo que quiero comer- hice mi cara de cachorrito y pestañee mucho y funciono

-Bien, iré a ver si encuentro los ingredientes para hacerlos

-Muy bien

Si me ama demasiado, se puso algo mas para poder salir a la calle. Tardo demasiado casi se me había quitado las ganas de comer, cuando lo vi entrar con el platillo en la mano pero no era lo que yo pedía sino dangos… ahora que lo recuerdo no es que a mi me gustaran mucho o que se me hayan antojado antes, sino que este hombre por flojera de buscar lo que quería comer la primera vez que era sushi me trajo dangos todo por que le dio flojera ir a no se donde a comprar sushi, si esa es la razón por la cual amaba los dangos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El séptimo mes, parecía un globo no, no era un globo era mas que eso, parecía una pelota, sentía miedo de salir a la calle pensando que los niños en la calle me confundirían y se pondrían a jugar con migo.

Durante este mes no podía dormir y me prohibieron salir a hacer alguna misión, o ir al hospital al menos de que sea para revisión, pero eso no era necesario no me dejaban salir ni Haru, ni mamá, Set-Sama, mi papá, Kakashi-Sama… para no hacerles el cuento largo nade de los que conocía me dejaban salir de mi casa, siempre había alguien ay.

Kaoru iba en las mañanas antes de irse al hospital, Hikaru en las noches cuando regresaba del cuartel de los AMBU, Yuni cuando podía venia en las tardes a revisarme, así que ni al hospital podía salir, Danny venia a desayunar con migo a veces con Yaki o sola, mi prima Kaede quiso secuestrarme un día y llevarme a un parque, pero me llevo cargando, me sentó en una banca y nos pusimos a platicar igual de regreso a casa me llevo cargando. Inei pasaba a la hora de comida a veces con Riu y me llevaban algo de comida por ordenes de Ino-San y de paso me contaban los chismes del día.

Cuando Haru salía por alguna misión mi papá me hacia compañía y el me aguantaba todos los caprichos del embarazo, en sus ojos se le veía felicidad me agradaba tenerlo cerca en estos momentos, como cuando estaba pequeña y jugaba con migo, que nada le importaba mas que yo y aun sigue siendo así mis hermanos mi mamá y yo somos lo mas importantes para el y ahora Sakumo será otra de las personas que cuidara como su mejor tesoro.

En las tardes Kakashi-Sama iba a leer con migo me llevaba varios libros para leerlos, cosa que a mi me encantaba, y mas por que podía convivir con el mas tiempo. Se el dolor que sintió al enterarse de lo que paso durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo en otro mundo y en un estado de… "hibernación", lo que había echo su hijo Seruhio y todo el daño causado a su esposa e incluso a Haru por algún tiempo.

Aun cuando sabia lo que sentía por Haru e incluso me entere por el "Rey De Los Escándalos" que el también sentía algo por mi, yo no pude acercarme mucho debido al daño emocional que sintió Haru y su familia que estaba momentáneamente destruida. Hacer que Kakashi-Sama pasara algo de tiempo con migo por el motivo que sea era por que deseaba estar mejor con su familia.

-Buenas tardes Kakashi-Sama- abrí la puerta, viendo a mi suegro con una bolsa de libros en la mano izquierda y su libro viejo en la derecha. Si su libro el Icha Icha escrito por uno de los Sanin.

-Buenas tardes, lista para pasar nuestro tiempo de calidad

-Yo siempre encantada

Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín, donde pasábamos la tarde leyendo, ahora me trajo libros sobre ciencia ficción de otros países, era increíble la colección de libros que tenia ahora en la biblioteca.

-Sabe ahora no me gustaría leer

-¿No? Acaso no te gustaron los libros que te traje hoy

-Si, claro que me gustaron- no era eso lo que quería que pensara yo quería platicar con el sobre lo que sea, una comunicación con el abrirme a el, no es que no lo conociera o no lo hubiera tratado pero… quería saber mas de el.

-¿Entonces?

-Quería platicar con usted, de lo que quiera

-No soy bueno en eso

Dejo su libro a un lado y yo puse mis manos sobre mi abultadísimo vientre, y en ese momento supe de que quería hablar.

-¿Qué piensa sobre el nombre de su nieto?

Eso pareció interesarle –El nombre… ya decidieron el nombre

-Si hace poco el nombre que escogimos fue Sakumo

-¿Sakumo? Como mi padre- estoy casi segura de que pude ver una sonrisa detrás de su mascara

-Si Haru fue el que lo propuso y a mi me pareció muy bien

-Lo quieres demasiado para dejar que escoja ese nombre, pensé que le pondrían algún otro

-Claro que lo quiero… ¿Por qué lo no lo dejaría escoger ese nombre?

-Por el carácter de tu padre claro

-Se lo que piensa- si para todos seria claro, que le pondría otro nombre algo relacionado con los Uchihas –Pero no, al igual que le dije a mis padres hace mucho tiempo no dejare que mi apeido me califique ante la gente

-Esa es la razón por la cual eres mi nuera favorita

Durante toda la tarde sostuvimos una agradable conversación incluso me contó algo de mi familia que no sabia y eso me estaba dando ánimos para ponerle otro nombre a mi hijo, fue tanta nuestro entretenimiento en la platica que no nos dimos cuenta que ya era la hora de cenar, que Haru y Set-Sama estaban en la casa.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mes 8… no se que decir ante esto, fue un mes muy sentimental, al saber que tendría un hijo no quise ver otra vez el ultrasonido pero fue necesaria la segunda semana de este mes. Al oír su corazoncito latir me emocione quise llorar, pero… algo pasaba parecía que estaba incomodo, como si estuviera enrollado…

-¿Pueden oír el corazón?- dijo mi madre quien estaba presente, la revisión fue echa en la mansión Uchiha con todos los familiares presentes. Todos asintieron.

Poder oír su corazoncito latir fue emocionante, Haru tomaba mi mano muy fuerte mientras su vista estaba diseccionada hacia la pantalla, tenia los ojos cristalinos de la emoción pero… en eso vi pude ver…

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Kaoru, si vio lo mismo que yo

-Si ya no es nada solo… que ya no le queda espacio- eso era cierto casi no había espacio pero no era para que eso le estuviera pasando

-Aun así…

-Yo también se lo que pasa Sakura tenemos que hacer algo- dijo demasiado seria Set-Sama

Si ella lo decía tenia yo también razón, mi Sakumo, mi hijo tenia problemas dentro de su pequeño espacio.

-Jade… ¿que sucede?

Yo no pude contestarle, no me salían las palabras, retire mi vista del monitor… si no lograban hacer algo tendrían…

-El cordón umbilical se le ha enredado, no es tan grabe pero si no podemos acomodárselo horita tendremos que hacerle una cesaría a Jade ahora mismo- le contesto Kaoru viendo que yo era incapaz de contestar.

Sacaron a Hikaru, a Kakashi, a mi papa pero el no salio sin antes darme un beso en la frente, y a Haru a quien no le dieron tiempo de nada. Rápido me acostaron totalmente en la cama, yo ya sabia lo que tenían que hacer esto me dolería un poco… bueno tal vez mucho pero valdría la pena, Kaoru fue el que empezó a poner sus manos en mi vientre y a moverlas de tal manera de que el bebe se moviera y pudiera desenredarse solo. Y eso me dolía ya que tenia que apretar con mucha fuerza, pero no importaba mientras esto pudiera arreglarse.

Setsuna tenia sostenida mi cabeza para que no viera nada y mi mamá tenia el aparato del ultrasonido en mi vientre, Kaoru paro… y yo no quería ver nada.

-Todo esta bien ahora

-Solo se enredo en un bracito nada malo…

Ya no supe quien dijo eso, por que la "anestesia" me durmió apenas y ya no entendí nada mas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Desperté en mi cama, con mi pijama puesta, ya era de noche sentía los ojos hinchados puede que del cansancio o de ¿llorar?.

Acomode las almohadas para poderme sentar en la cama, estaba sola en la habitación no podía distinguir algunas pisadas en el piso de abajo, luego la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Ya solo eran unas cuantas pisadas entraron a la cocina y luego salieron de unos 5 minutos.

Yo me quede viendo hacia la ventana, lo hermosa que estaba la noche algo fría, o tal vez así la sentía yo. La puerta se abrió pero no voltee a ver a mi esposo, solo baje la mirada y me oculte de el no quería que el me viera, no así.

Se sentó al lado mío y me tomo por la barbilla para que pudiera verlo, no pude sostenerle la mirada, no se que me pasaba, la verdad nunca había sentido esto, era como miedo, con nostalgia y tristeza.

-Te traje un te, para que te sientas mejor

-Gracias- susurre

-Es verde con algo de miel y mucha azúcar como te ha venido gustando todos estos meses

Intente sonreír pero solo hice una mueca, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

-Se como te sientes… yo también me siento igual- me abrazo contra su pecho tratando de no incomodarme, así que solo me tomo por un lado –Cuando Kaoru-kun me dijo lo de… el cordón…- su voz era algo temblorosa –Me asuste no solo por el peligro que llevara el sino también por el tuyo

¿Yo? ¿Qué algo me pasara a mi? Nunca lo había pensado… pero ahora que lo mencionaba si el parto llegara a complicarse yo también estaría en peligro y no podrían hacer nada para salvarme era mas probable que salvaran al bebe que a mi.

-No había pensado en eso

-Yo si- sentí como me juntaba mas a el –Se bien que si algo pasara no te podrían salvar a ti solo a Sakumo pero… perderte a ti seria…- Sentí como algo salado pasaba por mis labios, yo no lloraba… era una lagrima de Haru –No es que diga que si nuestro hijo muere no me pondría triste pero… si a alguno de los dos les pasa algo… yo… yo

-Claro que no pasara nada- le trate de animar pero no contesto- Tu lo has dicho tu hijo tendrá una fuerza increíble y yo también herede esa fuerza así que algo como esto no nos detendrá

-Te amo Jade y ambos son la cosa mas preciada que tengo en este mundo

-Yo también te amo, por eso peleare para que todo sea como debe ser

Nos quedamos así durante un buen tiempo, sin decir nada en eso sentí una gran necesidad de tomar algo dulce.

-¿Crees… que aun pueda tomar el te que mencionaste?

-Claro

Me paso el te y volvimos a iniciar otro tipo de conversación, curiosamente llegamos a una conversación que no habíamos visto en todo este tiempo, y era sobre quienes serian los padrinos de Sakumo y nos decidimos por Inei y por Yuni.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La tercera semana del 8vo mes… fue una semana interesante la mas importante… la que mas odie y ame al mismo tiempo.

A las encantadoras futuras abuelas se les ocurrió hacerme un baby shower casi cuando ya estoy dando a luz. Y para mi mala suerte fue una gran reunión, odiaba lo diplomático pero bueno quien me manda casarme con el hijo de uno de los Hokages y yo ser ahijada del actual Hokage.

De la fiesta casi no me entere nada yo solo estuve con Yuni y Danny, como no podía ni pararme jamás me di cuenta de nada, curiosamente Tsunade también se estuvo con migo toda la fiesta y no la dejaron beber ni un sorbo de su preciado sake, pero que mas daba no me hizo enojar ni una sola vez así que no me molesto.

Intentaron hacer juegos en los cuales tenia que participar pero me negué si me paraba he intentaba hacer cualquiera de esas cosas podría entrar en trabajo de parto y aun no quería eso no enfrente de tanta gente.

Algo que si me obligaron a hacer fue abrir los regalos, eran demasiados, ropa, juguetes, algunos accesorios, una mecedora, bueno demasiadas cosas elegantes para mi gusto, pero tenia que entender la mayoría eran personas muy ricas como esposas de los señores feudales.

-Estoy exhausta me quiero ir a mi casa- chille a Danny y a Yuni –los pies me duelen

-¿Quién le manda embarazarse?- me dijo la castaña

-Quien les manda andar de casamenteras a ustedes

-Bien que te gusto la idea, ese día tu y Haru se veían muy felices- me dijo Danny

-Lo se, pero eso no tiene que ver con que este embarazada

-Es tan sencillo hacerte enojar ahora, tus hormonas están tan sobrecargadas que no razonas correctamente- se rió Yuni

-Cuando tu estés con un vientre de este tamaño me asegurare de que sufras el triple que yo

-Pero yo no…- Las mejillas de mi amiga tomaron un color rojo tomate de lo mas gracioso que podía a ver me dio tanta risa que me dolió

-Que tierna te viste- comento Danny tratando de aguantar la risa

-Yo no soy tierna- el color de sus mejillas seguía siendo rojo pero no como antes

-Entiendo por que te pusiste de ese color, pero tienes que entender si yo fuera Riu tomaría las mismas precauciones

-No hablen de eso me da pena

-Tenemos que hacerlo, tu padre es mucho mas sobre protector que el de Jade ve esta encantadísimo con eso de tener un nieto

-Eso es cierto antes parecía querer matar a Haru ahora no le importa mas que Sakumo-kun

-¿Sakumo-Kun? Ya le dices por su nombre- dijo Yuni tratando de cambiar el tema

-Si, aun que este dentro de esta enorme barriga es un ser humano y mi hijo

-El afecto maternal es tan extraño- Danny parecía asombrada al respecto – Yo quiero ser igual que tu

-Igual que ella Danny no sabes lo que dices

-Cállate Yuni si no quieres que volvamos al tema anterior

Yuni se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza un poco, luego Danny empezó otra platica al ver a una persona.

-Chicas ya vieron

-¿Qué?- dijeron la Uchiha bueno la Hatake y la Hyuuga al mismo tiempo

-La muchacha de aya, la de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con la Yukata rosa

-Si ¿Qué tiene ella?

-A ver Jade concéntrate, recuerdas tu boda- le dijo Yuni

-Claro

-Pues ella se la mantuvo bailando con Inei durante toda la noche

-Enserio es ella ¡Que valiente!

-Su nombre es Yusuki Amisawa es la hija menor del señor feudal del país de la neblina

-Se ve muy joven ¿Qué edad tiene?- le pregunto Jade a Danny quien les contaba todo el chisme

-Acaba de cumplir 17 años tenia 16 en tu boda

-Muy joven- dijo Yuni

-Un problema para Inei si quiere conquistarla

-Pero al rey del escándalo nunca se le va nada

Así seguimos la platica incluso, una vez paso Yusuki-Chan por nuestra mesa y la invitamos a platicar era una muchacha agradable, si realmente es lo que parece conquisto a nuestro querido amigo y hacerle un pequeño espacio no nos aria daño.

Por fortuna esto se acabo temprano y pude irme a mi casa temprano, no me dejaron caminar y me alegro por que me dolían demasiado los pies. Al llegar mi esposo me recibió con un gran y afectuoso abrazo con un beso, me sentía muy consentida por el, platicamos de cómo estuvo la fiesta y la gracia que le producía todo lo que paso.

-Estoy muerta, la comida no estuvo mal pero me dio asco comer, solo pude ingerir agua

-No te creo- parecía muy divertido

-Es la verdad, avía rica fruta picada y no pude comer, uvas por todos lados y me dio asco

-Calma… después te traeré un gran racimo de uvas para que comas

-¿Enserio?

-Cuando te eh mentido, nomás que no te de nauseas te las traeré

-Gracias- dije tiernamente-… te parece si ya nos vamos a dormir me siento muy cansada

-Claro amor, vamos- me cargo sin mucho esfuerzo y eso que había aumentado 8 kilos mas o 9 no se cuantos pero no parecía inconveniente para el, me llevo a la habitación, me ayudo a cambiarme como había estado haciendo estos últimos 2 meses y nos dormimos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Algo pasaba, no sabia que era pero… parecía una pesadilla pero no lo era, me desperté al no poder concentrarme en dormir algo me lo impedía, mire el reloj que estaba sobre el buró y marcaban las 5 de la mañana era muy temprano pero que mas daba me hacían quedarme en casa durante mucho tiempo así que no me preocupe por no dormir.

Haru tenia solo una mano por encima de mi cabeza ya que no me alcanzaba la cintura, por mi abultado y lindo vientre. Enserio algo me pasaba me sentía extraña quería levantarme pero no podía, tenia que ir al baño, si eso era lo que sentía.

Levante con cuidado mi cabeza para no despertar a Haru, luego todo mi cuerpo tal vez eso si lo despertaría pero no lo hizo, avance un poco y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al cuarto del baño, sentí algo… no podía ser yo no…

-Hatsuharu- dije algo temblorosa en mi voz pero fuerte para que se despertara y mas le valía que lo hiciera

-¿Qué pasa?- me contesto sin levantarse de la cama

-Creo que se me rompió la fuente

No tuve que decir mas, se levanto rápidamente y empezó a alistar las cosas todo para irnos al hospital, yo mientras entre a cambiarme al cuarto de baño por que no podía ir así. Cuando salí mi papá estaba afuera de mi habitación esperándome, el me bajo y Kaoru también ya estaba afuera junto con Haru quienes como pudieron me llevaron al hospital.

Haru se veía algo nervioso, ahora entiendo por que mi papá era el que me llevaba, cuando llegamos mi mamá ya tenia todo listo para mi, mi ingreso, habitación y todo. Mis suegros también ya estaban ay, en cualquier momento llegaría Yuni quien atendería mi parto, debido a que ella se especializo en esto.

Un día que estaba yo en el hospital por parte de un castigo ella tomo un libro, que era de ginecología pero mas bien se especializo en lo que eran los partos, era una gran matrera.

Las contracciones aun no iniciaban así que estaría bien, siempre y cuando los presentes dejaran de estar nerviosos, mas Haru, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? La que iba a sufrir era yo no el.

-¿Por qué no vino Hikaru?- pregunte a mi hermano

-No lo pude despertar, le deje una nota pero estoy seguro que se molestara

-Si y mas si empiezo el trabajo de parto antes de que el este hay

-No es mi culpa que tenga un sueño tan pesado

En ese momento llego Yuni quien tenia que estar hay para empezar la revisión, casi iba a empezar todos los presentes me verían que pena, les dije que se salieran, todos menos Haru, mi mamá también se quedo por que ella me revisaría junto con Yuni.

-Bien tienes una dilatación de 5 cm… creo que vas bien ¿Aun no sientes contracciones?- pregunto Yuni a lo que yo negué –Bien tendremos que esperar a que empiecen las contracciones

-Si no se ve nada fuera de lo normal- dijo mi mamá eso pareció calmar a Haru un poco

-Los dejaremos solos un rato, luego vendremos

Ambas salieron de la habitación y yo trate de recostarme y no pensar, sentí la mano de Haru sobre la mía y luego me beso la frente.

-Todo saldrá bien- le dije

-Lo se solo que estoy algo ansioso, creo que me gustaría estar en tu lugar

-Yo no que te parece si cambiamos de papeles, tu tienes a nuestro hijo y yo solo veo

-8 Meses tarde amor

-Ya quiero verlo quiero que nazca y sin dolor

-Seria lo mejor, pero esa es la razón por la cual mas lo quieres después de tanto esfuerzo vale la pena

-Si valdrá la pena

Hikaru entro en la habitación sin tocar, solo la abrió y la cerro como si nada, se veía agitado, de seguro vino lo mas rápido que pudo al notar que no había nadie en la casa y al ver la nota.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya nació?

-No- dije viéndolo de mala manera- aun tengo un abultado vientre

-Ha… entonces por que me dejan una nota tan alarmante

-¿Qué te dejaron?- pregunto Haru

-Decía: tu sobrino esta naciendo, estamos en el hospital, Kaoru

-No es alarmante- dije como si nada

-Si a mi me hubieran dicho eso si hubiera sido alarmante

-Bien como no ha pasado nada iré a ver donde duermo

Salio de la habitación y eso me dio mucha risa, verlo así de asustado, creo que todos querían ver a Sakumo, cargarlo, tenerlo en brazos, amarlo totalmente.

Había pasado ya una hora y media, apenas el sol estaba saliendo eran las 7 de la mañana, y aun nada de contracciones… ¿Si se me había roto la fuente verdad?. Yuni volvió a entrar, checo todas las maquinas, mi ritmo cardiaco y me reviso, tenia 7 cm ya de dilatación y todavía no había ni una sola contracción a este ritmo me tendrían que provocar las contracciones y eso dolía mas.

-Tienes hambre- me pregunto Haru

-No… ni nauseas ni nada ¿Tu si?

-Un poco… creo

-Ve a comer no creo que pase nada hasta mas tarde

-Estas loca no te voy a dejar

-No es sano que estés sin desayunar ve nosotros nos quedaremos- dijo mi papá quien entraba junto con Kakashi-Sama

-Pero…

-Ve, por lo menos para que no te sientas mal a la hora del parto

Haru salio a regañadientes pero yo no quería que siguiera hay sufriendo por que tenia hambre. Ahora que harían estos dos, siempre que estaban juntos peleaban por alguna tontería.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto mi papá

-Pues… desesperada, no hay contracciones y ya quiero que nazca

-Todos los que estamos afuera queremos que nazca- comento Kakashi

-¿Todos?

-Tu mamá, Set-Sama, tus hermanos, Yaki, Danny, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Inei, Temari y Shikamaru también están aquí…- Mi papá seguía nombrando a otras personas todos estaban aquí, todos querían ver a mi hijo, me alegraba tanto que lo quisieran tanto.

Ya no hice ni una sola pregunta, mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke, hablaban no decían algo interesante solo se peleaban, de que… de los tiempos en que Sakumo pasaría con ellos.

-El tiene que vivir mas con los abuelos maternos

-Pero es un Hatake tiene que pasar mas tiempo con migo, Sasuke

-El vivirá en el fraccionamiento

-Puede quedarse en mi casa algunos días

Y entonces paso, un dolor tan agudo uno que jamás había experimentado en toda mi vida, fue como mas de mil abujas se me enterraran en el vientre y en la espalda, esas debían se las contracciones. No pude gritar pero si hice una cara de dolor, no era tan grabe o eso pensaba cuando el dolor empezó a aumentar y entonces grite.

-¿Qué pasa? – Haru entro junto con Yuni y mi madre

-Son las contracciones

-Salgan ya, no estén estorbando- mi madre saco a los abuelos para que discutieran en otro lado no mientras yo daba a luz

-Tiene ya 10 cm- dijo Yuni

-Me duele mucho- me queje, era un dolor muy agudo esto no eran contracciones por que no paraban

-Tuviste contracciones todo el tiempo, solo que tu umbral del dolor es muy fuerte-despejo mi mamá todo tipo de dudas que tuviera

-No te preocupes Jade aquí me quedare con tigo- Haru apretó mi mano y yo la suya sentía demasiado dolor

-No la podemos mover a otra sala aquí tendrá que nacer tu hijo

-Donde sea pero ya Yuni- casi le grite

-Bien estas lista

-Si

-Quiero que respires profundamente y cuenta hasta 10 y luego puja

Hice lo que me pidió, y aun nada, el dolor no se iba, ¿Dónde estaba la anestesia?

-Va de nuevo- dijo Yuni

Y volví a hacer lo anterior, ya estaba sudando y aun no sentía algún cambio, ya quería ver a nuestro hijo

-Una vez mas

Y volví a hacer lo que me pedían

-Vamos amor tu puedes- me animo Haru

Si yo podía, pero mi bebe no, vamos Sakumo sal, lo intente una vez mas…

-Ya veo la cabeza un ultimo tirón Jade vamos

Volví a pujar, y si ya sentía un cambio

-Vamos la cabeza ya esta saliendo

Lo volví a intentar, y pude sentir como mis labios se ensanchaban, como mis caderas se abrían, ya casi estaba en mis brazos mi lindo bebe.

-YA ESTA LA CABEZA, vamos Jade- me animo ahora mi mamá

Puje una vez mas, y fue todo lo que sentí, oí el llanto de mi hijo, de mi Sakumo, y me sentí bien, estaba exhausta, valla que fue una gran complicación pero una gran alegría la que sentí.

-Son las 8: 15 am, el 29 de Febrero- dijo mi madre después de anotar algo en una libreta, hoy era 29 de febrero, ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso, valla que mi hijo era especial.

-Lo lograste- dijo Yuni, quien tenia a mi hijo en sus brazos lo estaba limpiando y el pobre no paraba de llorar

-No lo lograron- corrigió Haru a Yuni dirigiéndose a mi y a nuestro hijo

Me sentía cansada, pero no me importaba yo quería cargarlo era extraño ya no tenerlo dentro de mi. Al ya limpiar toda la sangre que tenia mi hijo mi mejor amiga me lo entrego, se veía tan chiquito, tan indefenso. Paro de llorar al estar en mis brazos.

-Siente tu calor, te reconoce- me dijo Haru

-El tuyo también, hola pequeño Sakumo- lo levante un poco mas, Haru intento acariciar su mano y el tomo su dedo con su pequeña manita, fue algo tierno y estremecedor.

-Si es muy fuerte- mi esposo me beso y yo le correspondí

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Yuni y mi mamá habían salido, pero regresaron rápido tenían que llevarse un tiempo a mi hijo para poder chocarlo bien, pesarlo, medirlo hacer todos los estudios de rutina. Cuando no lo sentí en mis brazos fue extraño pero se que volvería.

-Hola gran madre- entro Inei con un gran arreglo de flores, luego entro Riu con otro igual, después Yaki, Danny, todos los que entraban tenían un gran arreglo de flores o un peluche con algunos globos de helio.

-No tenían por que traer tantas cosas

-No fuimos nosotros- me contesto Riu – nosotros trajimos algo pequeño y tierno- dijo mostrando un oso café de felpa – pero tu señor esposo aquí presente nos pidió que te trajéramos casi todas las flores existentes de la villa.

-Mi querida esposa se las merece eso y mucho mas

-Gracias amor- le di un pico en la boca –Saben me da pena que me vean así

-¿Cómo?- me pregunto Set-Sama

-Tan ojerosa, desalineada, cansada

-Hija te ves muy bien relájate- me volvió a contestar mi suegra

-Aun que yo opino que no deberíamos estar todos aquí adentro- comento mi tio Naruto –mejor salgamos y vallamos a ver al pequeño Sakumo a la sala de maternidad

Lo ultimo que dijo fueron las palabras mágicas y todos salieron menos mi papá y Kakashi-Sama, claro Haru también se quedo con migo.

-Diste lo mejor hija estoy orgulloso de ti- me dijo mi papá

-Gracias… pero no fui la única que hizo algo aquí

-Oh si mi hijo también contribuyó al embarazarte- dijo juguetón mi suegro

-Eso no puedo negarlo- sentí como me ruborice, por que mi papá hablaba tan naturalmente de eso junto con Kakashi en frente de mi y de Haru

-¿Ustedes no irán a ver a su nieto?- intervino Haru quien también parecía incomodo

-Después de que todos los otros se vallan- no nos salvamos por parte de mi suegro, pero mi papá parecía que si saldría

-Yo quiero saber algo- nos miro fijamente Sasuke a mi y a mi esposo -¿Seguros que quieren ponerle Sakumo?

Sabia que me reclamaría, si no lo hizo en estos meses lo aria ahora, pero no era el único nombre que yo había pensado ponerle a mi hijo, quería ponerle otro, si se llamaría Sakumo pero quería ponerle como un segundo nombre.

-Si estamos seguros papá… pero a mi me gustaría ponerle otro nombre además de Sakumo

-Algo como un segundo nombre- siguió diciendo Haru, a el ya le había comentado sobre esto y estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Y cual seria?

-Seria Obito, papá, Sakumo Obito Hatake- mostre una gran sonrisa mi padre no comprendió mucho ese nombre pero Kakashi si.

El día que estuvimos platicando en vez de leer, me platico sobre su mejor amigo de la infancia Obito Uchiha, quien resultaba ser el hermano menor de mi abuela Mikoto, a mi me pareció muy tierno la manera en que mi suegro hablaba de el y sobre eso con migo.

Le conté a Haru eso la misma noche de ese día y decidimos que según su físico le pondríamos ese nombre, y como mi hijo nació con el cabello negro y supongo que sus ojitos deben ser azueles le pondremos así, dos personas que marcaron a nuestras familias de gran manera, ahora resurgirían de la unión de estas, en mi hijo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola!!! Ehh ¿Qué les pareció? Loco verdad, bueno quiero hacer unas aclaraciones. Lo de obito bueno no se si ese si es su nombre real y si era hermano de Mikoto pero quise atar cabos ^^ para que se viera hermoso.**

**Creo que también exagere un poco en la descripción del parto pero como no se como es eso y no le quise preguntar a mi mamá por que se vería muy extraño, mejor puse lo que había visto en películas o series.**

**Espero que les aya gustado como es que el pequeño Sakumo llego a la vida de Haru y de Jade, además me gustaría saber de que quieren que haga otro especial, ustedes dirán, yo solo soy la escritora y me alimento de sus comentarios y sugerencias, así que digan lo que quieren saber sobre la historia para ponerlo de "especial", todas sus sugerencias serán tomadas y trataran de ser escritas por mas chiquitas que sean.**

**Bien me despido hasta la próxima, bye bye kiss!!!**

1


	18. Especial No 3

**Ha petición ****decidí primero escribiré el embarazo de Yuni, ya que en un "one-shot" que se puede tomar como un especial que escribí antes de terminar la historia puse cuando se casaban me brincare esa parte. Luego de esta escribiré como es que fue creciendo el pequeño Sakumo… bien manos a la obra.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era muy temprano en la mañana apenas estaba saliendo el sol cuando sentí unas nauseas terribles, salí corriendo al cuarto de baño antes de ensuciar toda mi casa. ¿Qué me había echo mal?

-Yuni, cariño ¿Estas bien?- Riu me hablo del otro lado de la puerta, creo que lo asuste

-Si no es nada… solo sentí ganas de vomitar- salí del baño después de lavarme los dientes, que fea sensación hacia años que no vomitaba

-¿Vomitar?, estas enferma- empezó a tomarme la temperatura y el pulso

-No Riu estoy bien, solo algo que comí me hizo daño- me libere de sus manos –Estoy bien- le asegure

-Si te sientes mal prométeme que iras con Sakura-San o con Jade

-Te lo prometo

Nos alistamos para salir, a nuestro día de rutina, teníamos casados como 3 meses vivíamos en la mansión Hyuuga y es desesperante tener a mi padre todo el tiempo como si nos estuviera acosando, asegurándose de que este bien pensé que le pasaría lo mismo que a Sasuke-San pero no al contrario ahora parece mas sobre protector, solo estoy esperando un poco mas para irme a Suna y poder ser feliz y libre con mis suegros.

Se que se oye un poco grosero pero quiero un poco de libertad con mi esposo, "intimidad" y no de ese tipo sino de poder estar solos platicar a gusto… bueno tal vez si sobre eso que piensan no lo digo por que me da pena pero bueno ni modo.

Después de despedirme de Riu y de prácticamente toda mi familia me fui al hospital, como amaba andar en el área de maternidad, hoy Jade de seguro iría a que revisen al pequeño Sakumo ya cumpliría 1 año en una semana, y cuando llegue hay estaba Jade platicando con una de las enfermeras y tenia al pequeño Sakumo en brazos.

-Hola Sakumo- llegue gritando –Hola chicas –Sakumo me reclamo en brazos y yo se los di luego, luego para tomarlo

-Buenos Días Yuni-San- contesto la enfermera- tengo que irme nos vemos después Jade- San

-Si adiós cuídate Kiroi-San- Jade se despidió de la enfermera y luego me volteo a ver a mi- ¿Qué horas son estas en llegar?

-Es temprano son las 9 de la mañana que tu tengas que estar despierta antes no es mi culpa- Fuimos avanzando hacia mi consultorio para poder revisar a Sakumo

-Yo no me despierto que lo haga Haru yo ya aguante 8 meses casi 9

-No seas cruel Uchiha yo no podría descuidar a este angelito- lo puse en la camilla para poder ponerme la bata y el estetoscopio y el fácilmente se sostuvo sentado

-Yo no dije tal cosa, solo que no me despertaría- Mire de mala manera a Jade, quien jugaba con su hijo –Ha sido un gran cambio en mi vida y me alegro de que haya pasado

-Toda mujer quiere se madre

-¿Tu también?

-Si yo también

-Cuando empieces a sentir mareos y constantes nauseas te vas a arrepentir- me dijo de una forma burlona mientras pesaba a mi ahijado.

Eso me hizo recordar lo de la mañana ¿Nauseas? No se daban solo por que si debía de haber algo mas… Acabe con la revisión de Sakumo y me quede pensando en como preguntarle a Jade eso de las nauseas.

-Jade…

-Si- respondió extrañada mientras cargaba a Sakumo

-¿Cómo sentías las nauseas?

-Pues eran casi cada mañana los primeros meses, y en alguna o otra ocasión dependiendo de los olores… ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad

-Eso no es curiosidad… espera Sakumo-Kun no me jales el cabello

-Si lo es

-Espera- Mientras acomodaba a Sakumo en sus brazos para que me viera a mi –Ya… eres una ginecóloga/ matrera deberías saberlo

-Yo no se como se sienten

-Sabes cuales son los síntomas pero no como se presentan… ¿Dime desde cuando?

-¡Que!

-Sientes las nauseas

Bien me pillo nomás a mi se me ocurre preguntarle la persona que mejor me conocía en este mundo. Le indique que se sentara en una silla y yo me senté en frente de ella.

-Desde hoy… pero no hay posibilidad o si

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que si… hacerte un ultrasonido o una prueba es lo mas efectivo

-Pero…

-Si no quieres que nadie se de cuenta usa la prueba, vamos Yuni yo ya pase por esto por eso te estoy diciendo

-No puede ser yo no puedo estar embarazada

-¿Tu ultimo periodo? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones?

-No digas eso frente a Sakumo-kun

-Yuni el no entiende todo lo que decimos, contéstame

-No se nada a ninguna de tus preguntas

-Yuniko Hyuuga- Jade hizo una mueca de molestia, Sakumo la vio y también le hizo la misma cara a su madrina

-Ok hace… que 1 mes

-Vez hazte la prueba es lo que necesitas para salir de dudas

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay?

-50, 50

-¿Si me espero mañana?

-Que ganas nada, aprovechemos que no tienes pacientes horita que sigues atendiéndome y hazte la prueba

-Bien pero…

-Después arreglamos todo lo demás, si tu no tienes aquí en la oficina de mi mamá si hay

-Ya yo si tengo- saque una de uno de los cajones y Jade me hizo que me metiera al baño

-Ya conoces las instrucciones, pero si te sientes mas segura léelas otra vez y después me muestras la prueba yo la cuidare por ti- todo esto me lo dijo mi amiga detrás de la puerta

No leí las instrucciones no era necesario, hice todo lo que era necesario y salí unos minutos antes con la prueba en la mano, Jade jugaba con Sakumo en el suelo como ya podía caminar un poco, era algo difícil controlarlo.

-Toma Uchiha- le di la prueba y me senté en un sillón, tapándome la cara con las manos

-Cálmate Hyuuga todo saldrá bien, un hijo es una gran bendición

Si claro que lo era, pero aun no claro que quería tener hijos pero no tenia ni el año de casada y si… no mejor no pensare, me retire las manos de la cara y vi al pequeño Sakumo tapándose la cara también, luego se las quito y se volvió a tapar soltando una risita. Era tan lindo, tal vez… si quería en estos momentos… pero no… pero si… pero no…

-Mamá- Sakumo pedía los brazos de su madre y ella no tardo en dárselos, se veía tan linda esa imagen

-Ya pasaron los 5 minutos, y…- comenzó Jade ¿Qué quería que fuera positivo… negativo? –Es positivo

-¿Positivo?

-Si

-¿Segura?

-Si

-¿No te estas confundiendo?

-Ya pase por esto… se lo que tienes, los mareos serán mas constantes, puede que vomites a la mitad de la mañana después de que comas, luego te inflaras como globo porque una linda criaturita crece dentro de ti, después antojos extraños y poco comunes, tus hormonas estarán tan elevadas que tus cambios de humor serán muy constantes y luego… lo inevitable

-Un bebe

-Un lindo bebe

-Ebe- pronuncio Sakumo tratando de unirse a la conversación

-¿Cómo se lo diré a Riu?

-Sencillo- Jade se sentó a mi lado con Sakumo en sus piernas –Llegaras y le dirás "hola amor adivina que, estamos en cinta"

-No es tan sencillo

-¿Por?

-Todos en mi casa estarán de chismosos

-Algún día tendrán que enterarse no lo puedes esconder por siempre

-Pero… es algo difícil

-Tengo una idea, si no quieres que tu familia se entere en ese momento, vallan esta noche a cenar a mi casa hay le dices todo, yo le dijo a Haru así no le molestara tanto y listo

-¿Funcionara?

-Claro

-¿No se enojara?

-Ellos se ponen mas felices de lo que tu puedes imaginar… para aguantarte todos los antojos ¿como estarán de felices?

Ambas reímos, a Sakumo no le pareció no entender el chiste y empezó a llorar, Jade mejor se fue no sin antes decirme que nos esperaba a las 8. Y así mi día seguiría, un día de rutina… pero ahora había una diferencia, sabia que estaba embarazada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegue a mi casa como a las 7:30 p.m. suficiente tiempo para poder arreglarme, al entrar a mi habitación, Riu estaba recostado sobre la cama con las manos en el pecho parecía cansado.

-Hola cielo

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto abriendo sus lindos ojos color acua y volteándome a ver

-Muy contenta, Jade nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche a su casa

-¿Ocasión?

-No lo se , solo me dijo que teníamos que ir

-Irán todos supongo

-No solo nosotros 4

-Dirás 5 Sakumo-kun también estará

-Bien dormido- Yuni le dio un besito en los labios a su marido –Me esperas mientras me baño para irnos

-Si claro mientras le aviso a Tenten-San que no nos quedaremos a cenar

-Muy bien

Me metí a bañar muy rápido quería acabar con esto ya, decirle al amor de mi vida que esperábamos un hijo, un lindo bebe, no importaba si era el o ella, seria de nosotros. La idea me había ido gustando en el transcurso de la tarde así que no pueden culparme por pensar así ahora.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí y estuve dispuesta a dejar el cuarto de baño, al abrir la puerta Riu ya estaba cambiado viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Listo?

-Yo siempre

Nos dirigimos rumbo al fraccionamiento de los Uchihas, y paramos en la casa de Jade y Haru. Al tocar nos abrió la dueña de la casa quien nos hizo pasar rápidamente, en la sala se encontraba Haru quien jugaba con su hijo, el peliplata estaba acostado en el sillón mientras que levantaba al pequeño Sakumo en el aire.

-Hola chicos los atiendo en un momento- contesto Haru al mismo tiempo que se paraba y subía las escaleras con Sakumo en brazos

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Riu

-Sakumo a tomado la mala costumbre de que después de cenar o en cuanto llega Haru a casa tiene que jugar con el un rato antes de irse a dormir- le contesto Jade

-Eso es tierno

-Si claro, inténtalo cuando Haru esta de misión

-Puedes mandar a tu hijo con el de misión-sugirió Riu

-Eso seria muy despiadado

-Ho dejar una copia de el cuando no este- dijo Yuni

-Genial así yo tampoco estaré sola

-¿Piensas cambiarme por una copia?- el peliplata ya había bajado las escaleras

-Yo seria incapaz amor, bien vamos a cenar antes de que mi querido hijo se despierte

Y así paso nos pusimos a cenar, por fortuna Jade sirvió te, nada de vino nada de licor, eso me Maria ventaja, pasamos un agradable tiempo, hasta que oímos llorar a Sakumo-kun, Jade se disculpo con nosotros y fue a atender a su hijo.

-Ser padres si es un trabajo a tiempo completo- comento Riu

-Si pero no te molesta es la sensación mas grande que puedas tener en tu vida- le dijo Haru

-Lo creo…- ahora comente yo

Haru me dedico una sonrisa yo sabia que el ya sabia por que Jade le dijo para poder decirle yo a Riu.

-¿Quieren algo de beber?

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías Haru

-Lo tenia que reservar al final, conociéndote en la casa de tus suegros no te dejan beber

-No es que no me dejen me imponen

-¿Por qué brindaremos esta noche?- Jade bajaba las escaleras con un Sakumo medio dormido

-No se… piensen en algo- comento Haru

Tenían bien armado el plan, no me extraña dios los hace y ellos se juntan, pero creo que esta es mi oportunidad, en cuanto Haru me empezó a servir yo me negué.

-¿Por qué no? Un traguito no te ara daño

-Es que no puedo…

-No te sientes bien- dijo mi esposo –Sabes Jade ha tenido varios mareos y vómitos ¿Algo le estará haciendo mal?

-Eso es fantástico…- dijo mi amiga

-¿Por qué? Al contrario es malo

-No por la razón que creo yo también y coincido con mi esposa- dijo el peliplata

-¿Y que seria?

Que acaso Riu no puede dejar de hacer preguntas me pone muy nerviosa

-Que estoy embarazada- recalque yo pero dije muy bajito

-Lo siento cielo no te oí

¿Qué como que no escucho?- Estoy Embarazada

-Si entonces si te había oído bien- sorbió un poco de vino que le sirvió Haru

¿Era toda su reacción? Pensé que brincaría o no se. La cara de los anfitriones de la casa tampoco se lo podían creer hasta que Riu me volvió a voltear a ver…

-¿Embarazada?

-Si

¿En cerio?

-Si

-¿Completamente segura?

-Si

-Increíble… ¡voy a ser papa!- se levanto de la mesa gritando, Yo no se por que siempre que digo o pienso algo el hace lo posible para complacerme

Así paso la felicidad de Riu era enorme y la mía también, luego nuestros amigos fueron acusados por mi esposo de que ya sabían todo eso y claro ellos negaron todo, fue una noche divertida y desde hoy todo seria mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Empezaba el tercer mes del embarazo los mareos habían ido aumentando como dijo Jade y el tamaño de mi vientre también. Aun no empezaban los antojos pero pronto empezaran.

Tenia que irme a hacer el primer ultrasonido y seria el único que me aria en Konoha, ya teníamos que irnos a Suna pero no quería irme sin decirles a mi familia así que tome una arriesgada decisión.

-Creo que es lo mejor

-Así nos iremos tranquilos

-Y yo con la seguridad de irme sin que me decapiten- le comente a Riu sobre lo que quería hacer y estaba de acuerdo

Les diríamos a mi familia que estaba embarazada y que mañana haríamos el primer ultrasonido para encaminarnos a Suna.

-Vamos

-Tengo miedo

-Al único que le aran algo es a mi… no te preocupes

Entramos a la sala donde estaban mi papá, mamá, mi hermana que leía un libro y mi hermano que afilaba una espada… ¿Por qué hace eso horita?

-Oigan todos tenemos algo que decirles- empecé yo… pero ya no pude continuar la espada no me ayudaba

-¿Qué es Yuni?- pregunto mi madre

Todos captaron nuestra atención, sus ojos fijos en nosotros… me volvía loca.

-Esperamos que tomen esto no de mala manera es solo que… bueno Yuni esta en cinta

Riu soltó toda la sopa de un jalón, mi esposo quería morir y dejarme de madre soltera viuda.

-En hora buena- grito mi hermana- ¿Qué es niño o niña? Oye pero no se te nota mucho…

-Solo tengo apenas 3 meses

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos Yuni-ko? Cuando ya estuvieras en Suna después de que naciera mi sobrino- me reclamo mi hermano

-Ese es el problema… tenemos que irnos a Suna

-Eso no es cierto- mi padre por fin hablaba –El único que tiene que irse es Riu-kun tu puedes quedarte aquí

Esa respuesta no la esperaba, ¿Quería que me alejara de mi marido? No lo creo por que no aguantaras todo lo que indique este embarazo.

-Neji ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- esa era la voz de mi mamá Por supuesto que Yuni tiene que irse con su marido, no puede estar lejos de el si antes no podía ahora menos

-Pues… yo llegue a pensar lo mismo que Neji-San

¿Qué? Riu no pensó en eso o si… LOCO

-Debido a que… el bebe debe de estar con su familia y su familia esta aquí en Konoha

-Pero la familia de nuestro bebe también esta en Suna no me quedare- recalque firmemente

-No puedes irte Yuni…

-Claro que puedo Tamaki y lo are

-¿Qué piensan hacer? Que te atiendan aya en Suna y que nazca aquí el Bebe- dijo mi madre

-Esa es una opción que puedo aceptar- comento mi padre

Si no es que acepte o no… es su nieto no su hijo nosotros decidiríamos lo mejor para nuestro hijo, solo Riu y yo no toda la familia Hyuuga.

-Pues eso lo decidiremos después- dije algo molesta –Como nos vamos a Suna en 3 días queríamos que mañana nos acompañaran al primer ultrasonido

-Seria todo un placer- contesto mi mama

-Si no importa que me regañen por llegar tarde a los AMBU

-O a mi con reportarme para hacer mis rondas

-¿Papa?- pregunte quería contar con su apoyo pero sin que intente controlar la vida de nuestro bebe

-Claro iré

Esto era el colmo, en vez de que su semblante cambiara no paso nada, su corazón no se mueve, desde que le dije que me cazaría esta como loco, su cara es inexpresiva y solo llegue a pensar que el bebe lo cambiaria todo… pero no es así, amo a mi padre pero debe de comprender que ya no soy su bebita.

Decidí dejar todo eso ya, pero tenia que hablar con el. Cuando callo la noche completamente deje la penumbra de mi habitación, para irlo a buscar, tenia que arreglar esto, ¿Qué se rompió en el camino? ¿Qué hice mal con mi papá para que me tratara así?.

Lo encontré en el dojo meditando, como siempre, cuando no podía dormir venia a meditar, le conozco mejor que el mismo y sabia bien por que estaba "molesto"

-¿Puedo pasar Oto-San?

-Adelante- Entre cuidadosamente al dojo, debidamente y luego me situé atrás de el

-Quiero hablar con tigo

-Lo estas haciendo ahora

-No Papá no de esa manera… quiero hablar como si fuéramos los mejores amigos de este mundo

Volteo a verme, parecía extrañado y por que no estarlo, jamás lo había tratado como mi mejor amigo, aunque realmente lo era.

-Entonces cuéntame que pasa

-Mi bebe

-El no tiene nada de malo

-No solo el, mi matrimonio con Riu… desde ese momento tu te has comportado diferente

-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte cuando mi pequeña niña esta en brazos de otro hombre?

-De la misma manera que tienen que comportarse los demás padres al ver que sus hijas crecieron y forman una nueva familia, acaso eso no hizo Sasuke-San

-Eso es diferente

-No Oto-San es lo mismo, ¿Cuántos no creyeron que mataría al pobre de Haru?

-Muchos- me contesto

-Tu mismo le aconsejaste que se mantuviera cerca de el para que no dañara a Jade y lo se por que te conozco mejor que nadie, mejor que mamá… ya que tu y yo somos iguales

Su semblante cambio, parecía algo triste, confundido y al verme reflejada en sus ojos pude ver que yo tenia esa misma expresión en mi rostro.

-Como te lo digo Yuni… no puedo cambiar mi parecer, durante tanto tiempo me hice a la idea que jamás tendrías una relación creía no por que no te creyera jamás, sino por que el hombre que te amara tendría que amarte mas que yo… y yo no supuse que ese hombre naciera nunca- mi padre comenzó ha hablar y lo que me decía era realmente impresionante en la vida le había oído hablar así – Pero así conociste a Subaku no Riu y valla que logro conquistarte, te enamoraste de el y te casaste, pero ahora esperas un hijo de el, uno al que amaras tanto que no vas a querer separarte de el nunca.

-Oto…

Me dijo con una mano que dejara de hablar, ¿Aun no terminaba? Sus palabras habían sido tan hermosas que no me podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Mi actitud con ustedes dos ha sido injusta y ¿sabes por que?- yo negué con la cabeza –Por que tengo miedo de perderte, aunque vivas en mi casa, aun que se que jamás te alejaras de mi, tienes que hacerlo ahora que empiezas a formar una familia tan rápido, mi pequeña creció tan rápido que ni me di cuenta y ahora espera a mi primer nieto o nieta

Esto ultimo lo dijo con alegría, lo cual me hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en mis labios y que tocara con mis manos mi disimulado vientre abultado.

-Lamento mi actitud con todo esto hija mía

-Yo entiendo… es solo que pensé que algo había echo mal

-Claro que no, tu nunca hiciste nada mal siempre me obedeciste, cumpliste con mis normas y reglas el que debe disculparse soy yo

-Todo lo que quiero es que confíes en mi y veas la felicidad que me causa mi embarazo

-No serias la única yo también soy feliz pero claro eso ya lo sabes me conoces muy bien

Eso me provoco risa, con mi padre podía ser como yo quisiera y jamás se molestaría con eso.

-¿Puedo intentar algo?

-Claro- le respondí animada todo lo que me pidiera se lo concedería menos quedarme en konoha

-Ver a mi nieto o nieta con mi byakugan

¿Su byakugan? Claro por que no se me ocurrió antes… no creo que entienda muy bien como esta todo por dentro pero… me dirá mejor como es mi bebe.

-Por supuesto

Me acosté en el piso, he hizo los sellos cuando iba a empezar a ver se detuvo, se disculpo con migo y salio del dojo y me dijo que esperara. Eso me extraño demasiado ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Tal parece que no lo conozco lo suficiente. Cuando regreso entro con Riu.

-No seria bueno que el padre se perdiera de esto… aunque se que no puedas verlo

-Gracias por pensar en mi Neji-San

-Les confesare algo, cuando Tenten estaba embarazada nunca me dejo hacer esto

Para mi esa noche fue especial, mi papá no nos dijo el sexo del bebe pero nos dijo que estaba sano y muy chiquitito, ya lo sabríamos mañana en la mañana, se notaba que Riu no podía esperar a eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenia 5 meses de embarazo y no me sentía tan mal… bueno si me sentía fatal, nadie me dijo que las nauseas eran tan malas, me moría todas las mañanas y cuando comía, nada se quedaba dentro de mi, ni tomar agua podía sin vomitar, mi niña estaría desnutrida cuando nazca.

Si dije niña, mi bebe era niña, seria una preciosa y encantadora niña, con su hermoso cabellito largo y todo eso, me encantaba la idea… creo que me hubiera gustado igual si fuera niño pero me gusta mas que sea niña.

Creo que me afecta mas por que estoy viviendo en Suna, el clima me debe de afectar según yo. Todos los días recibo cartas de mi mamá, papá, de Jade y de Danny, mi mamá diciéndome cosas sobre la bebe, mi papá pidiendo que vuelva mientras que Jade y Danny me entretienen en este lugar, no es que sea aburrido pero… no conozco a nadie,

a mis suegros… a la hermana de mi esposo pero los demás no se ni quienes son. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan diplomático? A si me case con el hijo del Kasekage

Estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, uno que me recomendó Jade por una de sus tantas cartas, según esto era un libro que le llevo su suegro cuando ella estaba embarazada y era muy conocido en Suna.

La trama era de una joven la cual se queda huérfana y tiene que tratar de sobrevivir por su cuenta y conoce a mucha gente y al conocer a toda esta gente decide viajar por el mundo.

-Valla… interesante- decía Yuni conforme iba avanzando con el libro -¿Cómo va a hacer eso?

-Dime que no estas delirando ¿Te sientes mal?- Riu acababa de llegar de una de las reuniones a las que tenia que asistir

-No estoy bien, es solo que este libro es muy interesante… eso es todo ¿Qué tal tu dia?

-Bien te tengo excelentes noticias

-¿Cuáles?

-Me han nombrado embajador de Suna en Konoha

-¡Eso es genial!

-Si y nos regresamos en 2 semanas

-¡Eso es mucho mejor! Claro no es que no me guste estar aquí pero quiero ver a mi mamá

-Lo se cariño- Riu me tomo de las manos a su esposa –lo ago para que puedas tener a nuestra bella hija en Konoha te sentirás mas segura al igual que yo

-Gracias amor

-Claro yo no te culpo si quieres huir de la vista de mi hermana… yo lo entendería

-Tu hermana es muy linda y simpática al contrario que la mía- dije con cierto modo de fastidio

-Hablando de nuestras hermanas…

-¿Si?

-Te has puesto a pensar que nuestra hija se podría parecer a ellas

-Por supuesto que no… ¿O si?- Me altere no quería que mi hija se pareciera a Himeko

-Pues puede tener algunas características físicas

-Ha tu hablas de eso… yo pensé que de su personalidad, no soportaría que mi hija fuera como Himeko

-Pero no por eso la dejarías de querer

-Yo no dije tal cosa Riu, todo lo que dije es… que no soportaría su carácter, no me imagino como seria en la adolescencia con casi todos los muchachos de su edad tras de ella

Al mencionar eso a mi esposo se le abrieron los ojos como platos, totalmente creo que el si no había pensado en eso… ¿Sentiría celos horita? Su hija aun no nacía y ya tenia celos de que otro hombre se la quitara… creo que si se parece a mi papá.

-No pienses en eso Yuni todavía no nace y ya la quieres con novio- me reclamo Riu

-Bueno tu dijiste eso de las hermanas, se que tu hermana salio muy callada y reservada pero Himeko no

-Ya entendí tu punto, mejor no pensemos en eso, ninguno de los dos- eso seria razonable pero… no se si pueda hacerlo –Ya que ni un nombre hemos pensado para ella

-Tienes razón yo no pero de seguro tu si

-Correcto ¿Quieres oírlos?

-Seguro haber si alguno me gusta

-Bien mis primeras opciones son los nombres de nuestras madres

-No

-Lo supuse, bien los siguientes son: Nira, Zila, Akio esos tres son mis favoritos

-Ha… no le llamare a mi hija así

-Etsuko, Hoshi, Kasumi, Kasuyo, Mari

-Puede que el primero

-Ayame, Cho ese suena algo chino por tu mamá

-Si pongo a mi mamá en esto tu madre se sentirá mal y no me gustaría eso

-Ok continuo Haruko,…

-Eso me suena a Haru

-Si pero no es mi culpa que le digamos primavera a Hatsuharu

-Bueno continua cielo

-A si… Minako, Shinju, ese quedaría por que estoy segura que tendrá tus ojos

-Y si tiene tus ojos

-¿Cuántas posivilidades hay de eso? Tendra sangre Hyuuga y no pasara

-Yo digo que puede pasar

-Y yo que no con mi hija, bueno seguiré Sora, Tamiko, Yuri

-Sora suena algo lindo, ese podría ser

-Me estoy acercando… Ariasu, Gina, Hikari, Natsumi

-¡Ese!

-¿Natsumi?

-No, Hikari o Luz me gusta y mucho

-Te dije que me acercaba

-Y me alegro que lo hayas mencionado

Solo nos quedamos un rato mas platicando sobre el nombre de nuestra hija, Subaku no Hikari sonaba muy lindo, jamás había pensado en ese nombre pero me alegro que mi esposo lo haya mencionado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era una mañana calida casi empezaba el otoño, era mediados de Agosto y era el mejor clima que había sentido en todo el embarazo, no me quejo de haber estado en Suna al contrario fui feliz por lo menos tenia libertad podía caminar, hacer algo de provecho… pero en mi propia casa no puedo moverme con libertad.

Desde que llegue me tuvieron muy bien cuidada, no querían que me pasara algo como caerme, tropezarme y algo le pasara a mi bebe como Jade comprenderá mejor que yo como le paso con el pobre de mi ahijado, pero se que no me caería de las escaleras, las escaleras del edificio AMBU son demasiado angostas bueno eso me han dicho yo nunca he entrado en ese lugar, en mi casa apenas había unos cuantos escalones.

Lo malo era que mis hermanos también vivían con migo y me cuidaban demasiado, con eso de que pronto cumpliría los 8 meses… todo puede pasar, eso se repetía mi papá una y otra vez y Tamaki para mi mal delirio hacia lo que Tsunade le ordenara, creo que necesita una novia así me dejara en paz.

Las indicaciones eran no moverme demasiado, me cansaría con facilidad así que estuvieran al pendiente de mi a todo momento, los mareos ya no estarían presentes pero que como Hikari ya había crecido mucho aplastaría mi vejiga y eso provocaría que fuera al baño constante mente.

-Quiero salir

-No puedes caminar

-Pues entonces cárgame

-Soy débil

-Eres demasiado fuerte Himeko

-Es que yo no quiero ir al parque

-Bueno ¿A donde quieres ir? Acepto ir a donde tu quieras

-A comer algo se me antoja una rica sopa de almejas

-Bien acepto comer eso… ¿Tendrán algo de queso? Quiero queso

-Tus locos antojos son igual de ridículos que tu

-Muy graciosita… solo iré al baño y podremos irnos

-Hay si yo no te ayudo

-Lo se

En cuanto me levante y camine un poco sentí como algo mojado, era extraño y ¿viscoso? Si lo era estaba descalza y se sentía así. Era la fuente se me rompió la fuente tenia 7 meses y 3 semanas de embarazo. No esto no me puede estar pasando, era momento de entrar en pánico algo malo le pasaría a mi pequeña Hikari.

-Himeko

-¿Si?

-Se me ha roto la fuente por favor por lo mas glorioso de esto no te alteres

Lo primero que le dije y lo primero que hizo

-¿Qué? No, no eso no puede ser posible tienes menos de 8 meses ¿Qué hago?

-Primero ¡No Entres En PANICO!, segundo ve y llama a mi papá a mi hermano a Riu a quien sea pero ya

-Si ya voy- salio de la recamara como alma traída por el diablo, me senté en la cama y me limpie los pies para ponerme mis zapatos

-¿Qué paso?

-Se me rompió la fuente Tamaki tienes que llevarme al hospital

-Si ya- me tomo en brazos y empezó a salir de la casa

-Himeko llévate mis cosas

Eso fue lo ultimo que alcance a decir, antes de salir veloz mente de mi casa en menos de lo que pensé llegue al hospital, me atendieron y me cambiaron, me pusieron en una habitación, en cuanto me pusieron en la cama sentí un dolor muy intenso eran las contracciones ya empezaron y en ese momento venia entrando Jade con Tsunade-Sama

-Se adelanto mas de 2 meses- comento Jade

-Si pero ahora lo importante es que el bebe nazca bien ¿Ya sentiste las contracciones?

-Algo…-alcance a contestar

-¿Es fuerte el dolor?

-Puedo soportarlo Tsunade-Sama

-Ya sabes que tienes que decirnos en cuanto el dolor sea muy fuerte

-Lo se Jade… ¿Dónde esta Riu?

-Mande a Kaoru por el ya no debe de tardar

-¡MI HIJA! ¡MI ESPOSA!

-Te lo dije

Riu entro gritando a la habitación algo asustado, lo primero que les digo es que no entren en pánico y es lo primero que hacen ¿Por qué?

-Cielo estoy bien no entres en Panico

-Es papá primerizo relájate- me aconsejo Tsunade –Bien ya revisamos todo las contracciones ya iniciaron pero tiene unos pocos centímetros de dilatación así que no pasara nada hasta dentro de unas horas

Ella se encamino a la puerta, mientras que Jade me susurraba al oído

-Tranquila… todo estará bien te lo prometo

Y salio de la habitación dejándonos solos, Riu se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y me beso en la frente.

-Lamento haber entrado en pánico pero… fue algo inevitable

-No te preocupes creo que aria lo mismo en su dado caso

-Eres una mujer fuerte no entraras en pánico nunca

-Pero si puedo tener miedo…

-¿Por?

-Se adelanto demasiado, ¿Y si le pasa algo?

-Jade te ha dicho que no lo permitirá y confió en ella

-Yo también pero en estas cosas nunca se sabe y si…- Riu me tapo la boca con un dedo

-No pasara relájate

Después de eso sentí otra contracción, dolían pero no podía utilizar las anestesias horita, si esto me dolía ¿Cómo me dolería en el parto?, me dedique a no hacer ruido a descansar era ya plena tarde y toda mi familia había llegado, pero apenas tenia 5 cm de dilatación ¿Por qué? Yo ya quería que naciera mi bebita para poder saber que estaba sana y salva.

Las contracciones eran ya cada vez mas constantes y ya no podía soportar mas, tendrían que hacerme cesaría lo sabia y no me importaba.

-Bien ahora te pondremos la anestesia- me informo Jade yo asentí

-Todo saldrá bien cariño- me dijo Riu

Sentí la anestesia y estaba lista, pero en cuanto empezaron el dolor no paro, gritaba porque me sentía muy mal pero me resistí, aunque Tsunade se dio cuenta y me durmió totalmente, yo no quiero eso, quiero saber que pasa con mi bebe.

-Necesito las pinzas- oí que alguien dijo ya no distinguí quien fue

-Listo

-Ya puedo verla

Mi bebe ya casi, ya mero… pero yo no pude resistir la anestesia me gano, me dormí y ya no supe como es que nació mi niña.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron 5 años desde entonces y cuido a mi pequeña como un gran tesoro, fue una grana luz para mi y para el hombre que amo. Al ver como juega recuerdo estas partes mas importantes de el embarazo.

-¿Ya estas de sentimental acaso?

-Uchiha no me molestes

-Vamos Yuni, se lo que significa para ti Hikari-Chan siempre que la traes a jugar con Sakumo te pones así

-No quiero que le pase nada

-Algo le pasara se caerá, se raspara, algún día se ira de misión y lo mas probable es que tu la estés apoyando

-Tengo por seguro

Mire a mi hija jugando con mi ahijado y la manera en que jugaban se veían tan lindos juntos.

-Sabes que me gustaría mas que le pasara a mi hija Jade

-No… que se vuelva monja como lo quiere Riu

-Eso jamás- le recalque –Me gustaría que se enamorara tan perdidamente como lo estoy de su padre

-Anda eres todo un manojo de amor y a mi me gustaría lo mismo para mi hijo, pero que se mantenga alejado de su suegro sino me quedo sin hijo

Siempre que nos reuníamos Jade y yo platicábamos que algún día seriamos consuegras, yo no obligaría nada a mi hija pero se notaba que quería demasiado a Sakumo y viceversa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hola se que me tarde ****demasiado y esto es muy corto, pero es que no podía escribirlo 1 estuve enferma de gravedad 2 no me podía poner en los zapatos de yuni por que prácticamente escribí lo del embarazo con Jade e intente que fuera diferente.**

**Espero que enserio les aya gustado y le doy una dedicatoria especial a mi muy querida mejor amiga y nee-san Ita!!! Sin ella esto no hubiera avanzado tanto.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente especial: Paso a Paso El Crecimiento del Pequeño Sakumo**

**Recuerden decirme de que quieren que escriba, Bye!!!**


	19. Especial Sakumo

**Bueno este es el 4to especial, como ustedes pidieron es acerca del crecimiento de Sakumo, espero que les guste…**

Haru y Jade regresaban del hospital después de 3 días de haber estado hay, en los brazos de la mujer se encontraba un pequeño bebe, envuelto en cobijas azul cielo, se notaba que la cabecita del infante y un poco de cabello en su cráneo se podía ver negro, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero su madre juraba que eran azules como los de su esposo.

Al llegar a su casa, todo estaba demasiado limpio, Haru supuso que su madre tenia algo que ver en eso, ya que en cuanto dijeron que podían llevarse a su hijo a su casa, ella empezó a hacer planes por que su nieto no podía ir a su casa así, era tan pequeño e indefenso que cualquier partícula de polvo podría hacerle daño.

-Ya estamos en casa pequeño- le dijo Jade a su hijo muy tiernamente

Ella empezó a subir las escaleras y su esposo iba detrás de ella, llegaron al segundo piso y fueron directo a la habitación que acondicionaron para Sakumo.

-Creo que es una habitación muy grande para el

-Pero es su habitación- dijo la ojiverde

-Si lo se, pero aun así es demasiado grande

Haru siguió reclamando el tamaño de la habitación con el de su hijo, mientras que Jade lo ponía en su cuna para que durmiera mas a gusto.

-Se ve tan indefenso

-Si –Haru tomo a su esposa por la cintura abrazándola contra el –Por eso opino que debería de dormir con nosotros por algún tiempo

-¿Crees que eso seria lo mejor?

-Por supuesto así podremos estar mas al pendiente de el que en esta gran habitación

-No te traumes con la habitación

-No lo ago- Haru notaba algo diferente en el cuerpo de su esposa y era la ausencia de su hijo en su vientre -¿Cómo te sientes tu?

-Bien… pero es extraño ahora el esta lejos de mi, tan apartado

-Bueno por lo menos si te tropiezas o caes ya no se lastimara el

-Que gracioso Hatsuharu- Jade se volteo para ver a su esposo

-Solo fue un comentario inocente

-Yo no le vi lo inocente

-Perdóname- el beso los labios de Jade- ¿Qué te parece si te duermes un rato?

-No quiero dormir

-Te ves algo cansada además recuerda lo que dijo tu doctora estrella: Debes dormir y comer muy bien de ahora en delante para recuperar fuerzas

-Dentro de poco vendrán todos a ver a Sakumo

-Yo los atenderé

En ese momento el pequeño empezó a llorar pidiendo la atención de sus padres.

-Calma ya pequeño- Jade cargo a su hijo viendo que era lo que le molestaba –Creo que tiene hambre

-Bien ¿lo amamantaras?

-Si… espero que lo haga bien esta vez

Jade se sentó en la mecedora y se descubrió su pecho derecho para que su hijo pudiera comer, mientras Haru veía la escena muy atento y con mucho cariño.

-Parece que si lo haces bien esta vez amor- mientras el peliplata decía eso acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

-Gracias, se siente extraño sabes

-Espero que te acostumbres

-Oh que no se me corte la leche- dijo Jade horrorizada

Oyeron como tocaron la puerta ya no tenían ni una hora fuera del hospital y lo mas seguro es que fuera Hikaru, era el mas emocionado con su sobrino ahora y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con el.

-Iré a abrirles, tomate todo el tiempo comelón ellos esperaran por ti- Haru beso la frente de Sakumo, y luego beso a su esposa para bajar a atender a los invitados.

Sakumo tenia ya 3 meses de nacido y dormía en la habitación de Jade por que Haru ya no lo quería regresar a la gran habitación. Jade aun estaba incapacitada para salir a misiones pero Haru si salía algunas ocasiones no muy lejos.

Ambos padres estaban dormidos, seguían desvelados, no es que Sakumo fuera una molestia pero se despertaba a altas horas de la noche y no se dormía hasta ya casi llegando la mañana. Tenia su horario volteado y eso era cansado para los padres.

Sakumo empezó a llorar, ya que era hora de comer para el pequeño, Jade se levanto perezosamente a darle de comer. Aun no se le cortaba la leche así que Sakumo no había querido probar nada de algún biberón. Haru se despertó detrás de ella siendo solidario además de que le encantaba ver cuando Jade alimentaba a su hijo, para el era algo hermoso.

-Sabes Sakumo algún día me quedare sin leche ¿Cómo le harás entonces?- le dijo Jade a su hijo a quien ya estaba alimentando

-Se ira de la casa a que alguien mas lo amamante- se burlo Haru del comentario de su esposa

-¡Eso nunca! El no se ira hasta que este muy grande…

-Sabes que bromeo verdad

-Yo no, no me gustaría separarme de el aun

-Cuando ya no tengas leche de seguro tendrá que aceptar los biberones pero eso será hasta mucho después

-Unos 2 meses mas

-Puede ser quien sabe

Jade termino de alimentarlo, prácticamente Sakumo se acababa los dos sustentos de leche que le brindaba su madre. Ella ya estaba a punto de hacerlo eructar cuando Haru le pidió hacer eso y se lo entrego.

-Ahora que hablamos de eso… que te parecería si…

-El tampoco se ira a la gran habitación, aquí esta a gusto y contento

-Tiene que acostumbrarse a dormir en la otra habitación

-Cuando ya no puedas amamantarlo

-¿Y si tiene 5 años y yo lo sigo amamantando?

-Pues… ni modo

-¡Haru!

-Ok solo hasta que tenga un año

-Puede ser

Vieron como el pequeño se dormía en brazos de su padre y bostezaba reclamando el sueño que perdió al tenerse que levantar a comer.

-Descansa comelón- eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo Haru antes de que volviera a caer dormido

Era una mañana muy temprano, Haru no se encontraba en la aldea por una misión que tenia que cumplir a un país no muy lejano del su casa, Jade mientras estaba con su hijo quien ya tenia 6 meses de edad, se acercaba la boda de su mejor amiga y hoy tendrían que ver el vestido de damas y el de las novias. El pequeño Hatake estaba en su silla alta y su madre intentaba darle de comer una papilla la cual era inapetente para Sakumo.

-Vamos Sakumo come- Jade le acerco la cucharita a la boca pero el la rechazo –Esto se veía tan fácil cuando Haru lo hacia- la ojiverde lo intento de nuevo pero fallo

-¿Quieres tu biberón? Te lo daré- le dijo Jade a su hijo

Jade ya no tenia leche y a Sakumo no le quedo de otra mas que tomar biberón no pareció notar la diferencia, aunque sabia que podía obtener mas de la botella. Aun así empezaron a alimentarlo con papillas, pero solo Haru podía hacer eso nadie mas que el, y cuando se iba de misión era imposible para Jade alimentarlo con esos sustentos de alimentos.

-¿Eres feliz?- le pregunto Jade a Sakumo mientras lo levantaba en brazos para salir de la casa –Me alegro por que ahora tenemos que ir a que te midas varios trajes, te veras muy apuesto.

Salieron de la casa y en el camino se encontraron a Hikaru que venia de regreso en compañía de Kaoru que venían en sentido contrario.

-Oh pero si es nuestro pequeño sobrino- dijeron ambos a la vez –Y nuestra pequeña hermana

-¿Pequeña?

-Admítelo eres mas baja que nosotros- le confirmo Kaoru mientras Hikaru tomaba en brazos a Sakumo

-Eso no me hace pequeña

-Te conviene, así aparentas menos edad- dijo Hikaru mientras jugaba con Sakumo a levarlo por los aires, sin duda el mayor de los gemelos lo tenia demasiado consentido.

-¿Me llamaste vieja?- claramente se notaba que ese comentario molesto a la mayor de los Uchihas

-Déjalo así Jade-nee-chan- le contesto Kaoru –Mejor dinos a donde te dirigías con Sakumo-kun

-Iba casa de Yuni quiere que me mida algunos vestidos y que vea la prueba de su vestido de novia

-¿Por qué no nos dejas al pequeño Sakumo?- se vio ilusionado Kaoru

-Pensaba comprarle un traje de regreso

-Se lo puedes comprar sin que el este presente u otro día, por favor hermana hoy es mi día libre- suplico Hikaru

-Esta bien… pero… si tienes problemas me buscas ¿De acuerdo?

-Mas claro que el agua no podría estar- dijeron los dos antes de que su hermana se despidiera de su hijo y siguiera su camino.

-Bien vallamos a casa para poder jugar Sakumo-kun

Llegaron a la casa y salieron al patio donde Sakura ya había acondicionado un área para su nieto, donde pudiera jugar sin que nada lo molestara.

-Vallamos al columpio- menciono Kaoru

-No mejor juguemos con las figuras armables

-Eso es aburrido Hikaru

-Es mas aburrido el columpio, así no puedes interactuar bien con tu sobrino

-¿Qué nunca has visto como juegan Haru y Jade con Sakumo en el columpio?

-No

-Deja te muestro

Kaoru tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo sentó en el columpio, mientras lo balanceaba, y en eso Hikaru callo en cuenta que los padres de su sobrino nunca jugaban aquí con el.

-Me engañaste

-Yo no hice tal cosa, solo te iba a mostrar

-Sácalo de hay

-Ya no puedo no ves lo divertido que esta

La cara de Sakumo era de diversión, y pataleaba muy fuerte para ser mas elevado, Hikaru solo hizo un pequeño puchero, pero luego se empezó a acercar hacia donde estaban su hermano y su sobrino, para después cuando el se elevara acercar su cara y hacer que el pequeño gritara de emoción e intentara tomarle de la cara.

-Vez Hikaru te dije que seria divertido

-Ahora juguemos a las figuras armables

-Bien

Hikaru saco a Sakumo del columpio y lo sentó dentro del corral para luego sacarle las figuras armables. El pelinegro empezó a tomar varias, y las empezó a aventar.

-¿Por qué hace eso?

-No le gustan

-Ya me di cuenta Kaoru

-Pero mira- el menor de los Uchihas señalo los montones que hacia el pequeño, curiosamente estaban divididos por colores, azules, rojos, verdes y amarillos –Sorprendente

-Que pequeño tan inteligente- Hikaru se acerco a el, mientras veía como ya empezaba a armar una figura con algo de dificultad

-¿Sabrán sus padres de esto?

-No lo se… puede ser nuestro secreto

-Igual como intentaremos que haga las mismas maldades que hacíamos nosotros en el cuartel AMBU

-Que haga enojar a su abuelo Kakashi como cuando nos conoció

-Papá estará orgulloso de el por eso

-El estará orgulloso haga lo que haga no vez como lo adora

En eso se vio como un armable voló hacia la frente de Kaoru, ambos gemelos voltearon a ver a Sakumo quien le sacaba la lengua a Kaoru, parecía ofendido por algo.

-Jajaja creo que el esta de acuerdo que haga lo que haga será idolatrado, no solo por molestar a su abuelo- otro armable voló a la cabeza de Hikaru.

-Pensó que te burlabas de el- Kaoru ahora reía de su hermano –Vamos Sakumo no te molestes pensamos que eres demasiado inteligente y poderoso incluso para dominar al mundo

-Y eso que aun no sabe hablar

Hikaru esquivo otro armable que casi le da en el ojo, el niño tenia en sus venas la sangre Uchiha sin duda alguna, los gemelos guardaron ese momento como para ellos mismos, algún día tendrían una gran aneadota que contar de su sobrino.

Era noviembre, casi el ese año acababa, estaban reunidos en casa de los Yamanaka, todos sin acepción alguna, por mas que Jade decía que aria mucho frió para su hijo, todos la convencieron de que si lo cubría de montones de cobijas no le pasaría nada.

Y así fue como Sakumo Hatake llego a la casa de los huéspedes, envuelto en muchas cobijas, pero en cuanto se las quitaron de encima, intento salir corriendo con eso de que ya podía medio pararse bien, intentaba correr, casi volar.

Haru lo tomo de las manos para que caminara pero, avanzaba 2 pasitos y se sentaba, luego se volvía a parar y avanzaba 2 pasitos, todo era un siclo.

-Mi ahijado se ve tan tierno- pronuncio el rey del escándalo

-Si pero a mi se me entumen los brazos

-¿Para que embarazas a Jade?

-Que gracioso Inei, di todo lo que puedas mientras el no te entienda, no pasara nada y no te golpeare tan fuerte que tu rostro quedara desconfigurado

-Vamos, el no entenderá lo que es sexo

-Si aprende la palabra, no te la acabas Yamanaka

-¿Qué han hecho con tigo Hatake? El matrimonio no te hace bien

-No me gustaría que mi hijo aprenda esas cosas, tan feas

-Pero si aun no habla

-¡Aun peor!- grito el peliplata- Suponte que la primera palabra que diga sea esa ¿Qué crees que haga Jade con tigo?

-Entiendo- Inei estaba blanco de solo pensarlo, y bebió un poco de lo que tenia en el vaso.

Yaki paso por donde estaban, y vio que Sakumo quería caminar, y le empezó a hacer señas, se hinco y lo empezó a llamar.

-Ven Sakumo –Yaki le abrió los brazos y el empezó a avanzar Haru lo intento detener pero parecía estar en perfecto equilibrio –Muy bien Sakumo, ven con tu tío –Sakumo siguió caminando, sin perder el equilibrio y Haru lo seguía con cuidado por si se iba hacia delante o atrás.

-Jade- llamo Haru –Ven a ver esto

Jade llego y vio que su hijo caminaba hacia Yaki con demasiado equilibrio

-Muy bien Sakumo sigue caminando- le animo su madre y el siguió

De repente todos pusieron la atención en el, Yaki retrocedía cada vez que casi se acercaba, todos le apoyaban, diciendo su nombre. Ino tenia una cámara con lo que grababa todo, a Yuni se le ocurrió ponerse a un lado de Yaki ya cuando estaba a punto de termina para ver a quien escogería.

El pequeño se quedo parado un segundo a ver a quien escogería, pero atrás de ellos, estaba su abuelo, Sasuke mirando la escena algo retirado, el pequeño no dudo y salio corriendo por el pasando en medio de los dos adultos. Corrió tan rápido que a Haru no le dio tiempo de seguirlo.

Sasuke se agacho para recibir a su nieto en brazos y al cargarlo, paso algo que nadie esperaba que hiciera, dijo su primera palabra pero no era la que todos esperaron.

-Sexo- dijo el pequeño Hatake

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron abruptamente, al igual de Yuni y de Yaki que estaban cercas.

-Sexo- volvió a repetir el pequeño infante, pero esta vez quien lo escucho fueron Jade y Haru, ambos se voltearon a ver atónitos.

-Jade… ¿Dime por que dice eso?

-Yo no se papá, jamás hemos dicho esa palabra en frente de el

-Pero yo si se quien- Haru volteo a ver al Yamanaka quien prácticamente ya estaba saliendo por la puerta discretamente

-Tu… -Jade supo bien a quien veía su esposo -…Morirás – los puños de ojiverde estaban bien cerrados y se tronaba los nudillos

-No fue mi intención, puede que hayan oído mal

-Sexo

-No oímos mal Inei… reza por que no te alcance o morirás sin dejar alguna descendencia- le dijo Jade ya totalmente enojada, en sus ojos se podía ver el Mangekyō Sharingan –Te daré menos tiempo del que te esperas

Inei salio veloz mente de la casa, siendo perseguido por Jade, quien estuvo a punto de destruirlo con una de sus técnicas de fuego desarrollada por ella misma, Haru solo se quedo conteniendo la electricidad en su brazo, nadie se le acerco mas que su padre cuando estuvo a punto de hablarle algo paso.

-Malo

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakumo quien pronuncio otra palabra, "sexo", "malo" podía pronunciarlos con tanta facilidad, Set estaba cerca de donde estaba Sasuke quien lo tenia en brazos y le dijo:

-Mi niño hermoso podrías decir, abuela

-Buela- repitió Sakumo

-Ahora di Abuelo- le pidió Sasuke

-Buelo

-Increíble dice todo lo que le pedimos- se emociono Set- claro que jamás habíamos pronunciado esas palabras en su presencia

-Eso explicaría por que dijo "sexo" si Inei se la mantiene con el ya que es su padrino- dijo Yaki tratando de entender

-Di Danny

-Any

-D-A-N-N-Y

-Any

-Ya casi pequeño

-Hay palabras mas importantes que esas Danny-comento Yuni- Haru dile que diga papá

-Ya lo hemos intentado y jamas lo ha dicho- el peliplata le contesto a su amiga y compañera de equipo tomando a su hijo en brazos

-Inentalo

-Bien, Sakumo di "Papá"

-ata

-Papá

-Aya

-Se los dije

-Entonces que diga mamá- dijo Sakura esta vez

-Aya

-Se los digo hemos intentado, que diga esas dos palabras pero no las dice… para la mala suerte de Inei dijo… pues sexo

-Sexo- dijo muy feliz Sakumo aplaudiendo

-Lo malo, es que Jade no comprendió que es un niño pequeño y que pronto se le olvidara esa palabra, al no saber como utilizarla en su vida hasta que sea ya un joven adulto- dijo Kakashi quien estuvo esperando el momento ideal para hablar –Aunque fue impresionante ver el Mangekyō Sharingan de Jade

-Sharindan

-Puede decir Sharingan pero no mama o papa- pregunto Naruto algo decilucionado y confundido

-Sharindan, aya, ata

-Nuestro sobrino es mucho mas inteligente de lo que parece- concluyeron los gemelos

Había pasado la boda de Yuni, Inei había sido perdonado por Jade ya que esta no tenia el corazón para matar a uno de sus amigos. Después de que le informaron que su hijo decía todo tipo de palabras menos papá y mamá entendió algunas cosas… pero no que no pudiera decir esas palabras tan importantes.

Estaban acostados en el suelo de la casa, Haru tenia en su pecho dormido a Sakumo que cada día estaba más grande, mientras que con su brazo tenia a su esposa y esta a su vez lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Pronto cumplirá un año- comento Jade

-Un gran año ha pasado- suspiro Haru -¿Qué es lo que aremos?

-No había pensando en nada aun…¿Tu si?

-Tampoco… supongo que sus dos super abuelas pensaran en algo

-Es lo mas probable, seria incapaz de arruinar cualquier plan que tengan- dijo la ojiverde con una pequeña risita

-Hace mucho que no te reías de esa manera

-¿Te burlas de mi o que?

-Cuando te reías así era cuando en ocasiones te besaba el cuello

-No siempre lo hacia

-¿Segura?

Jade se quedo pensando un rato, y luego nomás escondió el rostro en el pecho de su esposo muy cercas de donde dormía su hijo.

-Eso seria un no

-Cállate Hatake no me molestes, mejor duérmete

Haru beso la coronilla de su esposa para después los dos quedar totalmente dormidos. Se quedaron dormidos no mas de 1 hora, cuando se fueron despertando se dieron cuenta que algo faltaba. Sakumo

-¿Dónde esta?

-Como se bajo de mi pecho sin que me diera cuenta- comento el peliplata –Eso es imposible

-¿Cómo? Ya no importa busca a Sakumo no pudo ir muy lejos, y si le paso algo… pudo haber ido a la cocina, ¡se salio por la ventana!, por favor que aya ido con mis papas- decía mil cosas la ojiverde mientras inspeccionaba cada parte de la casa y vio como la puerta corrediza de cristal estaba abierta y salio corriendo para encontrar a su hijo junto con su esposo.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, vieron que Kaoru estaba con Umi Nara platicando en la sala, pero no estaba Sakumo, preguntaron por el niño pero dijeron que no lo habían visto, rápidamente ellos también se unieron a la búsqueda, buscaron por todas las casas del fraccionamiento pero no lo encontraron.

Salieron del fraccionamiento y empezaron a buscar, pronto había varios buscando al pequeño infante ¿Qué tan lejos podía ir un niño de apenas 11 meses de edad? Apenas caminaba bien y sin caerse, podía hablar pero no tanto, ¿¡Donde estaba!?

Kakashi al enterarse de lo de su nieto por uno de los hijos de Kurenai, Okisha para ser mas exactos, invoco a sus 8 perros para que lo empezaran a buscar, Himiko Hyuuga utilizo su Byakugan para localizar al pequeño y lo encontraron, los perros dieron con el mismo rastro que había dado la vista blanca de la menor de los Hyuuga.

Los padres no esperaron más y fueron por el, regresaron al fraccionamiento y lo encontraron en su habitación, dormido sobre un gran oso de peluche que Hikaru le había regalado cuando nació, buscaron en todos lados menos en la casa. Casi toda la aldea (por no exagerar tanto) busco al pequeño Hatake y al encontrarlo dormido tal placidamente, olvidaron todo ese incidente.

Pasaron 2 años, todo ese tiempo ya no volvieron a descuidar a Sakumo, si no se quedaba Jade con el, lo hacia Haru, sino los 2 abuelos, Hikaru o Kaoru, sus padrinos, quien sea, ya no lo volvieron a dejar solo, ahora menos que caminaba a la perfeccion y podía hablar bien, todo le lograría pasar.

Casi siempre que a Jade y a Haru les tocaba salir de misión lo dejaban con Yuni ya que ella aun tenia incapacidad y la pequeña Hikari estaba en la casa para que no se aburriera y tuviera a alguien con quien jugar.

Hikaru y Sakumo casi siempre estaban juntos, jugaban de todo y como sea, era lógico ya que sus madres eran mejores amigas, para muchos fuera de la aldea les resulto demasiado inconveniente siendo ambos herederos de 2 de los clanes mas importantes y fuertes de Konoha eso representaría un peligro, más al ser de ambos un hombre y una mujer podría surgir algún tipo de romance, eso si seria peligroso, una combinación de Dujutsus es… desastroso, la creación de otro clan eso obviamente no lo querían otras naciones.

Esos niños serian protegidos al ser vistos de esa manera y valla que estuvieron a punto de ser secuestrados ambos, pero las cosas eran detenidas antes de que algo fuera mas grabe. Estaban bajo vigilancia AMBU constantemente. Hasta que Hikari fue enviada a Suna para que estudiar en la academia de esa villa.

Yuni ya había tenido a su segundo hijo al cual llamo Kenshin como su compañero de equipo y al que consideraba un hermano igual lo hacia su esposo. Mientras que Jade estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo igual, unos 3 años después de que naciera Kenshin, era una niña la cual llamaron Mikoto, como la abuela de Jade.

-Papá- llamo Sakumo a Haru

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Los bebes lloran mucho?

-Algunos si, tu llorabas pero era por que querías mucha atención

-¿Mi hermanita será igual?

-No se, puede que si, puede que no

-¿Cómo es posible que haya cabido en la panza de mamá durante tanto tiempo?

-Esa es la magia de la vida

-La magia es genial…

Ambos estaban en el hospital, esperando a que dieran de alta a Jade y poderse llevar a la pequeña Mikoto.

-¿Ella nos va a querer?

-Si

-¿Ustedes me dejaran de querer por que ella necesita mas atención?

-Claro que no, eso jamás pasara- le dijo Haru muy rápido a su hijo –Nunca te dejaremos de querer tu mamá y yo, nunca hagas lo que hagas, a ti y a tu hermana los queremos por igual

-¿Aunque jamás hayas visto a Mikoto-chan?

-Aunque nunca la haya visto, tu mamá y yo jamás te vimos cuando estabas en su panza y te queríamos mucho y aun te seguimos queriendo

-¿Cómo quieres que sea?

-No te entiendo hijo- al peliplata le causaba gracia como su hijo cambiaba rápidamente de actitud y de preguntas

-Su físico

-Eso no importa, mientras este sana y salva

En eso llamaron a Hatsuharu para que pudiera sacar a Jade de la habitación junto con su bebita, salieron rápido del hospital, cuando estaban a punto de salir se encontraron con Kaede, si la querida prima de Jade, a quien el Hokage le había mandado ir a Suna a cuidar a Hikari, si ella estaba aquí Hikari también, eso puso muy feliz a Sakumo.

Los 5 se fueron caminando hasta el fraccionamiento, Kaede y Sakumo jugaban muy felices a las carreras, curiosamente el pequeño de 6 años siempre le ganaba a su tía. Cuando llegaron, Mikoto seguía dormida, la pusieron en su cuna que estaba en la habitación de Jade y Haru, si Haru volvió a poner la cuna en el cuarto, no dejaría que su pequeña princesa durmiera sola en esa gran habitación.

Nuevamente como cuando nació Sakumo vinieron a ver a la pequeña la cual no se despertaba para nada, ni con un solo ruido ni nada, Hikari fue solo un momento ya que estaba cansada por el viaje y eso no le agrado a Sakumo por que no podía jugar con su amiga.

Cuando casi todos se fueron, Sakumo entro a la habitación de sus padres para poder ver a su hermanita aun que sea unos minutos. Vio que estaba envuelta en muchas mantas y sus ojos los tenia cerrados.

-Miko-Chan despierta- le llamo bajito –Vamos hermanita despierta, quiero ver tus ojos

Pero Mikoto no despertó, estaba muy cómoda tal y como estaba. Sakumo decidió tocarla con su mano para quitarle tantas cobijas de encima, le quito las que tenia en la cabeza y vio que tenia un poco de cositas blancas, el intento quitárselas, pero no se iban, de inmediato se dio cuenta que era su cabello.

Era muy suave y se veía muy bonito, en ese momento recordó algo, parecía caer del cielo, mientras veía a su hermanita dormir en su cuna y el estaba arriba de una silla, pero volvió a recordar caía desde el cielo, todos estaban muy felices, volvió a acariciar el poco cabello de su hermanita.

Y recordó, era todo blanco y frió, el vestido de su madrina Yuni era igual, incluso se confundía, el estaba adentro del dojo en brazos de su madre, Haru y Jade veían caer algo del cielo mientras le preguntaban ¿Qué era? ¿Qué pasaba?.

Era frió y blanco, como el agua, pero el agua no era blanca y no se acumulaba en el piso. Un poco de eso le cayo en la nariz, estaba muy frió pero era una bonita sensación, intento quitárselo rápido de la nariz pero esa cosa blanca ya se había ido.

Blanco y Frió

Era una sensación tan fresca y un acto muy bonito verlo caer del cielo, el ya no volvió a verlo hasta esta tarde que su hermanita estaba dormida, con lo poco de cabello que tenia. Sakumo ya sabia lo que era y en ese momento decidió cual seria el nombre de su hermanita.

-Yuki- dijo el tocándole la cabeza –Hime no Yuki, si eres la princesa de mi papá entonces debes ser la princesa de la nieve.

**Desde este momento empieza un Sakumo POV**

Palabras Raras…

Mi nombre es Sakumo Hatake, tengo 8 años y me encuentro sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol meditando sobre la vida… o como diría mi mama "pensando en mis travesuras". Aunque en realidad, estoy pensando en algo que escuché a mis compañeros decir…

"Hacer el Amor"

El chico Inuzuka me dijo que espiara a mis padres por las noches, así entendería mejor de lo que se trata, pero aun sigo sin entender… Cada noche, en la que mis padres no tienes misiones, escucho que ven una película de terror.

¿Cómo lo se?

La luz de la televisión esta prendida y escucho como los personajes gritan de terror, junto con mi madre, mientras mi padre se ríe. Cuando termina la película voy en silencio en a su habitación… y lo único que veo es que mi padre esta sobre mi madre y le acaricia el rostro, antes de depositar un beso en su rostro y quedarse dormido sobre su pecho.

He hecho lo mismo durante 3 semanas y el resultado siempre es el mismo: "una caricia, un beso y un abrazo"… así que concluí que eso debe ser hacer el amor…

Poco a poco comienza a hacer mucho frío, hasta que escucho una carcajada en el suelo, sacudo mi cabeza, tenía nieve, a decir verdad… era mucho

-Oye… Cabeza de nieve… ¿podrías bajar un momento? –era Sabaku no Hikari, mi mejor amiga y si me preguntaran la niña mas linda del curso… pero es demasiado linda que siempre la molestan mis amigos, por suerte siempre estoy para defenderla…

-¿Qué quieres Ojos de Luna? –le dijo mientras la miro a los ojos divertido

-Quiero hacer un mono de nieve, pero me gustaría algo de ayuda.

En ese momento aparece Yoshinori Inuzuka, mi mejor amigo, quien a veces podía resultar ser molesto… y en ese momento lo era.

-Kari… si quieres yo te puedo ayudar… -dijo Yoshi sonriendo- pero a cambio quiero hacerte el amor.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Hikari molesta- ¿de que demonios estas hablando? Y no me digas Kari

-Yoshi… no aras eso con ella. –dije amenazándolo mientras bajaba del árbol

-De acuerdo… voy a molestar a Niki matando a un bicho… -dijo Yoshi divertido.

Tan rápido como llegó Yoshinori se fue a molestar a Bishiniki Aburame, ya algo mas tranquilo empecé a empujar nieve, mientras Hikari me miraba raro.

-¿De que estaba hablando Yoshi-chan? –dijo Hikari aun confundida.

-No le hagas caso, son tonterías que dice…

-Dime… -Dijo ella mirándome con esos ojitos de gatito suplicantes.

-No se como explicarlo… hacer el amor es como….

-Como que? –pregunto ella confundida.

-Pues… ¿Me dejarías mostrarme?-dije un poco apenado

-¿Me va a doler? –me preguntó nerviosa.

-No creo… por lo menos a mi mamá no le duele…-dije tranquilamente.

Me miró confundida, mientras yo me acercaba lentamente, no quería darle un beso en los labios, pues eso es asqueroso… pero sus mejillas son suaves… o al menos eso estoy sintiendo…

Acaricio su rostro lentamente, veo como sus mejillas se ponen algo rojas y como inconcientemente retrocede, hasta que queda atrapada entre yo y un árbol.

-¿Por qué te escapas? Somos amigos y nunca te haría daño… -dije seriamente, mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo siento… es una reacción normal… -dice nerviosa- ante lo… lo desconocido.

-De acuerdo… no seas tan formal… es algo molesto… -le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Mi abuelo paterno es el kazekage, mi abuelo materno es el líder de un clan, mi padre es el futuro kazekage, mi madre una de las mejores matronas… no puedes decirme que no sea formal…

-Tienes 7 años niña… -le digo mientras sigo acariciando su rostro- deja las formalidades de lado…

Poco a poco me acerco a su mejilla, estoy nervioso, lo admito, es la primera vez que hago el amor con alguien… coloco mis labios sobre su mejilla, es suave y sabe a sandia, además de estar roja… si tuviera pecas como Niki, Hikari sería una Sandía muy deliciosa…

Me aparto para mirar su rostro, luego le acaricio el cabello desordenándoselo un poco… para que se vea… como una niña de 7 años normal…

-¿te dolió? –pregunte curioso, pero mas como burla.

-No… -dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que no entendí… ya que sonrojada se veía más bonita.- ¡le voy a contar a mi mama! –dijo mientras comenzaba a correr riendo

Me quedo pensando algunos segundos… tratando de recordar algo que me dijo Yoshinori… creo que era… "Si haces el amor y tus padres se enteran… como los adultos son tan complejos los separará para siempre"… Hikari y yo somos amigos desde que nació… y si mi tío se entera de esto… ¡SE LA QUEDRÁ LLEVAR A SUNA!

-Hikari! Espera! –grité 30 segundos después de su partida.

Ella seguía corriendo… a pesar de se mas pequeña, era mucho mas rápida… de seguro Neji-sama la había estado entrenando en secreto… trato de detenerla con alguna técnica de atado, pero las evita como si fuera a esquivar a una gran roca estando a 10 metros de distancia… mi abuelo me contó que eso solo Tenten-sama pudo hacerlo…

Simplemente su familia esta loca, Sasu-Sama no me obliga a esquivar fuego… ni Saku-Sama me obliga a esquivar babosas balas… aunque si babosas tortugas… Solo se que Sasu-Sama fue un peligro para la aldea… pero conmigo no es peligroso…

Me estoy desviando del tema, Hikari esta a solo 10 centímetros de mi… cuando estoy a punto de atraparla… me doy cuenta que estamos en su casa y que Riu-sama y Yuni-sama se encontraban tomando te verde en la terraza.

-Hikari-Chan… ¿Qué le pasó a tu abrigo? –pregunta mi tío, mientras me mira de reojo… ¿Es mi imaginación o vi un poco de arena en el aire?

-No me lo puse Papi…tenía calor

-De acuerdo… ¿quieres un poco de te verde? ¿tu quieres te Sakumo? –dijo mi tia sonriente, mirando de reojo a mi tío, quien tomaba su te tranquilo…o al menos eso simulaba

-No gracias… -respondió Hikari por los dos- Mami… Mami… ¿Donde esta Ten-Sama? –pregunto sonriente y aun con sus mejillas un poco rojas… mi tío me miro perturbado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño?

-Es que… le quería preguntar que sintió cuando Neji-Sama le hizo el amor por primera vez y quería saber si es lo mismo que yo sentí… -decía ella sonriente y sonrojada.

A Yuni-san se le cayó la taza, mi tío simplemente escupió el te por los aires, comencé a sentir escalofríos, por un segundo podría sentir que mi corazón se detuvo y que algo comenzaba a subir por mi pierna… No había alcanzado a advertirle a Hikari de las consecuencias que daban los adultos a "Hacer el Amor".

-Riu… llama a Jade ahora… -dijo mi tia cortamente, mientras que en su rostro, a los lados de los ojos, las venas estaban marcadas y su brazo tocaba el de Riu-San, miré al piso y pude ver un montón de arena en el suelo.

MI tío se fue refunfuñando, mientras aquella sensación de mi pierna se detuvo, Yuni-san me miró sorprendida, mientras le arreglaba el cabello a Hikari. Reprimí el deseo de decirle que se lo dejara así… no quería mas problemas… en eso las palabras de Yoshi-chan resonaron "Si el padre de la niña a la que le hiciste el amor se entera… tratará de matarte… quizás no lo haga ese día… pero ten seguro que lo hará…"

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que llegaron mis padres; me di cuenta porque escuché como mi mamá gritó un "¿¡QUE!?" como nunca antes la hubiera escuchado.

Cuando entraron en la terraza, en donde yo y Hikari éramos vigilados por mi tia para no escaparnos de los problemas, como siempre lo hacíamos… lo primero que dijo mi mama fue…

-Sakumo Obito Hatake Uchiha… ¿¡Que diantres hiciste!?

-Tia... –pronunció Hikari antes de que pudiera confrontar los hechos- no me dolió… Sakumo solo me acaricio la mejilla y me… abrazó... muy fuerte contra su pecho… es… que mis… amigas me dijeron… -dijo Hikari muy nerviosa… aunque me pongo un poco triste porque no contó del beso que le di.- que eso era… "hacer el amor"

De repente, los adultos cambian sus caras, de unas caras molestas y perturbadas, cambian a unas sorprendidas y mi mamá y mi tía comienzan a reír.

-Niños… no saben el susto que me dieron… -dijo Yuni algo molesta- por poco… mi traje nuevo se transforma en uno de funeral.

Hikari me mira confundida… yo empiezo a sentir que la sangre se me enfría por tercera vez en el día.

-Lo que Yuni quiere decir… es que no nos asusten de esa manera…

-¿Qué es hacer el amor? –preguntó Hikari algo molesta.

-Mejor vayan a jugar con la nieve, antes de que me de por derretirla… -dijo mi padre mientra se subía sus guantes.

Comenzamos a tirarnos bolas de nieve, mis tíos y mis padres entraron, con el inicio de la caída de nieve, mientras que ambos cansados no sentamos en la nieve.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste lo del beso? –le pregunté después de algunos minutos de silencio.

-Es que… no creo que fuera necesario… no quería ver la arena subir por tu pie de nuevo… -dijo Hikari apenada.- creo que todo esto es mi culpa…

-No lo es… yo… -no digo nada… ¿Cómo le digo que yo quería hacerlo?... me estoy juntando mucho con los adultos… ahora todo es mas difícil.

-Sakumo… me van a mandar a Suna en las vacaciones… -dijo de repente- no quiero ir… pero tengo que ver a mis abuelos… -se apoyó en mi pecho y sin notarlo le acaricié el cabello.

Sin que me diera cuenta, nuestros labios se juntaron, mis mejillas estaban rojas… Ella entró corriendo, mientras yo salí corriendo…

…

Desperté de mi sueño, ya que ese día era tan ilógico para mi, ya que jamás volvió a nevar, nunca nevaba en Konoha, obviamente jamás espié a mis padres menos para averiguar que era eso de "hacer el amor", ya sabia lo que era y no era lo que en mi sueño yo pretendía que fuera, estaba alucinando, alucinaba con ella, con Subaku no Hikari, la quería, se fue a Suna en invierno creo que por eso sueño con ella y ese beso. Ella solo volvía para fechas importantes como cumpleaños y el aniversario de su tío Kenshin Nara.

Estábamos sentados debajo de un árbol, descansando de su largo entrenamiento, yo junto con mis dos compañeros de equipo nuestro Sensei nos dijo que descansáramos y luego nos fuéramos, Yoshinori Inuzuka era mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos 8 años y "afortunadamente" me ha tocado con el en el mismo equipo, he compartido tantas experiencias junto a el. Mientras que el miembro femenino del equipo era Bishiniki Abúrrame mejor conocida como Niki, ella era ajena a todo el mundo que tuviera relación con Yoshi, como llamaba yo a mi amigo, aunque para mi desgracia estaba muy al pendiente de mi mundo, si a Niki le atraía, prácticamente a casi todas las niñas que estuvieron con migo en la academia… pero yo solo tenia ojos para Hikari aunque mi tío Riu intentara arrancarme los ojos algún día.

-Te digo Niki eso fue lo que paso ese día

-Claro que no mi tío estuvo en esa misión y nadie puede desprender su cuerpo sin alguna conexión de chakra

-Pero el si

-Moriría

-Murió

-¿¡Por que no dijiste eso desde un principio!?

-¿No lo hice?

-Siempre haces lo mismo Yoshi-kun jamás dices las cosas bien- comento Niki que se dio cuenta que ya había despertado- Hola dormilón- me saludo eufóricamente

-Hola ¿Qué discuten?

-La misión que se ha comentado toda la semana, en la cual participo el tío de Niki-Chan y el tuyo también este… Hikaru-San

-Cierto- afirme dándole la razón a mi amigo, a mi loco mejor amigo

Siempre que hablaban esos dos peleaban, siempre los molesto desde hace mucho con eso, por que parecían "recién casados", pero aun así seguían peleando sospecho que se amaban en secreto, y que no me habían dicho pero no importaba algún día lo tendrían que hacer publico.

-Desde que tenemos 8 ustedes siempre se molestan mutuamente… seguros que no sienten nada el uno por el otro- empecé nuevamente la conversación para que se molestaran

-No- contestaron al unísono

-¿Seguros?

-Si

-Algún día lo admitirán

-Eso no pasara

-Si claro- dije con ironía

-Mira Sakumo amigo mió, tu tendrías problemas con Hikari si algo llegara a pasar

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Por qué Hikari?- veloz mente Niki volvió al asecho a acosarme

-Bueno hay demasiados secretos si lo llega saber Riu-San… y tu sabes perfectamente por que Niki, sabes que a Sakumo le…

-No lo digas, no lo digas- Niki se tapo los oídos con las manos, pretendiendo saber que no entendía.

¿Realmente aun se hacia ilusiones de que yo la querría? Se que es cruel pero no podría, seria inútil intentarlo, ya se que suena algo petulante y pretencioso algo muy "Uchiha" pero tiene que entender yo quiero a Hikari.

-Vamos Niki no puedes pretender no saber, yo se que te duele pero Hikari es muy linda

-¿¡QUE!?- pregunto Niki alarmada –Tu También, yo no se que le ven a esa niña

-No molestes a mi amiga- la defendí, era mi amiga para mi desgracia

-Por eso mismo es tu amiga ¿Crees que te aria caso?- me dijo algo ofendida Niki

-No por que me ara caso a mi- dijo rápidamente Yoshi, a veces quería arrancarle la cabeza y claro que podía

-¡Cállate Yoshinori!

-Cállame Bishiniki

-Yo me largo hagan lo que quieran- dije algo frustrado con la situación siempre era lo mismo, no dudaba que en cuanto se diera la vuelta ellos acabarían esa farsa.

Caminaba sin algún rumbo, tal vez iría por mi hermana pequeña a la escuela y pasaríamos por un helado, pero en el camino la gente me miraba feo, en algún tiempo pensaba por que era un Uchiha o llevaba la sangre de los Egun, la sangre del demonio como mi abuela Setsuna la llamaban, era un Jakal, un Uchiha traidor, aunque su apellido fue Hatake era lógico que era un Uchiha, mi cabello negro, mi mirada era igual de fría y mas por el color de ojos.

Pero no me importaba, aunque estaba seguro de que no era esa razón o al menos eso pensaba, suponía que era por mi nombre, ya que cuando mi mamá iba con el la miraban con asombro y respeto y a mi papá igual pero a mi no.

¿Sakumo Hatake? Era el problema, yo sabía quien tendría la respuesta, mi hermanita puede esperar 1 hora más. Fui directo con la persona que le diría que había pasado, la persona más chismosa de la aldea, mi padrino Inei Yamanaka.

Llegue a donde se encontraba y me recibió muy animadamente, pero creo que mi cara no demostraba ni una sola expresión, entones Inei se dio cuenta que era algo serio.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Sakumo-kun?

-Es algo en donde solo tú me puedes ayudar

-Tú dirás

-Mi nombre es malo

-Por supuesto que no… ¿Malo en que sentido?

-Veo, como la gente me mira, me ve con extrañeza como si hubiera echo algo malo

-Tu apellido podría ser…

-No mi apellido, mi nombre

Inei tomo aire y luego lo soltó rápidamente, entendía a lo que me refería pero parecía no saber como explicármelo

-El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha

-¿Quién?

-Increíble que no lo conozcas, ¿Qué tu papá no te dijo nunca quien era?

-No- Era a caso alguien importante… ¿Qué tenia que ver con migo?

-Bueno el es tu bisabuelo

-¿Y?- no me decía nada, ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea mi bisabuelo?

-Espera muchacho calmado, su nombre era Sakumo Hatake se le conocía como el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, y fue un gran ninja pero… de cierta manera trajo "deshonor a su familia" al no finalizar una misión de suma importancia ya que prefirió salvar a sus compañeros de equipo, para muchos eso fue fatal lo señalaban con el dedo y lo criticaban no soporto la presión y se suicido…

¿Qué? Acaso la gente lo rechazo por eso… que patético, si salvo a sus compañeros no trajo deshonor a nuestra familia al contrario, he escuchado decir mucho a mis padres, a mis abuelos, a mi tío Naruto a muchos que "El que abandona una misión es escoria pero… el que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria".

-Tu abuelo cambio mucho por esa situación tratando de enmendar el error que llevo tu bisabuelo- Inei se quedo callado ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero saber mas! –No soy el indicado para contarte estas cosas

-Yo se que si

-Es algo delicado, no creas que se esto por que es del domino publico, solo lo del colmillo blanco pero lo siguiente, es algo que me contó tu madre que le contó tu abuelo y requiero que pungas mucha atención

Asentí ante su petición

-Kakashi-Sama… estuvo a punto de abandonar a su compañera de equipo… pero en ese momento su mejor amigo conocido como Obito Uchiha le dijo lo siguiente: "El Colmillo Blanco Fue Un Héroe", eso hizo reaccionar a tu abuelo pero no lo suficiente para ayudar a su amiga y luego Obito volvió a decir algo que tu conoces mejor que nadie y que muchos de nosotros repetimos siempre que un amigo esta en problemas.

-Entiendo- sonreí ampliamente –Se que debo de hacer de ahora en delante

-¿Qué es muchacho?

-Limpiar mi nombre no por que piense que contenga deshonor… sino por que para mi el colmillo será un héroe para toda la existencia y quiero que la gente lo vea como yo lo veo desde hoy

-¿Cómo harás eso?

-Desde hoy… seré el colmillo negro para hacerles ver a todos que tan grande fue el colmillo blanco

Le di las gracias a Inei-San y me fui, me quede parado en la calle mirando al cielo, ya jamás me importaría lo que todos los demás pensaran yo seria como mi bisabuelo, no solo por que llevo su nombre, lo veo como un propósito, si Obito Uchiha lo vio como un héroe… por que Obito Hatake no lo ha de ver así… mas si es mi propio bisabuelo.

Caí de repente al suelo, no supe quien me tácelo hasta que pude voltearme un poco para divisar a la persona, y valla sorpresa que me lleve, no esperaba que estuviera por aquí menos hoy, es una gran alegría para mi que sus bellos ojos de luna y sus mejillas sabor sandia estuvieran de vuelta en la aldea y no alguna fecha importante, era ella, la pequeña de mis sueños.

-Hola ojos de Luna- moví mi brazo para despeinarla, se veía tan adorable así, como en mis sueños

-Hola cabeza de nieve- repitió ella respondiendo a mi saludo

¿Cabeza de nieve?... acaso no eso no podía ser verdad ¿O si? Solo habría una forma de descubrirlo. Poco a poco me acerque a sus labios… pero algo me detuvo si ella no sentía lo mismo, arruinaría nuestra amistad por un estupido bello sueño.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Hikari

-Lo mismo digo Sakumo

**Se que quieren matarme por dejar así el especia pero entiendan también haré una parte de Hikari explicando mejor su relación, es complicado describir el punto de vista romántico de un hombre para mi… claro puedo hacerlo pero no de Sakumo… lo veo como a mi hijo XD.**

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado… Palabras Raras fue algo que escribió mi queridísima nee-san Ita!! XD así que esa parte agradézcansela a ella, es la autora de esa parte y obviamente yo no puedo quedarme con ese crédito. Ita quiso ponerla en este especial así que agradézcanselo!!! Jajajajaj.**

**No se que mas se me olvida… así me pidieron que escribiera sobre Inei y ya se que pero tardare un poco mas por que ahora empecé ya con trabajos y con exámenes lo lamento tanto si tardo mas de lo normal.**

**Kissess!!!!! Y recuerden dejen su comentario de que quieren que haga especial tambien puede ser sobre tiempo mas atrás, cosas que tienen ganas de saber cosas del pasado puedo hacerlo. **

**Matte Nee!**


	20. Especial Kaede

**Hola a todos, primero les aclarare primero escribiré los especiales de Kaede y de Inei, que me han pedido y dejare casi para los últimos especiales el de Hikari… bueno no últimos si sigo escribiendo especiales del futuro tendré que hacer abuelos a la nueva generación y matar a todos nuestros queridos y amados personajes de Naruto que no me pertenecen y eso seria cruel.**

**Así que primero empezare por Kaede Uchiha quien he tenido olvidada, luego Inei Yamanaka, puede que después de Danny y de Yaki, si no me piden cosas hacia el pasado como primeras citas, o cosas así insignificantes tendré que terminar de escribir especiales ya que pondré el de Hikari y seria el final de todo. Solo quería aclarar eso… bueno empezamos.**

Tenía solo 7 años pero podía comprender todo muy bien, sabía que mi papá no estaba con nosotras, no por que no nos quisiera sino por que no podía. Mi mamá ya me lo había dicho el nos amaba y lo sabia por que aun que fuera muy pequeña tengo vagos recuerdos de ella jugando con migo.

El había muerto… por circunstancias que según mi mamá me enteraría cuando tuviera

la edad suficiente, mi madre me había dicho que jamás le dijera que mi verdadero

apellido era el Uchiha y que usara el de Tsukuyomi que eso seria para protegerme.

¿Protegerme a mí?... yo no creía eso, mas bien mi mama era la que tenia que protegerse ya que estaba siempre en constantes acosos por parte de demasiados hombres… me estoy saliendo del tema.

Mi nombre es Kaede Uchiha, pero solo por que mi mamá me lo pidió me hago llamara Kaede Tsukuyomi. Mi papá fue Itachi Uchiha según había escuchado el fue el que mato a casi todo nuestro clan… solo dejando sobrevivir a su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha.

Mi clan se establecía en Konoha, mi mamá me platicaba que era una nación ninja muy poderosa e importante, que hay tenia una familia pero que ella no sabia que existía y que si en algún momento quería acercarme a ellos tendría que esperar, saber el momento indicado para yo poderme integrar a esa familia.

La verdad no me importaba mucho pertenecer a ese clan, mientras tuviera a mi mamá no me importaría nada… siempre pensé que seria así pero no fue así…

Mi madre enfermo de algo que ningún medico pudo salvarla decían que era algo muy peligroso y que dentro de cualquier momento moriría a eso le llamaban la descomposición de células (n/a: cáncer pero obviamente ellos no lo conocen así son ninjas) y murió en menos de lo que yo pensé.

Su nombre fue Miyuki Tsukuyomi no era ninja pero yo le prometí que me convertiría en una de las mejores, y que entraría a los rastreadores de mi aldea para ser la mejor de las mejores.

Yo lloraba en la habitación y todos los médicos me retiraron de hay no querían que viera como le hacían pruebas inútiles a mi madre, ella ya estaba muerta que mas podría esperar… nada.

-Vamos pequeña tienes que ser fuerte

-Usted no me hable- dije aun llorando

-Solo quiero ayudarte

-Se quien es… pero no me importa que sea el mizukage no quiero su ayuda

-La necesitas pequeña Kaede-Chan

-No soy pequeña- este tipo me irritaba de verdad –Y se por que pretende ayudarme usted quería a mi mamá y ella nunca le hizo caso

-Si muy cierto y por el amor que le tengo y le tendré siempre quiero ayudarte

-¿Cómo? Nadie puede traerla de regreso

-Le prometiste ser una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea ¿verdad?

-Si- me limpie las lagrimas que caían por mi mejilla, este señor ya esta entendiendo que es lo que quiero

-Yo seré tu sensei… y serás una de las mejores ninjas

-¿Habla en serio?

-Nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida Kaede-Chan

Y así paso entre a la academia y tuve que pasar por todo tipo de duro entrenamiento debido a que yo me quería especializar a hacer una rastreadora, no tuve que hacer ese estupido examen de graduación… matar a todos mis compañeros eso es cruel.

En una ocasión que estaba con mis compañeros, yo tenia 10 años salimos a una excursión y por accidente uno de ellos cayo a un barranco y callo a un abujero, el sensei que nos cuidaba no se dio cuenta y todo el grupo avanzo yo no sabia que hacer.

-Espera voy a pedir ayuda

-No, no me dejes solo Kaede-chan no quiero estar aquí adentro

-¿Pero yo como puedo ayudarte?

-No se pero no me dejes solo

-Tengo que pedir ayuda

-Eres la alumna del Misukage debes saber como ayudarme…

-Yo… intentare algo para sacarte Kido-kun

No sabia que hacer, mi compañero estaba desesperado y yo también, tenia que salvarlo, pero como mire para todos lados, y le pedía que me siguiera hablando, que contara, que dijera su nombre tantas veces pudiera mientras encontraba la forma de sacarlo.

-Resiste- le grite una vez que no encontré algo con que sacarlo

Me empecé a desesperar, ¿Por qué? Sentía que me faltaba el aire, mientras mas lo veía sentía mas nervios y mas ganas de gritar… esperen lo veía… no estaba tan lejos de donde yo estaba, y además mi compañero estaba paranoico… no estaba tan estrecho el agujero para k se pusiera a respirar de esa manera.

Me amarre de una piedra enorme para no caerme yo también por el barranco y le pedí que tomara mi mano.

-Vamos Kido un poco mas, ya estas cerca no te desesperes

-No estoy desesperado

-Si lo estas ve como te tiemblan los ojos

Cuando logre sacarlo fue un total alivio pero el parecía asustado, me veía de una manera muy extraña.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te saque de ese agujero y así me lo agradeces

-Tus ojos… tienen sangre

-¿Sangre?- toque mis ojos pero no sentí nada –Eso es mentira

-Dentro de tu ojo

¿Mis ojos por dentro sangraban? Eso es imposible ya lo hubiera notado, me paso un kunai que traía consigo y me vi los ojos eran… rojos… pero no era cualquier tipo de rojo eran rojo opaco muy lindos tengo que decir, perecían rubís pero me dio miedo.

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir y ya no estaban, volvieron mis ojos de color azul… fuego y agua a la vez. Le pedí a mi compañero que no dijera nada por que me tendrían que llevar con el doctor y yo no quería eso y el prometió no decir nada.

Aunque aun así hable con mi sensei, y el quiso ver el fuego que había en mis ojos, yo trate de mostrárselos, el también se asusto como Kido y pude verlo muy claramente. Casi estuvo a punto de atacarme pero me moví muy rápido… ni siquiera supe como lo hice.

El me explico que era lo que pasaba pero primero me pidió saber si sabia quien era mi padre… yo le dije que si, que yo era una Uchiha y en ese momento me explico que era lo que había en mis ojos.

Un Sharingan

Un dujutsu que solo se da en los genes Uchihas… y al ser yo una aparecieron en el momento adecuado y desde ese día fui una de las mejores de mi clase… ya que pude copiar todas las técnicas a la perfección.

Caminaba por la aldea, feliz de pertenecer desde hace 1 año a los rastreadores tenia 13 años y todo fue mas sencillo con mi Sharingan, aunque era peligroso que alguien me viera con el de seguro me matarían o algo así.

Como me dijo mi mamá por fin comprendí que era lo que implicaba ser una Uchiha y no eran muy bien vistos en este país ni en ningún otro ni siquiera en el país de fuego, aunque hay viviera mi familia.

"Mi supuesta familia" valla… quería conocerlos realmente pero sabia que no era el momento, pero me sentía a veces tan sola, claro tenia a mi sensei pero el era el Misukage era un hombre importante que aunque me dijera que me veía como una hija yo no lo veo como un padre, seria mas bien un tío cariñoso un amigo muy apegado a mi mamá pero nunca como un padre.

En una de esas tantas platicas internas que tengo, escuche a un par de señoras chismosas de esas que hay en cada esquina que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de las personas y no me gusto nada lo que oía.

-Pues así como veras la muchacha esta embarazada

-Y quien es el padre

Su voz sonaba muy escandalizada, parecían emocionadas de lo sucedido, viejas cotorras, era todo lo que pensaba de ellas ¿Qué les importa la vida de la muchacha?

-Pues ella no le quiso decir a sus papas, la corrieron de su casa y ahora vive sola

-De seguro el desgraciado no quiso hacerse responsable, tu sabes tienes que amarrar a los hombres al matrimonio pero aun así muchos son infieles

-Si te entiendo, paso como con…- la señora comenzó a hablar mas bajito para que nadie mas la oyera pero eso no me lo impediría a mi soy una rastreadora - Miyuki Tsukuyomi

¿Qué?

Mi madre… no esa no era la razón de mi mamá ella me lo dijo muchas veces sabia perfectamente que mi padre me amo, nos amo a ambas pero… lo que paso después de que naciera, ella era joven al igual que el yo lo sabia, el diario de mi madre lo decía yo lo sabia y se muy bien que si otra situación hubiera sido esas víboras no hablarían así de mi mamá y no se los permitiré.

-Escúcheme muy bien señora- le dije amenazante volteando a verla –No se quien sea y no me interesa pero le diré algo… no vuelva a hablar mal de mi madre, por respeto usted no sabe lo que paso y ni le interesa, si me vuelvo a enterar que alguna de ustedes… ¡Viejas Cotorras! Se atreven a insultar el recuerdo de Miyuki Tsukuyomi les juro que no dudare en matarlas…

La amenaza quedo muy clara, incluso casi sentí que mi Sharingan salía de mis ojos pero por fortuna no fue así, tenia que aprender a controlar mejor mis emociones, y mas con este cambio de hormonas… pero mi madre era por la única que mataría si era necesario.

Ahora tengo 19 años y han pasado ya 5 años desde que llego a la aldea un chico un poco raro, lo habían encontrado un grupo de ninjas que regresaban de misión, el chico era un poco anormal, solo había dicho su nombre, creo que era Seruhio, vaya nombre, debo decir que es un poco extraño, no habla con nadie, solo con una señora mayor, al parecer era su abuela, algún día llegue a escuchar algún rumor que el era hijo de uno de los Hokages de Konoha, pero que el no había regresado a su tierra natal, si yo pudiera, iría aya tantas veces que sean posibles, y el las desaprovecha y no ve a su familia… "familia" esa palabra me carcome por dentro cuando quiero saber de donde vengo, de mi supuesta familia que vive allá.

¿Cuántos eran? ¿Si solo era mi tío? Quería saber mas de mis raíces todo este tiempo que estado viviendo sola y busco información todo lo que encuentro de mi familia es que era mala, esta maldita, eran un clan muy poderoso que ninguna nación quería que resurgiera incluso su misma nación ¿Qué tan peligrosos son? Yo no me considero peligrosa, claro cuando me enojo con mis enemigos soy peligrosa pero jamás le haría daño a gente inocente, estoy segura que mi papá tubo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo y mi tío también.

Ahora me encontraba de misión, y algo llamo mi atención, cerca de la salida de la aldea se encontraba una chica pelirroja y… un momento, ese era Seruhio, que demonios hacia con una chica, bueno no chica una mujer ya entrada en años, que se bestia como jovencita, hablando de Konoha y de ¿venganza?, si, estaban hablando de venganza, pero que demonios tiene ese chico en la cabeza, llegaron otras dos chicas y una anciana, demonios, esto es muy problemático, tendré que decirle a mi sensei todo lo que pasa, esto no se tiene que quedar así.

Cuando llegue, ni siquiera toque la puerta, nota mental, tendré que dejar ese mal hábito; lo primero que hizo mi sensei fue que me sentara creo que me vio demasiado nerviosa, y claro que lo necesitaba, corrí mucho para poder llegar la información que conocía era demasiado importante,

-Dime Kaede-Chan, ¿por que vienes así? Se supone que saliste de misión- me preguntó muy alarmado, pues claro, era raro que yo llegara así.

-Lo que sucede es que, en la entrada de la aldea, vi a Seruhio con Tamiko-sama, con las hermanas Danny y Don, y una mujer pelirroja, pero hablaban algo de venganza contra Konoha.

-Estas segura de todo esto que me estas diciendo Kaede-Chan

-Si sensei, yo lo oí

-Tendrás que ir a Konoha, tienes que avisarle al Hokage.

-Pero la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños sensei.

-Lo siento cariño- me dijo el mizukage, era la primera vez que me lo decía preocupado –pero es por el bien de nuestra aldea y la de tu familia, pero esta seria una buena oportunidad de conocerlos, aun que es la menos apropiada.

-Lo se sensei, gracias- y así me despedí de mi sensei, pero como el dijo, tengo que informar al Hokage.

Los seguí durante una semana, en la cual alcance a oír que harían un ataque para que saliera Sasuke Uchiha, ya que el era uno de sus objetivos, mi tío la única fuente de información que tengo sobre mi familia, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Una vez estuve a punto de detener a las hermanas Don y Danny quienes provenían de mi aldea, ¿Qué están locas? Como pretenden hacer algo tan descabellado, destruir una aldea entera solo porque Seruhio se los pedía… esperen Don estaba enamorada de el pero Danny no entonces solo lo hace por su hermana, en lo que pude ver en su combate ella defendía mucho a Don, pero su hermana mayor no a ella.

Los perseguí durante 6 meses hasta que descubrí sus verdaderos planes, siempre hablaron de un cuerpo, nunca hablaron o mencionaron en nombre del cuerpo, podría ser un contenedor… no para una bestia de colas, sino para una bestia ancestral, como una majestuosa bestia de fuego una que se convirtió en mortal por que se enamoro de una mujer.

Para lograr esto necesitaban a un Uchiha, las razones las desconozco solo decían una y una vez que necesitaban a un Uchiha y el único vivo era Sasuke Uchiha y que seria mas sencillo capturar a su familia ya que alguien les dijo que tenia unos niños, unos pequeños de 10 años, tenia que detener eso, si supieran que soy una Uchiha no batallarían tanto, pero son unos tontos.

Me adelante a sus planes y llegue a Konoha antes que ellos fue sencillo entrar por la muralla, gracias a mi habilidad de tierra pero el verdadero problema fue poder hablar con el Hokage no se que me impidió acercarme a la torre, miedo, nervios, ¿Cómo le diría esto?

Hola vengo de la aldea de la niebla y le traigo información para que no destruyan la aldea de la hoja… no esa no era buena idea menos mencionar que era una Uchiha, jamás pensé que esto fuera tan complicado, mi lengua diría lo que yo no quiero decir, tenia que pensarlo muy bien.

Ellos atacarían en la noche, destruirían demasiados lugares importares como hospitales, restaurantes y algunas casas, de puntos específicos, yo tendría que actuar antes, atentar contra la aldea, llamar su atención, lo único que se me ocurrió fue que hubiera una explosión masiva, que no dañe a tanta gente pero que sea tan grande que todos los ninjas estuvieran alertas, en la catástrofe dejar mi jutsu de cuerpo sustituido, dejando un pergamino que diera información clave para que lo tomaran muy enserio, luego… luego… ya podría hablar con el Hokage… no mejor con un Uchiha pero no con mi tío primero quiero hablar con mis primitos de 10 años si eso es lo que quiero, conocerlos después les diré todo lo que quieran, una manera de que piensen que no soy culpable es decirle a los niños que soy su prima.

Ya coloque todos los explosivos en su lugar, en puntos específicos de la ciudad mientras hacia eso vi a algunos jóvenes ninjas pasear por el centro, parecían muy unidos haciendo bromas entre ellos, era divertido, jamás tuve alguna amistad, nunca me lo permití tal vez si me consideraba peligrosa.

Hice el pergamino con las palabras claves, era algo más o menos así:

Protejan y cuiden a sus niños mas importares según sus clanes, podrían correr gran peligro, el hijo del sexto esta implicado… tengan mucho cuidado.

No sabia si Seruhio era hijo o no del sexto Hokage pero decirles esto era importante, todo estaba listo, solo esperaría a que cayera la noche y todo mi plan seria ejecutado.

ººººººººººººººººº

La operación fue todo un éxito, se mis adversarios se desviaron de su objetivo y la seguridad del lugar estaba a un nivel máximo, incluso me habían atrapado, estaba en el cuartel AMBU… Sasuke Uchiha estaba a punto de interrogarme pero me negué.

-Yo no hablare con tigo

-Tienes que hacerlo

-Yo quiero hablar con un Uchiha

-Para tu información yo soy un Uchiha

-Lo se… pero no quiero hablar con tigo sino con otro Uchiha

El líder del AMBU pareció meditarlo, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

-¿Para que? Yo soy el patriarca de mi clan

-Pero no me interesa hablar con tigo

-No pondré en riesgo a mi clan

-Ya lo hiciste antes… ¿Por qué no ahora?

Eso pareció molestarle, su semblante cambio un poco, me veía extraño… jamás había visto ese tipo de ojos antes, esa mirada de hielo… ¿así se sentía mi mirada?, tenia que hacer algo o sino jamás me dejaría hablar con mis dos primos pequeños.

-Mire…- empecé a hablar –Yo diré todo lo que usted quiera pero tengo que hablar con algún otro Uchiha

-¿Por qué?

Su voz era demasiado dura y así se caso, pobre de su mujer y de sus hijos… ¿Cómo habrá sido mi padre? Ah siempre me desvió del tema.

-Me sentiré mejor diciéndole a esa persona, todo

-Eso no tiene lógica

-Calculo que tiene hijos, y por lo mismo puede que tengan una edad como la mía o menores… yo les diré todo a alguno de ellos

-¡Que te hace pensar que pondré en peligro a alguno de mis hijos!- su voz era grave y aparentaba ira y enojo

-Yo no soy peligrosa… ¡Los que corren peligro son ellos!- le grite en el mismo tono pero creo que no controle mis emociones porque pude observar con cada detalle todo lo que hacia… mi Sharingan había aparecido…

Rayos, ¡¿Qué explicación le daría?!

-Como es que tú poseas el Sharingan- me pregunto un poco desconcertado.

-Ya le dije que diré todo cuando hable con Otro Uchiha- y recalque otro porque era más seguro así, y no me negarían hablar con mis primitos ahora que demostré algo en lo que Sasuke estaba interesado

-Está bien, pero te advierto que te estaré vigilando por si intentas hacer algo entendido niña

-Sí, lo entendí muy bien.

Estuvo demasiado cerca casi pude haber arruinado esto, pero él es muy terco, da igual ahora veré a mis primitos les diré todo de manera que entienda Sasuke y todo acabara… y esteran a salvo.

Espere unos 15 minutos, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en lo que aria y en lo que diría también concentrándome en saber qué es lo que decían del otro lado del lugar donde me tenían… "prisionera". Sentí que la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas las no distinguí por que estaba obscura la habitación y no quise activar mi sharingan, solo hasta que una luz debajo de mi se encendió y pude ver quienes habían entrado, no eran las que yo esperaba era un AMBU y una adolecente, de unos 15 años tal vez, su cabello era negro pero sus puntas eran rosadas y no solo en una parte del cabello en todo lo que terminara su cabello, sus ojos eran verdes pero me transmitieron frialdad, eso no es bueno…

Se sentó en frente de mi, discretamente y yo mantuve mi cabeza baja para evitar el contacto visual. Ella no dijo nada así que yo empecé la conversación esta vez.

-¿Quién eres tú?- mi voz sonó firme por toda la habitación

-Soy una Uchiha, tal como lo pediste- respondió la ojiverde

-No te creo- y era cierto no le creía…

-¿Por?

-El único Uchiha que existe es un hombre- ¿verdad? Ya no estaba tan segura

-Pues no, yo soy su hija

-Es imposible- ¿Qué? Eso es de locos, tengo una prima… eso no es bueno

-No lo es

-Demuéstramelo

-¿Cómo?

-Tu Sharingan-

Ella se quedo inmóvil durante varios instantes, creo que no comprendía lo que le pedía, eso significaba que no era una Uchiha lo sabia intentaron engañarme.

-No podrás verlo si estas agachada- me dijo ella

-Si lo are

-Yo pierdo mucho, dime si te muestro mi Sharingan que aras tú

-Prometí hablar con un Uchiha y lo haré si está enfrente de mí

La tenía entre la espada y la pared, su teatrito se había acabado.

-Bien ya esta- ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía un color rojo borgoña ya muy conocido por mi… eso era sorprendente

Levante mi rostro lentamente, para verla mejor y si su Sharingan estaba hay intacto, era demasiado avanzado un poco más que el mío pero no le aria competencia, creo que después de todo no me intentaron engañar.

-Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto mi supuesta prima

-Mi nombre es Kaede…

-Tu nombre completo- dijo en un tono muy frio el mismo que utilizo Sasuke

-Bueno me conocen en mi aldea como Kaede Tsukuyomi pero mi madre me llamaba Kaede Uchiha

-Eso es imposible- contesto con asombro la ojiverde

-Es la verdad por eso pedí hablar con un Uchiha, pensé que nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha sería el que me atendiera… pero me encontré contigo…

-No quieres saber mi nombre y no te lo diré

-Tienes que decírmelo

-Claro que no, no eres nadie

-Soy tu familia

-Pruébalo- ella me estaba retando, huy eso no le convenía así que decidí callarla de una buena vez y le mostré mi hermoso Sharingan

-Yo no miento estoy diciendo la verdad- le conteste con prepotencia

-Tu…- ella parecía confundida, volteo hacia un lado pero solo los ojos y después se giro nuevamente a mi- ¿Quién es tu padre?

-Es aquel quien tu padre odiaba- o eso creo

-El odia a muchos

-Pero dejo de odiarlo antes lo amo

-No quiero indirectas, dímelo de enfrente

-No si tú guarda espaldas está presente- Ese AMBU no me daba confianza quería que se fuera, yo no quiero hablar con él, de por sí ya escucho demasiado

-Tienes miedo- ahora ella parecía la confiada

-Podría matarme, es un AMBU

-Si lo sé yo tampoco confió mucho en ellos, pero en fin de cuentas bueno tú debes conocer la leyenda de cómo surgió "nuestro clan"

-Claro y también se como fue destruido

-Si él se va me dirás todo sin poner una condición más

-Si

Ella volteo a ver al AMBU y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, este pareció dudar pero ella volvió a insistir.

-Vete yo me encargo de esto

-Tengo que estar presente

-Puedes esperarme a fuera se que tu puedes ver todo en todos lados

Esas palabras parecieron darle a entender que tendría que salirse quisiera o no quisiera, así que salió lentamente sin darnos la espalda.

-Bien el AMBU se ah ido ahora dime quien es tu padre

-Tu tío

-Me prometiste que serias directa- por dios esta niña no lo sabía o que

-OK relájate, mi padre es Itachi Uchiha bueno era

-Itachi Uchiha, sabes para eso tendrías que tener…

-20 años si los tengo

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí en Konoha?

¿Qué no se suponía que ella me diría a mi quien era? Bueno le seguiré la corriente, tal vez después me diga.

-Vine a prevenirlos del ataque y a acabar con los que vinieron

-Sabes quienes son los que vinieron a la aldea

-Si, 2 de ellas son de mi aldea tienen habilidades sorprendentes

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Son 2 huérfanas, hermanas una es un año mayor que yo y la otra es un año mayor que tu

-¿Qué edad me calculas Kaede?

-15 años

-Entonces estamos siendo atacadas por adolescentes

-Ah algo así, ellas solo son aprendices de otro, y viene de la aldea del Trueno

-¿Quiénes son?

-El no sé como se llame realmente, pero ellas son Don y Danny Mikari

-Estas traicionando a tu gente

-Ellas lo hicieron primero… además ellas solo se criaron en mi aldea pero nacieron aquí y vivieron sus primeros años de vida.

-¿Tú fuiste la que mando el pergamino en el cuerpo vació?

-Sí pero no es un cuerpo es solo un jutsu que aprendí

-Es un jutsu de tierra

-Si combinado con algo de agua

-Por que no solo fuiste a hablar con el Hokage y ya

-Lo intente pero si lo hacía sería demasiado tarde, pude detener que el ataque fuera mayor, además ellos buscan al Uchiha

-¿Al Uchiha?

-Sí, ellos no saben que yo soy una porque siempre trato de ocultarlo en las pelas que tengo con ellos por seguridad pero ahora buscaran a Sasuke Uchiha

-Oh a mi

-No si yo no sabía que existías ellos tampoco

-¿Conoces a la Esmeralda Escarlata?

-Si- ¿Qué con eso? Una ninja del fuego, que controla sus habilidades con el viento…y que hay ella es esa ninja

-La tienes frente a ti

-Ah, tu eres Jade

-Si

Bien ya me dijo su nombre pero aun así, la veo demasiado alejada no quiero eso, quiero conocerla más, pero es tan cerrada.

-Te conocen pero no creo que sepan que eres tú

-Eso espero

-¿Confías en mi?

-No, pero tu historia es creíble

¿Creíble? Que más pruebas quiere, cree que miento, valla niña, ya le dije todo lo que tenía que saber y no confía en mí, soy su familia tiene que creerme.

-Todos dicen lo mismo

-Yo ya no tengo más preguntas y no creo que te dejen libre aun

-Quiero hablar con tu padre

-Puede que lo hagas

Jade salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta pesadamente, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?, por eso quería hablar con niños pequeños, los adolecentes son tediosos, después de que ella salió entro Sasuke.

-Bien ¿Qué mas sabes sobre estos atacantes?

-Ya les dije todo, a ti y a tu hija, ellos buscan a algún Uchiha para algo de una venganza de una persona pero no sé bien quien porque se me ha complicado mucho seguirlos, las hermanas de mi aldea tienen una línea sucesora muy poderosa para esconderse y por eso se me dificulta

Camino hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a mí, pero no dijo nada solo se quedo viéndome, tampoco me creía.

-Es increíble el parecido que tienes con Itachi- esas palabras ya no las esperaba, pero me alegraron –Lamenta la actitud de mi hija creo que le afecto un poco esta noticia, pero a mí me da gusto saberla, es una pena que tengas que quedarte un tiempo aquí.

-No importa, estaré bien… soy una Uchiha

-Si se nota

Después de eso, Sasuke salió, sus palabras me animaron un poco posteriormente de lo que paso con Jade pero aunque haya pasado eso no me sentía del todo bien. Luego me trasladaron a una celda, era circular, tenía la cama en el centro y un gran agujero en la parte de arriba con una reja, la luna se veía hermosa desde ese lugar.

-Madre ¿Abre hecho lo correcto?

Le reflexione un poco, y realmente esperaba que no me rechazaran en mi supuesta familia la única que me quedaba, no es que no me gustara estar cercas del Mizukage pero… no lo veía tan cercano como vi en ese momento a Sasuke.

ººººººººººººººººº

Pase toda la mañana, en la celda y en la tarde me fueron a avisar que estaría en arresto domiciliario. ¿Qué? En donde me tendrían yo no tenía casa en ese lugar, están locos, que poca seguridad.

Cuando Sasuke entro diciendo que me iría con él, entendí que si tenía una casa, y era la de mi tío y que conocería a los demás miembros de la familia. Que emoción conoceré a los dos pequeños y bueno a la esposa de mi tío debe ser una mujer muy fuerte para soportar a un Uchiha.

Al ir caminando, pude darme cuenta que hacia donde nos dirigíamos era un lugar demasiado grande y olvidado, era un gran fraccionamiento de casas, pero todas estaban abandonadas y deterioradas, hasta que llegamos a una casa, parecía una mansión muy hermosa. Entramos en total silencio para después encontrarme con un gran recibimiento.

-Otto-San- gritó dos pequeños desde las escaleras que vinieron corriendo a gran velocidad y casi tiran a Sasuke.

Yo me quede en la entrada viendo la escena, los dos pequeños eran gemelos, y valla que se parecían demasiado, misma ropa, mismo color de ojos, de cabello, solo por que se peinaban diferente si no puede que no los reconozca… o tal vez no lo haga nunca.

-Hola… ¿Cómo están mis diablillos?

-Súper ¿Quién es ella?- me apuntaron con el dedo

-Ella es una invitada muy especial quiero que la traten bien

-Si señor- salieron corriendo hacia a mí y me empezaron a jalar los brazos –Vamos pasa no mordemos, todo eso es mentira

¿Qué era mentira? Yo no entiendo, pero con gusto me dejaría llevar por el momento, pasamos por el recibidor, la sala, la gran estancia hasta llegar al comedor, era un lugar hermoso.

-Dinos cuál es tu nombre

Aunque no parecía una pregunta sino más bien una orden, me apetecía complacerlos.

-Kaede y ¿Los suyos?

-Hikaru y Kaoru

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, no sabía cuál era cual pero por el momento no tenía que saberlo, posteriormente cuando los conozca mas podre distinguirlos mejor.

Pasamos por la cocina y vi a una mujer de espaldas de cabellos rosados, largos hasta sus hombros, pero cuando salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia la cocina la pude ver bien de frente, realmente era hermosa, se parecía de cierta forma a Jade por sus ojos verdes, su amarfilada piel y puede por el tono de cabello, aunque en la mayoría de la cabellera de mi prima sea color negro.

-Buenas noches Kaede-chan- me saludo muy atentamente poniendo el plato en la mesa- Mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha es un gusto

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, era un lindo nombre, ahora entiendo por que Jade llevaba ese nombre.

-Oka-san a qué hora cenaremos- dijeron los gemelos

-Cuando su hermana regrese

-¿Y si no regresa?

¿Cómo que no regresaría? Que sabían ellos que no sabían sus padres.

-Por qué no iría de regresar- dijo Sasuke

-Puede que se quede con sus amigos o que traiga a Haru-onii-san

-A mí me gusta más la segunda opción- dijo Sakura-san

-Es más probable la primera- comento Sasuke –Mejor sentémonos a la mesa para iniciar con la cena.

¿Haru-onii-san? Tenían otro hijo, lo dudo pero puede ser el novio de Jade, me olvidare de eso no es importante. Nos sentamos en el siguiente orden, Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en las cabeceras de la mesa, mientras que los gemelos se sentaron en el lado derecho frente a mí, y yo me senté del lado izquierdo de Sasuke, dejando un lugar para Jade.

Jade entro a la casa y nos vio ya sentados en la mesa, hizo una pequeña mueca y se sentó al lado mío.

-Ya eh llegado, lamento la demora pensé que esto sería más tarde- se disculpo viendo a Sasuke

-No te preocupes Jade-Chan- le contesto su madre

-¡Si cenar!- gritaron los gemelos

-Niños compórtense tenemos invitados- les llamo la atención su padre

-Sí, Otto-sama- contestaron poniendo una cara de angelitos malvados

Me gustaba lo que veía una familia unida, con los típicos problemas. Jade volteo a verme pero no dijo nada y yo tampoco, creo que se siente incómoda por qué no estoy comiendo nada.

-Dinos Kaede-Chan- comenzó el pequeño enfrente de mí no sabía si era Hikaru o Kaoru –Por que así he escuchado que te ah nombrado nuestro Otto-Sama, ¿Por qué no comes?

-No tengo mucha hambre- mentí

-¿Y de dónde eres?- pregunto el otro pequeño

-De muy lejos, de otra nación

-Wow- repitieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Niños no la molesten- les dijo Sakura

-No es molestia… son preguntas comunes supongo- y me gustara que hicieran esas preguntas

-Créeme Kaede-Chan lo hago por tu bien- le contesto la madre de ambos

-Oka-san no le quites la diversión- contestaron al unísono los gemelos

-Se los advierto ni una broma- dijo Sasuke

-Bien

Jade, solo veía a su hermano creo que era Kaoru y este le hacía caras para hacerla enojar.

-Hikaru mira, Jade no se enoja porque le hago gestos

-Ah enserio déjame intentar.- Hikaru intento poner la cara más graciosa que pudo pero no logro encontrar el enojo de Jade, a mi me dieron risa pero me aguante por respeto.

-Basta ya demonios no soy su juguete- les contesto su hermana, creo que si estaba enojada pero ella también se lo aguantaba.

-Jade no seas grosera con ellos

-Otto-san no quise ser grosera, es solo que les advierto lo que puede pasarles después

-Nunca lograras hacernos daño-

-¿Qué apuestan?

-Jade, Hikaru, Kaoru- le llamo la atención Sasuke –Dejen eso para después

-Pero solo intentamos ser normales y no comportarnos diferentes con la presencia de Kaede-Chan- dijeron los gemelos, bien ellos tenían razón por lo menos así sabría a lo que me enfrento aunque me gustaba todo eso… yo parecía no encajar.

-Por mí no se preocupen- dijo Kaede –Compórtense como siempre lo hacen

-Bien, Oka-sama tengo una pregunta sobre…Set-sama-dijo la Jade volteando ver a su madre

-Set-sama ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Se puso mal?

-No es solo que… bueno Haru me pidió ayuda para revisar a su madre y quería saber más sobre eso.

Haru otra vez, creo que si es su novio… que curioso yo pensé que todos los padres se pondrían celosos ante esto pero Sasuke no, es todo un caso especial.

-Jade creo que este no es el momento- contesto Sasuke quien se metía un pedazo de lo que parecía pescado, a la boca

Pensé eso demasiado pronto creo que si le molesta.

-Kaede-chan dijo que podíamos actuar como una familia Otto-san- hay estaba otra vez el tono frio

-Pero de eso no es momento de hablar, hablen de otra cosa eso me molesta

-¿Qué no te molesta?- pronuncio Jade por lo bajo

La cena transcurrió en silencio, ya nadie dijo nada yo lo intente pero no sabía cómo, se notaba que siempre estaba sola no sabía cómo socializar. Al terminar la cena Jade se fue de la casa y sus hermanos la siguieron.

-Lamento mucho la actitud de mis hijos- se disculpo Sakura –Jade está un poco tensa por lo de ayer del ataque y sus hermanos lo recienten mucho son muy unidos.

-Si el ataque- Sasuke se levanto igual y salió de la casa para ir con sus hijos

-Yo… no creo que sea el ataque más bien puede ser por mí

-¿Por ti? Lo dudo Kaede-Chan- trato de convencerme Sakura

-La forma en que Jade llego, en que hablo en la cena no es normal

-En esta familia si lo es- Sakura levanto las cejas, se levanto para sentarse al lado mío- Casi nunca cenamos los 5 juntos por mi trabajo por el de Sasuke-kun, porque Jade-chan se va de misión, hace mucho que no teníamos una cena juntos y te lo agradezco

-Yo no he hecho nada

-Por supuesto que sí, se dé quien eres hija y me alegro mucho- tomo mi mano que estaba debajo de la mesa de una manera muy cariñosa como lo hacia mi madre- Créeme que todo esto se solucionara, mi esposo ya te quiere mis hijos también es solo que es una gran sorpresa para todos.

-Para mí también fue una sorpresa encontrarlos- mi voz parecía un susurro y no entendía él porque

-Bien, mientras creo que te podrás quedar en la habitación de Jade ya la he acondicionado para ti

-Muchas gracias

-Vamos sígueme

Me jalo de la mano y caminamos hacia las escaleras, pasamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta casi al final, al abrirla se vio un cuarto muy grande con una pared en morado y las demás beige, dos camas, una con una colcha morada pegada a la pared beige y otra en la ventana la pared que era morada con una colcha beige.

-Esta será tu cama- me señalo la cama al lado de la ventana –Ponte cómoda y me avisas si necesitas algo.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, yo no podía creerlo, se había comportado tan bien con migo, su actitud, su manera de ser, tan cariñosa, no sentí ni un poco de tensión en ella la sentí como si fuera mi madre.

Me senté en la que ahora sería mi cama y voltee hacia la ventana, puede parecerse a mi madre pero no lo era, la extrañaba tanto, pero estar con Sakura fue como si yo estuviera con ella… me sentí viva nuevamente.

La ventana daba hacia un gran edificio, y de ahí pude ver a dos personas y eran Sasuke y Jade, los gemelos se acaban de ir, pero ellos perecían… molestos, me salí por la ventana para ver si podía escuchar algo, me recargue en el tejado de la casa de enfrente y así escuchar mejor. Oía todo muy lejos pero pude escuchar algo.

-Yo solo intente de ser amable, pero no puedes esperar que quiera a una extraña- menciono Jade enojada

-Se supone que es tu prima

Ok hablan de mí y eso no me agrada, sabía que la actitud de la cena no fue normal

-Se "Supone" ósea que no es

-Jade, tú lo viste y con qué motivo ella quisiera engañarnos

SI yo no quiero engañarlos, yo vine a prevenirlos si quieren me voy de la casa para que no discutan y ya.

-Yo no dije que quisiera hacer eso, es solo que tú y mi madre intentan forzar algo que no va a pasar

-¿Por qué?

-Ni yo ni mis hermanos la queremos, no aun no pretendas que tenga otra actitud con ella

-Lo intentaras- le contesto retadoramente Sasuke a su hija –Tienes que hacerlo

-No puedes obligarme- ella le hablo de la misma manera

-Solo mírame

-Igual como casi destruyes Konoha, y a tus amigos

-Jade calla- Sasuke le levanto la mano en forma en que parara la discusión

-Igual como mataste a tu hermano, si lo sé padre y todos nos apuntan con el dedo, todos nos odian, solo al saber que somos Uchiha. No odio ser quien soy, pero yo dependo de ti.

¡QUE RAYOS ESTA DICIENDO ESA LOCA!

-Jade

-No me vas a obligar, te amo pero no me puedes obligar a amar a una desconocida

-Tú tendrás el mismo castigo de tus hermanos

-Bien al cabo no pensaba salir en algún tiempo.

Entre a la casa por la ventana y me senté en la cama reflexionando las palabras que había dicho…esa Jade ¿Qué Sasuke mato a Itachi? Eso, es imposible, de seguro todo lo que quería es que Sasuke no me quiera, pero aun que fuera verdad… ella no tenia por que tratarme así yo no le hice nada, si ella se llevaba así con migo también yo me llevaría con ella.

Jade abrió la puerta de su habitación, me vio sentada en la cama, y su semblante cambio de molesta a arrogante.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Tu madre me dijo que aquí podía dormir- le conteste como si nada

-Bien… solo dormir, no quiero que andes aquí todo el día o la tarde

-No te preocupes yo no soy la que está castigada

-Acaso me espías

-Tus hermanos me lo dijeron- volví a mentir

-Da igual, no tocaras mis cosas- apunto alrededor de ella con sus dedos –oíste

-Claro princesita

-Odio ese apodo

-Ah lo siento, entonces te llamare sasukina

No sé ni cómo ni por que saque eso, pero pareció molestarse, la manera en que la comparaba con su padre la atormentaba y en ese momento me tomo por el cuello.

-Escúchame con mucha atención- Jade me amenazo con un kunai –No sé qué tan fuerte seas, pero sé que no te tengo miedo, yo no te caigo bien y tu tampoco a mí, así que seas la hija de Itachi Uchiha o tal vez la bastarda de mi padre no te quiero cercas de mi

-Yo no soy hija de Sasuke- Intente quitármela de encima pero debo de reconocer que es más fuerte que yo.

-Compruébalo, de la nada vienes a comer a la casa e incluso te trato con mas dulzura que nosotros durante la cena- volvió a presionar el kunai en su cuello –Ni se te ocurra acercárseme a mi o a mis hermanos yo no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con tigo

-Me tienes miedo- sonreí burlonamente

-No, miedo no, es más bien lastima o asco es una combinación de ambas

-Eres una chiquilla tonta- volví a burlarme de ella

-Solo soy una chiquilla, pero de tonta nada, advertido te lo tienes Kaede

-Lo mismo va para ti Jade

Me soltó y se fue a la otra cama, se acostó dándome la espalda y ya no dijo nada mas, yo me dormí del lado de la ventana, de cierto modo entendía su dolor, pero no tenia por que juzgarme así, yo no le había hecho nada.

No sé en qué momento el sueño me venció y caí dormida muy a mi pesar, cuando me desperté Jade ya no estaba, salí de la habitación y no sabía qué hacer, baje a la cocina y los gemelos estaban hay solo sonrieron y se fueron al patio.

Anduve caminando por la casa un rato hasta que encontré una biblioteca, me encerré en ese lugar y me puse a leer, había demasiados libros todos muy interesantes, mas de novelas rosa, eso es curioso pero me puse a leerlas. Cuando me di cuenta ya era de tarde estaba a punto de caer el crepúsculo, salí de la biblioteca y note que no había nadie.

Subí a la habitación que compartía con Jade o más bien la que ella tenía que compartir con migo, entre y vi por la ventana a varios jóvenes en la azotea, reían, bromeaban, eran los amigos de Jade supongo, ya que ella estaba con ellos igual los gemelos.

Ellos estaban en la parte baja, lanzando lo que parecían cohetes, pero no hicieron gran efecto ya que aun había luz de sol y no se notaban, mejor me puse a leer el libro que saque y sin querer escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían en la azotea.

-Hikaru, Kaoru esperen a que sea de noche para que se puedan ver mejor los cohetes

-Pero Haru-Onii-San estamos muy aburridos

¿Haru- Onii-San? Así que si es el novio de Jade, bien, esperen no a mí que me importa.

-¿Ya acabaron de usar las otras cosas que les traje?- pregunto el tal Haru

-Si las bombas de pintura ya fueron esparcidos por todo el prado trasero

-¿Bombas de pintura?-dijo sorprendida Jade -¿Por qué les trajiste algo así? Es muy peligroso

-Los peligrosos son ellos- dijo otra persona no sé quién.

-Tu cállate, Haru mi papa ahora si nos matara

La verdad… no tengo idea pero no creo que Sasuke los llegue a matar, sus reuniones son divertidas, pero ya debo de concentrarme en mi lectura… ok solo un poco más.

-Eran solo unas pequeñas bolitas como el tamaño de una canica- de defendió Haru

-Ne ustedes dos parecen casados- esa frase sonó en forma de molestia, ja yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Nara cállate- le dijo Haru –Jade deja de preocuparte

-Pero…

-No nada

-Jaja si así discuten mis papas- les molesto una voz femenina

-Hyuuga no empieces

Una Hyuuga… y un Nara eran los apellidos correcto… espero que no sean los nombres pobres jóvenes.

-Yo solo digo lo que pasa con mis padres

-Si como no…

En eso oí como otro cohete exploto y la voz de los gemelos se escucho esta vez.

-Mira Kaoru ese voló más alto

-Tienes razón, ay que poner otro

-Diablillos enserio, dejen esos para la noche- dijo Haru, si era Haru

-No queremos

-Pequeños mocosos- se molesto Jade por la insolencia de sus hermanos, yo era igual de rebelde de ellos cuando era más pequeña.

-Jade, ya déjalos al cabo les traje como unos 100 no creo que se los acaben ahorita se hará de noche antes

-¿100?, Hatsuharu estás loco

-Puede ser, pero no de lo que tú piensas

Hatsuharu, jajaja que raro nombre, ok no me debo de reír de gente que no conozco pero me da risa no puedo evitarlo, jajaja con razón le dicen Haru.

-Haru está loco, pero por Jade- hubo otra voz masculina… ¿pues cuantos hombres hay haya arriba?

-Jaja, si loquito de amor- dijo la tal Hyuuga

-Ya los oí par de tórtolas- dijo Haru, claro si yo los había oído.

-¿Par de tórtolas?- dijeron otras voces de hombres… jaja deberían de pasar alguno, no ya me voy a concentrar en mi lectura.

Cerré la ventana para ya no ir nada más, pero fue difícil, volteaba y volteaba a ver qué hacían y pensé en algo que sonaba tonto pero no lo diría.

Sus risas resonaban muy fuertemente, en ese momento desee tener amigos como esos, pero nadie quiso ser mi amiga en la aldea me tenían miedo por ser la discípula del Mitzukage.

En ese momento se pudo apreciar otro cohete que avían lanzado los gemelos, pero esta vez se pudo apreciar más ya que él se veía más el ocaso.

Volví a abrir la ventana, y deje el libro a un lado ya no me importaba, está a punto de subir a esa azotea no me importaba si Jade me tiraba de ahí yo quería saber que pasaba, reír con ellos, sonreír con ellos, divertirme con ellos. Pero oí algo que tal vez no debí oír en ese momento pero me ayudo a comprender que actuaba mal con mi prima.

-Bien con su permiso me iré a presentar para comenzar una buena relación- bromeo un hombre

-Ja ja que gracioso, tú te quedas aquí- le regaño la otra voz femenina

-¿Pero si es una Uchiha eso significa que es tu hermana?- pregunto un hombre algo intrigado, si hablaban de mi.

-Ella dice que no, y mi padre también, ella dice que es hija de Itachi Uchiha- le contesto Jade algo triste

-Itachi Uchiha

-Sí, pero eso es casi imposible- volvió a decir Jade

-Casi, como tu dijiste Jade, mejor relájate no pasa nada nos tienes aquí para todo lo que quieras- le animo Haru

-Gracias

Se siente mal, solo porque es imposible que pueda ser su prima, no siente que lo sea puede que lo que dijo anoche sea verdad y que lo que sienta sea lastima por lo que paso con nuestros padres.

-Oye Jade, deberías decirle a tus hermanos que suban con esos cohetes para poder lanzarlos desde aquí y que se vean mejor- animo otra voz masculina

-Si tienes razón- dijo ella

-Yo les digo- dijo la misma voz masculina –Hey demonillos suban para poder lanzar los cohetes juntos y que lleguen más lejos

-Sí. Súper

En un instante, los gemelos ya estaban haya arriba, los demás se movieron para poder colocar los cohetes de una manera que pudiesen ser lanzados todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos Jade y Hikaru hicieron una pequeña replica de fuego para que pasare entre los cohetes y se encendieran y pudieran estallar todos al mismo tiempo, ese fue un espectáculo grandioso, supongo que toda la aldea pudo verlos; me desvié un poco para ver a la azotea nuevamente y todos haya arriba estaban todos distraídos supongo que la Hyuuga y otro se estaban dando un leve beso de pico, los pequeños Hikaru y Kaoru brincaban de un lado al otro al ver lo bonito y genial que se veían las luces en el cielo, un rubio intentaba llamar la atención de un castaño y otro rubio creo que quería que vieran el beso pero no lo logro, el castaño es guapo, ha no pienses en eso. Mientras que un peliblanco y mi prima estaban mirando el cielo sin decir nada.

-Gracias Haru, por todo siempre estas hay cuando te necesitamos- le dijo Jade viendo al cielo en un tono bajo

-No tienes de que querida-Haru pasó un brazo por los hombros de mi prima- aria lo que sea por ustedes, mi pequeña familia

-Y yo igual por ti y por eso ayudare a tu madre, por lo menos que pueda mover la mitad de su cuerpo- y Jade tomo a Haru por la cintura

-Aras lo que puedas y ahorita solo ve los juegos artificiales- sin soltar aun el abrazo.

Juro que casi voy a esa azotea, pero mejor me quede ay viendo los juegos artificiales, eso era mejor, sola como siempre.

–Solo tal vez algún día llegue a tener amigos de esa manera.

ººººººººººººººººº

Después de eso surgió lo que me esperaba, Seruhio tomo a mis dos pequeños primos para sus planes, pero gracias a esto logre unidme un poco a mi familia. Lo lamentable es que falleció uno de los amigos de Jade, Kenshin Nara, curiosamente lo que me dijo antes de morir fue algo extraño e inesperado pero, digamos que un poco alentador.

Paso ya 6 meses desde que paso todo este alboroto, todos sabían que vivía con los Uchiha porque era una, cuando pasaba por las calles todos me miraban extraño, esa era una sensación diferente, pero era parecido a como me miraban en mi aldea.

La relación con los gemelos mejoro considerablemente pero con Jade no mucho, seguíamos compartiendo habitación pero aun así no la conocía como debería, se que está saliendo con Haru pero no lo ve tanto como se debe en una relación debido a lo del 6to Hokage, ahora se quien es la Hyuuga, es la segunda hija de Neji y Tenten Hyuuga, Yuni Hyuuga mejor amiga de Jade, curioso pero posible, también el equipo de mi prima Inei Yamanaka y Yakino Uzumaki o Yaki, son unas personas agradables y muy graciosas, mientras que el hijo del Kasekage pues no lo trate mucho pero, parecía agradable, debe serlo.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, como normalmente lo hacía antes de que obscureciera, se me había hecho un habito así podía pensar mejor y no estar encerrada en la casa todo el día en la biblioteca. Varios me miraban, algunos balbuceaban cosas sin sentido, otros comentaban que era una mala persona por ser hija de Itachi, que poca vergüenza tenían todos a juzgarme, pero los ninjas de mi edad o un poco mas grandes no les importaba incluso comentaban cosas sobre mi apariencia física, algunas cosas eran demasiado vulgares pero jamás les hacía caso. Aunque también había personas amables que me saludaban solo por el simple hecho de ser Kaede.

Di vuelta en una esquina para llegar ya a la entrada del fraccionamiento cuando tropecé con alguien.

-Podrías tener más cuidado- le reclame ya una vez que estaba en el piso- Pudiste haberme lastimado

-Lo siento no fue mi intención Kaede-Chan

Me llamo por mi nombre, esa voz la conocía pero no sé de dónde, me tendió su mano para levantarme, claramente era un hombre pero ¿Quién?, al ver su rostro no me pareció conocido, ¿entonces como sabia quien era? Y me llamaba por mi nombre.

-Gracias, pero por favor a la próxima podrías fijarte si no soy yo lastimaras a otra persona

-De verdad que lo lamento demasiado, es que tenía un poco de prisa no volverá a pasar, haré lo que sea para recompensártelo

-Disculpa pero ni siquiera te conozco

-Bueno eso es lo que tu piensas- me dijo el supuesto desconocido- Mi nombre es Tetsu Saribtobi

Era alto, su piel era blanca, su cabello negro y sus ojos eran rojos, ese color era muy extraño de encontrar, parecía de mi edad, puede que un poco más viejo, aun así era bien parecido.

-Un gusto- conteste yo -¿Y de donde te conozco? Que yo no se

-Pues es algo difícil de decir ya que se supone que yo no puedo decírtelo

-¿Por qué?

No le serviría hacerse el misterioso con migo, eso no le serviría de nada, mejor que me diga que me estaba buscando y ya, no tenia por que hacerse el difícil.

-Por que tu tío no lo permite

-Mi tío…- a ya entendí- A un AMBU… entiendo eres con los que trabaje cuando atrapamos a Don

-Correcto

-Ya entendí

Me equivoque solo fue casualidad… bueno todo podía pasar una como una mujer perseguida de todas las formas posibles debe de estar preparada.

-Bueno entonces como quieres que te recompense por mi descuido

-Yo no te dije que tenías que hacerlo- sentí como me miraba incrédulo, pero era verdad yo no quería nada a cambio

-Casi pude a verte roto algo

-Pero no lo hiciste

-Pude hacerlo y estoy seguro que Sasuke-Sama no me lo perdonaría

-Si es por mi tío no te preocupes, el no se enterara de nada

Avance pasando de él, pero me tomo de la mano eh hizo que girara para verlo, esa acción fue inesperada e innecesaria.

-Por favor

-No –Me solté de su mano y me fui –Fue un gusto

Grite ya lo último, no se que me pasaba por qué me iba de esa manera, pero no quería estar más tiempo hay junto a él, no se pero no quería, llegue a la casa y vi que en la entrada estaban Haru y Jade platicando, así que no decidí interrumpir y me escabullí por otro lado para entrar a la casa.

Al entrar por la puerta del jardín trasero, los gemelos se me quedaron viendo raro.

-¿Por qué entraste por ahí?

-Pues… por que haya afuera esta su hermana con Haru-kun

-Haru-onii-san está afuera- los gemelos se emocionaron y salieron corriendo por la puerta principal y pude ver claramente como teclearon al peliplata, Jade parecía enojada así que mejor subí a la habitación antes de que yo fuera delatada.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación me di cuenta que mi corazón estaba palpitando muy fuerte, no entendía la razón de eso, pero no creo que haya sido por tratar de librarme de un pequeño coraje, es otra cosa.

Me acosté en la cama con la cabeza boca abajo, puse mi almohada encima de mi cabeza y me puse a razonar nuevamente que era lo que había pasado. De delante para atrás, primero me escape de la ira de Jade que tendría con los gemelos porque ellos interrumpieron ese momento especial que tenia con Haru porque yo les dije que hay estaba… no eso no fue lo que me agito.

Lo siguiente fue dar unos pasos más para entrar a la casa, no es tanto esfuerzo físico, ¿Habrá sido ver a Haru y a Jade tan juntos?... No eso menos, por dios, yo no estoy celosa de ellos, ni quiero… alguna relación sentimental no ahora, tal vez muchos años después… encontrarme con Tetsu Sarutobi, eso fue lo que me hizo sentir diferente, su actitud, la manera en que me trato, su voz, era tan perfecta.

Sus ojos eran tan únicos, jamás había visto unos ojos tan bellos, como me miraban… pero eso no me importaba verdad, como dije antes yo quería una relación sentimental hasta dentro de varios años.

Pero eso fue lo que hizo a mi corazón acelerarse así que debo de tomarle importancia, el me puede hacer daño, o yo le puedo hacer daño a él. Me voltee boca arriba sin quitarme la almohada de la cara ahora tratando de no pensar en el.

Oí como la puerta se abrió, de seguro era Jade que puede me vino a avisar que estaba la cena.

-Valla si estaba dormida, con razón no escucho cuando la llamamos a cenar- dijo esto casi en un susurro

Ya habían cenado, me habían hablado y yo no me había dado cuenta… ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Había pasado solo unos minutos desde que llegue no es así. Me retire la almohada de la cara para comprobar que hora era, y había pasado 1 hora desde que llegue, creo que pensar me hace daño.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste en persona lo de la cena?- le pregunte a mi prima

-Te gritamos, los gemelos vinieron a buscarte, pero ellos dijeron que estabas dormida así que ya no quisimos molestarte- me respondió Jade

Los gemelos habían venido también, eso está de locos, no me di cuenta de nada de eso, ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo abrumada y confundida

La verdad lo estaba pero no creo que le importe tanto, como supongo que le debería de importar.

-Sí y no pero no te molestare con eso

-¿Por qué?- se recargo en la pared de su cama para verme

-Es algo tonto y estúpido

-No lo sabré hasta que me lo digas

-Yo se que lo es Jade así que no te fastidiare con eso

-Mira sé que no he sido la mejor persona con tigo a pesar de que nos ayudaste cuando secuestraron a Hikaru y a Kaoru- se explico Jade aunque eso de que me serbia si ya lo sabía –Pero eso es porque aun no se abrirme a las personas tan fácilmente y si necesitaras ayuda de cualquier tipo solo avísame

Lo medite por unos segundos, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con alguna chica, solo hablaba con mi sensei y eso de cosas que no le interesaban.

-Bueno te diré- me gire para verla recargando mi cabeza en la almohada con los brazos cruzados –Ahorita antes de entrar al fraccionamiento me encontré con alguien

-¿Te hizo daño? ¿Te dijo algo que no debería?

-No, al contrario bueno, el es… -Como decírselo sin arruinarlo –Es con alguien que trabaje la vez que atrapamos a Don

-Tetsu-San

-Su nombre… si ¿Lo conoces bien?

-Vino a dejar a los gemelos, ya que mi otto-san no iba a regresar a casa hoy y no lo conozco tan bien

-Bueno lo que paso es que me tope con él y yo le reclame que tuviera más cuidado sin saber quién era, cuando supe el quiso recompensarme de algún modo, pero yo no me deje trate de alejarme de él pero me detuvo tomándome de la mano y trato de convencerme y yo no quise, me aleje de ahí y lo deje totalmente parado como un…

-Un tonto

-Buscaba otra palabra pero esa es la mejor descripción

-¿Por qué no quisiste? Tetsu-San es buena persona y amable, puede que solo quisiera conversar con tigo

-Pero yo no quiero, si hubieras visto sus ojos

-Ha entonces te gusto

-NO- eso no es posible a mi no me gusto, no, no, no, no, no,… o si… no

-Mira te diré algo, yo desaproveche varios años de una linda relación con Haru por idiota, por no saber qué pasaba, como te dije no soy abierta a mucha gente en especial mis padres, así que yo no sabía nada hasta que me hice buena amiga de Yuni y hay medio se resolvió todo, por eso te digo que puede que si te guste

-¿Cómo saberlo?

-Bueno… ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez al verlo sin la mascara?

-Yo… no se

-Piensa

-Hay pues no se no pensé nada cuando lo vi, solo que el me decía por mi nombre y yo no sabía nada de él y eso se me hacia raro

-¿Por?

-Pensé que me estaba siguiendo

-¿Y tu querrías que te siguiera?

-No se… eso sería bueno

-Estas mucho mas perdida de lo que pensé- se encogió de hombros y puso su vista hacia el techo como si buscara algo –Bueno que te pareció físicamente

-Atractivo

-¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de su físico?

-Sus ojos

-Solo eso…

-Hay no se Jade, esto es complicado

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te tomo de la mano?

-Sentir…

-Si solo su roce o a lo mejor un hormigueo en tu mano como si corriera electricidad por ese tacto

-No sé, no lo había pensado- me mire la mano que él había tocado y si había sentido eso, por eso lo solté tan bruscamente -¿Si lo sentí que significa?

-Que te gusta… así que no te hagas la difícil y sal con el

-No puedo

-Si puedes… nadie te lo impide

-Yo me lo impido

-No debería ser así, podrías perder una gran oportunidad de ser feliz

-A ti te hace daño estar con Haru-kun

-O por favor tu también…

-¡Como que yo también! Ósea que todos dicen lo mismo

-Esto no es sobre mí, es sobre ti ¿Qué aras si vuelves a ver a Tetsu-San?

-Nada…

-El querrá recompensarte y tú tienes que aceptar

-No

-De cortesía, es uno de los miembros de los AMBU y tú como sobrina del líder AMBU tienes que aceptar

-¿Enserio?- forme una pequeña mueca con mi boca

-Si, así que estate preparada para la próxima

Dicho esto se acostó en la cama, ya preparada para dormir pero… yo no lo estaba, tenía un agujero en el estomago y realmente no quería ver a Tetsu.

Pasaron unos días y no volví a ver al Sarutobi así que me di por bien servida, pronto tendría que regresar a mi aldea, solo por que el Mizukage me pidió que fuera a verlo, y yo tenía que cumplir con esa orden más bien era una petición, y por el cariño que le tenía ira con gran gusto.

Tenía ya mi maleta lista para irme, me despedí de Hikaru y Kaoru, de Sakura-San prometiendo que volvería en 1 mes, cuando abrí la puerta el estaba hay parado con una cara de asombro igual que la mía.

-Hola- dijo él un poco nervioso

-Hola y adiós…

Me apresure a decir pero volvió a pararme, evitando que saliera por la puerta.

-¿Te vas?

-Si bueno, vuelvo a mi aldea natal, solo por un par de meses

-Eso significa que no te veré en un largo tiempo

-Si

-Me permitirías acompañarte hasta la puerta principal

Me vio con esos ojos que tanto me encantaban que no me pude resistir y tuve que aceptar.

-Está bien, no me hará daño un poco de compañía.

-Perfecto

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y empezamos a caminar, cuando salimos del fraccionamiento pidió mi mochila para el cargarla y tuve que acceder por cortesía. Si el está siendo amable yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-Sabes es una pena que tengas que irte en estos meses

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno dentro de una semana se celebrara el festival de la aldea y es muy hermoso

-Podría ser en otra ocasión, realmente necesito volver a mi aldea

-Pero ahora está también es mi aldea

-Es que alguien me espera

-¿Tu novio?- su voz tomo un tono de molestia y perturbación

-Buena broma- intente parecer graciosa y verle el lado divertido – No voy a ver a mi tutor, a mi sensei…

-Oh entiendo pero podría esperar una semana

-Creo que no

-Yo le explicare todo y es más le diré a Sasuke-San que me ayude

-No, no, no a mi tío no lo metas en esto por favor ya es demasiados problemas como para sumarle otro mas

-Pero es tu tío y el estaría encantado con ayudarte

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia con que me quede? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacías en la casa tan temprano?

-Bueno…- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero lo ignore tal vez así me diría lo que quería saber si me ganaba su confianza- Iba a buscarte

-¿Por?

-El otro día creo que te asuste y no me gustaría que tuvieras una mala impresión de mí

-No tuve una mala impresión de ti es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con mucha gente

-Para ser una rastreadora eso es muy extraño

-Soy una rastreadora solitaria

-¿No estás molesta con migo?

-No mira, apenas te conozco no se cómo seas en realidad, pero lo poco que he hablado con tigo has sido una persona muy amable

-Bueno y por qué no paramos a tomar algo, un té o si quieres algo más dulce, lo que sea para platicar más ampliamente

-Me retrasaría mucho

-Vamos solo serán 20 minutos y solo eso

Me estaba invitando algo, pare para pensar en que debería hacer, según me dijo Jade tenía que aceptar pero yo no quería, no porque me retrasaría en mi viaje sino porque sentía un dolor en el estomago… no se… ok me aguantare como la buena kunoichi que soy e iré aunque no me guste mucho la idea.

-Bien y si me gustaría algo dulce

-No te vas a arrepentir

Me tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera, caminamos unas calles hacia el oeste y todo ese tiempo no me soltó, y podía sentir ese hormigueo, esa supuesta electricidad. Llegamos a un puesto donde vendían dulces y cosas de esas, era como una cafetería, me pidió que esperara afuera y yo asentí; después de eso volvió con dos crepas, esa idea me gustaba.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo entregándome una crepa que era de chocolate y cajeta, si que esto era dulce

-Muchas gracias

-Sabes que es gracioso, a diferencia de tus primos y de tu tío a parece que eres la única Uchiha que le gusta lo dulce

-Eso no es cierto a Jade la eh visto comer chocolate

-Pero solo le gusta el amargo

-Pareces conocer mejor a mi familia que yo

-Lo que pasa es que por la relación de los AMBUS tengo más tiempo conociéndolos unos 10 años mas que tu

-¿10 años? Oye eso es mucho

-¿Tu cuanto tienes de rastreadora?

-Bueno a mí me reclutaron cuando tenía 12 pero, mi tutor no quiso y me dijo que me esperara hasta los 15 así que serian 5 años

-Eso también es mucho, es un trabajo más duro ya que tú tienes que trabajar sola

-No siempre, a veces trabajo con 2 rastreadores mas aunque ahora que lo mencionas no supe mucho sobre ellos

-Pienso que los rastreadores son mejores que los AMBU ya que ellos tienen una difícil tarea de capturar a los de su propia nación aunque no sean traidores en un 100%, y nosotros solo somos ninjas más especializados para matar a otros ninjas de otras naciones

-Jamás lo había visto de esa manera- le di una mordida a la crepa que bien sabia- Esto es delicioso

-Me alegra que te gustara te dije que no te arrepentirías

-Jajajaja –solté una pequeña risita, me agradaba estar con él era muy simpático y la plática se daba naturalmente –Si es una lástima que me tenga que ir antes de este festival

-Es lo que yo digo

-Pero… no me perdería la nieve de mi aldea, es realmente grandioso

-¿Nieve? Eso es muy seguido

-Sí pero más en invierno, es tan hermoso su color blanco, congela todos los ríos y es posible patinar en ellos

-Creo que nuestro festival está compitiendo con agua congelada

-No insultes la nieve ni al agua, ellos no te han hecho nada

-Te están apartando de mí

¿Qué? Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión por las palabras que había dicho, ¿Por qué quería que estuviera cercas del acaso?

-Lo siento no debí haber dicho eso, yo…

-No te preocupes no es nada solo me estás diciendo la verdad

-Siempre lo are

No entiendo que pasaba, no me molesto en lo absoluto que dijera eso, que quisiera que yo estuviera a su lado, solo está diciendo incoherencias será mejor que me valla antes de que esto termine de una manera que no quiero.

-Bueno ya pasaron los 20 minutos así que tengo que irme, en verdad la crepa me gusto mucho

-Deja que te siga acompañando

-No ya has hecho mucho por mí, gracias nos vemos pronto

Tome mi mochila y me fui de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corrí a todo lo que me dieran mis pies para alejarme, no quería que algo malo pasara, no quería lastimarlo ya que no se qué es lo que yo estoy sintiendo y es mejor para mí como para él.

Salí de la villa y no voltee hacia atrás, corrí y corrí descansaba solo unos minutos pero no paraba solo sierra sumamente necesario para llegar a mi aldea, la cual había dejado ya hace 1 año cuando llegue la blanca nieve me recibió muy afectuosamente.

ººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado ya 9 años de eso ya era toda una mujer adulta, tenía un lindo y precioso sobrino el cual quería mucho, la relación con Jade mejoro considerablemente, me ayudo a descubrir que Tetsu era el amor de mi vida, pero yo jamás lo quise aceptar, no se porque ero así fue, mi estúpido orgullo Uchiha como decían mis primos, no me permitía estar enamorada, pero no me importaba lo que fuera yo solo sabía que no, quería estar a su lado porque me sentía débil, las rodillas me fallaban y el dolor en el estomago no se iba.

Una vez que volví al pueblo estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos pero, me detuve al sentir esto, era una tonta débil que no podía dejarme vencer por el amor. Odio estar enamorada y ni siquiera saber si él siente lo mismo por mí.

Regresaba del parque con el pequeño Sakumo y con Hikari-chan esos dos se habían vuelto inseparables, pero bueno yo no soy quien para juzgar a unos pequeños tan lindos y tiernos.

-Tía Kaede podemos ir por una nieve- me pregunto mi sobrino quien iba tomando mi mano izquierda

-¿Por una nieve?

-Si quiedo una de fresass- contesto Hikari a quien la traía en los brazos

-Yo una de yogurt

Lo que dijo Sakumo me hizo recordar a Tetsu, quien dijo que a todos los Uchihas detestaban lo dulce, pero yo parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

-Bien a la nevería vamos

-Si- gritaron juntos

Eran tan tiernos, ya no quería que crecieran y se quedaran así para siempre, así no causarían problemas entre Riu y Haru por una disputa amorosa, pero como dije yo no soy quien para juzgarlos.

Ya casi llegábamos a la nevería cuando lo vi después de mucho tiempo, si era el sin duda alguna, pero el traía a un pequeño de unos 6 años y a otro de 8, demasiado parecidos a el, sin duda eran sus hijos. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta pero pare al recordar que traía a los niños por un helado, la mala suerte me persigue.

-¿Qué pasa tía?

-No es nada Sakumo-kun, ¿están seguros que quieren una nieve?

-Si

-Seguros, seguros, seguritos

-¿Seguritos?- pregunto la pequeña Hikari

-Eso significa que si estamos seguros Hikari-chan

-Ha… sii

-Bien solo quería que estuvieran seguros de su decisión

Prácticamente corrimos, ya que ambos niños me jalaron y entraron a la nevería dejándome a mí en la entrada, yo ya no quería entrar de ahí estaba segura, pero los pequeños no, tenía que ser fuerte, este amor estúpido no me ganaría.

Entre como si nada, no voltee a ningún lado para no toparme con su mirada, hasta llegar al mostrador, donde ayude a Hikari a ver los sabores de nieve ya que ella no alcanzaba a verlos.

-Kaede-chan- no, no, no esa era su voz

-Ha… eres… Tetsu-Kun- me gire para verlo y hacerme como si no lo hubiera visto, cambio demasiado, ahora usa una sexy barba de candado, se ve muy lindo.

-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vivimos

-Si realmente cuando volví a ame todo fue un poco complicado, regrese casi un año después, varias misiones, bueno realmente fue algo ajetreado- y era la verdad, aunque las misiones me las autopuse yo

-Yo también tuve muchas misiones difíciles y largas, incluso estuve todo un año en el país de la estrella

-Eso es interesante

Volteo a ver a los dos pequeños que ya tenían su nieve y la comían con mucho gusto.

-Permíteme pagar esto

-No, Tetsu, no lo hagas

-¿Por qué no?

-No sería…

-Pero si Hikari-chan es como mi sobrinita además que se la mantiene pegada a Sakumo-kun

-Eso es cierto soy como tu sobrinita

Claro Tetsu era el mejor amigo de Tamaki, por lo tanto conocía a todos los Hyuuga, eso explica el color de ojos de sus hijos, de seguro se caso con una de ellos. Los otros dos pequeños se acercaron a nosotros y empezaron a jugar con Sakumo y Hikari, salimos del local y nos sentamos en una banca mientras los pequeños jugaban.

-Me alegra mucho encontrarte nuevamente

-Si a mí también- aunque yo ya lo había visto varias veces

-Admito que la última vez que nos vimos fui muy precipitado para decirte que me gustabas

-¿Qué?- Eso fue lo que quiso darme a entender.

-Si bueno como saliste corriendo tan rápido que no me diste tiempo de explicarte

-Eso ya quedo atrás

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Cómo que no?

-No porque a pesar de todos estos años no te he olvidado

-¿Por qué dices todas estas cosas?

-Te dije que siempre te hablaría con la verdad

-Pero tus…- señale a sus hijos pero el rápidamente me contesto

-Mis sobrinos esteran de acuerdo con eso, ellos me preguntan casi a diario cuando me casare, creo que quieren primitos por mi parte, no solo a Hikari y con Kenshin.

¿Sobrinos? Eran sus sobrinos, eran los primos hermanos de Hikari y Kenshin, eso significaba que uno de los hermanos de Yuni también se había casado, y debe ser Tamaki así que Tamaki se caso con la hermana de Tetsu, Sunako.

-Jajaja, son tus sobrinos- me reí como loca, la confusión era divertida además porque Sunako y el eran mellizos –Pensé que eran tus hijos

-No, no lo son, no pienses eso, la mayoría piensa que lo son… pero no

-Ya lo se relájate, aunque si te casaras con una Hyuuga podrían serlo

-Pero no creo poderme casar con una Hyuuga, no soy muy apegada a las mujeres de esa familia

-Si claro

-Me llevo mejor con las Uchihas

-Siendo solo 2 que tanto problema causamos

-Por eso mismo

-Valla pero que gracioso

-No ya enserio, después de todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte, sé que es precipitado pero me gustaría empezar a conocernos más, platicar de todo lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo

-Si

-Son demasiados años, pero en ti no lo parecen sigues viéndote como la linda Kaede de 20 años puede que no quieras

-Si quiero

-Yo puedo estar confundiendo las cosas, una amistad puede ser suficiente para mí

-Tetsu… ya he dicho que si, cuantas veces más tengo que repetírtelas

-Lo lamento es que no quería que te fueras corriendo como la ultima vez

-No esta vez no saldré corriendo te lo prometo

-Y como dije para mí una amistad con tigo es suficiente

-Con 29 años crees que busco una amistad, no creo que no

-Excelente

-Jajaja

Sin duda alguna amaba a este hombre, como no lo se pero me gusta y mucho su forma de ser y su físico todo, las razones por las cuales lo evite son estúpidas, el amor no me controlaría yo lo controlaría a él y descubriría de todo lo que me he perdido todos estos años, como dijo Jade una vez. Por estúpida me perdí una hermosa relación, no se si será una hermosa relación, pero será la mejor porque la viviré en un 100 % por el resto de mis días.

ººººººººººººººººº

**Ok se que es mediocre Jajaja XD la historia de amor de Kaede y de Tetsu pero primero hice este especial, que no me la creo, me canse tanto de pensar, enserio que me he superado a mí misma, además de que me canse porque a veces las ideas no venían ideas, aunque mi querida prima lizkaede me ayudara no podía escribir, entre la escuela, la escuela y las distracciones como los amigos, la familia, la tele y el novio =9 no presumo eh Jajaja no podía terminarlo.**

**Espero que les guste y a lo mejor tardo en publicar otro especial, ya que estoy escribiendo algo como un tipo libro que me gustaría acabar antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones así que les agradezco por su paciencia queridos lectores bye, bye **


	21. MiniShot Kaede Cumple

_Hoy es el día que mi prima Kaede cumple años, ella no le dijo a nadie a vivido con nosotros durante 1 año y medio y no nos dijo la primera vez que cumplía años, solamente dijo. "Se me olvido casi nunca lo celebro". ¿Quién no celebra su cumpleaños? Sé que no he sido la mejor persona con ella desde que llego a la aldea, pero era mi familia tenía que hacer algo._

En la mañana hable con Kaede como siempre, nada fuera de lo normal, dijo que se iría con mi papá a ver qué podía hacer de provecho. Eso me dio una idea, juntar a mi pequeña familia para ese día especial, solo le pedí a mi mamá que estuviera lo más temprano que pudiera de lo demás me encargaría yo.

Salí con mis hermanos a buscar todo lo necesario, las cosas del pastel, lo que sería la cena y por petición de mis hermanos un regalo. Pero la verdad yo no sabía que regalarle a nuestra prima.

"puede ser un nuevo vestido" sugirió Kaoru

"no, mejor cómprale un libro a ella le encanta leer" me recomendó Hikaru

"Si algo de momias"

Mientras mis hermanos discutían yo veía entre los aparadores todo lo que había y simplemente nada me gustaba para regalarle a Kaede, entonces lo vi era un portarretratos de oro con unos adornos en plata y en el vidrio de la estantería se veía reflejada una familia… "una familia"

"Que" dijeron mis hermanos al unisonó

"sé que regalarle a Kaede" me acerque para susurrarle a mis hermanos mi idea y les encanto. Compramos el portarretratos y nos fuimos de la tienda.

Rápidamente nos dedicamos a buscar a Inei, el nos aria el pequeño favor y si, en menos de 20 minutos nos entrego el regalo y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. En el camino nos encontramos a Haru, mis hermanos no pudieron ni esperar un segundo en contarle nuestros planes y gentilmente se nos unió en nuestra "misión"

"Yo les ayudare"

"Si Haru-onii-san ayudara"

"Haru lo tengo todo controlado… enserio"

"Sé como cocinas amor, mejor les ayudo"

"Muy gracioso"

Me ayudo con las bolsas de compra y llegamos a la mansión, bueno solo el cielo sabe porque hace las cosas, si Haru no hubiera estado no hubiera sabido cómo hacer el pastel de chocolate, siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas. El pastel quedo precioso y no solo porque lo hizo mi novio, sino porque realmente quedo precioso y se veía delicioso. Mientras yo termine de hacer la cena eso no era difícil para mí pero aun así recibí ayuda de Haru… algo innecesaria creo que pensó que incendiaria la casa o algo.

Mientras mis hermanos se encargaron de envolver el regalo de Kaede, les quedo muy bien por cierto, para ser un par de diablillos les quedo muy mono. La hora en que mi prima y mi papá regresarían seria pronto, nos despedimos de Haru y el les hizo prometer a mis hermanos que le guardarían un trozo del pastel… creo que si se lo merecía. Pusimos la mesa, en ese momento llego mi mamá con unas rosas rojas en la mano, mis hermanos las colocaron en un jarrón y le pusieron un moño blanco. Yo puse el pastel enfrente del jarrón y con cuidado prendí las velas del pastel. Apagamos las luces y en menos de 5 minutos entro mi papá tapándole los ojos a Kaede, para muchos sería extraño ver eso, pero mi papá tenía su lado tierno… a veces.

"Sorpresa" gritamos todos, los gemelos un poco mas emocionados, pero todos gritamos.

"Eso es para mí" pregunto ilusionada mi prima

"Claro… oh acaso será que hoy no cumples años" le dije recriminantemente jugando

"Si, pero yo no les pedí que hicieran algo para mí"

"Lo hicimos con gusto" le contesto mi mamá

"Muchas gracias"

"Vamos sopla las velitas" le dijo Hikaru

"Y pide un deseo"

Kaede pensó antes de soplar a las velas y sonrió triunfante, mi papá prendió las luces, mi mamá y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina para servir la cena, mientras que los demás se acomodaron en la mesa.

"Kaede-Chan dinos que pediste, dinos, dinos" dijeron al unisonó mis hermanos, típico de ellos.

"Niños"

"Lo sabemos papá si nos dice no se cumple pero… queremos saber"

"Mejor denle el regalo a Kaede" sugerí yo

"Si nee-chan" los gemelos se fueron por el regalo y regresaron a velocidad luz "ábrelo, ábrelo"

"Claro" con cuidado Kaede retiro el papel de envoltura y en cuanto lo vio estoy segura que una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla "Esto es… hermoso"

"Te gusto Kaede-Chan"

"Claro que me gusto pequeños, me gusta tener una fotografía de todos ustedes, o dibujo"

"Un dibujo de nuestra familia" le dije susurrándole al oído

"Mi familia"

_La razón por la cual Kaede no celebraba antes su cumpleaños era porque no tenía con quien, pero de ahora en adelante jamás estaría sola, ahora nosotros éramos su familia y no la dejaríamos sola._


	22. Especial Mikoto

**Especial 6: Mikoto Hatake Uchiha **

**Sasuke POV´S**

Se han imaginado alguna vez que una pequeña niña cambiaria tú vida solo por ser ¿tu nieta?, yo tampoco lo pensé, mucho menos pensé que mi hija se casaría y que tendría dos hermosos hijos; no lo digo porque sean mis nietos pero tenía que admitirlo eran parte de mi orgullo, yo jamás pensé que esto de tener una familia fuera tan especial, tan significativo, dio un giro tan importante para mí.

Primero mi hija Jade quien había sacado ese carácter que me caracterizaba tanto, siendo fría y calculadora todo el tiempo, pero conforme fueron avanzando los años ese carácter cambio porque se estaba enamorando del hijo menor de mis senseis. Luego mis dos hijos gemelos ellos tenían algo que pocos niños tenían un intelecto de descubrir cosas nuevas haciendo maldades sin importar el precio que tuvieran que pagar, eran iguales externamente pero interiormente eran diferentes uno amaba más poner a prueba sus condiciones físicas, mientras que el otro prefería salvar vidas humanas. Sin duda estaba orgulloso de ellos pero siempre fui duro y directo con ellos, pero lo era más con mi hija ya que ella era mi primogénita y también tengo que admitir por ser mujer, tenía que esforzarse el doble o el triple que los demás ninjas.

Pero cuando nació mi nieta, yo fui el que cambio y aunque me pesara pensar de esa manera, y muchas veces Sakura mi esposa y Naruto mi mejor amigo me lastimaran mi orgullo diciendo que siempre fui un sentimental sin remedio solo que lo ocultaba, era cierto, Mikoto, mi pequeña nieta Mikoto me hacia convertirme en otra persona, no era el Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían y no me importaba que los demás me vieran, ¿Qué más daba?, no es que no quisiera a Sakumo, también lo consentía pero no igual que a Mikoto, con él era un poco más reservado y puede que también le quisiera pedir que fuera él mejor de todos los demás niños de su edad, yo entrenaba con él y era duro y frio en los entrenamientos pero cuando estábamos en una plática normal era un poco solo un poco más abierto a él de lo que fui con mis hijos.

No sé por qué pasaba esto, pero si Mikoto me pidiera entrenarla no podría, no hasta que tuviera 12 o 15 años tal vez, ahora solo tiene 5, si ella me pide que juegue con ella lo hago, no importa si es a las muñecas o llevarla al parque, en ella había algo diferente algo que Sakumo no tenía ese algo que me hacia cambiar totalmente, eran sus ojos, no me refiero al color, ya que Jade tenía el mismo color que Mikoto, los mismos de Sakura, pero no era eso. Los ojos de mi esposa eran diferentes mostraban fortaleza, inteligencia y sensatez, mientras que los de Jade demostraban frialdad y fuego a la vez pero Mikoto no, mi nieta no tenía nada de eso, no mostraba nada, Sakumo poseía el color de ojos de Hatsuharu pero no eran iguales, se parecían un poco más a los de Jade pero tenían esa combinación del Jacal de konoha, una sangre que parecía cobrar vida como si fuera tu demonio interno, pero Mikoto no lo tenía, Hatsuharu a veces aparentaba ser un Engun pero no mi nieta. Su mirada era dulce, inocente, pura, si esas son las palabras que describirían a mi nieta, dirán que estoy loco pero es la verdad pocos niños de esta aldea o de cualquier otra que sea ninja posee una mirada tan profunda como la de Mikoto.

Un día estaba en mi casa, tenía que admitirlo me volvía viejo y muchas de mis lesiones me impedían hacer uno que otro entrenamiento complicado pero eso no significa que este fuera de la jugada, ahora me tocaban hacer cosas simples, como un simple trabajo de oficina, pero si podía entrenar a toda la línea AMBU de ninjas, aun así ese día me quede en casa ahora era Hikaru quien se encargaba de eso. Estaba en la terraza del patio trasero bebiendo algo de té negro sin azúcar y leyendo el periódico cuando alguien me saco de mi entretenimiento.

-Papá, ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás?- era mi hija, parecía estar algo preocupada o desesperada por su forma de hablarme.

-Estoy en la terraza- le conteste sabiendo que me escucharía y le di un sorbo a mi té.

-Me alegra mucho encontrarte- dijo apareciendo de repente, vestía con unos pantalones cortos de licra negros con una blusa morada que le llegaba a medio muslo, traía su chaleco verde, sus guantes y todo su equipo ninja, casi siempre se vestía de esa manera pero ahora traía en su espalda una espada, sabía que significaba eso – Necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

-¿Dime?

-Naruto-san nos ha pedido que hagamos una misión de 1 semana hacia el país de la Luna, y si digo "nos" me refiero a Haru, Yuni, Danny, Yaki, Inei y yo él problema es que como nosotros 6 saldremos de viaje no sé donde dejar a Mikoto y Sakumo ¿Podrían tú y mamá cuidarlos?

-Claro- conteste sin pensarlo, rayos y si me surgía algo a mi o a Sakura solo oí el nombre de Mikoto y olvide lo demás.

-Gracias, Haru está en la sala con Mikoto no te preocupes por nada que ella puede ir sola a la academia y Sakumo pues yo supongo que llegara más tarde al menos que se quede con Kakashi-san que lo veo más probable.

-Si ya no te preocupes todo estará bien puedo cuidar de ella.

Entramos a la casa y ahí estaba mi nieta con sus dos coletas de su plateado cabello, con una mochila rosa en su espalda y su muñeca favorita de nombre "Yoko" la cual se la regalo su abuela Setsuna. Estaba platicando con su papá y le hacía promesas de que sería buena niña, se portaría bien con migo y Sakura, que no aria enojar a su hermano mayor y que no lo molestaría si él tenía que ir a entrenar con migo o con Kakashi.

-Bien estamos listos- dijo Jade agachándose para ver a su hija –Serás una niña buena, ¿verdad Miko-chan?

-Si mami me portare bien y haré todo lo que me pidan.

-¿Incluso si Saku-chan te lo pide?

-¡Si mami!- grito mi nieta, se los dije es la pureza viviente. Jade le dio un beso en la frente, Haru se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos tomaron su maleta y se marcharon a cumplir con su deber, mientras que Mikoto y yo nos quedábamos viendo la puerta unos segundos, luego la voltee a ver a ella y abrazaba muy fuerte a su muñeca entonces me di cuenta de que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Miko-chan?- me agache para estar a su altura y poderla ver a los ojos.

-No quiero que les pase nada malo- sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sonreí de medio lado y la tome en mis brazos, nos senté en la sala ella en mis piernas y yo en el sillón, la recosté contra mi pecho y acaricie su cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Por qué crees que les pasara algo malo?

-No sé- contesto con la voz entre cordata con pequeños sollozos.

-Vamos Miko-chan sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.- le susurre tiernamente

-Bueno, es que yo, escuche decir a, a uno de los ninjas, que, que estaban afuera, de, de la torre del, ho…, Hokage que la misión que les dieron, era, era muy peli, peligrosa y que, y que podían morir, morir en el in, in, inten…

No deje que terminara su relato ya sabía de que se trataba, la calle dulcemente y la comencé a arrullar antes de iniciara a llorar –Cálmate, Miko-chan eso no pasara, tus padres, al igual que tus tíos son muy fuertes y poderosos, son muy buenos ninjas por algo los escogieron para esta misión, ¿Sabes porque ese ninja dijo que era muy peligrosa la misión?- ella negó con su cabeza incapaz de contestar- Pues porque él tenía miedo le debió haber parecido mucho peligro lo que tenía que hacer en esa misión y por eso dijo esas cosas- Su llanto pareció disminuir –Relájate pequeña princesa ellos volverán sanos y salvos.

-¿Me lo prometes Sasu-san?- me dijo con su linda y tierna vocecita

-Lo prometo

En ese momento se quedo dormida, la lleve hacia la habitación que le pertenecía a ella en esta mansión, con colores rosas y morados, algunos amarillos, con sus peluches y juguetes, la acomode en su cama y en ningún momento dejo de abrazar a su muñeca Yoko, la acobije y me quede observándola un rato, entonces recordé una situación similar que me paso con Jade antes de que nacieran los gemelos.

_Ella estaba sentada en la mesa alta de la cocina, sus piernitas colgaban en la gran silla mientras tenia recargada su cabeza y brazos en la mesa, parecía triste y lo estaba. Solo miraba a la nada, moviendo sus pies de arriba a abajo._

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Jade-chan?_

_-No es nada papá- me contesto ella_

_-Vamos tienes que decirme, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras- me senté enfrente de ella para poderla ver a los ojos y su mirada era fría_

_-Bueno… es que estoy preocupada por mamá_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Se que fue a hacer una misión pero, tengo miedo de que algo le pase… yo…- vi que sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero nada me conmovió como con Mikoto._

_-Tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte, ella volverá pronto jamás nos dejara solos a ti y a mí, nunca, debes de entender que siempre en las misiones hay peligro y para eso entrenas, para prepararte en caso de que algo pase, pronto serás una kunoichi Jade, debes de saber cómo son las cosas de verdad._

_-Sí, papá._

_-Esa es mi niña- le acaricie la cabeza pero no sentí cambio alguno en su mirada. _

A la mañana siguiente ya todo estaba normal, Sakumo llego en la tarde dispuesto para ayudarme con la cena, más bien el hizo todo el trabajo mientras yo jugaba con Mikoto, no parecía molestarle para nada, al rato llego Sakura y le dije exactamente lo que me dijo Jade a mí, luego llego Hikaru muy cansado pero se le notaba feliz de que estuvieran sus dos sobrinos en la casa. Kaoru ya se había casado con Umi Nara y estaban en su luna de miel, así que no lo veríamos en una semana más o dos.

En la mañana todo transcurrió normal, yo me volví a quedar en la casa solo con Mikoto, Sakura se fue al hospital, Hikaru al cuartel y Sakumo a la academia. No sabía qué hacer con Mikoto ya que regularmente mis hijos siempre estaban fuera de casa y yo estaba en el cuartel AMBU, así que deje que ella decidiera que debíamos hacer.

-¿Entonces Miko-chan que te gustaría hacer hoy?

-No sé, podríamos… tal vez… ir al parque

-¿Al parque?

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir al parque!

-Bien, vallamos al parque.

Llevo consigo su muñeca Yoko, me tomo de la mano y salimos hacia el parque, se sentía extraño puedo contar con tres dedos de una mano las veces que fui con mis hijos al parque, 1 con Jade y 2 con Hikaru y Kaoru, pero con ella había ido como unas 10 veces, o creo que perdí la cuenta. Cuando llegamos quiso subirse al resbaladero, y ahí estuve esperando por ella abajo del resbaladero, se subió muchas veces y se canso como a las 500 que se subió. Después nos dirigimos hacia los columpios me pidió que le diera impulso y lo hice con mucho gusto, ¿Qué importaba que los demás me vieran? Me lo pedía mi nieta, valía la pena complacerá y que los demás que estaban en el lugar me vieran raro. Luego quiso ir a la caja de arena donde la deje que fuera a jugar sola, mientras yo me sentaba en una banca retirada a unos 50 metros, jugaba con su muñeca muy feliz, pero unos niños mucho mayores tal vez de 8 ó 9 años que llegaron a molestarla y eso no me pareció agradable.

-Hola niñita- dijo uno de los niños -¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Juego- contesto inocentemente Mikoto

-Eres muy valiente para jugar en nuestro arenero- volvió a decir él niño.

-Si nuestro arenero- le ayudo otro niño en forma de burla.

-Este arenero no es suyo, dejen de molestarme.

-¿Oh que pequeña? Tú muñeca nos hará daño, por favor no me hagas reír, eres una indefensa y tonta niña- ese niño sin duda me estaba cansando, ya estaba yo de pie a unos cuantos pasos detrás de esos niños cuando me percate de la presencia de otra persona detrás de Mikoto pero solo se quedo callado. Al verlo de brazos cruzados me detuve para que Mikoto no me viera.

-Yo no soy tonta, ni indefensa, si quieres pelear adelante ¡Que no te tengo miedo!- Mikoto estaba ya parada, su muñeca tirada en el suelo y los niños solo tenían miedo en sus ojos y no por la valentía de mi nieta, sino por que Sakumo estaba detrás de ella levantando una ceja retando a los niños.

-Olvídenla no vale la pena, vámonos de aquí- los niños dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, mientras que Sakumo me dio una sonrisa y me indico con un dedo que guardara silencio y desapareció en una espiral de hojas.

-¡Sasu-san!- grito Mikoto al verme –Abuelo, abuelo ¿Has visto? Espante a esos niños que me estaban molestando.

-Si lo he visto todo, eres muy valiente.

-Soy igual que tu y que mi mamá de valientes, y fuerte- la sonrisa de Mikoto mostraba tanta alegría que era imposible no contagiarte de esa alegría.

Eso me hizo recordar algo que paso, en este mismo parque con Jade y Haru, fue una situación similar, pero esto acabo diferente y de una manera que jamás pensé que sucedería.

_Jade estaba sentada en una banca, tenía como unos 6 años, recién habían nacido los gemelos y de seguro estaba afuera porque el llanto de ambos la había desesperado, o eso decía ella, que solo cuando estaba en casa lloraban, así que prefería salirse. Mientras que veía como atardecía unos niños de 8 años igual llegaron a molestarla, ella simplemente los ignoro y eso les provoco gran enojo a los niños, le empezaron a jalar su cabello que llevaba suelto, yo me enoje, ya estaba llegando para detener a esos mocosos, cuando Jade brinco encima de uno de ellos y le mordió el brazo, este la golpeo en su mejilla izquierda para quitársela de encima, pero no lo logro ella seguía mordiéndolo, cuando mi hija estaba a punto de recibir otro golpe yo me apresure a llegar, pero no fue necesario ya que Hatsuharu apareció en el acto y detuvo al niño, lo aventó fuera del alcance de Jade, y se interpuso entre ella y los otros 3 niños._

_-Trió de gallinas- grito Haru -¿Por qué golpean a una niña?_

_-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? Es una Uchiha, una Uchiha traidora- grito el niño que había sido mordido por Jade._

_-Si lo sabía, y acaso tu sabias que soy el hijo del sexto Hokage._

_-¡Que tú… pero…!_

_-Déjalos Haru-kun, yo puedo defenderme sola- dijo mi hija._

_-Mejor vámonos de aquí o nos meteremos en problemas- dijo otro niño que estaba muerto del miedo al que había atacado a mi hija._

_-Si ya vámonos, no vale la pena, traidora nació, traidora vivirá, traidora morirá._

_Los tres niños se fueron, sus palabras fueron hirientes y cortantes, eran unos mocosos insolentes, incluso vi a mi hija con los ojos cristalinos y todo era mi culpa, de seguro no quería verme, me di la media vuelta para regresar a casa pero pude oír la conversación que Jade tenia con Haru._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Jade-chan?_

_-Sí, es solo que… esos tontos no tienen derecho de hablar así de mi papá ellos no lo entienden, no lo comprenden… son unos tontos._

_-Que no te moleste lo que los demás piensen._

_-Dime… Haru-kun ¿A ti te importa que sea una Uchiha?_

_-Claro que no, para mí solo eres Jade-Chan no importa el apellido que lleves._

_-Gracias ¿Crees que fui valiente?- Voltee a ver a mi hija y extrañamente su mirada no era fría o caliente que sentías que te quemaba por dentro, era tierna y sincera._

_-Si fuiste muy valiente Jade-chan, ahora déjame ver tu golpe._

_-Em… bueno._

_Mi hija se dejo revisar por el Hatake, cosa que a mí no me dejaba hacer y jamás me veía con esos ojos, en ese momento sentí celos y un poco de envidia ante el muchacho._

Volví a la realidad, después de que Mikoto me contara sus aventuras, se sentía tan valiente, tan poderosa y lo compartía conmigo, no le importaba que lo haya visto con mis propios ojos, ella quería decírmelo todo con lujo de detalle desde su punto de vista, ya íbamos de regreso a casa, por más que yo les dije a mis hijos que me podían contar todo lo que les pasaba que jamás importaría de que se tratara, casi nunca me decían cosas como estas, Jade jamás nos conto a mi o a Sakura el incidente con los niños que le dijeron Uchiha traidora, y estoy seguro de que no eran los primeros y no fueron los últimos, también se que a los gemelos los molestaron mucho, pero creo que los hice a una idea que podían defenderse solos que jamás nos contaron cosas tan importantes, yo en ocasiones no me mostraba como un cariñoso y comprensivo padre con mis hijos, pero con mis nietos si lo era, cuando de más pequeño Jade regañaba a Sakumo o cuando le llaman la atención a Mikoto, yo les digo que están siendo demasiado duros con ellos y siempre me dice: "Tú eras mucho peor cuando nos regañabas, además tengo que educarlos no siempre puedo ser dulce y tierna" Sin duda con los hijos somos de una manera y con los nietos otra, tal vez yo noto más esto con migo y con Neji, ya que Naruto sigue siendo un niño nunca creció.

Sentí un pequeño tirón en la mano por parte de Mikoto, hizo que nos detuviéramos y luego bajo la mirada un momento, para después subirla nuevamente y con sus brillantes ojos verdes me pidió algo que jamás pensé que concedería en mi vida.

-Sasu-san ¿Puedes hacerme caballito?- su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos no me dieron opción de contestar que no.

-Por supuesto que si princesa

-¡Sí!

La subí a mis hombros, ella se agarro con cuidado de mi cabeza y me dio a su muñeca para que la cuidara, me entregaba uno de sus tesoros más preciados, y yo con gusto lo protegería. Caminamos un buen rato, ya casi llegábamos a la casa cuando me di cuenta de que Mikoto se estaba quedando dormida.

-Te quiero abuelo

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormida, después de un día muy agitado para ella, esas 3 últimas palabras pronunciadas por ella hicieron que se me formara una gran sonrisa, después de todo valía la pena, dejar mi orgullo atrás si lo hubiera hecho antes pude haber pasado más tiempo junto a mis hijos, pero ahora lo aprovecharía con mis nietos.

Aclaraciones: Se que eh manejado mucho "el Jacal de Konoha" esto es a que Setsuna, es un personaje prestado de una queridísima amiga, su historia se relata en los ojos de la bestia por si quieren buscarla, no está terminada XD pero es un poco más especifico para que entiendan o si les da curiosidad. Se trata de que Setsuna es la sobreviviente de un clan destruido de konoha, con muy pocos miembros, con 3 ó 2 y su habilidad es la del Jacal, un demonio que vive en la sangre de esta familia los Engun, y que en ocasiones controla el cuerpo del humano en el que vive al ver la sangre del enemigo esparcida. Eso es todo si tienen más dudas busquen "los ojos de la bestia" en el anime Naruto, en la categoría de Kakashi H.

**Bueno antes que nada, este especial es dedicado a Sakura Tachikawa, ella fue la que me dio esta idea para este especial, sé que es algo cortito, pero solo va dedicado a esta parte de la vida de Mikoto y de Sasuke, un momento abuelo, nieta, me pareció muy tierno, no sé no pude parar de escribir, solo quería saber cómo lo terminaría, la verdad me encanto y espero igual a ustedes les guste, se que dije que no continuaría estos especiales hasta que terminara mi proyecto personal, pero pues la verdad me he quedado un poco estancada en el.**

**Además el motivador revew de Sakura me motivo mucho, además de que su petición fue especifica XD, me ayudo mucho para poder escribirlo más rápido, en parte de que ya volví a la escuela y si vieran la flojera que me da dejar mi cerebro en la clase, Jajaja así que si se les ocurre otra cosa, no sé algo que quieran saber como la infancia de Jade (especifiquen que parte) o que sintió Kenshin cuando supo que estaba enamorado de Yuni, que era lo que hacia Haru cuando estaba solo en su casa sin los Uchiha, la primera cita de Jade y Haru, que paso con los padres de Danny en realidad, cosas más especificas puedo actualizar más rápido. Porque si no es como si me estuviera inventando otro fic y tardo mucho imaginando y pensando cada parte de la historia, además que soy muy exigente con migo misma, ¡Ya saben!**

**Espero volver a leerlas en el próximo especial, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y sugerencias como siempre.**

**Un beso y un gran abrazo.**

_**Esmeralda Van Hellsing**_


	23. ¡Primera Cita!

**Jade POV´s**

Por fin había pasado lo que había soñado todas las noches, lo que quería que pasara desde que Yuni me dijo lo que pasaba al igual que Inei, tal parecía que todos sabían sobre esto y yo no lo quería ver, por mi orgullo, si por mi orgullo o solamente porque era despistada en este asunto. Si jamás me intereso el amor pero desde que supe que inconscientemente sentía algo por Haru todo cambio de dirección y sentido en mi vida.

Si sabía que lo apreciaba como "amigo" y era la verdad lo quería como mi amigo, mi compañero, como hombre, no me da pena admitirlo pero si decirlo a cualquier persona. Él me había dicho que me amaba yo igual lo había hecho pero… no se había podido hacer nada al respecto porque después de lo que paso en las catacumbas todo fue un caos total, yo me quede inconsciente una semana entera por la técnica que realice para reanimar a Kakashi-sama al igual que mis hermanos, pero yo quede más débil y mi recuperación fue algo larga. Tarde 5 meses en recuperarme totalmente, prácticamente me recupere junto con Set-sama.

Haru intentaba estar con migo cada vez que podía pero me di cuenta que al momento que sus padres estuvieron nuevamente en su casa él se distancio mucho de nosotros, los Uchiha, me daban celos, porque ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él no lo podía tener cercas. Pero después de que todos estos meses, 6 meses podríamos salir, nosotros dos sin nuestros amigos, sin Kenshin… también la perdida de mi compañero desde que estaba en la academia me afecto, nos afecto a todos pero todos tratamos de cumplir sus últimos deseos y ahora sí que me lamentaba estar cercas de Inei, por sus escándalos.

Me vería con Haru en el centro de la aldea a las 5:00 p.m. y eran como las 3:00, yo aun no podía saber que me pondría, ni como me peinaría ¡No sabía nada!, no recuerdo que me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa como lo estoy ahora, miraba mi closet jamás pensé que tendría tan poca ropa… creo que tendría que hacer un cambio pero no podía hacerlo ahora. Me estaba volviendo loca. Tome una falda negra tableada, unas medias perladas y una blusa de cuello "v" de manga ¾ color rojo, me puse unos tenis del mismo color de la blusa y creía que me veía bien, pero mi cabello no me gustaba… no lo quería suelto como siempre, me lo recogí en un tocado de un molote con unos mechones por enfrente y deje un copete de lado. Creo que estaba bien, si estaba bien, debo de dejar de decir eso, tarde mucho tratando de arreglarme y ya casi era la hora de irme. Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y entonces paso.

-¿A dónde vas nee-chan?- preguntaron los gemelos. Yo no quería que nadie de mi familia se enterara.

-Voy a salir, vuelvo al rato.

-¿Con quién sales?

-No les importa.

-¿No nos tienes confianza?

-Sí pero no es de su incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer

Si ellos se enteraban mi papá aria una locura y no pretendía que pasara algo malo, como que degollaran a Haru no ahora, primero vería que pasaba, hace mucho que no lo veo así que… no se que pasara.

**Haru POV´S**

Han pasado 6 meses de que no podía estar con Jade por todo lo que surgió, yo realmente le agradezco lo que hizo por mi padre al igual que a los gemelos, pero todo se complico un poco, más por su recuperación, se perdió los exámenes Junín por eso y me sentía mal, ella no tenia porque haberse sacrificado, jamás se lo pedí, pero lo hizo porque me ama, según ella me dijo la vez que despertó y eso hizo que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Yo la amaba lo sabía y no quería cambiar ese sentimiento.

Pero como dije antes las circunstancias hicieron que no nos podríamos ver tanto como yo lo hubiera querido, pero por fin saldría con ella después de darme cuenta de lo que sentía, toda una tarde para nosotros dos, me sentía feliz de que mis padres me apoyaran en esto, porque era importante, muy importante para mí que ella fuera aceptada por ellos. Me aliste sencillamente no me importaba lo que me ponga mientras este con ella, unos pantalones ya algo rotos de las rodillas, una playera azul y unos tenis negros. La verdad estaba algo nervioso y ansioso, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí? ¿Qué debo de llevar? ¿Flores? No lo había pensado… bien faltaba media hora para verme con ella, así que me iría de una vez para llegar donde la mamá de Inei tenía la florería… solo no esperaba encontrarme con el rey del escándalo.

Cuando llegue a la florería no sabía que podía comprar o cuanto comprar, solo quería que fuera perfecto.

-Haru-kun ¿puedo ayudarte?- Era Ino-san la que me llamaba.

-Hola Ino-san, la verdad no sé si pueda ayudarme- levante mis hombros torpemente.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Flores- conteste con algo de duda.

-Si, obviamente quieres flores, pero para que lo buscas, que impresión quieres dar con eso- ¿Qué impresión quiero dar con las flores? Una de agradecimiento, cariño, amor.

-Algo que demuestre que es especial- susurre pero ella logro escucharme ya que estaba muy cerca.

-¿Algo especial? Bien puedo armarte un arreglo "especial"- no sé cómo pero de la nada tomo unas cuantas flores de los estantes, distinguí la rosa roja, una Lila y creo que eran jazmín la otra flor. –Listo, es muy especial, lindo y sencillo ¿te gusta?

-Es perfecto- logre decir, le page y ya estaba a punto de irme cuando ella me grito "suerte" con una sonrisa picara, creo que sabia a quien iría a ver, pero que importa ¡Quiero que todo el mundo se entere!

Llegue en el lugar donde la había citado y aun no llegaba, eso era bueno ya que me había retrasado unos minutos y a ella no le gustaba la impuntualidad, respire hondo y escondí mis manos junto con el ramo, no tuve que esperar mucho más para escuchar su voz.

-¿Haru?- gire la cabeza a mi derecha y ahí estaba, tan linda como siempre, se veía preciosa, que digo preciosa encantadora, no recordaba que sus ojos fueran tan hermosos.

-Hola Jade… te vez hermosa- pude articular sin poderme creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Gracias tú también te vez muy, guapo- se había sonrojado para ese momento, se veía muy tierna.

-Toma te traje esto- le mostré las flores y su cara cambio de expresión radicalmente, de vergüenza a asombro.- Espero que te gusten.

-Claro me encantan… pero yo no traje nada para ti- tomo las flores entre sus manos delicadamente y las vio directamente.

-No es necesario que me des algo a cambio, yo lo hice porque quería hacerlo, para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, bueno una parte- lleve mi mano hacia la nuca estaba realmente nervioso y no sabía qué hacer de ahora en delante.

-¿Quieres caminar?- me pregunto Jade de la nada y yo le agradecí en parte que tuviera la iniciativa.

Caminamos por el centro un rato, platicamos de cómo habíamos estado, que ha pasado con nuestras familias y algunas cosas de misiones, porque incluso ahora no teníamos muchas misiones juntos. Hasta que llegamos a la dulcería más concurrida de la aldea, me ofrecí gentilmente a comprarle una nieve y ella tardo mucho en aceptar pero la convencí, un cono de nieve de chocolate para ella y uno de fresa para mí.

Seguimos caminado, quería que viera el gran cerezo del camino viejo, estaba lleno de sus retoños, lleno de sakura´s por todos lados y realmente quería que lo viera, sería un espectáculo digno de ella.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- me pregunto de repente, viendo fijamente su cono de nieve, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el ramo de flores.

-¿Qué?

-Soy la única de la casa que come cosas dulces, bueno no muy dulces pero… ¿Cómo explicártelo?

-A que Sasuke-san y los gemelos no toleran las cosas dulces.

-Si eso, y mi mamá le ha perdido el gusto por lo mismo, pero yo en ocasiones me doy una escapada para comer chocolates, pero casi siempre son amargos.

-Eso sí que no me lo sabía.

-Ahora ya lo sabes.

**Jade POV**

Bien no era un secreto lo de los chocolates para mi familia, pero quería que él lo supiera, todo este tiempo había sido tan dulce con migo, pero algo había cambiado, podía sentirlo, podría ser el hecho de que estuviéramos caminando un poco más lejos uno del otro que de costumbre o que los temas de conversación no fluyeran con tanta facilidad. Creo que ambos estábamos igual de nerviosos, yo no quería que nuestra relación cambiara, se diría que somos como novios ¿no? Y pues todo esto tiene que ser igual solo que con mucha más confianza, demostrar muchos más sentimientos, no ser como Yuni así de fría y discreta, no, no, si yo estoy con Haru no debo porque tener miedo, ni a mi padre, ¿eso también puede que lo atemorice a él?

Llegamos un camino empedrara, muy poco inusual para mí, pero conozco los arboles por los que estamos pasando son de cerezo, y estamos prácticamente pleno verano, es cuando estos florecen, Haru tomo mi mano, donde antes estaba el cono de nieve, y me condujo por el camino, algo tenía planeado, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Su reacción solo era síntoma de que algo me ocultaba, y yo totalmente preocupada. Luego de un rato llegamos a un gran cerezo, el cual estaba enorme y totalmente florecido.

-Son Sakura´s- susurre pero él pudo oírme.

-Si pensé que te gustaría ver esto.

-Claro me encanta- le apreté más la mano y él me correspondió.

Nos sentamos debajo del árbol, y nuestra plática fue ahora un poco más fluida, y eso me animaba pero había algo que aun no estaba bien, insisto tiene que ver con Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede Haru? Porque te comportas así.

-¿Así como?

-Tú sabes bien de lo que me refiero… ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

-Yo… no es que me moleste es solo… que bueno, yo no, yo jamás he tenido novia antes y yo no sé cómo tiene que ser esto, además de que bueno… cuando tú papá se entere yo…

-Espera- le pare antes de que siguiera sacando conjeturas apresuradas –Yo tampoco he tenido novio antes, así que no tengo idea, pero no deberíamos de compararnos de cómo debería a hacer como los de los demás- me lo dije más bien a mi misma que a él –Al igual que no nos debe de importar lo que digan los demás, mi papá no tiene que importarte en lo que piensa, ni mi mamá, ni mis hermanos si es positivo alégrate y si es negativo ignóralo, y preocúpate por nosotros simplemente.

-Te pediría a ti, que hagas lo mismo, con mi familia y con toda la gente que llegue a criticarnos- Luego hubo silencio otra vez -¿Tu te me estas declarando a mí en vez de yo a ti?

-¿Yo hice eso?- En verdad lo hice… NO así no tenía que ser.

-Es que tú ya das por hecho que lo nuestro es legal- una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

-No yo… ¡NO! Yo no… bueno si pero no.

-Tranquila, entiendo… ¿Entonces tú y yo si somos novios ahora? ¿Hoy? ¿Desde este mismo instante?- se había acercado a tal grado de que podía sentir su respiración.

-Si- le dije sencillamente feliz. -¿Podría pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras

-¿Puedes besarme?

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto por la sorpresa pero no se alejo al contrario, se acerco y me beso, me sentí… me sentí… tan bien, fui algo torpe porque me tope con su nariz, pero luego entendí como era esto, y realmente lo disfrute, esperaba que el también. Me gusto y no me cansaría de esto, luego tuvimos que respirar y nos separamos, nuestra respiración era entrecortada, nuestros hombros subían y bajaban, yo coloque mi frente con la suya y nos quedamos así por un rato, luego el sonrió y rio un poco, para después de decir:

-Nunca me cansare de esto, jamás- sus palabras me hicieron reír y sonreír igual ya que yo pensé lo mismo.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con este mini shot, este si es mini a comparación de mis otros especiales, si tarde un poco pero la escuela es estresante más de lo que llegue a pensar, pero aproveche mis vacaciones y mi cachito de inspiración que me había faltado todo este bimestre.**

**Esta es una dedicatoria para mi prima Kaede Namikaze, quien lo pidió y claro para todos mis lectores, más bien lectoras pero bueno, espero que me digan que parte de la historia quieren leer antes de que todo llegue al fin, (la historia de Sakumo y Hikari) aunque estoy pensando en hacer esa parte otro fic. Bueno ya me dirán ustedes según sus peticiones.**

**Los quiero, un abrazo, felices vacaciones.**


End file.
